<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>咖啡上的秘密 by Arales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933345">咖啡上的秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales'>Arales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#忠犬年下攻X天然猶豫受 #魔幻, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>當愛麗斯離開了夢遊仙境的領土後，這片土地融入了人類的城市。<br/>身為孤兒的布朗尼擁有先民遺留的能力，能聽懂人類之外的語言，即使如此，卻依然難以理解愛情。<br/>喜歡上領養自己的養父不是問題，在眾多非人類小伙伴的協助下，布朗尼究竟有沒有辦法追到自己的養父呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>#偽父子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這裡是劍塔市。</p>
<p>很久以前愛麗斯追著兔子來過的地方，在很久很久之後，變成了有人類也有精靈的都城。</p>
<p>只不過，人類越來越多，那些會說話的生物就越來越安靜。</p>
<p>其實……也不一定是安靜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小布朗尼走過一個街角，看見一群貓聚在一起，剛開始聽見幾聲喵喵叫，然後喵喵叫變成了別人聽不懂但他卻聽得很清楚的話。</p>
<p>『喵～我說，最近樺樹街十二號的那個老太婆脾氣更差了！你最近有被追打嗎？』</p>
<p>『喵～哈哈哈哈～～』</p>
<p>小布朗尼聽到笑聲終於忍不住停下來，靠在貓咪們應該看不到的牆角，小心地偷聽。</p>
<p>『我最近沒去那裡，兄弟，』剛剛發出狂笑的橘色虎斑貓用腳掌拍拍身邊的三花貓。『真遺憾，我最近都在洛林街。』</p>
<p>『『喔～～洛林街！』』貓咪們發出驚嘆。</p>
<p>『那邊三十七號的咖啡店，裡面的人都好好啊……』灰色虎斑貓舔著嘴巴感慨。</p>
<p>『說到這個，裡面的那個雪莉，真是正啊……？！誰在偷聽！？出來！！』</p>
<p>小布朗尼苦著臉走出來，他只是腳痠動一下……</p>
<p>貓咪們上下打量。</p>
<p>『雖然最近聽得懂我們說話的人類變少了，』橘色虎斑貓一副受不了的表情。</p>
<p>『但不管有沒有聽懂，現在年輕人真是啊……』</p>
<p>『年輕的貓也是啊！』</p>
<p>『都是被人類教壞的！』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那個……對不起，我不是有意的。」</p>
<p>小布朗尼還抱著採買的東西，原本真的只是經過而已。</p>
<p>「但我很久沒碰到會說話的貓或任何東西，所以一時忍不住……」</p>
<p>貓咪們面面相覷。</p>
<p>『我們好像誤會他了？』</p>
<p>『嗯，說實話，好久沒碰到能聊天的人類，如果是我們一定也會忍不住靠近一點。』</p>
<p>『也很有禮貌啊！』</p>
<p>小布朗尼想了想。</p>
<p>「我可以跟你們聊個天嗎？」</p>
<p>貓咪們坐正身體。</p>
<p>『當然可以，孩子，我們很榮幸。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可是要聊什麼？雖然想說話，可是一時之間布朗尼也不知道該聊什麼，尤其對象還是貓。</p>
<p>「你們說的咖啡店是個怎麼樣的地方？」</p>
<p>『喔喔，這個啊，他們那邊的雪莉也是會說話的貓。』</p>
<p>『也比我們聰明。』</p>
<p>『她會算數呢！』</p>
<p>「還有呢？」</p>
<p>『店長叫做……戈培爾，是個很好玩的人，常常露出那種我知道我不該理你們但我很想給你們餅乾的表情。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……這是大人嗎？</p>
<p>「還有呢？」</p>
<p>貓咪們歪歪頭，不知道該怎麼說。</p>
<p>『你可以去喝杯咖啡、跟雪莉聊天，或者在買東西的時候經過那裡啊！自己去看看嘛！』</p>
<p>小布朗尼低低頭，他沒辦法跟貓說育幼院的孩子沒錢去喝咖啡，但也許經過那裡是個好主意。</p>
<p>「謝謝你們，我會去看看……經過。」</p>
<p>『祝你幸運，孩子。』</p>
<p>「再見。」</p>
<p>喵嗚～～</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「在想什麼？布朗尼？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>布朗尼從濾紙的咖啡末上移開視線，他的養父正湊近咖啡壺深深吸一口氣，表情滿足不已。</p>
<p>「你泡咖啡的技術又進步啦……如果畫花飾的技術也能進步就好了。」</p>
<p>「……戈培爾，你是要誇獎我還是虧我啊？」反正我就是畫不好……</p>
<p>「嗯……我很喜歡你的咖啡，身為養父，唔……表達期望？啊、嗨，雪莉，早安。」</p>
<p>『早安，戈培爾。』即使知道主人只聽得到喵喵叫，雪莉依然衷心回應。『早安，布朗尼。』</p>
<p>「早安，雪莉。」布朗尼把早就準備好的牛肉罐頭放在地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p>
<p>布朗尼知道那間咖啡館的時候，他十二歲。</p>
<p>洛林街是商店街，其實他很常去洛林街，只是很少經過三十七號；那天聽了貓咪的介紹後，布朗尼開始經過三十七號的咖啡店。</p>
<p>在他十三歲那年的春天發生了一件事，咖啡店的老闆戈培爾突發奇想，想試試他那會算算數聽得懂人話的白貓能不能自己一個顧店，而戈培爾也真的這麼做了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他留下一隻貓看店。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那隻貓會算算數會找零錢會聽人話，但你怎麼能期待她會磨豆子換桌巾端盤子呢？！</p>
<p>當然不可能啊！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雪莉很低落的把店裡弄得一團糟，還好，當時在店裡幫廚的佛利亞太太是個大好人──所以，雪莉只要招呼客人、遞單子、打打收銀機、找零錢而已，這樣事情就好多了。</p>
<p>布朗尼有發現似乎都沒看到老闆，但直到有一天，他為了躲雨而擠在咖啡館的屋簷下、被擠出門縫的雪莉收留進店裡，布朗尼才發現──原來是這麼回事。</p>
<p>「……他在想什麼啊……」布朗尼喝著佛利亞太太給他的熱湯、吃著小餅乾，實在不太瞭解。</p>
<p>『我知道就好了……』雪莉也很難過。『雖然有點生氣……但我好想他。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>育幼院的生活是單調的、寂寞的，因為總是有滿滿的孩子們，所以不存在可以孤獨的空間，布朗尼看著雪莉寂寞思念的神情，給了一個承諾。</p>
<p>「以後我每天來幫忙好不好？我陪妳等他回來好不好？妳不要難過嘛……」</p>
<p>『你聽得懂我說什麼？』白貓嚇了一跳。</p>
<p>「啊、嗯，抱歉……我嚇到妳了？」布朗尼趴在桌上，小心地看著白貓的表情。</p>
<p>『喔，不，沒關係，』雪莉抖抖耳朵，表示不在意。『你知道的，很多人都聽不懂人以外的聲音，他也聽不懂……我是指戈培爾。』</p>
<p>「嗯。」</p>
<p>雪莉歪歪頭，凝視著布朗尼，讓孩子小小的手輕柔小心的撫摸她。</p>
<p>『你要陪我等他嗎？』</p>
<p>「嗯。」</p>
<p>『那好吧，謝謝你，』雪莉走過桌子，在布朗尼的手上蹭了蹭。『不是天天來也沒關係，動物看見的是真心而不是形式，你是真心的，所以我很高興。謝謝你……布朗尼？』</p>
<p>白貓的藍眼睛很漂亮，向他確認名字的表情非常可愛，看得布朗尼也笑了。</p>
<p>「是的，我叫布朗尼。」</p>
<p>『跟蛋糕的名字一樣呢！你吃過布朗尼蛋糕嗎？很好吃喔！我說服戈培爾讓我偷吃過一點，還有栗子口味的呢！』</p>
<p>「咦？啊、這樣啊……」布朗尼抓抓頭，「我是育幼院的孩子，這種點心……我沒機會吃到。」</p>
<p>『抱歉，』白貓很矜持地露出歉意。『那你下次來的時候，我就用那個招待你，朋友，這裡是咖啡館呦！咖啡的話，巧克力摩卡好嗎？就這麼說定囉！』</p>
<p>「咦、咦、啊、哦……嗯！」</p>
<p>雨停了，布朗尼愉快地離開店裡。</p>
<p>信守承諾的布朗尼陪雪莉度過一整個夏天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他知道雪莉討厭喝咖啡卻聞得出咖啡的好壞──『因為我是戈培爾的貓啊！』雪莉總是很自豪的這麼說並且附帶一提：『戈培爾老是騙我喝咖啡，但我還是比較喜歡他泡給我的香草茶。』</p>
<p>在他真的見到戈培爾之前，他就已經聽雪莉說了很多很多：戈培爾不喜歡吃胡蘿蔔，但烤成派就喜歡；戈培爾喜歡甜甜的酒和起司，吃到喜歡的東西就會露出小酒窩；戈培爾對於他不能養的貓總是很掙扎很難過；戈培爾有好聽的聲音、好看的笑容……</p>
<p>雪莉非常非常的喜歡戈培爾，等那年秋天戈培爾回來之後，布朗尼也開始喜歡起這個店長。</p>
<p>當然，喜歡戈培爾不只是因為雪莉說了很多，也不只是因為他有好聽的聲音、好看的樣貌，布朗尼不知道該怎麼說。戈培爾當然有很多優點，但當你發現你喜歡這個人的時候，你就是喜歡他；你會喜歡待在他身邊、喜歡跟他說話，但你完全不會想到他的優點和缺點，不會想到他有沒有錢。</p>
<p>布朗尼就是這樣的喜歡戈培爾。他覺得這樣的關係就像是朋友，或者比朋友再多一點、有點像親人，戈培爾像個有趣的兄長、有趣的朋友，而他店裡的燈光總是比街上的任何一盞燈都要溫暖明亮，因為只要走進門就有戈培爾還有雪莉的笑容。</p>
<p>然後街上飄起了冬天的第一片雪，隨著雪花落下的還有一張紙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我想收養你，布朗尼，你願意嗎？」</p>
<p>戈培爾說得輕輕的，不太確定、怕他生氣或是怕他受傷，但還是想努力說服他。</p>
<p>「我覺得我們在一起感覺很好、跟家人一樣……我想你也想要有個家，所以、嗯…剛好？不對、呃……既然想要有個家，來我家好不好？」</p>
<p>噗嗤。</p>
<p>「院長會同意嗎？」</p>
<p>「……她要我來問你。」</p>
<p>布朗尼差點想哈哈大笑，戈培爾真的很少根筋耶！</p>
<p>「布朗尼？」</p>
<p>「好。」</p>
<p>「真的？」</p>
<p>「真的。」</p>
<p>那年，布朗尼滿十四歲了，戈培爾二十三歲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『所以你早餐的時候在想什麼？』</p>
<p>七歲的白貓仰頭詢問她高大的人類朋友，十九歲的布朗尼於是笑著彎腰把雪莉抱進懷裡。</p>
<p>「我想到很久以前的事。」</p>
<p>『多久？』</p>
<p>「嗯……五個冬天以前。」</p>
<p>雪莉抖抖鬍鬚，掙脫布朗尼的懷抱，繞著他走一圈再坐回他腿上。</p>
<p>『那是我們剛認識時的事情呢，你要回憶也好歹想想十六七歲的記憶嘛！』</p>
<p>「那有什麼好回憶的……」布朗尼微微撇開頭。「妳跟查爾斯現在還是每個禮拜都見面啊。」</p>
<p>『噢！布朗尼，』貓尾巴勾纏似的劃過布朗尼的胸口，一下一下頗有取笑的意味。『你知道我說的絕對不是這個。戈培爾為你訂做的西裝呢？十六歲的你想通什麼呢？說嘛～布朗尼，你知道我一定能保密的，因為戈培爾聽不懂啊！而你總得老實面對自己嘛！我是你最資深的優良聽眾喔！』</p>
<p>雖然不覺得自己臉皮薄，但布朗尼知道自己大概臉紅了……耳朵熱熱的。</p>
<p>「雪莉……」</p>
<p>『咪嗯？』</p>
<p>「孩子不懂為什麼每件事情都需要理由，大人不懂為什麼事情不需要理由。」</p>
<p>『只有人類啦！只有人類，才會需要那麼多、那麼多的東西告訴自己去做或不去做。』</p>
<p>「十三歲的我喜歡戈培爾不需要任何理由，可是當我十六歲，」任手指滑過雪莉的毛皮，布朗尼想起戈培爾頭髮的觸感。「我發現自己需要理由的時候，我才發現……那不只是喜歡。」</p>
<p>『你知道戈培爾做西裝給你的理由。』</p>
<p>「是的，我知道。」布朗尼知道這只是一種傳統，成人式的傳統。十六歲的西裝祝賀男孩長大成人的啟程，雖然很多人都不再這麼做了。</p>
<p>『戈培爾很遲鈍又少根筋。』</p>
<p>布朗尼笑開臉。</p>
<p>「是的，我很清楚。」</p>
<p>『你是看到赫曼，還是看到我跟查爾斯，所以才想到這方面的呢？想到……你對他是愛情？』</p>
<p>查爾斯是隻長毛黑貓，雪莉的伴侶，而赫曼是查爾斯的主人，裁縫店的老闆。</p>
<p>「都有，雪莉，都有。雖然我不知道，為什麼看到其他人我卻沒發現同樣的事……」</p>
<p>『傻瓜！因為那是其他人啊！』</p>
<p>貓咪說得理所當然，布朗尼卻不太懂，不過這對現在的話題也不重要。</p>
<p>「好吧，我說完了。」</p>
<p>雪莉瞪大雙眼，口不擇言的『喵嗚～～！！』抗議！</p>
<p>『哪有！哪有！！你少了一句很重要的話！！』</p>
<p>「……什麼？」嗚哇……好痛，生氣到爪尖都露出來了！？</p>
<p>『我愛你啊！！你應該又害羞又認真的跟我說：『我愛他』呀！！布朗尼，你真是太不誠實了！』</p>
<p>這次，布朗尼很徹底的紅透一張臉。</p>
<p>「為、為什麼要說……反正妳知道了。」</p>
<p>『你在說～什麼傻話啊布朗尼，』雪莉喵嗚喵嗚的在布朗尼大腿上踱圈子平復心情。『當然是告白練習。』</p>
<p>「────啥！？」</p>
<p>布朗尼剛發出驚訝聲就被雪莉巴了一個貓掌。</p>
<p>『你現在要追的是一個很遲鈍的人耶！布朗尼，你不把『我愛你』練習得很自然很真誠，你到底要怎麼說給他聽呢？──你連我都說不出口了！』</p>
<p>「嗚……」</p>
<p>『這麼純情是不行的喔，布朗尼，求愛的時候好歹還是裝備點卑鄙吧。』</p>
<p>「……雪莉……」啊啊啊啊啊……為什麼妳說得出這種話……妳不是貓嗎……</p>
<p>『嗯？』</p>
<p>「我以為……」唉，現在這是怎樣？「我以為妳會反對。」</p>
<p>『反對？噢～布朗尼，』雪莉揚起長尾巴，勾捲過布朗尼的脖子和臉。『人類的規則干我什麼事？那跟我有一塊餅乾屑的關係嗎？我是隻貓耶！』</p>
<p>妳差點讓我以為妳『不是隻貓』了。</p>
<p>「……就這樣？」</p>
<p>『好吧，老實說，我還是有一點點介意，畢竟我不是很懂這是怎麼一回事。』雪莉放鬆身體，調整舒服的姿勢躺在布朗尼懷裡。『我很喜歡戈培爾，我當然會希望他的孩子能和我的孩子一起玩，我們的血脈能永遠在一起，如果他跟你在一起，這個願望就沒有了。』</p>
<p>「但是？」</p>
<p>『但是，貓的永遠是多長？人類的永遠又是多長呢？』雪莉的藍眼睛瞇起了一些，笑得很溫柔。</p>
<p>『我也很喜歡你啊，布朗尼，而你現在正養著我的孩子……所以身為貓的我就想，我最想要的是大家都幸福快樂──對，這才是我要的。』</p>
<p>「所以妳支持我？」</p>
<p>『我希望你們幸福，布朗尼。』雪莉伸長身體在布朗尼的頸邊蹭了蹭，順便說個悄悄話。『而且戈培爾喜歡你，比他以為或者你以為的，都要來得多喔。』</p>
<p>布朗尼睜大眼睛，直愣愣的望著雪莉，看得白貓很遺憾的點點頭。</p>
<p>「不會吧……」布朗尼忍不住抱頭亂揉自己的頭髮。</p>
<p>『就這麼遲鈍喔……戈培爾。』</p>
<p>……沒關係，不是單戀這點已經很好了。</p>
<p>「練習說……我愛你？」</p>
<p>『嗯，剛才的不合格喔。你得輕輕的說，就能讓戈培爾臉紅心跳才行。』</p>
<p>「雪莉……為什麼一隻貓的妳會知道這麼多……」</p>
<p>『我才奇怪十九歲的成年男性人類的你怎麼會這麼純情呢！』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……我愛你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我愛你……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我愛你我愛你我愛你……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我愛你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>布朗尼早在白貓要求之前便已如此在心中反覆低喃，在心裡練習了無數遍，咀嚼這三個字讓它變成血肉和靈魂的一部分。</p>
<p>「……布朗尼？感冒了？」</p>
<p>「不……沒事，我很好，戈培爾。」</p>
<p>等真的看到戈培爾，又什麼都說不出口，只能很遜的說我沒事。</p>
<p>什麼見鬼的我沒事……</p>
<p>布朗尼不覺得自己很純情──至少以他自己的標準，他不覺得一個純情的人會想把自己的養父拐上床，做那樣那樣或這樣這樣的事情。</p>
<p>他只是……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『缺乏色膽。』</p>
<p>「夠了，」沒好氣地把冒出頭說話的湯匙甩回抽屜用力關起來。「我知道我缺什麼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>缺一點信心、缺一點勇氣，即使雪莉告訴他某人也是差不多的心情，但事情真要這麼簡單，那個遲鈍的傢伙就不是戈培爾了。</p>
<p>如果傻傻衝到他面前說我愛你，戈培爾一定會笑得很開心的抱上來說：「兒子，爸爸我也很愛你～布朗尼你好可愛喔……」</p>
<p>……我才不要為了這麼蠢的結果告白。</p>
<p>被自己的預測給擊沉，正在咖啡店裡幫忙的布朗尼忍不住拿頭去撞櫥櫃。</p>
<p>「布朗尼，」戈培爾嘆息著接過布朗尼手上的盤子放一邊、轉過他的身體，貼上額頭在極近的距離觀察他的養子，覺得他的臉色似乎紅潤了一點。「好吧，你沒發燒。告訴我你為什麼會想去撞櫥櫃？有煩惱？」</p>
<p>沒煩惱的人幹嘛撞櫥櫃……</p>
<p>雖然知道因為有煩惱而去撞櫥櫃這件事也很蠢，但布朗尼決定逃避一下。</p>
<p>畢竟現在戈培爾離他如此的近……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「布朗尼？你確定你真的沒有不舒服？」注意到養子微微失神、泛起有些迷離的微笑，戈培爾覺得心臟抽動了幾下。</p>
<p>嗯……一定是因為布朗尼乖得讓人心疼又長得很好看所以才會多跳了幾下……</p>
<p>「我沒事，戈培爾，」望著戈培爾一臉擔心煩惱又同時胡思亂想的神情，布朗尼忍不住笑了起來。</p>
<p>「真的。」</p>
<p>「你確定？」</p>
<p>既然戈培爾這麼擔心，布朗尼決定小小的任性一下。</p>
<p>「好吧，不放心就讓我抱一個，你自己確認。」</p>
<p>戈培爾還沒想通兩者之間的關係，布朗尼已經抱了上來，等他發現的時候已經很順手地回抱對方的腰；而布朗尼笑得開心，還淡淡地紅了耳朵。</p>
<p>戈培爾想想，也笑了。</p>
<p>「我現在確定你沒事了，」呵呵嘿嘿地笑兩聲，「原來只是想撒嬌啊，布朗尼。」</p>
<p>「唔……」本來還算有點暗爽的心情瞬間降低──戈培爾一定沒搞懂他想撒嬌的對象到底是『什麼』。</p>
<p>「嗯嗯，沒關係沒關係，很好很好，嗯……所以……」雖然很開心布朗尼向自己撒嬌，但戈培爾再遲鈍，也不至於連懷中之人的心情變化都沒發現。</p>
<p>嗯……目前在工作中，好像不該這樣繼續抱下去，但布朗尼好像不太開心……</p>
<p>「所以？」</p>
<p>「所以……所以你什麼時候要回學校？」嗚、僵硬了、我在說什麼……又不是在趕人……「雪莉好久沒去遠一點的地方玩，我們排個時間出去玩吧？」</p>
<p>「喵～～咪喵～～～」</p>
<p>『你們就這麼需要電燈泡嗎？！』</p>
<p>「你看，雪莉也想出去玩啊，布朗尼。」</p>
<p>白貓垂下了耳朵。</p>
<p>布朗尼也放開戈培爾、垮下肩膀，看戈培爾笑嘻嘻地抱起貓。</p>
<p>「……戈培爾……我不覺得雪莉是這個意思。」</p>
<p>「咪──」『對啊！！』</p>
<p>「是嗎？」戈培爾把雪莉舉高，認真的盯著貓眼看，而雪莉也很努力表現婉拒的眼神。</p>
<p>「戈培爾，我覺得、」</p>
<p>「老闆！結帳！！」</p>
<p>戈培爾聽到聲音嚇一跳，連忙把貓塞給布朗尼，將手在圍裙上擦幾下、快步走出去。</p>
<p>「克魯諾！哎，老兄，你不是說今天要待久一點嗎？我還特地去後面找豆子耶！」</p>
<p>「還敢說！什麼豆子你找這麼久！？你明明就是空手！」</p>
<p>布朗尼從送餐的半窗裡看見戈培爾傻笑地抓抓頭，沒多久便很克制的收斂笑容，用著足以逗人發笑的愉快優雅整理領口、領結，一本正經的稍稍前傾身體。</p>
<p>「被你一嚇，我就忘記拿出來了，但現在回頭拿也不算晚──我泡的，克魯諾，真的不再來一杯？」</p>
<p>「我已經在你這裡喝兩杯了，戈培爾。」克魯諾掙扎地嚥嚥唾沫。</p>
<p>「又不是酒，對不對？」戈培爾邊說邊愉快的調整束袖與袖口，白皙的手腕悠閒又誘惑的轉了轉，拿起一個杯子放在克魯諾面前。「一杯？如果是酒我一定會在第三杯的時候阻止你──但這是咖啡，老兄。」</p>
<p>「我認真地覺得你勸咖啡的方式很像在勸酒。」克魯諾苦笑地拿下帽子，在吧檯前坐下。</p>
<p>「怎麼會，我們可以為一切美好的事乾杯，但喝咖啡可是在喝人生啊！」</p>
<p>「戈培爾，你的人生真短暫。」克魯諾哈哈大笑。</p>
<p>「請誇獎我可以享受無數人生，」戈培爾轉身往廚房走。「等我一下。」</p>
<p>一走進客人看不到的地方，戈培爾嘖一聲，略顯慌張的開始翻櫃子。</p>
<p>「呃……布朗尼，你有看過小包的、漆金印蠟戳的咖啡嗎？」決定不要盲目亂找，戈培爾站在他記憶中的位置努力思考。</p>
<p>嗯……？</p>
<p>「你不是喝完了？」布朗尼回想當初戈培爾的表情，忍不住笑出來。「那時候你忍好幾天才拆開，等不及泡咖啡就邊磨邊嚼豆子，簡直像貓碰到貓草一樣。」</p>
<p>「咦！？」大驚！「我喝完了？！我記得還有留一口的啊！」</p>
<p>戈培爾吶喊之際，看不下去的白貓鑽進櫃子裡，叼出小小一包東西，推在桌上、抓抓戈培爾。</p>
<p>「喵～～」</p>
<p>「喔！雪莉！妳真是我的救星！」戈培爾由衷讚美地在雪莉臉上親一個，拿著豆子快步出去了。</p>
<p>「雪莉，」</p>
<p>布朗尼站在雪莉旁邊，白貓撇開頭，一下一下的晃著尾巴。</p>
<p>「妳也拿戈培爾沒辦法嘛。」</p>
<p>『咪哼，』雪莉抓抓耳朵。『有辦法的話，我就是主人了啊。』</p>
<p>「也對。」</p>
<p>說著，咖啡的香味飄進廚房，布朗尼聽見克魯諾的讚美，以及戈培爾低軟的反覆保證咖啡絕對沒有存貨，而不是私藏不賣給客人。</p>
<p>香味一點點地飄散，戈培爾拿起熱水壺、緩緩地繞圈、沖著下一杯咖啡，布朗尼望著匯聚成絹絲般流入壺中的咖啡，覺得心就像逐漸濃郁高揚的香氣那樣變輕變暖。</p>
<p>也許會覺得咖啡入口酸苦，但餘韻卻綿長甘甜，很像戀愛。</p>
<p>『布朗尼，你的嘴角不太妙喔。』</p>
<p>啊咧？</p>
<p>布朗尼連忙揉起臉，完全不知道自己笑成什麼樣子……頓了頓。</p>
<p>「…算了，給他看到也沒關係。」嘴角又恢復原來的高度，布朗尼彎腰靠向雪莉耳邊。「妳覺得他看到會怎樣？」</p>
<p>『咪嗯～～』雪莉皺起眉頭，旋即又笑得瞇眼咧嘴。『不知道喵～～』</p>
<p>「真壞心。」布朗尼低低地笑著，抓抓雪莉的下巴、弄得她發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音。「我決定今晚就回學校，反正快開學了。」</p>
<p>『喵嗄！？』雪莉驚訝轉頭的速度簡直會扭斷脖子。『為什麼？』</p>
<p>「這樣在我下次回來之前，他就會一直想著我。」布朗尼柔柔地笑彎雙眼，既然雪莉說可以稍稍卑鄙點，那這種方法也是可以的吧？「雖然讓他一直擔心有點心疼、雖然這種方法有點幼稚，但想到他會這樣一直把我捧在心裡，又會讓人想自私一點──這樣好糟糕，對不對？」</p>
<p>『怎麼會呢？』雪莉用力地蹭蹭布朗尼。『所有的生物都是自私的，連把別人放在自己之前都是為了自己。』</p>
<p>布朗尼愣了愣，笑著把雪莉抱了起來、放在肩上，走進外場。</p>
<p>「因為，為了他能讓自己感覺更好？」</p>
<p>『當然，你想怎麼做是你自己的事，』雪莉轉頭看看不遠處的戈培爾。『讓那個遲鈍的傢伙好好煩惱一番有益無害。』</p>
<p>「這樣啊，」布朗尼接過單子，笑著朝對他為何開心感到疑惑的戈培爾眨眼睛，拿起客人需要的各種咖啡豆。「妳覺得他能煩惱多久？」</p>
<p>『到你給他一個奇蹟呀！』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p>
<p> </p>
<p>薄薄的雲像紗，悄悄遮住一小角的星空，於是星子們在紗上暈開了光，閃爍隱現的明亮變成可以流動的想像。</p>
<p>那無盡想像讓戈培爾感到鬱卒，平常可以一看一整晚的星空瞬間黯淡得令人失望。</p>
<p>窗外街燈別有心思地在窗上留下漆黑剪影，變黑的白貓坐在戈培爾身邊，頭貼著頭地坐著，窗框也只好勉為其難地承載兩份心思。</p>
<p>唉……小孩子真是越大越難養……雖然布朗尼已經十九歲，不是小孩。</p>
<p>戈培爾制止自己那種想咬窗框或者咬雪莉的衝動，努力龜在窗前別去做其他傻事。</p>
<p>「幹嘛那麼早回學校……本來想一起出去玩的啊……」</p>
<p>堤防邊的草原長滿雪莉喜歡的狗尾草，半人高的草裡有牛邊吃邊走，當雲跟著風一起在藍天下飛馳而過，顫抖彎伏的草尖露出天鵝絨從手中滑落的光澤──兩個人一起這樣走走多好。</p>
<p>天曉得那傢伙吃錯什麼藥，突然提早回學校，什麼計畫都泡湯了。</p>
<p>越想越鬱卒，戈培爾頹喪地往後倒，在地毯上滾一圈，把臉埋到地毯裡。</p>
<p>過沒多久實在憋不住氣，只好又無奈地翻回原位，讓窗外的光灑在身上，在窗角看見一點點的月亮。</p>
<p>「雪莉……」</p>
<p>「……喵。」</p>
<p>「布朗尼在煩惱什麼？」</p>
<p>「咪……」『自己去問嘛……』</p>
<p>「我做了什麼讓布朗尼討厭的事？」雖然今晚布朗尼是笑著跟自己道別，但戈培爾還是覺得事情跟自己有關，所以感覺更鬱悶。</p>
<p>相處的五年裡布朗尼從來沒有惹過麻煩，有煩惱總是會跟他說，除了咖啡裝飾這種藝術性的小小缺憾外，布朗尼又乖巧又體貼又溫柔，能養大一個這樣的孩子光想都很得意。</p>
<p>但很顯然事情有了變化，布朗尼有事情不願意跟他說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>或許那個煩惱也不見得跟自己有關，但一定是自己有什麼問題造成布朗尼拒絕把他當成傾訴的對象。</p>
<p>有什麼問題都可以跟我說的啊……如果我錯了什麼不是更應該告訴我？</p>
<p>這麼被人拒於門外就覺得好寂寞。</p>
<p>寂寞初來乍到的焦躁感悟讓戈培爾抓起雪莉亂揉一通，雪莉皺起眉頭稍稍忍耐，最後還是忍不住呻吟抗議，把腳掌揮向戈培爾，希望這個笨蛋主人可以清醒一點。</p>
<p>「連雪莉妳都嫌棄我……」</p>
<p>「喵～～！」『哪有！』</p>
<p>戈培爾抱著貓在地上滾了又滾，才拿起窗臺上的杯子站起來走回臥房。</p>
<p>「喵？」</p>
<p>「……說不定睡一覺起來我就想通了。」戈培爾喃喃自語地走向廚房把杯子洗乾淨，用肯定語氣掩飾逃避現實。「晚安，雪莉。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哦呵～戈培爾你的黑眼圈好重！」</p>
<p>「嗚啊啊！今天是囉唆客人懲罰日！對老闆囉唆的客人餐飲費加倍！」啊……手滑……</p>
<p>戈培爾看著磨豆機裡的咖啡豆，放棄地蓋上蓋子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎────</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哇……戈培爾你發什麼神經，你辦什麼『雪莉生辰慶祝日』、『燕子築窩日』、『雪利酒到手日』、『香草園日』……就罷了，什麼見鬼的『囉唆客人懲罰日』！！」</p>
<p>「就是嫌你很囉唆！我說，德莫尼克，」戈培爾邊說邊咬牙切齒的把咖啡粉壓緊壓實。「如果我發神經，我應該給你最爛的豆子和三倍收費──雪莉！快去德莫尼克那桌收錢，是兩倍喔！」</p>
<p>雪莉無奈的甩甩尾巴，跳下吧檯，又慢又磨蹭地踱到德莫尼克那桌、躍上桌面，用垂下的耳朵和水亮的藍眼睛，直勾勾的望著德莫尼克一臉抱歉。</p>
<p>『真抱歉，德莫尼克，我也是不得已的，我只是隻貓……你不忍心為難我對不對？』</p>
<p>德莫尼克覺得雪莉的眼神好像這麼說，但事實上，雪莉只是哀怨委屈的喵一聲，等他拿錢。</p>
<p>德莫尼克很努力、很努力的盯著雪莉、守護自己的錢包，最後卻還是以一聲長嘆宣告敗北，連放錢都不敢太用力──因為雪莉真的是無辜的啊。</p>
<p>「──戈培爾，你這樣太～卑鄙了！真的，太卑鄙了！」</p>
<p>「我是老闆！老闆！老闆！！」戈培爾把 Espresso 放到餐檯上，招手要雪莉快點跑回來。「進咖啡店就要明白，當老闆耍任性的時候千萬不要多嘴！」</p>
<p>「哦～戈培爾，你還知道你在耍任性啊？」</p>
<p>「哎，親愛的芙蕾雅小姐，」戈培爾傾身在芙蕾雅手上親一下，把咖啡放好、同時收好小費。「我當然知道我在耍任性──我大概是這家店裡最任性的吧？」</p>
<p>「喵～～～！」</p>
<p>「喔喔！戈培爾、你聽、你聽！雪莉也同意喔！」德莫尼克生怕連這杯咖啡都喝不到，一邊指著雪莉，一邊跑過來從戈培爾手上搶走咖啡。</p>
<p>「雪莉指責我沒問題，因為她是我的貓。」可愛又聰明的貓當然很值得偏心！「但德莫尼克你是什麼東西，不好看不可愛又這麼大隻。」</p>
<p>「而且的確是有點囉唆啊……」</p>
<p>「說得好，依圖瑞。」就說我做人比較成功嘛～</p>
<p>戈培爾轉頭給依圖瑞一個大拇指，決定拿德莫尼克的咖啡錢補貼戰友。</p>
<p>「真是太偏心了，」德莫尼克喝悶酒一般的灌下 Espresso ，「像我這麼大隻你還會覺得可愛的，該不會只有布朗尼吧？」</p>
<p>「當然。」……咦？</p>
<p>戈培爾眨眨眼，總覺得好像有種不太對的感覺。</p>
<p>「哇啊你這笨蛋真是超偏心的！！」</p>
<p>「我是笨蛋有什麼關係？」戈培爾閃回櫃檯裡做鬆餅切蛋糕。「我就是那個覺得我家兒子最可愛的笨蛋，你敢說布朗尼不可愛？──未來一個月你到我店裡喝咖啡都價格加倍。」</p>
<p>識時務者為俊傑。</p>
<p>已經被人說不可愛的德莫尼克，心想自己大概還能當個俊傑──所以他終於閉嘴了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從剛才就一直在廚房觀戰的佛利亞太太，端著今天的最後一個蛋糕來到外場的蛋糕櫃，看見戈培爾一臉神經病似的得意樣，實在無法把某人和昨天那個低落的傢伙聯想在一起。</p>
<p>「啊，佛利亞太太，今天的蛋糕也很美味，非常適合今天的天氣，真是謝謝妳。」看到佛利亞太太走出來，戈培爾走進櫃檯拿起緞帶，結了朵淺粉紅的玫瑰給佛利亞太太。「祝妳有個美好的一天，明天也要麻煩妳。」</p>
<p>佛利亞太太看著玫瑰，眉毛動了動，哼的一聲把玫瑰插進菜籃裡。</p>
<p>「你以為我沒發現你偷吃我的材料嗎？戈培爾？」</p>
<p>「哎呀，我心地善良手藝高超的蛋糕師傅，我只是想知道妳的蛋糕裡藏了什麼魔法，為什麼它們能好吃得勝過一切！」</p>
<p>「你以為一朵玫瑰加上一句好話我就會原諒你嗎？」</p>
<p>「……對不起，請原諒我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>佛利亞太太除了嘆氣，實在無奈得不知道還能做什麼──因為戈培爾揚著討好的笑臉，拿瓶花剩下的鈴蘭、桔梗、小白雛菊，雙手靈巧地又紮了束胸花，讓雪莉叼給自己。</p>
<p>「……你什麼時候能停止偷吃的習慣？你都快三十歲了，戈培爾。」收下花束，摸摸總是乖巧認真的白貓，菈卡姆蒂˙佛利亞覺得自己真的是個老媽子，當了幫廚活像多個兒子。</p>
<p>「個人認為偷吃跟年齡沒有關係，佛利亞太太，您的先生不也是……」戈培爾搖頭晃腦，手指在胸前比劃轉圈，雙手一攤。「好吧，妳知道。」</p>
<p>「好吧，我知道，」佛利亞太太先是被逗笑，然後發出惡狠狠的聲音。</p>
<p>「但是他偷吃會被我打斷腿，或者，扣零用錢。」佛利亞太太上下打量她的雇主。「我該怎麼對付你呢？老闆？老鼠夾對你又沒用。」</p>
<p>「……我有在改進。」</p>
<p>佛利亞太太點點頭。</p>
<p>不點頭她能怎麼辦？這個人是老闆。</p>
<p>「戈培爾，」走之前，佛利亞太太忍不住還是雞婆一下。「一般來說很少父親會這麼……公然的……說自己兒子可愛，」越說越想皺眉頭。「通常這是母親的責任。」</p>
<p>「這個嘛……」很少又不是沒有……啊哈哈……</p>
<p>佛利亞太太眼珠轉轉，確定目前沒人把注意力放在她們身上，決定提醒這個笨蛋老闆。</p>
<p>「你不覺得布朗尼跟你鬧彆扭就是因為你老說他可愛？哪個大男孩會喜歡自己被這樣說！」</p>
<p>戈培爾愣了愣，又困惑又不明所以，似乎還有些淡淡委屈。</p>
<p>「……可是……我真的覺得他很可愛。」</p>
<p>佛利亞太太扶額仰天，痛苦的在原地轉一圈而不發出吶喊。</p>
<p>「……那你想在心裡，戈培爾。」</p>
<p>「喔……」</p>
<p>「不然，」唉……「私底下說。」</p>
<p>「……好吧。」</p>
<p>佛利亞太太離開了。</p>
<p>客人們總會回家的。</p>
<p>店裡的溫度有如一點一點淡去的咖啡香，街燈讓熄燈的店裡宛若浸泡在紅茶之中，影子慵懶蕩漾，一切都變得好安靜，雪莉輕巧地在腳邊輕蹭，看自己落上店裡的最後一道鎖。</p>
<p>我們回家吧。</p>
<p>戈培爾在心裡這麼對白貓和自己說道，抱起貓往二樓走去，香草園的味道散放在鼻間，有點清醒、帶點安慰，甜甜涼涼。</p>
<p>一個男孩被人說可愛的確挺丟臉，但因為布朗尼從來沒有抗議過，所以戈培爾怎麼想也不覺得這會是原因。</p>
<p>布朗尼每週都會回家。</p>
<p>過了今天就是禮拜二……禮拜五晚上就可以看見布朗尼說：『我回來了。』</p>
<p>啊啊啊……怎麼辦？沒有靈感……</p>
<p>平常最少根筋的是我，所以先道歉再問一定不會錯吧…？布朗尼涵養那麼好，走的時候也沒有真的生氣，只是不說而已……</p>
<p>「嗯！好，」翻身從地板上彈坐起來，戈培爾從客廳的小桌上翻出筆，抓過一張背面空白的廣告單。「道歉的晚餐要做些什麼……」</p>
<p>一想到布朗尼大概又會一臉意外地（或是錯愕地）苦笑，乖乖順從他的詢問或要求，戈培爾就覺得先道歉真是個好主意。</p>
<p>弄得雪莉忍不住一直拿尾巴打戈培爾的頭。</p>
<p>「雪莉……不要鬧啦……不希望我跟布朗尼和好？嗯？」抓起貓，鼻子貼鼻子、大眼對小眼。</p>
<p>「喵～～」</p>
<p>「妳也希望嘛，對不對？幫我想想菜單，明天開始去買菜的時候，多幫我注意一點？」</p>
<p>雪莉頹喪的軟下身子，戈培爾卻以為雪莉答應了。</p>
<p>開開心心的洗澡睡覺，第二天開開心心的上菜市場。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「喔喔，戈培爾，今天精神很好嘛，要不要來點甜菜根？今天的萵苣、甜椒也很不錯，」菜攤老闆把身體往外探，低頭看到雪莉，笑著揮揮手。「早安啊，雪莉，幫戈培爾看看，替我說點好話啊！」</p>
<p>「咪～」</p>
<p>「喔，戈培爾，你的貓真是比你貼心一百倍，看在雪莉的份上算你便宜一點──雪莉喜歡哪個？」</p>
<p>戈培爾把每種各拿一個，停在雪莉面前，直到雪莉點點頭。</p>
<p>「那我要甜椒、小蕪菁、芫荽、水芹……」想想廚房還有胡蘿蔔馬鈴薯，戈培爾先把布朗尼的道歉晚餐壓在心底，思考今天的供餐。「包心菜、紫丁香蘑、那邊的蘑菇也要……」</p>
<p>「喵～～」</p>
<p>「喔，啊？雪莉，蘆筍？萵苣？妳改變主意了？」</p>
<p>追加萵苣，菜攤老闆笑得眼睛比眉毛還細，直說一定會準時把菜送到店門口。</p>
<p>然後是水果攤和肉攤，有鑒於今天的蔬菜很多，戈培爾察覺爬到肩上的雪莉似乎對肉品不是很感興趣，所以只買了點雞，再以白貓嚴格的標準，從魚販手上買下鮮度極好的白魚。</p>
<p>「蔬菜蘑菇湯的湯底，用魚頭跟雞骨，過濾後再加點酒滾開……好像很不錯喔？」</p>
<p>雪莉開心的喵一聲，在加入香料和蔬菜前，她可以喝一碗。</p>
<p>「魚稍微煎一下，用一點高湯和白蘭地稍稍悶煮，灑上點芫荽還有磨碎的紅胡椒，湯汁勾成醬，紫丁香蘑切得小小塊，跟甜椒丁炒得像燉菜那樣……半淋在魚上面？」</p>
<p>雪莉這次只有晃著尾巴，因為這道她不能吃，難免有些哀怨。</p>
<p>「雞怎麼辦？」</p>
<p>「咪嗚。」雪莉很有技巧的從戈培爾的左肩換到右肩。</p>
<p>「也對，我們還有香草園。薄荷跟迷迭香？經典搭配。」</p>
<p>白貓點點頭。</p>
<p>他們一起走，一起買菜，一起開心的討論菜單、討論配什麼咖啡，多麼快樂。</p>
<p>快樂得讓戈培爾想不起雪莉來之前的日子，也讓戈培爾想起五年來每天陪他採購的存在少了一個。</p>
<p>「……雪莉，布朗尼會原諒我嗎？」</p>
<p>戈培爾不確定的問著雪莉，而白貓只是很安靜的回視他。一人一貓漸漸在路邊停下，戈培爾看著他的貓，於是又笑起來，發出對自己感到無奈的笑聲。</p>
<p>「布朗尼會喜歡我的道歉嗎？」</p>
<p>雪莉蹭了蹭戈培爾，即使她知道，戈培爾也聽不懂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p>
<p> </p>
<p>難得的週末夜，布朗尼期待的是滿屋子的客人、金黃燈光、杯盤交錯、笑聲與向他打招呼的聲音形成一陣突來的喧嘩，然後正笑著跟客人聊天上菜端咖啡的戈培爾，會有些心虛的閃躲他的目光，但是又小心翼翼的揣測他的想法。</p>
<p>而咖啡店現在很安靜，靜謐的氣氛，讓站在門口的布朗尼難以決定該不該開門說：『我回來了。』</p>
<p>……可是一直站在門口也不是辦法……</p>
<p>先是嘆氣，然後深吸一口氣。布朗尼小心的推開門，偷偷往門裡看，店裡空無一人，於是他走進店裡。</p>
<p>他先聽見雪莉喵了一聲，廚房裡傳來手忙腳亂的、戈培爾的聲音，輕輕的鈴鐺聲細碎響亮，接著，雪莉白色的身影躍入視線。</p>
<p>『布朗尼我跟你說──』</p>
<p>「歡迎回來。」</p>
<p>戈培爾笑容燦爛的迎向布朗尼，於是雪莉仰頭仰到脖子快斷了的、看著布朗尼果然因此無視她，也開心的露出笑容。</p>
<p>『喂、喂、布朗尼？聽一下我這邊啊！』</p>
<p>雪莉看著兩個人越走越近，甚至連快踩到她也沒注意，氣得抓地板亂跳。</p>
<p>「我回來了，戈培爾。」很好很好，擁抱沒有少。</p>
<p>『咪～～我不管了！！布朗尼！！我不管你了啦！！』</p>
<p>兩雙腿近到沒有她的容身之處，雪莉也只好忿忿地離這兩個笨蛋遠一點。</p>
<p>「怎麼今晚沒有開店？有什麼特別的事？」順從地讓戈培爾劫走他的背包、牽著往後院走，因為知道戈培爾總是有很多的突發奇想，所以布朗尼只是笑著，心想該不會所有的香草都開花了吧？</p>
<p>「嘿嘿…不對、唔……」本來想傻笑的戈培爾連忙收斂表情，把布朗尼按在後院布置好的座位上。</p>
<p>「特別為你準備的。」</p>
<p>「……為什麼？」</p>
<p>果然看見布朗尼錯愕意外的表情，戈培爾覺得很滿意。</p>
<p>「先吃吃看？」</p>
<p>獻寶似的把菜一樣樣分到布朗尼的盤子裡，滿心期待地注視布朗尼吃下去的表情。</p>
<p>「好吃？」</p>
<p>「嗯。」</p>
<p>「這個？」</p>
<p>「……也不錯。」就是被你看得有點食不知味……</p>
<p>「喜歡這道嗎？」雙眼閃亮。</p>
<p>「……喜歡。」內心暗嘆。</p>
<p>戈培爾心滿意足的鬆一大口氣，每樣菜都嚐過一遍的布朗尼坐立難安──戈培爾是怎麼了？</p>
<p>「戈培爾，這是怎麼了？」努力笑得跟平常一樣，溫柔的聲音、不在乎多什麼麻煩的聲線，讓自己盡量溫和地詢問。</p>
<p>問題讓笑盈盈的戈培爾瞬間坐正身體端莊神情，認認真真的低頭，嚇得布朗尼覺得自己瞳孔放大。</p>
<p>「對不起。」</p>
<p>「……咦？」</p>
<p>「因為我實在想不起來我做了什麼，」戈培爾越過餐桌、懺悔似的握住布朗尼的手。「所以我決定先道歉，再來問你，我少根筋的時候……又做了什麼嗎？」</p>
<p>說到最後已經是心虛討好的傻笑。</p>
<p>布朗尼完全不確定笑容還在不在臉上。</p>
<p>「……因為我提早回學校？」</p>
<p>「……抱歉我想了一個禮拜還是沒印象……」</p>
<p>戈培爾偷偷抬眼觀察，布朗尼支著下巴、轉開頭，完全看不出表情。</p>
<p>「所以說是為了我……」雪莉剛才大概是想跟我說這個吧……我怎麼會這麼天真的就被戈培爾的笑容給迷惑……</p>
<p>「原諒我啦……」</p>
<p>「還不知道原因就要我原諒你？」</p>
<p>戈培爾安靜了。</p>
<p>氣氛膠著。</p>
<p>一個靈感閃過布朗尼的大腦，算是安全、有點冒險、很讓人期待──從來沒想過可以這麼做。</p>
<p>從戈培爾手中抽回的手隱藏在餐桌下，握成拳又鬆開。</p>
<p>努力的讓心跳小聲一點、跳輕一點──鎮靜一點。</p>
<p>但還是覺得心跳好大聲，彷彿只聽得到自己的心跳聲、震得自己頭暈目眩。</p>
<p>「那……先告訴我原因……」戈培爾想從布朗尼臉上看出什麼，但不管怎麼看都覺得布朗尼不高興，漸漸地越說越小聲。「下次再原諒我……好不好？」</p>
<p>「不好。」</p>
<p>布朗尼的拒絕讓長椅上的雪莉飛速坐起，戈培爾頓覺晴天霹靂。</p>
<p>連布朗尼自己都覺得血壓衝破了大腦，除了雪莉，現場誰也沒發現他紅透耳朵。</p>
<p>「那……」那該怎麼辦？</p>
<p>布朗尼告訴自己要笑……要笑得溫柔，要笑得自然，一個微笑，一個不會發現他撒了點小謊的漂亮微笑。</p>
<p>十九歲的男孩在燭光下浮現一個男人能出現的笑容。</p>
<p>不是真誠的、但也不是謊言，看不出心機、卻看得見祕密，笑容像夜開的玫瑰散發出香味，戈培爾用惶然掩蓋心跳──他只是很介意，只是介意。</p>
<p>「戈培爾，我不會告訴你原因。」布朗尼說著，覺得聲音簡直不像自己發出的。「所以我們來玩個遊戲。」</p>
<p>「……玩遊戲？」</p>
<p>「一年，未來的一年我會為你做很多事，我會改成每天通車上下學，努力學會如何裝飾咖啡，你可以從我身上猜出今天問題的答案，但我不會告訴你。」</p>
<p>「我猜？」</p>
<p>「嗯。如果你猜出來了，我答應你任何一件我做得到的事。」戈培爾沒有逃走，只是很認真很小心的聽著話，讓人有作夢的錯覺，搞不懂進度到了哪裡。「但如果，一年後的今天，我做出我專屬的咖啡花飾，而你沒有猜出答案……請讓我許個願望。」</p>
<p>「一個願望？」</p>
<p>「對，一個……只要一個。」</p>
<p>「……那你現在不生氣了？」</p>
<p>「如果你答應我。」</p>
<p>「……像以前一樣什麼煩惱都找我討論？」</p>
<p>「那違反遊戲的約定，戈培爾。」</p>
<p>「……好吧，」深吸一口氣。「我答應。」</p>
<p>聽到戈培爾答應了，布朗尼興奮得差點沒聽見問題，只能努力維持微笑的表象。</p>
<p>「怎麼會想到玩這種遊戲呢……」低頭切割晚餐，戈培爾不懂自己究竟是低落還是心跳得無法思考。</p>
<p>「你很遲鈍，而且完全沒考慮過我不原諒怎麼辦……戈培爾，你有想過體貼我嗎？」</p>
<p>唔……無法反駁。</p>
<p>戈培爾默默咀嚼食物，一口又一口，斷斷續續的偷看布朗尼平靜地吃晚餐。</p>
<p>「布朗尼……」</p>
<p>「嗯？」</p>
<p>「不生氣了？」</p>
<p>「現在很開心。」不敢看戈培爾一定很驚訝的臉、不敢看雪莉，布朗尼現在只敢看食物和盤子。</p>
<p>「因為你替我準備了如此豐盛的晚餐。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 傻瓜們</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>像電影片段般的回憶如潮水般湧入大腦的場景不一定要等到死前，只要幹一件蠢事就可以了。</p>
<p>布朗尼清醒地在床上發呆，昨晚的一切播映完畢之後，大腦出現令人頹喪的大量雜訊。</p>
<p>The end。</p>
<p>噢……不……</p>
<p>覺得自己真是遜斃了的在床上邊呻吟邊翻滾兩圈，告訴自己別再想昨晚、快想想今天，布朗尼腦袋發白的刷牙洗臉更衣，在他即將離開房間、手碰到門把的那一刻，名為回憶的膠卷終於跳過雜訊開始重播。</p>
<p>『……請讓我許個願望……』</p>
<p>「啊啊啊啊啊………」</p>
<p>昨晚到底是哪根神經斷了我居然說出這種話……！</p>
<p>羞恥再加上不知如何是好，布朗尼一邊小聲慘叫一邊像貓一樣的抓門。</p>
<p>雖然很想說自己才十九歲有什麼衝動都很正常，但衝動也是要負責的啊……今天怎麼辦……</p>
<p>昨天光想著讓戈培爾答應，其他什麼都沒想。</p>
<p>所以我應該抓緊時間打發牛奶練習拉花……不對、我應該……應該把握機會趁戈培爾心虛的時候拉近距離，至少從他自以為是的『父親的擁抱』推進到『曖昧的擁抱』……啊啊啊……好消極……還是應該……</p>
<p>『……布朗尼？』雪莉從窗戶回家，看見這樣的布朗尼，她小心又疑惑的走近，試探的用前腳戳兩下。</p>
<p>布朗尼在門邊、抱著頭、縮成小小一團，因為剛才戳完布朗尼就不再發出怪聲音，所以雪莉決定再輕輕戳兩下。</p>
<p>「啊啊啊啊啊……」</p>
<p>雪莉嚇得往後跳離兩個貓身。</p>
<p>看著自己立起來的毛，雪莉嘆口氣。繞到布朗尼和門板之間的小空地，從正面戳布朗尼的頭。</p>
<p>『布～朗～尼～！』</p>
<p>「……早安，雪莉。」一屁股坐在門前，逃避現實也罷，還沒打開那扇門，屬於約定的一切就還沒開始。「……抱歉剛剛嚇到妳。」</p>
<p>白貓歪歪頭，發現自己不太懂布朗尼的表情。</p>
<p>『沒關係。布朗尼？』</p>
<p>「我沒事。」</p>
<p>『我以為你會高興得一大早就傻笑。』</p>
<p>「沒做惡夢已經要感謝上帝法外開恩。」</p>
<p>『幹嘛這樣，做得很漂亮呀！』雪莉舔舔布朗尼的手。『本來我還擔心你被瞬間重傷。』</p>
<p>「……是傷太重。」所以神經才會瞬間斷光卻接通外星迴路。「戈培爾呢？」</p>
<p>『去買菜，正在回來的路上，我擔心你，所以先跑回來。』</p>
<p>摸摸懷裡的雪白毛皮，布朗尼覺得自己漸漸冷靜下來。</p>
<p>他當然能問雪莉、能詢問每個回應的答案，但他總不能一輩子都在問別人。</p>
<p>身為一個追求者最大最幸福的權力與傲慢，就是可以決定自己要為對方的微笑做什麼。</p>
<p>沒有任何一種方法適用於每個人，所以他也得為自己所愛的人找到獨一無二的方法……能愛上彼此的方法，相處的方法，幸福的方法……</p>
<p>即使失敗也不會太難過的方法。</p>
<p>「謝謝妳，雪莉。」低頭在白貓的眉眼間親一下。「我振作了。」</p>
<p>雪莉用力眨眼、眨出一個川字形，用力甩頭。</p>
<p>『好吧，你振作了，雖然我不懂你低落什麼。』在布朗尼腳邊落地，等她的人類朋友紳士地替她開門。『所以你決定好今天的計畫了？』</p>
<p>布朗尼低頭看著他的朋友離開房間，再笑著把今天用不到的膽小怯懦關回房裡。</p>
<p>「從……給他一個早安吻開始吧。」</p>
<p>『你做得到？』</p>
<p>呃……</p>
<p>「雪莉……」不要打擊我。</p>
<p>『好好好，加油！加油！』</p>
<p>「謝謝。」</p>
<p>『……這樣進度會不會太快？布朗尼？』這樣突然被你親一個……戈培爾今天的咖啡會變成什麼味道啊喵……</p>
<p>「雪莉。」</p>
<p>『是～～親一個而已，親一個，一天多一個。』</p>
<p>一天多一個也是種野望啊。</p>
<p>布朗尼紅著耳朵嘆氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「早安！……咦？」</p>
<p>戈培爾眼睜睜的看著布朗尼的臉越來越近，然後有個柔軟的感覺貼上嘴角、又離開。</p>
<p>「早安，戈培爾。」</p>
<p>布朗尼盡量讓自己笑得人畜無害，戈培爾大腦死機。</p>
<p>我看到廚房有人、布朗尼跟雪莉在準備開店吃早餐，所以進去說早安，然後布布布朗尼尼尼──</p>
<p>「牛肝蕈你要配羊肉還是起司餃？」</p>
<p>「預定是小羊排佐牛肝蕈慕司……」驚醒！「你你你你你──」</p>
<p>「嗯？」</p>
<p>雪莉笑到在備餐檯底下打滾翻肚──噢！老天！布朗尼明明擔心得要死還努力裝無辜！！根本不用裝也很無害嘛！！耳朵紅成那樣！啊、……</p>
<p>匡啷！</p>
<p>害羞的老闆跟演不下去的布朗尼雙雙低頭，雪莉覺得好尷尬……腰撞到桌腳了……</p>
<p>「喵……」</p>
<p>「雪莉……」在內心用力道謝，布朗尼把雪莉抱起來往外走。「食材送來了，我去外面拿。今天有什麼？」</p>
<p>「呃……」</p>
<p>從來沒有發生過這種狀況，戈培爾不知道該怎麼處理，空白大腦連『兒子友好的早安吻』這種牽強藉口都無法出現，他只能盯著布朗尼的表情，看得對方笑容一點點的出現害羞靦腆，發亮的眸光垂下一些……看不出那張臉跟過去有什麼不同，但也看不出跟過去哪裡一樣。</p>
<p>有種東西，讓整張臉都不一樣了。</p>
<p>「──有人在嗎～～～～！」</p>
<p>「！！有、有！！」戈培爾從布朗尼身邊鑽出去，逃離似的往外衝、發出一連串的碰撞聲，還沒看貨就慌慌張張的掏錢，過分開心地說再見。</p>
<p>回頭可見的畫面裡，布朗尼扶起被他撞倒的椅子、排正碰歪的桌子、放好傾倒的花瓶，順便撤下被弄濕的桌巾掛在肩上，看得戈培爾好生汗顏。</p>
<p>該說什麼？</p>
<p>「我把東西搬進去……你換桌巾……」布朗尼也不知道說什麼比較好，戈培爾就像被嚇到的貓，彷彿下一刻就躲得不見蹤影。「這樣可以嗎？」</p>
<p>「好──好好好，我、我換桌巾。」戈培爾毫無自覺的邊逃跑邊扶正自己撞倒的椅子，搖搖晃晃的走向收納櫃……不過是親一個就讓布朗尼擔心成這樣的大人好丟臉……</p>
<p>戈培爾反省中，不知不覺把全店的桌巾都換上新的，堆成小山的舊桌巾終於讓戈培爾冷靜下來，摸摸鼻子開始把東西塞進洗衣店的送洗袋。</p>
<p>「……好像冷靜下來了。」布朗尼邊洗菜邊探頭往外看，彎高彎低彎左彎右，終於看到戈培爾開始整理桌上的瓶花。</p>
<p>『就說不用擔心嘛～～』</p>
<p>「妳明明就很擔心，雪莉。」</p>
<p>白貓不服氣地趴下，然後偷偷伸出前爪用力擊向水盆。</p>
<p>『──就說沒有啦！！』</p>
<p>「嗚哇！雪莉！！」潑我！！</p>
<p>白貓身手矯捷地往外奔逃，鑽進地上的桌巾再撲向戈培爾，追出來的布朗尼只來得及看見雪莉在戈培爾懷裡對他喵一聲。</p>
<p>可惡～～～～～</p>
<p>「…布朗尼？」</p>
<p>立刻微笑。</p>
<p>「沒事，菊苣你要用糖水煮過嗎？」</p>
<p>「啊、嗯、不，」戈培爾站起來，把剩下的桌巾一股腦塞進洗衣袋，沒注意雪莉落地之後躲得老遠。「還是我來弄，你……」</p>
<p>戈培爾邊說邊挽袖子，抬頭發現布朗尼靠近又嚇了一跳，在他逃走之前，布朗尼脫下身上的圍裙套在他頭上。</p>
<p>「手。」</p>
<p>乖乖舉手。</p>
<p>……我幹嘛聽話？</p>
<p>「綁好了，會太緊嗎？」</p>
<p>「不會，謝謝。」話一出口立刻又覺得渾身不對。</p>
<p>今日諸事不宜……乾脆休業算了……</p>
<p>休業……休業……休業──</p>
<p>「今天板子上要寫什麼？」</p>
<p>休業的話不就要跟放假的布朗尼獨處了嗎──不對，我怕什麼？我是養父、是家長、是長輩……</p>
<p>「推薦主菜：小羊排佐牛肝蕈慕司，」不行，沒底氣……還是開店比較安全。「安提瓜新到貨！下週敬請期待夏威夷可那的南國風情！哥倫比亞－阿曼尼亞本週半價！」</p>
<p>「……阿曼尼亞豆本週半價？為什麼？」半價幾乎是成本出清耶。</p>
<p>「……最近比較喜歡哥斯大黎加的三河區。」</p>
<p>看見戈培爾啊哈哈的傻笑，布朗尼才想起剛才廚房還有櫃子下面的幾麻袋。</p>
<p>不是因為比較喜歡，而是因為放不下了吧？</p>
<p>「阿曼尼亞還剩多少？」</p>
<p>「不多……十…大概二十二磅。」</p>
<p>「三河區你買多少？」</p>
<p>「也不多……」戈培爾心虛的比了五。</p>
<p>不可能是五磅或是五公斤……所以是五麻袋？</p>
<p>五麻袋、五麻袋、沒有烘的五麻袋……舊的豆子怎麼辦……接下來是梅雨季，豆子很難保存……啊、不對、這麼說來下禮拜還有可那豆，那安提瓜又是什麼時候到貨的？我剛剛到底看到幾個麻袋？</p>
<p>雖然戈培爾從來沒有庫存與開支失衡過，五年來的收益總在戈培爾的興趣與自我急剎下保持良好，但布朗尼還是看得膽顫心驚。</p>
<p>「喝不完我們還有佛利亞太太。」</p>
<p>戈培爾補上的下一句讓布朗尼恍然大悟。</p>
<p>榛果咖啡冰淇淋、咖啡慕司、咖啡蛋糕、咖啡餅乾、咖啡千層派……戈培爾好像還有一道菜是拿咖啡當作牛肉的香料。</p>
<p>「哎、布朗尼，」看布朗尼這麼擔心，戈培爾頗不服氣，他的帳目一向清楚良好啊！「喝不完，吃也吃得完，不用擔心。」</p>
<p>咖啡就應該是用喝的。</p>
<p>布朗尼在內心如此堅信。</p>
<p>「……總之，要拿到樓上倉庫再叫我，我來搬。」好久沒進咖啡儲藏間，還有位置嗎？「我去準備前檯。」</p>
<p>在小小的門邊再次擦身而過。</p>
<p>戈培爾有些無法理解，為什麼今天好像特別忙。</p>
<p>混亂突然出現又迅速消失，店裡又變得安靜，機械鐘滴答作響，廚房傳來斷續細微的水聲，流過莫名緊繃的神經、滲入，於是彷彿被怪獸追捕的驚慌感官開始安憩喘息。</p>
<p>布朗尼打開咖啡粉的盒子，依照粗細種類事先準備，賣最好的每種都有、都不是太多，咖啡還是現磨的最好喝，但也不能讓客人等太久，稍做準備是好方法。</p>
<p>滴、答、滴、答、</p>
<p>滑落的咖啡豆發出一連串喀啦聲。</p>
<p>滴、答、滴、答、</p>
<p>磨豆機傳來一陣陣機械急轉的吵雜，蓋過背後的水聲，一切都很寧靜放鬆。</p>
<p>滴、答、滴、答、滴、答、滴、答、</p>
<p>總是很準時的佛利亞太太充滿氣勢的走進門。</p>
<p>噹──噹──</p>
<p>布朗尼轉開收音機，戈培爾又開始在廚房哼起歌。</p>
<p>早上十點，開始營業──</p>
<p>歡迎光臨Blanc Café。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p>
<p> </p>
<p>度日如年。</p>
<p>這是布朗尼在幹下『生平最衝動大事』之後，對於週末的衷心感想。</p>
<p>『我覺得戈培爾嚇得連約定都忘了耶……大概。』</p>
<p>今天早上出門的時候，雪莉送布朗尼一小段路，順便用不安又不幸的口氣說出感想。</p>
<p>雖然不想承認，但布朗尼很清楚自己回答：我也這麼覺得。</p>
<p>不、這太糟了，好歹應該要騙一下自己戈培爾會如此慌亂就是因為記得約定，但不管布朗尼如何說服自己把『也』改成『不』，他就是很清楚那些慌亂該死的和約定沒關係。</p>
<p>那只是很純粹的不知所措而已。</p>
<p>『有感覺也很好啊，布朗尼。』說話的灰色虎斑貓是雪莉和查爾斯的女兒卡涅菈，法文的意思是肉桂──雪莉一直不懂灰色的貓和肉桂有什麼關係，但幸好她還算喜歡肉桂的香味。</p>
<p>每當布朗尼回家卻沒有帶上卡涅菈的時候，他會把貓寄放在佑夫˙艾爾先生家裡（艾爾先生是劍塔市最大的雞蛋批發商，除此之外他還有間雞蛋專賣店）；在禮拜一下課返回公寓的路上，布朗尼把事情說給好奇心還很旺盛的卡涅菈聽。</p>
<p>「但這樣我完全不知道該怎麼辦。」</p>
<p>『可是，』卡涅菈好疑惑。『你希望你知道什麼呢？所有重要的事情你都知道了呀！』</p>
<p>「……？」</p>
<p>『你知道你愛他、知道他快樂或不快樂的樣子，你希望他快樂、希望不論他有沒有拒絕你都能有個好結局，而你會尊重他也會尊重自己──你不是都知道了嗎？』</p>
<p>「但我不知道他愛不愛我，卡涅菈。」布朗尼打開公寓的門，放下貓和背包……雖然說過要改成每天通車，但一想到戈培爾又有想逃避的軟弱。</p>
<p>『本來就是這樣啊！當你知道他愛你，你又會想他明天還愛你嗎？當你知道他明天也愛你，你又會想後天、大後天、下個月、或者是永遠──為什麼要貪心的想那麼多呢？先留住今天呀！當他會為了今天惋惜，他自然會把明天也放在你手上。貓就不會想永遠。』</p>
<p>「會喔。」</p>
<p>『咪？』</p>
<p>「雪莉想過永遠。」</p>
<p>『那是我媽又不是我……』卡涅菈低頭甩尾巴，有些不滿。『我們個性又不一樣。』</p>
<p>「不過雪莉說：永遠是多久。」布朗尼說著，從沙發上跳起來，拿起貓籠、從衣櫃多抓了幾件衣服。「一個人是留不住永遠的吧？」</p>
<p>『嗯……如果是愛情……應該。』</p>
<p>「所以，」把困惑的卡涅菈趕進籠子，布朗尼重新背起背包。「我們回家吧，卡涅菈，我們要回咖啡店了。」</p>
<p>『……真不想跟我媽住一起……艾爾這裡多好……雞肉和雞蛋好好吃喔……』</p>
<p>「雞肉？」布朗尼的眼睛瞇起來。</p>
<p>『哎呀。』卡涅菈趕緊把自己縮在籠子的最裡面，把頭埋起來。</p>
<p>「妳又偷吃艾爾先生的雞肉？！」</p>
<p>『沒鹽沒油沒有味精沒加香料，』卡涅菈埋著頭說話，『那根本是艾爾做好特地讓我跟湯姆偷吃的嘛！人類哪裡吃這個！』</p>
<p>布朗尼把貓籠舉高盯著裡面，受不了的卡涅菈蠕動地縮到另一個角落。</p>
<p>「湯姆又是誰？」</p>
<p>『……你管教戈培爾有這麼厲害就好了。』超級小聲。</p>
<p>「囉唆。回答我。」不行、不可以搖貓籠……</p>
<p>『艾爾的流浪貓，每天都會出現……說真的，你就這樣管管戈培爾嘛……什麼親一個…先讓他把你當空氣嘛……沒有你就不行。』</p>
<p>「我現在就很像空氣了。」</p>
<p>『不呼吸會很難過，所以你還不是。』</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>「好吧，」我需要口才。「回家。」</p>
<p>『喔……』卡涅菈低落地應兩聲，把眼睛露出來一些些。『我可不可以跟艾爾道別？』</p>
<p>「不行。」</p>
<p>『布朗尼大醋桶，你在嫉妒我跟艾爾好。』</p>
<p>「妳變胖囉，卡涅菈。」</p>
<p>『……壞心。』卡捏菈死心的埋頭睡覺。</p>
<p>Blanc Café 的公休日是禮拜一，不開店的禮拜一，會打開平日難得開啟的後門，穿過小小的香草園，就可以從樓梯上到二樓的居住區。</p>
<p>當布朗尼踏入香草園的時候，天已經黑了，而一樓廚房，幾盞燈的光不亮也不暗地勾出人形，戈培爾哼哼扭扭地唱著歌、擦亮裝酒的杯子、端上食物。</p>
<p>叩叩。</p>
<p>戈培爾以為是啄木鳥。</p>
<p>叩叩叩。</p>
<p>……松鼠會發出這種聲音？</p>
<p>叩叩。</p>
<p>雪莉拉拉戈培爾的袖子。</p>
<p>抬頭。</p>
<p>「沒有我的份嗎？」</p>
<p>布朗尼的笑臉。</p>
<p>手肘撐在窗框上，慵懶燈光讓那平常總是很認真的孩子也漫出幾分優雅，戈培爾的歌聲越來越小聲、小聲得像喃喃自語，而布朗尼還在笑著等他回答。</p>
<p>「我……我沒準備……」戈培爾看看桌上再看看布朗尼。「你怎麼會回來？」</p>
<p>「我們約好的。」</p>
<p>有話即將脫口、含在舌尖，那是辯解；戈培爾很明白，那真的只是辯解、不是理由，布朗尼做約定從來不會說說而已，所以理由只會是忘記或者是……僥倖。</p>
<p>所有人都會懈怠的僥倖、即使是親人也不可能每天遵守的僥倖、因為還有明天所以今天偷懶的僥倖、相信布朗尼『相信自己一定會忘記』而跳過今天的僥倖。</p>
<p>很多、很多的僥倖，就像很多很多的幸運與不幸。</p>
<p>布朗尼從未讓戈培爾的期待落空，期待成真就不是僥倖。</p>
<p>成真的期待從來不是僥倖。</p>
<p>隱約理解這是種放縱的信任，但戈培爾也不知道，自己到底知道什麼。</p>
<p>「抱歉……我再做一份。」</p>
<p>「我把卡涅菈帶回來了，先幫我接一下。」布朗尼看著那張臉在燈下安靜，用斜曳而散的陰影隱藏心思，那不是他要的、不是如此安靜的逃避順從。</p>
<p>戈培爾接走貓。</p>
<p>布朗尼毫不猶豫的爬窗翻入。</p>
<p>「喂……怎麼用爬的啊？」</p>
<p>「比較近。」果然回來是正確的，戈培爾不是真的完全不記得，只是很希望藉由自己缺席遺忘這件事。</p>
<p>戈培爾忍不住上下打量對方──平常循規蹈矩的布朗尼也會爬窗戶？</p>
<p>「原來你也會懶到爬窗戶，太讓人意外了。」</p>
<p>「以前…以前還在白楊樹街的時候，常這麼做，」戈培爾還是很緊張這點令布朗尼有些後悔，但他只是笑笑、拿回貓籠，把卡涅菈放出來。「那時候有一隻貓孤伶伶地顧店，於是我經常翻牆溜來這裡，直到你回來領養我。」</p>
<p>直到你回來領養我。</p>
<p>像幼貓孤單地仰頭等待溫暖疼愛，戈培爾突然覺得不該讓對話繼續下去。</p>
<p>「……小方餃、馬鈴薯、魚…再加上一點濃湯，這樣夠嗎？」</p>
<p>又逃走了。</p>
<p>把自己的雙眼藏進陰影裡嘆息，讓發熱的大腦冷卻點。</p>
<p>「嗯。」雪莉和卡涅菈跑得不見蹤影，心想這樣也好，布朗尼拿出自己的酒杯低頭擦拭，讓不時偷瞧他的戈培爾漸漸安心。</p>
<p>通透、薄巧的玻璃杯微微扭曲了世界的一部分，布朗尼轉動著杯子，反光與倒影又讓那小小的世界變成無數個。</p>
<p>我該怎麼做？</p>
<p>我還能做什麼？</p>
<p>三年前發現自己愛上他，五年前開始住在一起，生活中所能提供的體貼還有什麼沒做的？</p>
<p>除了身為情人的那一面，戈培爾大部分的面貌都已經看過了。</p>
<p>我們已經是家人，也永遠會是家人；當我們變成情人，最後也依然會是家人。</p>
<p>我知道我要的不只是這樣的愛情，但我要的到底是怎樣的結果？</p>
<p>我渴望的愛情有意義嗎？</p>
<p>「布朗尼？怎麼看著杯子發呆？」</p>
<p>戈培爾把所有的食物裝盤放好，拿走布朗尼手中毫無指紋的玻璃杯，困惑地看著布朗尼浮現一個不快樂的笑容，把頭埋進他的懷裡。</p>
<p>「布朗尼？」</p>
<p>「……借我靠一下。」</p>
<p>「最近怎麼了？」戈培爾不確定該怎麼辦，低頭想想還是把手環上布朗尼的肩膀。「真不像平常的你。」</p>
<p>雖然很溫暖、近得不能再近，話語的音色卻帶來無比深沉的疲倦。</p>
<p>「……只是發現自己很寂寞而已。」</p>
<p>即使我可以聽見你聽不到的聲音、與被遺忘的存在對話、即使我知道你永遠會提供我溫柔，因為我們是家人。</p>
<p>即使並不孤單，為什麼還是寂寞呢？</p>
<p>因為貪心，所以才會這麼寂寞嗎？</p>
<p>「戈培爾……你都不會寂寞嗎？」</p>
<p>提供溫暖的擁抱怔了怔，布朗尼於是抬手把戈培爾擁得更緊。</p>
<p>愛麗斯追逐兔子的時間不只是因為好奇、不只是為了長大，紅心皇后把玫瑰漆成紅色也不只是討厭白色或者任性專制。</p>
<p>我不會永遠都不知所措，想不清楚愛情的答案。</p>
<p>所以你能不能留下其他顏色的玫瑰，別那麼急著宣判誰有罪，我們身後並沒有兔子的錶在催促日復一日的行程。</p>
<p>能不能稍稍喜歡其他的顏色，猜測遊戲的答案？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p>
<p> </p>
<p>很久以前，紅心皇后曾經說過這樣的一段話：</p>
<p>『我們其實身處於強大的逆風之中，為了停留在原地而不斷奔跑，如果想要前進就必須跑得更快，若想改變方向就需要兩倍以上的速度。』</p>
<p>所以傲慢的皇后用盡她的時間、排滿她的行程，連休息都擁有必然存在的位置，所有的理由都強大得無所不在卻不甚必要。</p>
<p>然而，如果前進，又是要去哪裡呢？</p>
<p>『可是現在沒有風啊，親愛的陛下，我只看見您像一陣颶風，讓所有人都跟著您打轉！』</p>
<p>戈培爾知道自己已經不會去問關於風與原地的問題，因為他已如同夢醒一般的離開愛麗斯能存在的空間與時間。</p>
<p>但是，偶爾，一個人的時候，看著窗外、看著天空、看著所有經過身邊的，還是會這麼想：</p>
<p>能不能沒有風、不用奔跑就能停留原地？</p>
<p>能不能留在原地，又不會被留下？</p>
<p>那是疲倦嗎？戈培爾也不太清楚，但也許他只是疲倦於思考前進與停留。人們來到他的店裡就像遵守鐘上的刻度，卻總假裝自己跟紅玫瑰的皇后毫無相似之處。</p>
<p>伸手按掉鬧鐘、從床上坐起，戈培爾茫然地轉頭望向窗外，極好的天氣。</p>
<p>為什麼會想起愛麗斯？因為手上的鬧鐘？</p>
<p>戈培爾抬頭看著房間，雪莉不在、紗窗沒開，就像過去大多時候的早上。</p>
<p>布朗尼總是比他早起，安靜的打開他房間的門，把窗戶關小一點、放雪莉出去吃早餐，調整鬧鐘的時間放得遠一點點，再靜悄悄地離開他的房間、在廚房的桌上留下一份早餐。</p>
<p>這種生活在布朗尼上大學之後消失了。</p>
<p>大學在城市的北區，而咖啡店在東區，布朗尼可以搭車通勤、像大多數人那樣；也可以開車上下學，他們有地方停，一台二手車的價格也在戈培爾或布朗尼的能力範圍。</p>
<p>但戈培爾做了第三種選擇──他花費比一台新車貴三倍、五倍或更多的錢，替布朗尼準備一小間公寓。</p>
<p>他買了一間公寓，把布朗尼放進去，告訴對方住進去的各種優點，沒有問過布朗尼意見，也不記得布朗尼當時的表情與回答。</p>
<p>為什麼？</p>
<p>也許布朗尼從頭到尾都沒問、也許眼神問了卻沒開口，戈培爾還記得自己拿出鑰匙時的興高采烈，布朗尼收下鑰匙的表情卻在記憶裡模糊。</p>
<p>為什麼會選擇幾乎讓自己負債也要給布朗尼一間公寓，戈培爾自己也不明白。他只是覺得自己該這麼做、該讓布朗尼離開，即使他並不富有。</p>
<p>即使他不習慣也不喜歡一個人在二樓醒來這棟房子卻沒有其他人，戈培爾也不打算取消這個主意，思考半年來都無法習慣是不是因為後悔。</p>
<p>大人的世界由理由堆砌出決定，當理由足夠，決定就會成形，那最終的形狀便是結果。</p>
<p>就像拼拼圖，只要拿錯一個，畫面永遠都有不協調的斷層；也像學生們小心黏貼的骨骼標本，只要不是原來那一個，結構就永遠不穩定。</p>
<p>但是每一塊都沒有少，拼圖依然是毫無空隙的長方形，那隻動物的關節數目也都正確無誤……我們會告訴自己──這不對。</p>
<p>如果這是作業、這是拼圖，那樣的成品我們會笑著說荒謬、從愚行裡獲得樂趣，但每一天每一天，當舉目望向世界、喝下茶或咖啡或是酒，想起這件事的戈培爾會覺得他端出的不是帶有香味的幸福，而是帶著熱度的妥協。</p>
<p>因為每天總是有太多太多理由形成荒謬瘋狂的結果，但其實只是錯了一個、兩個、或是三個……於是來喝點東西、冷靜一下、就像帽子商人說的：『遵守時間與規則是最緊要的。』，所以荒謬不重要。</p>
<p>先遵守、日子還得過下去、大家都會犯錯、只不過是一兩個蠢理由──我們得回到正常的生活。</p>
<p>畫好格子，填上時間、填上地點、填上對象或者沒有對象，沒有任何預定的預定至少也有它該待著的框。</p>
<p>戈培爾不想待在框裡，但又怕框真的消失不見。</p>
<p>雪莉還有卡涅菈在房門外發出叫聲，戈培爾放下手中的鬧鐘，開始梳洗、穿上襯衫與長褲，準備笑容。</p>
<p>「早安，女士們，今天的天氣也很好啊！」</p>
<p>彎身抱起兩隻貓、走下每天都要走上幾遍的樓梯、打開閉著眼睛也能打開的門，撲鼻而來是濃郁的咖啡香，貓咪們迫不及待的躍離戈培爾的懷抱。戈培爾看著他的店，笑容終於從嘴角傳達到眼眸。</p>
<p>很安靜。</p>
<p>還是很喜歡咖啡的味道、烘焙豆子的聲音；喜歡來來往往的客人、年復一年經過的燕子；喜歡雪莉、卡涅菈和偷偷藏著的酒。</p>
<p>當然也很喜歡布朗尼。</p>
<p>所以請離我遠一點，別近得讓我對世界產生抱怨，因為我們在前進的時候總是得不斷地說再見。</p>
<p>只要我們在彼此的日程裡佔據美好的、獨一無二的一小格，或是在那些沒有任何文字的框裡獲得一兩個僥倖……</p>
<p>我就不需要猜測你的答案了。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 撒嬌與床</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>五年可以熟悉一個人到什麼程度？</p><p>如果像五十一號三樓之一那樣換季般的更換房客，我們會對住這裡的人保持觀望、揣測這次是住多久、做什麼工作，但不一定會攀談或溝通；如果是咖啡店對街的三十六、三十八、四十號，或者隔壁的三十五、三十九號，我們會記住名字、長相、聲音，這些人幾點開店、平常出入的習慣、喜歡或者不喜歡別人在他或她的店裡店前做什麼、知道每天的第一句招呼是什麼、最常穿什麼衣服，以及一些你不中意的微小習慣。</p><p>倘若是咖啡店裡的常客，他們總是有必然出現的時間：勒曼教授是星期一、四的下午兩點；絲維托小姐則是一、四早上十點半前外帶加肉桂粉的瑪其朵；古文系大學生克拉克現在已經是研究生，睡到中午的他會在十二點的時候坐在吧檯前，一份貝果加培根和一小杯 Espresso ；左窗邊數來第三桌是律師霍雷夫每週五下午的位置；每週三下午正中央的桌子，則是屬於查爾斯的老赫曼……</p><p>今天也是老樣子？</p><p>大多數的老客人在大多時候會很開心地期待你這麼說，享受自己被記得、被猜中──享受這個不被遺忘的習慣。</p><p>習慣這個世界總有一個地方對你付出一點重視，而不僅是純然的仰賴金錢或血緣。</p><p>戈培爾記得所有客人的喜好、他們從開店以來拜訪過幾次、禮拜幾的幾點來，記得他們最常買什麼豆子而提早幫這些人預留新鮮貨，也可以在竊竊私語間八卦各式各樣的感情、親子、婚姻、交友、遺失，與獲得。</p><p>但他不記得布朗尼。</p><p>布朗尼無法這樣記憶，所以當面對同樣的問題，關於這個人的一切在戈培爾腦中便只剩下無法整理的模糊。</p><p>布朗尼則記得戈培爾的很多很多，多到因為清晰而無法回答這個問題──因為戈培爾的每個習慣動作對布朗尼來說都有意義。</p><p>這些意義變成很多的單字、很多的詞，被賦予超越詞義的能力與價值，眾多的專屬解釋超過字典所能記錄，所以戈培爾是布朗尼無法回答的問題。</p><p>讓這些存在於心中的言語清楚詳盡地重現記憶與心情，布朗尼獻給機會與這些事物的代價就是時間。</p><p>「不，那是報酬。」</p><p>布朗尼在心裡如此對字句訂正，說成代價未免太不情願，理所當然的酬謝該稱之為報酬。</p><p>五年來每一天的報酬，就是比昨天多知道這個人的一部分，這樣的收穫與快樂滋養著愛與獨佔。於是當十六歲的孩子變成十九歲，一直努力著不要任性的布朗尼，開始無法忍受自己獨一無二的位置不夠堅固超然。</p><p>嘴角弧度的差異、摸頭髮的次數、說話的音調、站著的姿勢、看著自己的眼神偏了多少、當自己在的時候他什麼東西多吃了一點？</p><p>戈培爾並不習慣自己的不在。</p><p>但同時，戈培爾願意忍受這件事也要笑著說：『我很好。』</p><p>『布朗尼？』雪莉在燈下巡視，腳下無聲地靠近。『怎麼了呢？』</p><p>「沒事，」將雙眼重新聚焦，布朗尼笑著搖搖頭，原子筆翻浪似地轉動。「我很好。」</p><p>那樣體貼的笑容宛若帶刺的荊棘，比過去的遲鈍更令人在意。</p><p>『真的？』</p><p>「妳這麼問……讓我也許沒那麼確定了。」</p><p>比較常不在的半年和如今天天說著『我回來了』的兩個月，都同樣的令戈培爾不習慣。</p><p>『像哪些？』</p><p>像哪些？</p><p>那些漸漸從我手上失去的部分……漸漸不再那麼對我撒嬌的戈培爾、少了一點點任性的戈培爾。</p><p>只要做出選擇，就一定得少什麼嗎？</p><p>「祕密。」</p><p>『什麼嘛！』原地踏幾步、奮力的一舉躍上書桌，『小氣，為什麼不告訴我？』</p><p>「不是所有的事都能說出口，雪莉，」布朗尼把課本筆記推開一點，好讓雪莉能如願正面自己。</p><p>「或者說……我不想那麼急著給它們名字。」</p><p>向左偏偏頭、雪莉的瞳孔放大又縮小，然後用力眨眨眼：『不懂。』</p><p>噗。</p><p>「沒關係，雪莉，不是什麼大事，我只是……」布朗尼側耳聽著樓下的動靜，戈培爾不知從哪收到他明天要考試的消息，於是他一整晚都沒看到對方。「不想要一個狹義的結果。」</p><p>『不要狹義的？』</p><p>「嗯，不要狹義的。」</p><p>雪莉轉了轉脖子，輪流抖抖兩隻耳朵，不管是什麼人，似乎只要一戀愛說話就變難懂，布朗尼最近的話也越來越難理解了──不要狹義的，那廣義的又是什麼？</p><p>『……算了，』思考但不憂慮是雪莉自豪的生活哲學，所以她決定蹭蹭她的朋友以達成今晚的友誼份額。『你高興就好。』</p><p>「不怎麼高興也得繼續啊，雪莉。」</p><p>知道布朗尼說什麼，雪莉狂皺眉頭。</p><p>『為什麼人類就是有辦法把事情做得這麼不開心呢？』</p><p>「因為我們總希望結果是開心的。」</p><p>雪莉深呼吸幾下，最後還是大大嘆息。</p><p>『讓事情快樂點嘛，布朗尼。過程太不快樂，會讓結果開心得像解脫……那太遺憾了，解脫是種丟了就想逃跑的名字。』</p><p>「……我知道，」想起來就沮喪。「但我也就親那麼一次……」</p><p>就親那麼一次，然後花費六十倍的時數也沒辦法打消戈培爾不經意的緊張。</p><p>『我有個想法，』那應該是貓聳聳肩的動作吧？布朗尼看得不太確定。『等你忙完我們再來討論。』</p><p>「謝謝。」</p><p>『不客氣。』雪莉的耳朵雷達似轉動。『他好像開始關店了……要下去嗎？』</p><p>這是個很誘人的提議，一瞬間心癢癢地讓人想立刻做些什麼，布朗尼也是，從心癢到全身，但被戈培爾訓練的耐心總是能發揮效用。</p><p>「不了，我等他上來。」</p><p>『什麼都不做？？』</p><p>「當然不是，」收拾起筆記本和筆，「我去客廳等他。」</p><p>『……假裝你在客廳用功？』</p><p>「假裝我一整晚都在等待他上來的這一刻。」</p><p>『你是啊！』</p><p>「但我留在房間，感覺沒那麼迫切渴望。」</p><p>『真是虛偽，』白貓搖頭再搖頭。『真是含蓄。』繼續搖頭。</p><p>貓咪友人的感想讓布朗尼只能苦笑。</p><p>「我想……他比較習慣如此含蓄的作法。」</p><p>『但我看他親吻女士們的手都很順暢，小姐們親他臉頰也都沒問題呀……』</p><p>想起每天都會出現幾次的畫面，即使布朗尼瞭解戈培爾親的時候是為了好玩與禮貌、被這麼親時大都是因為不善拒絕，大家都沒有其他意思……</p><p>「大概是因為……我是男的吧。」啊～糟糕！快停下來！！再想下去會從在意惡化成吃醋嫉妒的啊！！</p><p>快停、快停、快停……</p><p>『自信點！你應該要說──因為我是布朗尼。因為是你呀！』</p><p>「因為我最近特別惹人厭這樣……」</p><p>『……』惡從膽邊生、火從心中來──雪莉沒由來的覺得布朗尼很讓人生氣！『……悲觀成這樣的確很讓人討厭啦。』</p><p>布朗尼愣了愣，噗嗤地笑出聲、從小聲變成大笑。</p><p>『幹嘛啦！！』</p><p>雪莉跟在布朗尼腳邊、躍過每一個他堆在茶几邊的軟墊，喵喵喵地對似乎被嘲笑這件事表達不悅。</p><p>「只是覺得妳真可愛，雪莉。」</p><p>『當然，我本來就很可愛。』</p><p>大幅度的從仰頭到低頭，白貓看布朗尼坐下、攤開所有偽裝用的書本紙筆，然後笑笑地看著她的眼睛，直看得她不好意思。</p><p>『……你今晚特別奇怪。』</p><p>「我還會更奇怪，雪莉，」布朗尼伸手抓抓貓下巴，雪莉忍不住瞇起眼睛呼嚕呼嚕。「因為我不能總是蹲在門的另一面。」</p><p>『那跟你變奇怪有什麼關係？』</p><p>「妳該下去了，雪莉。」</p><p>白貓回頭看看出口又看看布朗尼，好奇心令她的頭與脖子相當忙碌，最後還是放棄了。</p><p>『卡涅菈～布朗尼交給妳了！我先下去！』</p><p>卡涅菈懶懶地應一聲，等雪莉下樓，才緩緩走到布朗尼身邊，挑了一塊中意的軟墊重新窩好。</p><p>『好啦，我在你身邊、我完成任務啦──到底是要交給我什麼啊！？你都這～麼大一隻了，我最多就是在你偷吃食物之前把那東西吃掉，你想做什麼我可是一點辦法也沒有。』</p><p>「雪莉是好心。」</p><p>『她就是愛擔心，我還真沒見過哪隻貓腦子這麼忙。』卡涅菈嘆口氣，蹭蹭布朗尼後決定改變主意窩到飼主的腿上。『好好看書喔，這樣我才能躺得舒服。』</p><p>「那先讓我倒一小杯酒。」</p><p>『你要喝？』卡涅菈疑惑地抬頭、隨即了然。『哦！是戈培爾！請請請，我去躺另一邊。』</p><p>「妳幹嘛這麼慎重？」卡涅菈的態度令人啼笑皆非，布朗尼倒了一小杯雪利酒，還順手拿了兌酒用的溫水和檸檬片。</p><p>『上次湯姆告訴我日本有句俗諺，叫做什麼……妨礙別人戀愛的傢伙會被馬踢！』卡涅菈往後移動了一點點。『太可怕了，被馬踢！被踢中我就死定了！所以我絕對不會妨礙你的，真的，只要那隻馬可以踢別人，我願意幫你。』</p><p>……</p><p>「妳把我當成什麼……」身為一個人類再怎樣也不會因為戀愛失敗而去遷怒貓啊……妳有必要這麼的防患於未然？</p><p>『戀愛的人不都是瘋子？』卡涅菈歪歪頭。『那我當然要小心點啊！天曉得你下一刻會做什麼！』</p><p>「這也是那個湯姆告訴妳的？」當然不是對野貓有偏見，但布朗尼是真的覺得卡涅菈交了個不太好的……朋友。</p><p>『是呀，因為最近艾爾先生戀愛了喔！』卡涅菈興奮地搖晃尾巴，雙眼發亮地跟布朗尼分享。『所以湯姆總是說：佑夫那傢伙，該不會連腦袋都是雞腦袋而不是人腦吧？連追女人上床都辦不好那乾脆去吃屎！』</p><p>「卡涅菈，身為一個有教養的小姐，說話請文雅一點。」布朗尼開始後悔沒向艾爾店裡的貓頭鷹掛鐘打聽清楚那些會汙染卡涅菈的消息了。</p><p>『我只是逼真的轉述。』卡涅菈小小聲地反駁──說實在的，布朗尼也很愛瞎操心。『你快去念書，我沒有妨礙你喔，如果你想幫艾爾而不是讓湯姆幫倒忙，明天我再告訴你。』</p><p>卡涅菈轉過身體埋起頭，用尾巴推著布朗尼，要他別理她。</p><p>盯著卡涅菈好一會兒，反正最近也沒機會再讓卡涅菈碰到那個湯姆……布朗尼聳聳肩，想著明天下課時去艾爾的店裡看看，心思又放回樓下的戈培爾與眼前的書上。</p><p>喧囂的洛林街一點點地安靜了。</p><p>不用回頭看也能知道商店招牌的燈正一一熄滅、回家的人正逐漸減少，接著熄滅的是店裡的燈、最後離開的是店老闆們，人類的聲音緩緩散去、路上只剩路燈的亮度和誘人的月光。</p><p>然後，屬於季節與夜晚的聲音與微弱星光在寧靜之後悄然浮現。</p><p>屋頂的風向雞漸漸變了方向、綠色日益繁茂、白日偶爾也會覺得熱，夏天就要到了……</p><p>「布朗尼？讓你好好用功你卻在客廳發呆！？」</p><p>戈培爾在門邊一臉錯愕和不知道要掩飾的驚喜，夜晚的空氣因戈培爾的動作而在客廳裡大肆歡呼，直至關門聲響方有所收斂。布朗尼看著戈培爾皺眉走到他面前坐下，覺得開心幸福的笑意比想道歉或偽裝乖孩子的意圖都更濃烈直接。</p><p>「今晚好嗎？戈培爾？」</p><p>布朗尼臉上的笑容像散發香味的畫、也像美味的食物，戈培爾自認不是個能對美食生氣的人，看著這樣的笑容、聽著溫柔的聲音，戈培爾發現他的怒氣宛若冬雪遇見夏陽。</p><p>在戈培爾發現以前，他已經開心的露出笑容。</p><p>「很好啊，我跟你說──」慢著、為什麼我要回答？</p><p>「嗯？」稍微擠壓檸檬片、灑上砂糖、加上雪利酒和水，布朗尼笑瞇瞇地把杯子推到戈培爾面前。</p><p>戈培爾正皺眉思考回答與不回答的問題，而眼前的酒令他困惑，忍不住用眼神問布朗尼這是怎麼回事，讓布朗尼差點笑出來。</p><p>「今晚開心嗎？」把酒又往前推一點，果然戈培爾的大腦似乎更忙碌了。</p><p>「唔……」果然好檸檬很搭酒……戈培爾禁不住誘惑深吸一口氣，覺得工作之後這樣來一杯真是幸福啊！「很愉快啊，今晚史坦家的雙胞胎又來了，為了兩個人如何平分三杯拿鐵的奶泡、或該怎麼吃下完整的半個拉花這種事展開劇～～烈的討論！」</p><p>「因為一切不合理的事情就是最合理的？」布朗尼挑挑眉，雖然雙胞胎的對話很好笑，但聽久了很煩也很吵，他可不覺得有趣。</p><p>「對！」戈培爾開心的大笑，任由布朗尼把杯子塞到他手上。「他們今晚也這樣，說重點不是他們討論這個是否荒謬，重點是這很合理！所以很有討論的價值！」</p><p>「……哪裡合理？」</p><p>「因為他們想合理的平分拉花和奶泡，所以一切都合理──畢竟目的很合理嘛！」</p><p>「好好好……」鬼打牆啊鬼打牆，史坦家的雙胞胎哪天才能不鬼打牆？</p><p>布朗尼邊苦笑邊替戈培爾續杯，於是理論上的家長才發現他原來喝完一杯正在喝第二杯，順便想起最開始的問題。</p><p>「啊對，為什麼你在客廳？」</p><p>「因為我想早一點看到你。」</p><p>…………？</p><p>「早一點？」剛剛好像覺得胸口癢癢的？有點害羞又有點暗爽但又不知道在爽什麼？？「下樓找我不就好了？」</p><p>如果他們是情人，那這真是個甜蜜的提議。</p><p>布朗尼暗暗嘆息，指指桌上的東西。</p><p>「不是因為我要考試，你才要我留在樓上唸書？」</p><p>的確是說了……</p><p>「下去看一下又不會怎樣……」不對不對，身為養父應該義正詞嚴的說專心唸書，可是如果本來就會被當那根本不差這一點，但面臨困境不該輕言放棄，再怎麼說也要背一下考古題做個小抄，可是布朗尼是好孩子他做得來小抄嗎？</p><p>「那我明天會記得下去找你。」</p><p>「喔、好啊，不對、」</p><p>「哪裡不對？」</p><p>你的笑容看起來一整個很不對……讓我很不對。</p><p>「我只是想說……」你笑成這樣我也不會軟弱、「……下來之前打個電話，我可以先準備你的宵夜。」我軟弱了。</p><p>「我知道了。」</p><p>布朗尼用幸福到滿出來的微笑替戈培爾倒上蜂蜜檸檬水。</p><p>「……我本來是想說你在這邊等又沒早多少，那還不如待在房間，」居然不是酒，小氣。「你多少也感謝一下我的寬容吧？」</p><p>「但在這裡，至少不會是晚一點。」布朗尼趴在桌上，拉過戈培爾的手貼在臉頰，笑著借用一下戈培爾的任性。「我的笑容不足以表達感謝嗎？」</p><p>就是你笑得太高興，我才會莫名地覺得不服氣啊……？</p><p>「臉好燙，你感冒了？」</p><p>雪莉跟卡涅菈聽到戈培爾這麼說，忍不住在沙發的背面嘆氣。</p><p>「……說實話？」</p><p>「當然！」感冒了要說啊！</p><p>「我只是……正在學著對你撒嬌。」</p><p>「……撒…嬌？」如果剛剛手被拉過去是有點尷尬，現在戈培爾則覺得自己的臉也升溫了。</p><p>「嗯，」唉……真沒用，為什麼看到戈培爾害羞，自己反而真的害羞了？「但因為不習慣，所以……有點興奮也有點害羞。」</p><p>唔～～～～</p><p>「你為什麼會想到……學……唔……對我撒嬌？」</p><p>「我以為你會喜歡。」</p><p>「喜歡什麼？」</p><p>「我對你任性、向你撒嬌。」</p><p>是──</p><p>「──是想很久了啦……」</p><p>猜得出戈培爾有『很大的』可能曾有過諸如『布朗尼哭著回家撲到爸爸的懷裡──』之類的想法，布朗尼決定不去問他想很久的到底是哪些。</p><p>「這種程度的撒嬌還可以嗎？」</p><p>「唔……微妙。」</p><p>微妙？布朗尼極微小的挑眉，心想戈培爾該不會期待自己撲上去吧？</p><p>「那我該怎麼做？你希望我怎麼撒嬌？」</p><p>「怎麼撒嬌喔……」</p><p>文字化成的聲音含在嘴裡、因而模糊，戈培爾本來想說什麼，到說的時候腦中又一片空白，看著布朗尼有一點點害羞但是非常認真地等待答案，臉就無法控制地越來越紅。</p><p>的確是有一點點期待布朗尼撲上來抱著自己撒嬌，但真的要布朗尼現在撲上來，那就是怎麼想都……</p><p>……好像感覺有點彆扭，仔細想想其實還是不知道該怎麼辦？</p><p>想著想著，紅著臉的戈培爾，又害羞又苦惱的皺起眉頭，還是沒意識到他的手還貼在布朗尼臉上。</p><p>但似乎也沒意識到自己正在害羞。</p><p>戈培爾只是很努力的面對布朗尼的笑臉，然後想從目前意外停擺的大腦裡挖掘出答案。</p><p>「這真是個好難的答案哪……」戈培爾忍不住搖晃起大概過熱的頭。「我不知道。」</p><p>「不知道？」</p><p>「我的確是期待你向我撒嬌……但那就像驚喜……所以才會有『喔～原來布朗尼在跟我撒嬌！好可愛！！』的想法……你會怎麼做倒想得不很清楚。」戈培爾歪歪頭，連自己都有點恍然大悟！「撒嬌嘛……是任性的……一種風格呈現？」</p><p>「所以？」</p><p>「我很期待你撒嬌的風格！」這麼想就覺得好開心啊！！</p><p>「……我知道了。」今晚，失敗。</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>連天空都在哀嘆布朗尼的受挫，深夜飄起如毛如絲的細雨，然後，彷彿有無形的手緩緩調大世界的音量，被水潤澤的街道開始響起雨聲。</p><p>戈培爾在晨曦微光朦朧一切的時候醒了，因為雨聲。</p><p>戈培爾討厭雨天、討厭雨聲，夜雨的聲音令他在床上輾轉，滾到太陽出來終究還是滾不下去，只好頹喪地從床上坐起、離開、走向窗邊，看雨水把景色打深一層顏色，用這層顏色覆蓋大多數的氣息與噪音。</p><p>世界在一夜之間變成相當討厭的環境，雨聲也讓人煩躁難眠，戈培爾忍不住鬱悶地嘆口氣、喝點水想讓自己感覺好些，但大概是因為剛睡醒，什麼想法也沒有。</p><p>因為沒想法所以又回床上滾，但因為還是睡不著所以又下床。</p><p>不想留在房間裡，不想再看著滿街雨景，戈培爾打開房門在客廳遊晃了一下。沒有開燈沒有聲音只有貓靜靜望著他的空間感覺很空虛，但現在還很早，大概很多的客廳都像現在這樣，安靜得有些寂寞。</p><p>雖然有貓，但現在的客廳也讓人很不喜歡。戈培爾不想出門也不想下去店裡，想了想，他悄聲走向布朗尼的房門、把門打開、走進去、再小心不發出聲音地關上門，因為布朗尼一定還在睡。</p><p>而他只是想看看。</p><p>因為想看看，所以走到床邊。熟睡的布朗尼眉目舒展，側躺的臉微微陷在枕頭裡，戈培爾怔怔地看著，不知不覺忘了身邊的一切，只剩下眼前那張睡得很舒服的臉。</p><p>然後，布朗尼的眼睛顫動了一下、一下，張開一條縫，緩慢張開的眼像花朵無聲無息的綻放，帶點矇矓。不太清醒。布朗尼看著他，還是很想睡覺的臉出現一絲迷糊的困惑，這樣少見的表情讓戈培爾心中有種甜美的溫柔滿溢而出，而又清醒一些卻不驚訝的布朗尼讓他有些好奇又覺得滿足。</p><p>布朗尼只是靜靜的看著他、微笑，笑著笑著，又把頭埋進枕頭裡，久到戈培爾有些擔心的時候，略紅的臉又轉回原來的地方。</p><p>「戈培爾……」</p><p>布朗尼略略伸手、用有點沙啞的聲音呼喚他，雖然不知道是什麼事，但那聲音足以誘惑戈培爾往前多走幾步路，何況他找不到不靠近的理由。</p><p>戈培爾走上前、疑惑地把手放到布朗尼手上。</p><p>一瞬間，在他能發出驚訝聲之前，戈培爾發現布朗尼把他拉上床、拉進被子裡，包圍他的是一片溫暖，是布朗尼的床、布朗尼的棉被、以及布朗尼的懷抱。</p><p>……為什麼？</p><p>「今天下雨了。」</p><p>布朗尼的聲音在耳邊響起，震動著腦、耳朵、和心臟，也帶來癢癢的感覺。戈培爾在床上小範圍的翻轉身體，布朗尼微笑的臉近得快只看得到眼睛，還是很想睡的表情揉合疲倦與溫柔，戈培爾開始覺得就這樣躺著也很好。</p><p>「你討厭雨天……只要一下雨，就會睡不好。」</p><p>「……嗯…。」</p><p>聽到回應的布朗尼笑容又更擴散了些，把頭埋進戈培爾頸間。</p><p>「但我很喜歡雨天。」</p><p>戈培爾瞬間發出一種任性的輕微怒氣，察覺到這股怒氣的布朗尼卻發出輕輕的笑聲、貼得更近一些，討好地摟著、蹭著戈培爾。</p><p>「我第一次走進店裡的那天，下著傾盆大雨，」</p><p>那是好幾年以前的事了。</p><p>「打著雷、整條街都是黑的，你店裡的燈光好漂亮、放著李斯特的鋼琴曲──雖然那天店裡沒有你。」</p><p>說起這段往事，戈培爾在覺得好玩的同時依然很心虛尷尬，兩個人都笑了起來。</p><p>「因為這個機緣讓我領養你，所以你喜歡雨天？」</p><p>「到這裡是我感謝它的原因。」</p><p>「……喜歡的原因？」</p><p>「它會把你帶到我身邊。」</p><p>戈培爾覺得自己的聲音消失了，布朗尼的話他好像懂又好像不懂，讓他說不出任何字句。</p><p>「剛來的時候，你總是喜歡跟我一起睡、用盡各式各樣奇怪的理由，因為很愉快……所以我以為你是怕我寂寞才這麼做。」</p><p>「我……唔……」</p><p>「等我十六歲之後，你卻再也不這麼做了。」布朗尼在戈培爾懷裡露出懷念的笑容，「我在想……是因為十六歲對你而言是長大了的年紀，還是有什麼原因？所以我就開始想……想啊…想啊……一點點、一點點的努力回想。」</p><p>「我注意到偶爾你會像這樣的站在床邊，想起你所有找我共眠的夜晚都下著雨……你不是因為喜歡而坐立難安，你只是討厭到睡不著──你很討厭雨。」</p><p>「是很討厭。」戈培爾咕噥回答。</p><p>「討厭到即使在屋裡也想找個地方躲、希望有人可以安慰你讓你別那麼在意？」</p><p>「……或許……」</p><p>「戈培爾……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「接下來又是雨季了呢。」</p><p>「是啊……」真讓人鬱卒的季節，雖然下過雨之後的天空很美麗，但還是很討厭。</p><p>「我到你這裡的時間，就要滿五年整了。」</p><p>「……？對耶……」</p><p>「有沒有高興一點？」</p><p>「唔……」</p><p>「戈培爾，」</p><p>「唔？」</p><p>「只要我還留在這裡一天，我都很歡迎你躲上我的床。」</p><p>從戈培爾稍稍僵硬又放鬆的反應，布朗尼知道他又猜對了。</p><p>「當你睡不著的時候，很高興能對你有所幫助，你不需要介意這麼做是否令我討厭。」</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p>默默地，戈培爾又臉紅，他以為布朗尼不會看到，但那些紅色卻蔓延到脖子，讓布朗尼無法克制自己的笑意、忍不住在頸側小小親一口，再偷偷把戈培爾抱緊一點。</p><p>「再睡一下，你都沒睡好。」</p><p>「……你呢？」</p><p>「在你睡醒以前，我決定蹺課。」</p><p>「你不是要考試！？」</p><p>說到這個布朗尼就不知道該生氣還是該笑。</p><p>「是啊，明天──今天的明天，昨天的後天。」</p><p>……咦？</p><p>「我記錯日期了？」</p><p>「你記錯班了，戈培爾。」</p><p>說完戈培爾的體溫瞬間又升高了一截，布朗尼笑著閉上眼睛，轉而把戈培爾的頭壓進懷裡。</p><p>很溫暖、很溫暖，溫度很溫暖、聲音很溫暖，布朗尼的髮色和眼裡漸亮的微光也很溫暖，一夜未曾安睡的戈培爾忍不住打了個小哈欠。</p><p>「早安……戈培爾，下次雨天睡不著的時候，你可以不用忍耐……現在也是。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>雨天很安靜、光線柔和緩慢得有些黯淡，沒有開門的咖啡店前有人駐足、離開，斷斷續續的客人就像斷斷續續的雨。</p><p>戈培爾睡著了，戈培爾還在睡，布朗尼睡到不想睡，悄悄下床餵雪莉和卡涅菈早餐、撈了課本筆記再回床上，躺在戈培爾身邊準備考試居然還能專心，連布朗尼自己都覺得有點不可思議。</p><p>戈培爾醒了、發現錯過開店的時間，戈培爾開始賴床。</p><p>布朗尼笑著看自己的東西，任由兩人都餓到肚子聲響如雷，也沒有阻止戈培爾賴床的舉動。</p><p>雖然什麼都沒做，但戈培爾在自己身邊、事情總算有了進展，至少，戈培爾現在賴的是他的床。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 雨季（微H）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>布朗尼仰頭看著天空。</p><p>基本上他現在經常仰頭看天空。</p><p>『別看了，孩子、親愛的布朗尼，再怎麼看也不會下雨的啦！』雪莉舉起爪子，抓抓抓抓抓。</p><p>「我覺得雲有比剛才厚一點。」</p><p>『那是錯覺！』抓完之後神清氣爽，雪莉抖抖耳朵、甩甩頭。『如～果真的有厚上那麼一丁點，那一定是風的惡作劇！不要被耍了！』</p><p>「一般來說，起風的陰天，因為雲大量聚集，不是都會下雨嗎？」其實連布朗尼自己也不相信會下雨，但依然對機率這種東西難以死心。</p><p>畢竟從那天以後，戈培爾真的會在雨天跑來找他一起睡──僅限雨天。</p><p>而雨季也不是真的天天都下雨……當然，下雨的機率很高，但如果可以，那當然希望是每天，因為有雨的夜晚身邊就有戈培爾。</p><p>即使躺在床上純睡覺的天數一多就有點難熬，早上在浴室花費的時間也變多，但這依然是難以割捨的美好待遇，前提是必須要下雨才行。</p><p>昨天、前天都沒有下雨，潮濕的陰天就像布朗尼的心情，比真正下雨的光線還陰暗，要下不下的感覺令人很煩躁又不知道該拿它怎麼辦，想著『明天應該會下雨吧？』，然後今天還是陰天。</p><p>『布朗尼，不會下雨，更何況如果現在下雨晚上雨就停了，而～且～』唉，布朗尼這個傻孩子。</p><p>『我的毛皮告訴我，今天一直到明天凌晨都不會下雨。』</p><p>「所以明天午後會下雨？」</p><p>只聽到想聽的關鍵字，布朗尼眼睛一亮，雪莉忍不住因此爆跳如雷。</p><p>『喵的！！你真是夠了！布朗尼！！』雪莉喵嗄嗄的咆哮，不遠處的卡涅菈偷偷摀起耳朵，把頭埋起來。『你要做的不應該是問我哪天會下雨！！而是要讓他每天都上你的床！！再半個月雨季就要結束了！！剩下的夏天幾乎不會下雨！！』</p><p>「雪莉……」布朗尼捏捏眉頭。「夏天很熱，不會想兩個人睡在一起。」</p><p>『少來！』雪莉抗議地走來走去。『白天很熱，但是晚上很涼快！抱在一起也沒問題！！』</p><p>「我覺得這種事要循序漸進……」</p><p>『你已經循序漸進了五個月！！夠循序漸進了！！你到底是想進展多慢啊！？蝸牛都完成聖母峰攻頂了！！』</p><p>「雪莉，蝸牛爬不上聖母峰。」布朗尼認真訂正。「因為太冷了。」</p><p>『那不是重點！！』生氣的跳跳跳，雪莉一點也無法保持冷靜，也沒聽到卡涅菈的偷笑聲。『我是在諷刺你比蝸牛的動作還慢！！』</p><p>「好好好，我知道。可是，聖母峰不會逃跑。」</p><p>而戈培爾不只是遲鈍，還很會逃。</p><p>『你們睡了兩個月居然還只是睡！！哦～～天哪～！他沒發現而你居然也沒禽獸、不對、我族是很正直的──你居然也沒強姦他！！好歹也用手摸完一遍啊！！』</p><p>『媽～～』卡涅菈聽不下去了。『強姦是犯法的，至少對人類來說是。』</p><p>『誰！？誰會來抓布朗尼？！沒有嘛！！而且我是說至少用手摸完一遍啊！！』</p><p>『媽，那樣是猥褻罪。而且真的很猥褻──因為摸完了。』</p><p>『卡～涅～菈～』雪莉沒好氣地喵～喵～喵～『不想幫忙布朗尼就閉嘴，不要一直反駁我。』</p><p>『我只是……喵上註釋。』</p><p>『很好。』雪莉用力點頭，再極其用力的扭轉脖子瞪視布朗尼。『現在該我們談談，布朗尼，我知道你現在很有空──可以把你的時間分享給貓女士嗎？』</p><p>布朗尼真心的覺得，不管是人類還是貓，大媽都是無敵的。</p><p>所以他點點頭，而雪莉很帥氣的甩甩尾巴。『跟我來，卡涅菈也是，動作快。』</p><p>『咦？！我嗎？！』</p><p>『這裡有第二個叫卡涅菈的嗎？』</p><p>『……沒有，』可是要她這麼聽話，還是很不甘心。『可是為什麼我要去？我又不是主角！』</p><p>『親愛的，你是主角的貓。』</p><p>『……我怎麼這麼倒楣啊……』卡涅菈一臉愁苦的站起來，心想她不只是主角的貓，生她的貓還是另一位主角的貓，天底下還有比這更命苦的事情嗎！？</p><p>他們本來在後院，跟著雪莉上樓再上樓，當布朗尼走進頂樓天臺的時候，他看到了一堆東西。</p><p>會說話的貓、會說話的鳥、因為跟貓感情不怎麼樣而坐在另一端的狗（會說話）、會說話的跳蚤坐在比較高的地方、會說話的撲克牌正在大家面前玩牌耍寶、他們家會說話的銀餐具（古董，戈培爾非常喜歡的一套餐具）、還有，會說話的……</p><p>蟑螂！？</p><p>布朗尼瞬間殺氣陡增，蟑螂們驚慌竄逃到雪莉身後，卡涅菈在發現蟑螂的瞬間雙眼發亮地想撲上去。</p><p>『布朗尼？！你在幹嘛？卡～涅菈！不准動！』雪莉連忙護著在她身後只露出觸鬚、驚慌打量前方的蟑螂，試圖穩住局勢。『他們都是我找來的智囊團與情報班！你不可以這樣對他們！』</p><p>「雪莉，蟑螂是害蟲。」</p><p>『兄弟，請容我說一句，』某隻蟑螂露出完整的頭部，不斷顫抖如風中落葉的觸鬚洩漏了他心中的緊張不安。『人在必要的時候，是需要與惡勢力合作的。』</p><p>另一隻蟑螂在先說話的這隻的上方冒出頭，姿勢角度完全平行。</p><p>『而你只要留給我們一點點縫隙和餅乾屑。』</p><p>接著用同樣的方法同樣的角度一樣顫抖的觸鬚，在第二隻的上方出現了第三隻。</p><p>『而且天底下還有什麼探子比我們更無孔不入數量眾多？我們要的真的不多……』</p><p>「你們很會生。」布朗尼還是想殺掉蟑螂，心想這或許是人類的天性。</p><p>『工作期間保證不會生在你家！！』所有蟑螂都冒出頭，激動的異口同聲！</p><p>布朗尼突然覺得他好像明白什麼是雙眼發光的蟑螂。</p><p>「工作期間？」</p><p>『到你追到老闆為止。』</p><p>「……之後？」</p><p>『形同陌路、各憑本事，我們絕不介意你殺我全家──只要你有辦法。』</p><p>「哦？」這麼好？布朗尼挑挑眉毛，然後一群蟑螂瞬間在他面前跪成一排。</p><p>『求求你給我們有縫隙和餅乾屑的工作！！』</p><p>「……你們這是在幹嘛？」</p><p>蟑螂一：『現在時局很差……』</p><p>蟑螂二：『而我們又有一家老小要養……』</p><p>蟑螂三：『人類為五斗米折腰，我們蟑螂、只能跪這個了啊～～～』</p><p>布朗尼稍稍權衡一下，點點頭。</p><p>「但只要妨害到店裡的生意，我就殺光你們。」</p><p>『Yes！  Sir！』蟑螂全體立正敬禮。</p><p>『只要長官一聲令下！我們連那朵菊花的直徑都可以量給您！！』</p><p>「──什麼？」布朗尼皺起眉頭，殺氣更盛方才，連雪莉都有點嚇一跳。</p><p>『S、SSSir，我們說──赴、湯、蹈、火、在、所、不、辭！』</p><p>「嗯。」布朗尼點點頭，至少他確保這些蟑螂不會爬到戈培爾身上，很識相。</p><p>布朗尼轉頭把在場的一切都看一遍，想要確認還有沒有什麼有害生物，過於認真的態度與隱約殺氣，令所有與會者都不自覺端正儀態。跳蚤排列成『我們只負責傳遞小道消息！絕無惡意！』，布朗尼定定看了一下，最後還是決定相信牠們。</p><p>「所以？」布朗尼歪歪頭、看著雪莉，方才的殺氣簡直像作夢一樣、彷彿從來沒出現過，讓雪莉很用力、很用力地眨兩下眼睛。</p><p>『你……』感慨的搖搖頭。『你拿這種殺氣對付戈培爾……他什麼都答應你……真的。』</p><p>「嗯？」布朗尼皺皺眉，不懂雪莉怎麼會提到殺氣。「妳在說什麼？殺氣怎麼了？」</p><p>居、居然一點自覺都沒有～～～撲克牌們不敢置信的疊在一起，洗牌又散開。</p><p>『……不，我什麼都沒說。』真是夠了，雪莉晃晃頭，決定跳過這個話題，順便用尾巴打了下正要偷襲蟑螂的卡涅菈。『讓我們回到正題，你的確知道戈培爾的很多事。』</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>『所以現在你需要一些你不知道的事。』</p><p>真的需要嗎？布朗尼對此感到疑惑，因為不是所有不知道的事，都需要知道。</p><p>反過來說，就像愛麗斯走進綿羊的雜貨店，綿羊對愛麗斯說妳只需要知道自己買什麼，而且，買一個蛋比買兩個蛋貴很多，買兩個蛋便宜是因為這樣對方就得吃下兩個。</p><p>兩個蛋。</p><p>今天可以為了便宜多吃兩個蛋，下一刻也有可能做出任何看似代價低廉的、多餘的事，但並不是所有的東西都需要那麼多。</p><p>甚至，愛麗斯不確定她是不是真的要買一個蛋。</p><p>『布朗尼？』</p><p>「……我不確定我是否需要。」雖然很好奇那些不知道的事。</p><p>『你在說什麼？！』雪莉簡直不敢相信自己聽到的！『你當然需要啊！』</p><p>「雪莉，人類沒辦法如此簡單，即使本來是很簡單的。所以像這種事情，很多時候不知道比知道好。」</p><p>雖然不知道布朗尼在顧慮什麼，但雪莉不打算放棄。</p><p>『好吧、好吧，那我換個說法，你現在要追戈培爾，』雪莉邊點頭邊踱步，儼然一副權威專家的模樣。『那你當然得做點什麼，對不對？』</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>『誠所謂：謀定而後動你，因此──』</p><p>「雪、雪莉、等一下，」喔、天哪！我剛剛聽到了什麼？！「妳剛剛說了謀定而後動？」</p><p>『嗯？是啊，怎麼了嗎？』</p><p>「妳怎麼會知道這種句子？！」</p><p>『看電視啊！我記得財經頻道有說過，然後刺藤木街巷子裡有個也能聽我說話的老爺爺，他的興趣是孫子兵法，我跟他聊天才知道這句話是哪來的。』</p><p>「啊、是嗎。」</p><p>『是啊，不要小看貓，』雪莉得意的甩尾巴。『而且剛才蟑螂也用了成語，你怎麼沒反應？』</p><p>「……我沒注意。」布朗尼邊說邊把視線移到蟑螂身上，很清楚的用眼神詢問原因。</p><p>『我們是沒讀過多少書，』蟑螂害羞的抖動觸鬚，再不安的拉回臉頰旁邊。『但吃也吃過不少，所以多少還是記得一些、喂、幹嘛？啊！』被旁邊的同伴頂了頂，說話的蟑螂才發現自己說錯什麼。</p><p>『我們絕對沒有吃過你家的書！！』</p><p>「知道了。」啊啊，頭好痛。「雪莉，請繼續。」戈培爾的晚間營業即將開始，不能再拖下去了。</p><p>『所以我們剛剛說到……謀定而後動，是的，就是這樣，你猜不中戈培爾沒關係，我們可以提供你大量的情報，讓你對他的喜好達到前所未有的深入瞭解──』</p><p>「……等一下、雪莉，妳聽起來好像電視購物頻道的推銷員。」</p><p>『哎～』雪莉不好意思的洗洗臉。『的確是這樣，我是從情趣用品廣告裡學來的喔！當然，我也很期待你對他或是他對你達到前所未有的深入瞭解。』</p><p>……這個世界到底是怎麼了……</p><p>『實際上的功用，比方說，你想給他一個驚喜──』</p><p>『我們可以幫你注意他最近有沒有比較常偷吃什麼、偷買什麼、比較喜歡什麼電視節目！』蟑螂先舉手。</p><p>『可以幫你注意他最近是不是想辦個宴會吃頓好料。』銀餐具舉手。</p><p>『幫你注意他最近是不是空虛寂寞但沒有告訴你。』街貓們矜持地搖搖尾巴。</p><p>『幫你注意他最近是不是想出去玩！！』一群狗快樂地搖尾巴。</p><p>『我們可以幫你空中偵察移動路線，讓你不管怎樣都能碰到他，驚喜的時間保證剛好！』大大小小的鳥咯吱咯吱的邊說邊笑。</p><p>『我們幫忙傳遞各種消息……像是……他對哪隻狗多看了一眼？』跳蚤這麼說。</p><p>『想在生日會上佔他便宜賭點什麼，我們可以幫你詐賭喔～』撲克牌在布朗尼眼前操練做老千的方法。</p><p>『……就是這樣，』雪莉想想，才覺得不對。『卡涅菈，妳也該做點什麼啊！』</p><p>『我是布朗尼心～靈上的桃源鄉，母親，我只要待著不說話，對他就是最大的幫助。』說著偷偷朝布朗尼眨眼睛。</p><p>『嗯～好吧，布朗尼，』雪莉走到布朗尼前面，得意的坐直身體。『要善加使用情報呦！從明天開始，你的桌上就會出現情報，今晚你會在桌上看見你的情報管理員。』</p><p>「──什麼？！」這也太專業了吧？「情報管理員？」</p><p>『當然，又不是所有的動物都會寫字，難道你要看腳印文嗎！？』雪莉一臉別開玩笑了的表情。『他們用說的只會一團混亂，所以我幫你找了個管理人，他會幫忙把這些情報寫下來交給你。』</p><p>布朗尼看著眼前一堆物品與動物，深吸口氣。</p><p>「我瞭解了，現在，可以散會了？」</p><p>『嗯，散會！』</p><p>雪莉用貓掌拍擊水管、產生小小的聲音，宣告散會。而布朗尼立刻上前，一把抄起滿地的銀餐具。</p><p>「混帳，你們為什麼會在這裡？」布朗尼一邊口氣不善的問，一邊開始檢查銀餐具的狀況。</p><p>『不用擔心啦！我們很好、相信我們──保證沒有刮痕，沒有凹缺。』</p><p>銀餐具異口同聲的保證，但還是伸直身體讓布朗尼檢查，直到他們的小主人鬆了口氣，帶著他們從天臺走到一樓。</p><p>「……可是變黑了。」</p><p>『這不能怪我們！！』銀餐具悲痛地搖頭。『要怪，就怪銀餐具的宿命──而且你好久沒有擦我們了，變黑是當然的啦！』</p><p>「好久是多久？」布朗尼冷笑，他太清楚這些銀餐具有多熱愛蹺家，總是利用戈培爾沒關好抽屜這點開溜。「我三天前才把你們擦過一遍、用絨布包好，絕對不可能這麼快發黑。」</p><p>『絕對？你確定？？』</p><p>「絕對，我非常確定。」布朗尼邊說邊走進廚房，翻出拭銀布，在銀餐具咿咿嗯嗯哼哼啊啊的怪叫間，開始面不改色的把表面擦亮。</p><p>『喔！喔！好爽！我變亮了！』</p><p>「閉嘴。」</p><p>『好吧，我們錯了，的確是我們出去玩才變黑的……也不過才──』摀嘴住口。</p><p>「才什麼？」</p><p>「布朗尼？你在跟誰說話？」戈培爾剛好走進廚房，聽見布朗尼很不像自言自語的問題，忍不住把廚房看了一遍。</p><p>「沒什麼。」連忙端起笑容、忽略手中銀餐具很惡搞的叫聲，拿出一整疊全新的絨布餐巾，把手上擦亮的那隻用力包起來。「有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」</p><p>「你在擦銀餐具？」戈培爾從布朗尼手上抽走一支，「也沒有很黑啊。」</p><p>『就是說嘛！！』</p><p>「等很黑才來擦，就很難保養，」布朗尼動作俐落的擦好第二支，依然用力包緊。「更何況，這套不是你最喜歡的古董銀餐具嗎？如果壞掉了多可惜。」</p><p>戈培爾愣愣，心頭那種麻癢的、酸澀的感覺又出現了，莫名其妙地令人不知如何是好。</p><p>「也是……」戈培爾覺得自己大概又臉紅了，但也只能苦笑地把銀餐具放回布朗尼手裡。「那你先把銀餐具處理完，再來外場吧。」</p><p>「好。」布朗尼想想，總覺得只有說這些還不夠，畢竟戈培爾是有事才進廚房，而現在沒做什麼又出去。「我很快就弄完。你原本進來要做什麼？」</p><p>「我……」</p><p>戈培爾正要說，卻又突然閉口不言，複雜的表情中難掩一絲隱約慌亂的困惑。</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我只是想看看……」咬咬唇，最後放棄的抓抓頭。「你有沒有下來。」</p><p>微微睜大雙眼、布朗尼感到驚訝，因為戈培爾很少用這種近乎為難的表情找他。</p><p>「怎麼了？」因為不敢奢望所以也沒有多想，布朗尼只是略顯擔心地從半窗望望店裡。「今天店裡很忙？碰到奇怪的客人？」</p><p>「……不是。」但到底是為什麼？就是想到為什麼今天都開店了，布朗尼卻還沒出現？平常都是布朗尼笑著對自己說：『戈培爾，晚上的時間到了喔。』</p><p>他以為不會再想起這種感覺。當布朗尼還在身邊的時候，卻想起他不在身邊的感覺。</p><p>然後感受到一種莫名的恐懼攀爬過身體。</p><p>布朗尼擦拭銀餐具的手慢慢停下，歪著頭湊近戈培爾想看清對方的表情，戈培爾卻像嚇到一般地抬頭。</p><p>忍不住伸手碰觸那張驚惶的臉，布朗尼一直到指尖傳來觸感才瞭解這個人不會消失不見、不會總是逃跑，溫柔心情很自然地從掌心熨貼到掌下的皮膚，安撫彼此。</p><p>「對不起，我今天下來晚了。」感覺戈培爾因為自己的聲音而又緊張起來，布朗尼把聲音動作都放得更輕柔。「讓你擔心了。」</p><p>「其實，」戈培爾困擾的皺眉。想撇頭避開布朗尼的手，又捨不得那種溫暖輕柔的舒服感覺；想伸手拿下貼在臉上的溫度，卻又在碰觸之後難以放開……為何會如此令人困擾？是因為雨季的新習慣讓自己無法拒絕這種溫度嗎？</p><p>「其實？」</p><p>「……這是我的店，」戈培爾瞭解自己為什麼咬牙也想說出這種話。「身為養子的你也不用強迫自己下來幫忙，你其實不幫忙也沒關係，可以多跟朋友出去玩，去這城市以外的地方。我也不能總是這樣麻煩你。」</p><p>布朗尼麥子色的雙眼在逆光陰影下幽暗得彷彿被染上墨色，戈培爾覺得那種恐懼又回來了，臉頰上的溫柔僵硬得像是過期的標本。直覺的認為自己傷害了布朗尼、而且布朗尼應該很生氣，但下一瞬間……布朗尼似乎動了一下、又好像沒有，但眼前的光線卻有變亮的感覺，麥子色的雙眸又恢復成陽光下麥田的燦爛色澤。</p><p>臉頰上的撫觸變得更加溫柔，溫柔地傳達令人驚惶的寂寞。</p><p>強烈得讓人無從分辨那是誰的寂寞。</p><p>「……戈培爾，即使我不是你的養子我也會幫你，就像五年前我知道你在隔壁卻沒告訴任何人，我幫你是出自於喜愛和自願。」</p><p>「如果想趕我走，」布朗尼笑了一下，把唇貼近到幾乎快要吻到的距離。「你得說得更殘忍更明確才行，否則……」</p><p>「……什麼？」幾乎不曾在醒著的時候如此近距離的感受到布朗尼的氣息，這讓戈培爾想起從布朗尼床上甦醒的感覺，甚至更親暱更強烈地讓接收過多訊息的大腦更加混亂。</p><p>「否則我會當作你只是在對我任性、對我撒嬌……戈培爾，你在撒嬌嗎？」</p><p>布朗尼問得很輕、幾乎聽不見，撫在臉頰的手移到頸側、唇依然靠得很近，另一隻手很自然地把戈培爾攬進懷裡。</p><p>……會被吻嗎？</p><p>戈培爾睜著眼，兩人距離近得只看得清楚眼睛。溫濕曖昧的氣息讓他有會被親吻的錯覺，但戈培爾分不出心中的異樣是期待還是厭惡，抑或想到布朗尼是跟誰學會接吻這檔事。</p><p>「想撒嬌嗎？」</p><p>「……只是以為……」布朗尼貼在背後的手輕撫揉搓，戈培爾覺得自己像貓一樣，因為他居然覺得被這麼摸會舒服到令他喉嚨發癢地發出呻吟。</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「以為你……」布朗尼的唇稍稍退開，稍微變涼的空氣莫名地令人失望。戈培爾有些忘記答案的樣貌，忍不住討好地做出布朗尼正在對他做的事，直覺地認為這樣布朗尼會喜歡。「以為你生氣了。」</p><p>「以為我生氣？」布朗尼笑了起來，笑得幾乎讓戈培爾為之摒息。</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>「你把食材吃光了？」</p><p>「沒有。」</p><p>「你不小心把菜單上的咖啡喝完了？」</p><p>「沒有。」</p><p>「你今天心血來潮惡整了客人？」</p><p>「……也沒有。」</p><p>「找錯錢了？不小心給熟客太多優惠？」</p><p>「沒有沒有。」</p><p>「多喝了很多酒？」</p><p>「沒有。」</p><p>「那就沒有我需要生氣的事了。」布朗尼臉上的笑意又深了幾分。</p><p>「……你平常也從不為這種事情生氣，布朗尼。」</p><p>「所以我為什麼要生氣呢？」</p><p>「可是你晚下來……」</p><p>戈培爾突然住口不語，連布朗尼都意外戈培爾居然如此介意。</p><p>「偶爾也是會有不可抗力的意外，戈培爾。」能讓戈培爾介意到撒嬌，布朗尼現在開始喜歡那些『不可抗力』了。</p><p>「不是生氣？」</p><p>「不是生氣。」</p><p>「你……不會厭倦這樣的生活嗎？」戈培爾忐忑不安。「所有的孩子、年輕學生，都在享受年輕的時光，上山下海的玩，享受冒險、享受刺激與各種年輕的權力，而你卻總是待在我的店裡，你不會厭倦嗎？」</p><p>布朗尼愣愣，才露出可以被形容為歡暢的笑容。</p><p>「不會，戈培爾，我不會厭倦。除非你想要我遠離你，或是你不要我。」</p><p>「不會？」</p><p>「我很喜歡你和你的店，戈培爾，我不會厭倦能待在你身邊的任何一天。」</p><p>有種比體溫更溫暖的東西流進身體，令人覺得連靈魂都被溫暖了。</p><p>「這、這樣啊。」</p><p>「嗯。」感覺到戈培爾想退開，布朗尼只好遺憾的放鬆力道，看戈培爾退到能看清彼此的距離。</p><p>「我先出去……」一想到自己可能進來很久而發生的又是這種微妙的事，戈培爾就想苦笑。「客人大概以為……我掉進兔子洞裡了。」</p><p>「我馬上把銀餐具擦完。」這種時候布朗尼才驚覺到銀餐具居然看完全程，不禁臉紅地快速擦起對他豎大拇指的銀餐具。</p><p>『幹得好啊！孩子！』</p><p>「布朗尼？」</p><p>「什麼事？」</p><p>「今晚我可以再去你房裡嗎？」</p><p>咦？</p><p>「今天沒有下雨……」布朗尼剛說出口就想咬掉舌頭，所有的銀餐具都在噓他。</p><p>「我只是……」戈培爾苦笑地尋找理由與藉口，然後確實抓到一個。「有些事情想問你。」</p><p>什麼事情需要在床上問？</p><p>布朗尼很想知道答案也很好奇戈培爾的想法，更重要的，他知道今晚他大概要失眠了，尤其在剛剛的對話之後再跟戈培爾躺在同一張床上。</p><p>「我很歡迎。」</p><p>即使如此，苦笑還是很甜蜜。</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>夜晚的濕氣帶來將要下雨前的悶窒，布朗尼跟戈培爾關完店上樓，打開窗戶的房間雖然不熱，但也讓人不舒服。</p><p>打開抽風機、打開吊扇，固定呆板的咔咔噪音乘風而來，與蟲鳴應和成帶有星光的安適。布朗尼確認房間的狀況，才轉身走進浴室。</p><p>等他圍著浴巾出來，戈培爾已經坐在床上、翻著他的書，因為聽到動靜而轉頭看他，然後露出好奇又微妙的表情。</p><p>半裸的布朗尼啊……戈培爾其實只有想到這個。在他眼前是他半裸的大男孩，身上還有沒擦乾的水。戈培爾沒發現自己看得很認真，只是很單純的覺得……那樣的肩膀、骨架、胸膛的確已經是個男人，而且看起來非常漂亮。</p><p>布朗尼其實呆了比自己以為更久的時間，才開始覺得害羞、覺得自己大概臉紅了，連忙快速隨便的擦乾頭髮，打開衣櫃慌張的拿衣服。</p><p>「抱歉，我先去穿個衣服。」</p><p>戈培爾歪歪頭，突然覺得現況似乎很有趣──害羞的布朗尼很有趣。</p><p>「你在這裡穿就好啦，這裡是你房間、我們兩個又都是男的，看起來你平常都是出來穿衣服，不用那麼麻煩回浴室……啊、我不介意。」</p><p>問題是我……</p><p>布朗尼有點尷尬，但想到如果成功遲早還是會看到……布朗尼閉上眼睛、深吸幾口氣讓自己冷靜點，在戈培爾眼前緩緩解下腰上的浴巾。</p><p>戈培爾以為布朗尼會躲到衣櫃門後他看不到的地方、或是任他鬧一鬧再進浴室換衣服，但都不是，布朗尼年輕的軀體在他眼前散著溫潤的光，而他睜大了雙眼。</p><p>解下的浴巾在布朗尼手中移動、擦去水滴，從上而下……布朗尼重新仔細的擦乾頭髮，然後是臉和脖子，抹過胸膛又往下，手和浴巾陷入腿間……</p><p>戈培爾瞬間紅透了臉，突然覺得那個擦拭動作很……煽情。</p><p>很煽情、很誘人，布朗尼性感得不像是自己認識的人。</p><p>而他明明只是擦乾身上的水，態度坦然的在自己面前穿上衣服，卻覺得彷彿全身都燒了起來。</p><p>「……臉好紅。」布朗尼走近床邊、擠進被子裡，很慶幸戈培爾受到的刺激比自己大，因而沒注意到他腿間靠深呼吸也無法完全壓下去的器官。</p><p>「啊，唔……嗯。」</p><p>「不是說不介意？」覺得也許更親暱點也沒關係，布朗尼伸出手，用指背撫挲戈培爾的臉，感覺戈培爾的臉似乎變得更燙更紅。</p><p>「嗯……是不介意，」總覺得臉上的手指又帶起一種近乎調情的氛圍，「只是覺得……剛剛的你看起來很性感。」</p><p>「很性感？」布朗尼錯愕地停下動作，剛剛他根本緊張得要命，居然看起來很性感？</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「那……」該說什麼？「謝謝你的讚美。」</p><p>「不客氣。」總不能老實說……其實看到有賺到的感覺吧？</p><p>「那你想問什麼呢？戈培爾？」布朗尼蓋上夏被躺好，仰頭望著戈培爾坐在身邊、紅暈未退的臉低頭看向他。</p><p>「我想問……」戈培爾頓了頓，把最先出現在腦中的問題往後拖。「你怎麼知道五年前我把店丟給雪莉的時候，人就住在隔壁？」</p><p>布朗尼眨眨眼，笑著側過身體。</p><p>「我覺得我說了，你可能會把我當成神經病。」</p><p>「你先說了我才知道啊。」</p><p>布朗尼望著戈培爾，雖然可以預期對方會問這個，但總覺得這不是對方最開始想問的問題。</p><p>「……戈培爾，我想你有發現，有時候我好像在自言自語。」</p><p>「嗯……嗯。」</p><p>「你聽過這個城市的故事嗎？戈培爾，這是『愛麗斯夢遊仙境』裡，那個愛麗斯真的來過的地方。」</p><p>「啊，這個我知道，城市街道地名，都是用故事裡的細節來命名的。」</p><p>「那你有沒有想過，如果故事是真的，那些生物、那些居民，都去哪裡了呢？」</p><p>「……躲起來了？」</p><p>「那也算是，他們躲在我們之中，而我聽得見他們的聲音與真實模樣，就像當年的愛麗斯一樣。」</p><p>「他們會說話！？」</p><p>「有原來那些居民的血統的、與那些居民有淵源的，都會說話，雪莉也會說話。」</p><p>「真的？！」所以雪莉真的會說話囉……</p><p>「真的。戈培爾……」</p><p>「嗯？」所以我們家還有哪些東西會說話？</p><p>「你不懷疑我說的話嗎？不覺得這不可相信，也不覺得我像個瘋子嗎？」</p><p>「不會啊。」戈培爾想想，還是不覺得布朗尼的話哪裡可疑。</p><p>「是嗎。」</p><p>「……布朗尼？」沒想到自己的回答能讓布朗尼露出這麼快樂、這麼幸福、卻也這麼感傷寂寞的笑容，戈培爾在為那笑容陶醉的同時，忍不住難過地推推布朗尼。</p><p>「怎麼了？戈培爾？」</p><p>剛才的表情消失了，戈培爾不想因為提問而讓布朗尼又想起不愉快的事，至少今晚不要。</p><p>「沒……所以，五年前你才會知道我其實就在隔壁？」</p><p>「嗯，街上的貓和鳥告訴我的。」</p><p>「雪莉也知道嗎？」</p><p>「雪莉不知道。我拜託牠們別讓雪莉知道。」</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「為什麼……因為我想，你不想被人發現，所以即使雪莉等你等得很難過，我也決定替你保守祕密。」</p><p>「可是，」戈培爾發現自己很不瞭解布朗尼。「那時候你還不認識我，而雪莉是你的朋友。」</p><p>為什麼你要為我保守祕密？</p><p>「那時候……」布朗尼垂下眼，想起五年前的夏天、五年前的風、還有樹影在牆上搖晃的樣子。</p><p>「我在想……如果我對你有幫助，你會不會因此選擇我呢？」</p><p>「…什麼？」</p><p>戈培爾還是感到困惑，但布朗尼打算終止這個話題了。</p><p>「下次再告訴你，好不好？」</p><p>「……嗯。」點點頭。</p><p>布朗尼笑笑，伸手把燈關了，只剩下床頭燈照亮彼此，而還坐著的戈培爾也沒讓布朗尼感到意外。</p><p>「還想問什麼呢？」</p><p>「唔……」被布朗尼這麼問，剛才被拖走的問題殺回嘴邊。「你有接吻的經驗嗎？布朗尼？」</p><p>「你……你怎麼會想問這個？」還好只剩床頭燈，這樣比較看不出臉上的顏色。</p><p>「剛才…在樓下那時候，靠得很近，我覺得我好像會被吻，可是又想到……你有經驗嗎？」戈培爾越說越管不住嘴巴，也比開口前要能冷靜。</p><p>「雖然這麼想很失禮、你好歹也是十九歲的男孩，但一想到你每天幾乎都在店裡、晚上也沒有出去、平常也很乖……想到自己好像會被吻，就想到你會不會接吻。」</p><p>很多事並不是知道就一定能做到，接吻也是。如果只要知道詳細資料就可以做到，那就不會有那麼多情侶的第一次撞到臉、吻到鼻子、咬到舌頭。</p><p>「布朗尼，你會嗎？如果你受傷我先道歉……你有接吻的經驗嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾幾乎肯定布朗尼沒有經驗，因為布朗尼快把臉塞進枕頭裡。</p><p>「……沒有。」</p><p>「嗄～～？！真、真的沒有！？你好歹也是個有長相有身高而且個性很好體貼溫柔的人耶！居、居然沒有嗎！？」這個世界出了什麼問題嗎！？</p><p>戈培爾一整個大驚。</p><p>「……你有必要這麼驚訝嗎？戈培爾。」我才驚訝你的重點居然不是我為什麼要吻你！</p><p>「我很驚訝啊！」</p><p>「啊、是嗎？我受傷了，很受傷。」鬱悶啊……雖然腦內幻想了很多次，但沒有就是沒有。</p><p>「喔、好、對不起。」戈培爾一邊道歉，一邊搖頭晃腦整理姿勢，掀起被子打算躺下。「嗯……謝謝你的回答。」</p><p>這樣就沒了？</p><p>布朗尼對著天花板眨眼睛，雖然不能期待戈培爾說出那種『要不然我教你啊？』的話、即使開玩笑也不可能，但期待一下也不是過錯……好歹再發展點什麼……</p><p>「那你呢？戈培爾？」</p><p>「我？喔，當然有啊，」即將躺下的戈培爾又重新坐正，樂得像在炫耀。「我像你這麼大的時候，可是有不少女孩子倒貼也想上我的床！」</p><p>「真的？」布朗尼覺得他該不會胃酸倒流到心臟裡吧？</p><p>「好吧，不見得都想上我的床，」戈培爾抓抓頭傻笑，承認自己的確說得太誇張。「但很多女孩倒追我是真的。」</p><p>「唔……」</p><p>「所以啦，」戈培爾壞笑地戳戳布朗尼，布朗尼此時有些不甘心的表情非常可愛。「雖然你來之後我都很乖，但你來之前我也挺風流的……你要加油。」</p><p>「…………那你教我。」</p><p>眨眼睛。</p><p>「……啥？」</p><p>「……教我接吻。」</p><p>就算被笑說這方法很爛很沒技術很老梗他也認了，很卑鄙很裝可憐很沒面子也沒關係──只要戈培爾答應就好。</p><p>戈培爾支支吾吾，看看布朗尼再看看自己。</p><p>「──我？」</p><p>「你不忍心看我被人嘲笑對不對？」布朗尼盡可能裝出害羞、靦腆、虛心向學、滿心期待外加可憐兮兮的表情──但其實根本不用裝，這些表情根本就是真的。「十九歲卻什麼經驗都沒有。」</p><p>「唔……」雖然布朗尼閃亮亮的眼睛、紅透的臉頰與嘴唇看起來都非常的……沒有吻下去的障礙……可是我、我是……</p><p>「聽說有些地方都是由父親教導這種事。」</p><p>「…可、可是……這裡又…又不是那裡……」</p><p>布朗尼沒有再說話。</p><p>但是沒有說話的布朗尼更讓戈培爾困擾。如果布朗尼繼續開口，戈培爾就可以繼續找理由說服自己拒絕，畢竟布朗尼的提議意外的並不令人抗拒。可是現在，布朗尼只是又溫柔又期待又可憐又害羞的看著自己，用難得出現的表情等待自己答應。</p><p>實在……實在沒有辦法看到那張臉失望黯淡的樣子，至少現在沒辦法。</p><p>戈培爾嘆氣地撫住心口，發現自己的心跳很快，果然要答應這種請求很讓人緊張。</p><p>「……閉上眼睛。」戈培爾彎身半臥，先調整成適合接吻的姿勢，才開口要布朗尼閉上眼睛。</p><p>布朗尼閉上眼睛。</p><p>戈培爾緩緩靠近，手指劃過布朗尼的臉，指尖的觸感讓戈培爾想起剛才煽情的畫面……身體無法克制的又熱了起來。</p><p>這個孩子已經很性感，而他將要教他的事會讓他變得更棒更性感。</p><p>當他懂得控制與使用，就會像夢醒的愛麗斯。就像戈培爾從不以為布朗尼說的永遠有多可靠，因為只要這孩子在人生裡擁有了戀人、事業、任何他可以追逐的事，這張床上就不會再有雨天的待遇。</p><p>但是現在……這孩子還是他的，而他還可以教導他一些東西。</p><p>手捧住布朗尼的臉，戈培爾隨著唇的接近一點點地閉上眼睛。</p><p>……這是教導。</p><p>在微光的世界裡，唇上傳來屬於另一人的柔軟溫度，戈培爾感覺布朗尼緊張得有些僵硬，這讓他笑了起來，用唇和手摩挲安撫布朗尼，好讓對方能放鬆下來。</p><p>掌心的觸感就跟看起來一樣好，嘴唇也是。戈培爾用自己的唇輕輕蹭著，還是覺得布朗尼很緊張，忍不住張開眼睛看看。</p><p>布朗尼也正看著自己，麥子色的雙眸宛如被夕陽縱火燃燒，令戈培爾伸手蓋住那雙眼睛。</p><p>「……專心點。」</p><p>戈培爾抱怨、重新低頭，腦袋有點恍惚，只記得要好好的吻這個孩子而已。</p><p>仔細的吮著唇瓣、誘惑布朗尼也這麼對待自己，然後是舌尖的輕舔，舔著布朗尼的唇，再侵入不對他設防的口中。</p><p>布朗尼顫了顫、哼出小小的聲音，但很快又重新放鬆、甚至略略張口讓自己變得更柔軟……</p><p>戈培爾舌尖舔過柔順的邀請、齒齦與上頷，卻避開布朗尼充滿好奇的舌頭，直到身下的孩子忍不住主動嘗試，他才纏上等待愛撫的舌葉，舔舐、交纏、攪動、吸吮……牙齒輕咬再吮舔的感觸令身體興奮顫抖，不禁吻得更深更仔細、整個人都壓在布朗尼身上，因為這樣更方便接吻、更能調整各種角度、能吻得更深、也能讓開始回應的布朗尼把手環在自己身上……</p><p>只是吻卻舒服得大腦都快融化，布朗尼的吻從滯澀到流暢、試圖攻城掠地，戈培爾配合布朗尼的企圖，讓剛才他吮吻的舌尖在口中從探索到激烈熱情，戈培爾忍不住發出呻吟，因強烈快感和窒息暈眩、在變換角度的瞬間努力吸氣，吻再次貼上、溫柔許多卻依舊強烈，輾轉糾纏的吮著，在腰上移動的手比之前更舒服更燙熱……還想要……</p><p>……想要什麼…？</p><p>戈培爾驚醒了一些，突然意識到自己正用勃起的部位摩蹭布朗尼薄被下的勃起，腰間舒服的感覺跟吻一樣強烈……不能再繼續。</p><p>不能繼續、該停下來、不能再吻下去──</p><p>不能繼續、不能繼續。</p><p>戈培爾花了好大的力氣才從布朗尼的身上撐起自己，而沉溺於情慾的布朗尼正一臉迷濛困惑地看著他，用滿是情慾的臉問他為什麼停下來？</p><p>不能──不能繼續。</p><p>「……會了嗎？」戈培爾花了點時間才找回自己的聲音。</p><p>「……大概。」垂眼掩飾遺憾。「沒有……」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>「沒有其他的技巧了？」</p><p>那雙眼睛又勾起身體裡的衝動，戈培爾知道他跟布朗尼的上下關係一直很模糊、不太像養父與養子，但從沒有像現在這麼模糊過，模糊得他們好像換了一種關係，讓他難以回答布朗尼的問題。</p><p>因為難以回答而又貼上唇在布朗尼紅潤的臉上親著，戈培爾覺得這樣不對，他應該徹底的停下、遠離這張床和今晚的布朗尼、回到自己的房間，但事實是他又在布朗尼臉上親了幾下，然後才深呼吸地在布朗尼旁邊躺好。</p><p>「下次……下次再說。」</p><p>布朗尼安靜一下、像是接受了，接著才抬手關掉床頭燈，預期中的黑暗席捲而來，讓人既安心又不安。</p><p>「晚安，戈培爾。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 依賴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>布朗尼一向比戈培爾早起，因為早上有課而又更早出門，當戈培爾醒來的時候，布朗尼當然已經不在身邊。</p>
<p>喔……天哪……</p>
<p>戈培爾抱著枕頭在床上滾，不敢相信他真的吻了布朗尼並且因此睡不好──擔心睡迷糊的時候，自己對布朗尼或是布朗尼對自己做了些什麼！！</p>
<p>戈培爾你還是人嗎？你怎麼可以這樣想布朗尼？！那太齷齪、太不應該、太混蛋了！就算鬼迷心竅答應布朗尼來一堂跨越種族文化的技術指導課程，但你怎麼可以吻到想把人吃下去──</p>
<p>關鍵字出現的瞬間似乎打開某個開關，戈培爾的自我厭惡不僅飛速提高，同步增長的還有體溫以及慘叫。</p>
<p>啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～</p>
<p>低啞慘叫的戈培爾把自己用毯子捲得像隻犰狳，想想這樣下去不行所以扔下毯子枕頭離開床，等快走到門邊的時候雪莉剛好從窗戶進來，然後戈培爾做了讓雪莉嚇一大跳的事。</p>
<p>戈培爾做了約五個月前布朗尼做過的事──邊慘叫邊抓門，再縮成小小一團。</p>
<p>『喔、天哪！我現在看到的是像戈培爾的布朗尼，還是被布朗尼附身的戈培爾？』</p>
<p>雪莉無聲吶喊，但這次她學乖了，她沒有從背後靠近戈培爾，她直接走到戈培爾面前、仰起頭、吸氣──</p>
<p>「喵────！！」</p>
<p>戈培爾嚇了一大跳，猛然抬頭的結果就是他撞到雪莉的頭再跌坐地上，然後一人一貓就痛到開始坐在地上搖頭，直到眼裡的星星被甩走。</p>
<p>「唔……好痛…雪莉，對不起，」戈培爾伸手摸摸白貓的頭。「妳也很痛，這樣有沒有好一點？」</p>
<p>「呼嚕呼嚕呼嚕……」</p>
<p>「啊、看樣子很舒服，」戈培爾笑了笑，索性坐在地上玩貓。「布朗尼告訴我妳會說話，」</p>
<p>雪莉眨眨眼睛。</p>
<p>「真遺憾我聽不懂，如果我聽得懂，是不是就可以問妳布朗尼怎麼了？」</p>
<p>雪莉喵了一聲，覺得穿著睡衣、坐在地上笑著的戈培爾，比看起來要低落。</p>
<p>戈培爾把雪莉抱進懷裡，溫順的個性、柔軟的毛皮、溫暖的溫度，曾經以為生活只要擁有這些就能走下去，但現在抱著貓卻彷彿抱著被體貼的寂寞。</p>
<p>如果不吻上去就不會發現，所以現在的心情也許是後悔；但一想起昨夜的布朗尼，在心裡浮現的卻是令人為難的幸福。</p>
<p>該怎麼辦？</p>
<p>戈培爾放開雪莉、回到自己的房間梳洗更衣，天空開始斷斷續續地打落雨點，戈培爾怔怔看著，看雨滴像墜落的流星劃過發光的線，下雨前的風壓震動窗戶，世界黑暗得宛如太陽隕落。</p>
<p>一切都好安靜，世界的一切都安靜了。</p>
<p>所有的一切都在等待那個瞬間好決定該怎麼辦。</p>
<p>一瞬間，巨大聲響迎面襲來，天空放棄似的不再挽留而傾倒一切，那樣的巨響與壓力讓地面的一切只能蜷縮承受，模糊成老電視裡充滿雜訊的影像。</p>
<p>雪莉抓抓戈培爾，戈培爾回神、低頭，白貓的藍眼睛訴說溫柔與擔心，讓他想起樓下還有一家店。</p>
<p>可不可以不要開店？</p>
<p>戈培爾想著，然後笑了。當然不行，是的，當然不行。他不是有錢人，而是像這世界上大部分的普通人一樣，為了留在原地而努力奔跑。</p>
<p>所以他也只能留在這裡，期待壞了規矩的小女孩到來與離開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p>
<p> </p>
<p>笑臉貓只露出一顆微笑的頭，生氣的紅心皇后不知道該怎麼砍掉這顆討厭的腦袋，所以她把公爵夫人從牢裡放出來，要她想想辦法，而公爵夫人卻在思考從見到愛麗斯、到笑臉貓、到刺蝟與鶴的槌球的意義。</p>
<p>『也許根本沒有意義。』</p>
<p>『每件事都有它的意義，只要仔細思考就能明白。』</p>
<p>公爵夫人用討人厭的姿勢靠在愛麗斯身上思考，然後得到莫名其妙的答案。</p>
<p>『愛是推動世界的力量。』</p>
<p>『可是有人說過，自私才是推動它的力量。』愛麗斯小聲提醒公爵夫人。</p>
<p>『啊！可不是嘛！』</p>
<p>公爵夫人認為，這是同樣的意思，它們的意義，並沒有不同。</p>
<p>到底是因為愛了才自私，還是為了自私而產生愛，這種問題就像在問先有雞還是先有蛋；如果你問科學家，他會跟你說：『簡單來說，地球應該是先有藍綠藻。』</p>
<p>然後笑臉貓大概會笑到在半空中打滾，一會兒頭不見、一會兒身體不見，說這世界全都是瘋子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪士尼不會放出這種片段、不會拿這種片段做成動畫，因為太沒有夢想、太沒有愛了，所以世界上大部分沒看過原作的孩子都不知道除了皇后還有公爵夫人，反過來說，這樣的動畫公司跟紅心皇后有什麼不同？</p>
<p>就像皇后的法庭附和皇后說有罪，好多的皇后和好多的撲克牌陪審團完成了另一個愛麗斯，世界依舊瘋狂任性，沒有錯也沒有不同，新的愛麗斯只是變大變小或是經過其他地方，會改變的終究會改變，而愛麗斯也還是追著兔子直到醒來。</p>
<p>布朗尼早就不知道自己什麼時候夢醒了、脫離愛麗斯能作夢的年紀，因為他從小便不具備這樣的權力。</p>
<p>他唯一跟愛麗斯一樣的，就是像瘋子一樣的能跟這些東西說話，而這些東西帶來安慰帶來困擾也帶來幫助。</p>
<p>下午只有兩堂課，布朗尼仰頭在學院長廊下看著傾盆大雨，從屋頂洶湧滑落的水線像柵欄一樣，令人卻步。</p>
<p>布朗尼很慶幸自己還記得雪莉的話、出門的時候有記得帶傘，但這麼大的雨打傘沒什麼用。</p>
<p>布朗尼想了想、思考路線，決定先去艾爾的蛋品專賣店問一下卡涅菈說過的事，順便等雨小一點再回家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戈培爾仰頭看著雨。</p>
<p>看著大雨之上泛紅、泛黑的天空，當他看到雨這麼大，就覺得不能期待布朗尼準時回來幫忙，但當布朗尼真的遲到，戈培爾腦中還是只有擔心。</p>
<p>覺得布朗尼回來得好晚，然後就覺得雨似乎越來越大。</p>
<p>「嘿～～！戈培爾！我的咖啡！！」</p>
<p>本來邊擦杯子邊看雨的戈培爾回到櫃檯，拿出機器下的小杯子加以調味。</p>
<p>「好了，德莫尼克。」戈培爾往櫃檯一放，不打算拿過去。「你的瑪麗亞˙泰瑞沙，一點五倍柑橘酒外加兩份柑橘條。」</p>
<p>「喂……戈培爾，有人像你這樣做生意的嗎？」</p>
<p>「就算沒有你還不是天天來……」戈培爾刷洗杯子、拿出法蘭絨濾網，既然看見依圖瑞走進來，也只能動手準備。</p>
<p>依圖瑞撢去身上的水、放好傘，才笑著走近櫃檯，而戈培爾也泡好依圖瑞的咖啡放在對方面前，讓客人剛好在坐下的時候可以深吸第一口氣。</p>
<p>「喔……」依圖瑞趴在桌上、湊近鼻子，然後有如被香氣托起般的拉長身體。「今晚的咖啡也好香。」</p>
<p>「多謝誇獎。」</p>
<p>清理法蘭絨濾袋、清洗餐具、確認菜單，大雨的夜晚客人也不會太多，很快的戈培爾又沒有什麼事可以做，讓他有空閒望著窗外大雨。</p>
<p>「戈培爾，」依圖瑞喝了小半杯，想起今晚的店裡少了什麼。「布朗尼又要考試啦？」</p>
<p>「你不是教授嗎？依圖瑞？」上次告訴戈培爾布朗尼要考試的線民就是依圖瑞。</p>
<p>「我只是很疑惑那孩子怎麼不在。」</p>
<p>「我也不知道。」戈培爾轉頭看著依圖瑞，聳聳肩。</p>
<p>「唔……」依圖瑞邊沉思邊仰頭喝乾咖啡。「今晚的咖啡很好喝。」</p>
<p>「謝謝。」</p>
<p>「就是鬱悶了點。」</p>
<p>「……因為下雨了。」</p>
<p>「我倒覺得你剛剛看雨的神情像個詩人，」依圖瑞笑著調侃戈培爾。「你是咖啡店老闆而不是個詩人，戈培爾。」</p>
<p>「如果這世上的一切都是詩，」雖然他今天的確有點心神不寧，但那不代表他今天可以被欺負。</p>
<p>「那能使用文字的當然是詩人──拙劣的或是卓越的。」</p>
<p>戈培爾很用力的挑眉毛，依圖瑞指指自己，也挑挑眉毛，看不下去的雪莉乾脆走到兩人中間，把鼻子貼到依圖瑞的鼻子頂兩下。</p>
<p>『拜託……事情已經夠混亂了，別再吵架啦！』</p>
<p>雪莉邊喵邊頂，依圖瑞只好苦笑地離吧檯一段距離。</p>
<p>「真是，雪莉，妳真偏心。」</p>
<p>白貓不以為然的扭動尾巴。</p>
<p>「好吧、好吧、我結帳退場，」依圖瑞舉手投降，「不過啊，戈培爾，讓我再說一句。」</p>
<p>「行，小費多一成。」戈培爾乾脆的打計算機遞出伸手。</p>
<p>「算你狠，」依圖瑞邊笑罵邊開始找零錢、掏遍所有的口袋。「我是不知道你是拙劣抑或卓越，但我可以確定，啊、找到、最後一個！」依圖瑞終於湊齊所有的零錢，用力放在零錢盤裡，等戈培爾問他確定什麼。</p>
<p>「……什麼？」好吧，他的確想知道依圖瑞能說什麼。</p>
<p>「──你至少是個在戀愛的詩人。晚安，戈培爾，記得下次在餐巾上寫首情詩讓我瞧瞧。」</p>
<p>──我戀愛？！</p>
<p>戈培爾擠眉弄眼地露出不敢相信的古怪表情，雪莉在心裡樂開了花，德莫尼克裝模作樣的唉聲嘆氣，而依圖瑞早就走遠了。</p>
<p>「搞什麼……」戈培爾不悅的爬梳頭髮，發洩似地把咖啡碗用力放在料理檯上。轉身想進廚房再拿點東西，就看見布朗尼愣愣地看著自己，鞋子頭髮有點濕，手上抱著一個籃子。</p>
<p>戈培爾想也沒想就拉著布朗尼進廚房，從櫃子裡翻出乾淨的布巾放在布朗尼頭上開始擦頭髮，邊擦邊打量布朗尼到底被雨打得多濕，慢了很多才發現布朗尼還抱著籃子，一直都很溫柔的望著他笑。</p>
<p>「……幹嘛？」戈培爾皺著眉頭把自己從頭到尾打量一遍，全都很正常。</p>
<p>「對不起，我回來晚了。」布朗尼鬆開一隻手想摸摸戈培爾，才發現手有點濕、立刻被戈培爾抓去擦乾。「誰惹你生氣？」</p>
<p>「……沒有，」仔細想想，誰也沒有。「沒有。」</p>
<p>戈培爾持續把沒有臆想中潮濕的布朗尼弄乾，因為他不想開口問布朗尼為什麼晚回家、但也沒辦法不介意，只好焦躁的把已經變乾的布朗尼弄得更乾。</p>
<p>但是布朗尼更有耐心，他很有耐心的等戈培爾終於放棄去擦不存在的水分、等戈培爾看他，然後笑著把手裡的籃子放到戈培爾懷裡。</p>
<p>「這些是下午生的新鮮雞蛋，聽說是新口味……牛奶梨子。」</p>
<p>「……雞蛋？牛奶梨子？」戈培爾低頭看看被掀開布巾露出雞蛋的籃子，再看看布朗尼，不瞭解他到底聽到什麼。</p>
<p>「今天下午下課的時候，雨好大，所以我思考了一下，去了艾爾的蛋品專賣店順便等雨小點再搭車回來。」</p>
<p>「艾爾？」戈培爾當然知道艾爾，賣雞和蛋長得也像顆蛋的艾爾。「為什麼去找他？」</p>
<p>「謝謝他幫我照顧卡涅菈，而且，」布朗尼笑笑，似乎想起什麼可愛的事情。「卡涅菈告訴我艾爾戀愛了，要我去關心一下幫個忙。」</p>
<p>「……所以你就去了？」</p>
<p>「嗯，」布朗尼笑得像是遇見非常有趣的事，但沒打算說，這讓戈培爾覺得沒那麼有趣。「艾爾說了很多，然後才告訴我他最近在研究該怎麼養出新口味的雞蛋，問我願不願意試吃看看。說我願意的話得等他一下，他開車帶我去養雞場取蛋；最後又說雨太大，開車載我回來。」</p>
<p>「是嗎……」如果平常聽了他應該會笑才對，會問艾爾到底說了什麼有趣的事，但戈培爾今天就是一點興趣也沒有，他覺得一定是大雨把他滿身的興趣與好奇心都沖走了。</p>
<p>「戈培爾……」布朗尼假裝自己很認真很擔心的打量戈培爾的表情，因為戈培爾怎麼都無法開心的態度令他覺得很高興──戈培爾很在乎。布朗尼對自己可以這樣猜測感到快樂。</p>
<p>「你不喜歡這些雞蛋？」</p>
<p>「不過就是些雞蛋，雖然很新鮮而且……」戈培爾頓頓、意識到口氣有些刻薄。「口味獨特──牛奶梨子？」</p>
<p>「我以為你會喜歡。」</p>
<p>「……為什麼？」</p>
<p>「夏天的時候，你不是很喜歡喝冰的奶蛋酒嗎？加點蜂蜜、加點薄荷，我記得……雨天的時候你會格外喜歡。」</p>
<p>戈培爾看著一整籃的雞蛋，開始想笑了──一整籃，一整籃的蛋。</p>
<p>「是的，我很喜歡。」</p>
<p>「對吧。」</p>
<p>因為布朗尼的開心得意是真誠的，所以戈培爾終於忍不住笑了。</p>
<p>「這有一整籃，布朗尼。」</p>
<p>「剩下的就吃掉啊。」</p>
<p>「明天呢？」</p>
<p>戈培爾惡作劇的問著，布朗尼卻更得意了。</p>
<p>「我跟艾爾約好，每天給我三顆新鮮的新口味雞蛋。」</p>
<p>「……為什麼是三顆？」</p>
<p>「我一杯、你一杯，如果你貪吃想再來一杯，那還有一杯。」</p>
<p>一瞬間有種喝下烈酒一般的暈眩感，戈培爾望著布朗尼，突然想知道這孩子還知道什麼、還能想到哪些。</p>
<p>「……那我夏天還喜歡些什麼？」</p>
<p>「雪利酒加點冰塊檸檬薄荷，冰摩卡灑上檸檬皮搭配迷迭香餅乾，因為有點怕熱有時候會改喝香草茶，胡芫荽加山芹配野生鱸魚，黑橄欖配雞肉捲是爬上樓頂看星星的時候吃的因為很方便……」</p>
<p>布朗尼邊說邊想，剛開始很快，接著開始變得平緩、一件又一件，從純粹的食物，變成什麼時候會吃，又變成夏天的自己最喜歡哪些活動、怎麼睡覺、愛穿哪些衣服……</p>
<p>戈培爾自己都無法相信一個夏天就可以有這麼多、有些連他自己都不確定，聽著聽著，從純粹的驚訝幸福，開始多了幾分恐懼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>──要怎麼做，才能記住這麼多？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戈培爾自認絕對無法這樣回答關於布朗尼的問題，但是，為什麼布朗尼可以？</p>
<p>當布朗尼抬頭看見大雨，他帶了蛋回來；每次布朗尼抬頭看著天氣的時候，布朗尼都在想些什麼？</p>
<p>「戈培爾！！我要走了～！結帳！！」</p>
<p>「噢──！！」正要想到什麼的時候被打斷，戈培爾相當不爽，同時也隱約感謝這讓他脫離恐懼的機會。「德莫尼克！！你總是在搞破壞！！」</p>
<p>「我──？！」德莫尼克指著自己。「我又做什麼？」</p>
<p>「我剛剛正在思考一件非～常重要的事，然後，」戈培爾衝德莫尼克點點頭，遞出計算機。「被你打斷了。小費多一成，德莫尼克，一共是十二塊五分。」</p>
<p>「真──真是天殺貴！！」德莫尼克忿忿掏錢。「你這是黑店嗎！？」</p>
<p>「我這裡，」戈培爾哼哼兩聲。「是賣『黑色的』飲料的店，是黑店沒錯，雖然我也賣其他顏色的食物──你要來一點嗎？」</p>
<p>「不用了、謝謝。」德莫尼克忿忿地抽走發票，「祝好夢，晚！安！」</p>
<p>意外的，德莫尼克是最後的客人。其他的客人，都是雪莉結帳喵喵喵的送走的，讓戈培爾不知道該不該跟雪莉說謝謝。</p>
<p>「戈培爾？啊……沒人了。」布朗尼穿上圍裙走出來，才發現店裡居然沒人了──比平常的關店時間早了一個半小時。「……要關店嗎？」</p>
<p>「關吧。」戈培爾木然地點點頭……店裡都沒人了、雨這麼大天這麼黑，而且他今天的確不想留在店裡。</p>
<p>關店沒有太大的難度，唯一的麻煩就是得把下雨天造成的污漬清除乾淨，但也花不了太多時間。兩人帶著貓和兩顆蛋上樓，一進門戈培爾就拿出強硬的態度要布朗尼去洗澡，畢竟有淋到雨，這點布朗尼很順從的聽話。</p>
<p>等布朗尼回到房間、打開燈放下背包，才發現他的房間有些不一樣。</p>
<p>哪裡不一樣？</p>
<p>布朗尼在房間走了一圈，才發現是哪裡不對──他桌上有好多好多寫滿字的紙，而在這上面正有一枝氣喘吁吁的老舊鋼筆，筆尖都快分岔地……站著休息。</p>
<p>「……您是？」布朗尼靠近桌邊，蹲下來讓眼睛跟鋼筆一樣高，然後看見鋼筆回神似的動一下，把『正面』轉向自己。</p>
<p>『您好，布朗尼先生，』鋼筆的聲音非常有教養──雖然用教養形容一枝鋼筆很奇怪。『我是您的情報管理人，在下已經為這個家服務滿一百二十年，很高興現在能為您服務。』</p>
<p>「一……」</p>
<p>『一百二十年，先生。』</p>
<p>「是……你服務……工作這麼久了嗎？」</p>
<p>『當然，我是鋼筆──古董鋼筆、手工鋼筆，您只要替我補充墨水、別拿筆尖射飛鏢，在長久使用之後帶我去白棋皇后區的鋼筆匠那磨磨筆尖保養一下，我想我可以工作得比您還久。』鋼筆爺爺相當自豪的說道。</p>
<p>「你什麼時候來的？」</p>
<p>『昨晚，先生，我知道您一定忘記我了，』鋼筆的聲音出現友善帶點促狹的笑意。『因為昨晚的您顯然相當忙碌──根據我個人的觀察，我覺得您的臨場反應還算不錯、進展也還令人滿意，值得稱讚。』</p>
<p>「啊、是嗎，謝謝。」被鋼筆誇獎的感覺真不是普通的微妙……</p>
<p>『不客氣。』鋼筆稍稍鞠躬，其實很脆弱的筆尖似乎隱隱顫抖。『關於昨晚的事我有詳細記錄下來，』鋼筆倒過來、用筆帽敲敲桌面，然後三隻蟑螂整齊的跑出來，在鋼筆的指揮下抽出其中一疊。『…我想、您、（喘）先生您會需要（喘喘）參考……抱歉年紀大了，劇烈運動、（喘──）會不太順……我可以先喘一下嗎？』</p>
<p>「……請。」說實在話，布朗尼還真想知道一枝鋼筆要怎樣才會缺氧昏倒。</p>
<p>鋼筆花了點時間喘氣呼吸，才重新回歸正題。</p>
<p>『參考紀錄有助於行動上的進步，上面有批注一些我個人或者是您智囊團的意見──這些我也整理過了。』</p>
<p>「呃、好，謝謝你。」其實布朗尼有點不敢看──他怕那些意見很餿。</p>
<p>『然後，』這次鋼筆學乖了，拿筆帽撞撞檯燈，蟑螂們愣了一下，然後迅速退場。『抱歉，您知道我至少需要些助手……把紙放好，』鋼筆也許是聳聳肩或是聳聳眉……也許，布朗尼很不確定。『然後，其他的東西您可以晚點再看，現在您應該先去洗澡──水燙一點，紅通通的您想必會比較誘人。然後去趕赴您的蛋酒之約。』</p>
<p>「……其實我喜歡主動。」布朗尼忍不住扶額解釋。</p>
<p>『主動1還是主動0……喔、我瞭解了，1是吧，』鋼筆點點頭，它完全瞭解重點。『先生，誘人是第一步，有興致是上床的原動力，即使被壓住也可以反攻，不論如何，嗯……這是個講求實力的世界。』</p>
<p>布朗尼實在不知道該傻眼還是讚嘆此言中肯，所以他沉默得像靈魂出竅。</p>
<p>『我想這打擊沒這麼大，先生，』鋼筆試圖安慰。『一時的失意不代表永遠的失意，您還年輕，只要努力精進……笑到最後的才是贏家，對吧？』</p>
<p>布朗尼終於想到哪裡不對──這鋼筆的進程未免也太快了吧？</p>
<p>「……我先去洗澡。」但因為鋼筆爺爺的建議嚴格來說比雪莉的要有實用價值，布朗尼還是打算記起來。</p>
<p>『祝好運。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當戈培爾也洗完澡把蛋酒弄好放在客廳、把雪莉和卡涅菈充分摸了一遍、將軟墊放成舒服的樣子之後，他等到了紅通通的……臉頰紅潤如薔薇的布朗尼。</p>
<p>慢著、慢著、慢著……用薔薇來形容布朗尼的臉頰太不健康了，所以要改成覆盆子、蔓越莓還是草莓……等等、等等，這樣沒有比較好，只是感覺更好吃不是更危險嗎……</p>
<p>「戈培爾？」</p>
<p>布朗尼表面在笑，內心在尖叫──因為他光看就知道這方法居然有效！！</p>
<p>有沒有搞錯、不對、到底是他不瞭解自己的魅力，還是把自己洗成紅色的老梗就是這麼經典的有效！──不對、不對不對……</p>
<p>內心世界的布朗尼開始扶額搖頭。</p>
<p>難道這就是一百二十年和十九年眼力的差距還是一百二十年和十九年心機的差距？為什麼這種方法對戈培爾居然會有效……</p>
<p>有效到戈培爾前傾身體再把自己拉回去，扭扭扭的在軟墊上坐好。</p>
<p>「我還在想你怎麼洗這麼久…」嗚哇～～等一下！這種抱怨聽起來很有問題啊！快住口！「臉跟脖子都是紅的……」對……脖子也是紅的……</p>
<p>戈培爾對腹誹到一半就被布朗尼的脖子拉走注意力的自己感到絕望。</p>
<p>「雖然是夏天，我想既然淋雨了，」布朗尼抓抓頭髮。「還是洗熱一點比較不會感冒。」</p>
<p>「也對……」這真是太健康了……</p>
<p>「蛋酒？」因為不知該說什麼而轉移注意力，布朗尼把頭湊近杯子上方，又歪頭打量透明冰杯的側面，移動中的頭和頸脖正渾然天成的誘惑戈培爾靠近一點，本人卻毫無自覺。</p>
<p>『天然也是種武器啊。』雪莉歪頭對身邊幫鋼筆傳遞現場消息的蟑螂如此說道。</p>
<p>戈培爾最後還是嘆口氣把自己移得近一點，理由是這樣比較方便說話與分享蛋酒，雖然軟弱了，但戈培爾僅剩的自制力讓他只移動一塊坐墊而不是整個人靠上去。</p>
<p>「試試看。」把冰蛋酒往前推。</p>
<p>「謝謝。」布朗尼把頭放在茶几上好讓視線能剛好看到完整側面，說實話……新口味的雞蛋聽起來有趣，但要吃下去還是有點障礙。</p>
<p>但是看泡沫看顏色……是很好的雞蛋沒錯。</p>
<p>湊近鼻子……</p>
<p>「戈培爾，你沒加牛奶吧？」</p>
<p>「保證沒有。」自己帶回來的蛋卻怕怕的不敢吃，這樣的布朗尼很有意思。</p>
<p>……所以真的是牛奶梨子口味？</p>
<p>布朗尼把唇貼上杯緣吸了一口，然後在戈培爾的笑容下露出微妙的表情。</p>
<p>「怎麼樣？」戈培爾興致勃勃地把頭湊近問道。</p>
<p>「……很普通。」真的是……出乎意料的普通。</p>
<p>「那你怎麼會是這種表情？」</p>
<p>我什麼表情？布朗尼直覺的摸臉，但表情根本不可能摸出來，於是他回想方才的感受──一個聞起來很牛奶很梨子但就是沒有雞蛋味的蛋酒，喝下去卻只有普通的雞蛋味與蜂蜜砂糖雪利酒的味道……</p>
<p>「大概是因為不知該慶幸還是失望吧……」嗯，吃起來是顆普通的蛋，確實令人安心許多。</p>
<p>布朗尼說著開始安心地持杯啜飲，因為是有趣的飲料所以戈培爾也安靜的喝，美好氣氛讓雨聲變得沒那麼討厭，抬頭看看布朗尼喝完了沒、想順便洗杯子，戈培爾才發現布朗尼的臉比剛才更紅。</p>
<p>「布朗尼？」戈培爾皺眉、拿走布朗尼手上剩一兩口蛋酒的杯子，布朗尼看著他，而他伸手碰到的臉非常燙。「你醉了嗎？」</p>
<p>布朗尼歪頭想了一下。</p>
<p>「……我想沒有。」口齒清晰。</p>
<p>「但是你臉好紅……」彷彿輕輕一咬就會滲出血。</p>
<p>布朗尼看起來有些驚訝、有些好奇。</p>
<p>「看起來很紅？」</p>
<p>「很紅……你不知道自己喝酒會臉紅？」戈培爾忍不住拿手貼著布朗尼的臉，彷彿這樣可以讓那張臉快點恢復，更何況布朗尼似乎很喜歡手貼在臉上的感覺。</p>
<p>「不知道，」布朗尼笑著搖頭。「今天算是第一次喝酒吧……第一次這樣喝完一杯。」比了比杯子的高度。</p>
<p>「第一次？」戈培爾不敢相信──他十五歲就開始偷喝酒了！很多人甚至比他更早喝酒！</p>
<p>「嗯……嗯，以前都是只嚐味道，那邊嚐一口、這邊嚐一口……」布朗尼想把蛋酒拿回來，但戈培爾眼明手快地拿走杯子，還仰頭把最後的幾口喝光。</p>
<p>「都沒偷喝過？」</p>
<p>「沒有，因為你已經在偷喝了。」</p>
<p>唔……</p>
<p>布朗尼從淺淺笑容，到笑得很開心；從輕蹭手掌，到臉貼著臉地輕蹭著戈培爾。像貓撒嬌一般的輕輕蹭著，蹭得戈培爾感到不知所措。</p>
<p>「──你真的沒有喝醉？」</p>
<p>「我只是在撒嬌，順便道歉。」</p>
<p>「為了什麼道歉？」</p>
<p>「為了在我回來之前，不夠快樂的你。」布朗尼很輕、很輕地在對方耳邊低語，感覺戈培爾的體溫似乎也升高了些。</p>
<p>「那沒有重要到需要你一再道歉。」不知道為什麼，當這件事回到大腦，只有想令人逃避的不悅。</p>
<p>「那就別不高興嘛。」</p>
<p>「我沒有不高興。」</p>
<p>「那高興嗎？」</p>
<p>這是個會讓人愣一下的問題，戈培爾先是愣住，才一臉『真拿你沒辦法』地笑了。</p>
<p>「這是賴皮？好吧，如果這是你第一次對我賴皮，那我的確是很高興。」</p>
<p>「……原來這樣算賴皮。」</p>
<p>「不是嗎？算吧？」</p>
<p>「……我沒有賴皮的感覺。」布朗尼把自己撐離戈培爾，開始低頭思考如果剛剛這樣算是賴皮，那為什麼好像缺乏一般人賴皮之後得逞的愉悅感呢？</p>
<p>「你感覺不出來的啦！布朗尼。」</p>
<p>戈培爾笑嘻嘻地像摸小狗一樣的摸摸布朗尼頭頂，布朗尼先是困惑，然後也不由自主地跟著笑了。</p>
<p>「你的臉都不紅。」</p>
<p>「我又不是你～！」雖然只有一瓶紅酒的酒量，但再喝三瓶也不臉紅是戈培爾的得意之處。</p>
<p>「那這樣呢？」</p>
<p>布朗尼在戈培爾唇上吮了一下。</p>
<p>戈培爾在摒息的瞬間也紅透一張臉，得到答案並不需要太多時間。</p>
<p>「好紅。」布朗尼笑著，又吻了一下、再一下，戈培爾的臉就像被抹上紅顏料的畫布，紅了一層又一層。</p>
<p>「布──布朗尼，」深呼吸、把自己拉遠一點，「你……你為什麼……」</p>
<p>「昨天的複習，」布朗尼真心以為這樣才算賴皮，因為他現在非常愉快。「幫我驗收一下？」</p>
<p>布朗尼一開始就幾乎是貼在唇上輕語，讓唇與唇重新密合需要的並非答案，而是某方面的動力。</p>
<p>雪莉在椅背後為布朗尼少見的大膽歡呼，戈培爾則是困擾。</p>
<p>布朗尼的吻很柔和、很親暱，偶爾的深入像種挑逗，輕淺時宛若躺在羽絨被上享受微醺，而且……縱容。</p>
<p>縱容自己的逃跑。</p>
<p>只要自己退開一次，貼上的吻就會變得更加輕柔。</p>
<p>一次又一次，唇上的吻終於變成令人微微發癢的碰觸，戈培爾的背抵到沙發，而布朗尼停下了吻。</p>
<p>沒有問驗收的答案、沒有問感想、也沒有問為什麼要逃跑，布朗尼什麼都沒問，臉還是很紅潤，一直都柔柔地笑著。</p>
<p>「今天是雨天……」</p>
<p>「是……」</p>
<p>「要睡我房裡嗎？」</p>
<p>的確今年的雨天都是跟布朗尼睡在一起，然而當詢問的距離如此靠近，這種單純的問題變得像邀約，關於性與悅樂的那種邀請。</p>
<p>「……不，我回房間睡。」</p>
<p>「不跟我睡？」</p>
<p>麥子色的眼睛變得黯淡，低潤的嗓音遺憾又失落，戈培爾幾乎要答應了──只是幾乎。</p>
<p>「抱歉。」其實說抱歉是最奇怪的回答，但戈培爾就是想這麼說。</p>
<p>「睡得著嗎？」布朗尼伸出手，又輕又擔心地撫摸戈培爾的臉，這讓戈培爾彷彿用盡全力一般地掙扎著離開原地。</p>
<p>「戈培爾？」</p>
<p>「我沒事……」布朗尼坐在地上、仰頭看他、滿是疑惑，戈培爾覺得布朗尼一定是醉了，但不論是不是醉了，至少有個答案今晚不會改變。</p>
<p>「晚安，布朗尼。」</p>
<p>戈培爾近乎倉皇地被布朗尼的晚安趕回房間，在戈培爾關上房門以前，布朗尼也站起來，然後在戈培爾離開、雪莉發表意見前把自己關回房間裡。</p>
<p>布朗尼沒有開燈，就著門板、喪失力氣般的滑坐地面，直到鋼筆點亮檯燈，為室內帶來微弱的明亮。</p>
<p>『我覺得您今晚的行為真是太不智了，先生，明明前半段一切都進行得如此順利！』</p>
<p>「喔……」</p>
<p>『您一定知道這樣會嚇到他的！先生！那太突然、太快了！要這麼做只能一往無前、一次到底，我想您明白。所以，您為什麼要這麼做呢？』</p>
<p>布朗尼聽著，邊乾笑邊把自己甩上床。</p>
<p>「因為我想睡覺，好好的睡一覺。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 過去與現在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>一切的美好進展似乎就在這個夜晚標上『下集待續』，卻沒有人知道下集在哪裡、開拍了沒有。畢竟如果手上拿著名為人生的劇本，一時之間不知道該如何呈現也是情有可原──即使本劇是連NG也照常播出的超長連續劇，但不論演員或觀眾，通常也缺乏『正在播出』的認知。</p><p>時間是不會停下來的！</p><p>所以兔子在跑、愛麗斯在追，至於布朗尼，關於那個進入僵局的一夜，鋼筆只有一些無奈的評價：</p><p>『您真是太沒用了，先生。就算想睡覺，溫香軟玉怎麼也比被子加床單好──如果男人是禽獸，我想您很需要先學會如何把獵物拖回洞穴。』</p><p>成功的機會與運氣似乎就這樣溜走了。因為那場大雨是夏天的最後一場雨，自此之後每天都是晴空萬里的好天氣，戈培爾基本上每天心情都很好──除了面對布朗尼的溫柔開始『有進展的』表露害羞，對剛洗好澡的、背心短褲隨便套件襯衫沒扣的布朗尼恍神或小小臉紅，更重要的，戈培爾完全不讓布朗尼喝下比那晚一半更多的酒精。</p><p>「我沒有醉，真的，我想我的酒量比你好。」</p><p>布朗尼做不到像戈培爾那樣偷酒、搶酒、藏酒，當然他也不嗜酒。只是當像是甜酒、含酒咖啡、香檳、含酒高湯、或者是在夏夜喝一杯冰涼的葡萄酒或啤酒……這些通通都要被列管的話，那難免連布朗尼也會想開口稍微捍衛自己的權利。</p><p>於是這次連卡涅菈也看不下去了：</p><p>『布朗尼。』</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>『我覺得你的重點應該是戈培爾的心靈與肉體方面的使用主權，而不是你每天能獲得多少酒精……你是不是弄錯方向了？』</p><p> </p><p>至於撲克牌與銀餐具對此的感想，就比較明快：</p><p>『想借酒澆愁也是男人的浪漫啊！』</p><p>然後偷偷塞給布朗尼酒店酒吧酒館的名片錄。</p><p>布朗尼當然也不是因為沒下雨而什麼都沒做，有五百年出廠年齡、三百年專業寫作經驗、以及替戈培爾這個家族服務一百二十年的保證，鋼筆爺爺不只替布朗尼書寫情報、管理資料，他也替這個『挺有前途的年輕人』培養信心與魅力，在他看來，布朗尼其實就差這兩個。</p><p> </p><p>「我以為我需要的是運氣或是幸運。」</p><p>『喔！不。』鋼筆在紙上連寫了好幾種語言的不。『先生，很多人都覺得，掌握運氣、掌握幸運，才會獲得機會，這是個天大的錯誤。』</p><p>「難道不是嗎？」</p><p>『當然不是，』鋼筆搖搖頭，像是整理思緒般地在紙上畫曲線。『很多人都說：獲得幸運女神的青睞、抓住幸運女神的衣角，這樣的想法，是錯誤的。』</p><p>「那不然呢？」</p><p>『抱住她啊──不要等她回眸、不要等她把衣角分給你，而是要讓你的決定足以誘惑她迷戀你。吸引運氣與機運的是行動與判斷、信心與執著，但絕對不是等待。……當然，』</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>『幸運與不幸她們的喜好非常相近，這點要小心。』</p><p>「所以說……」布朗尼盯著鋼筆。「我抱錯人了？」</p><p>『是的，』鋼筆的聲音既感動又遺憾。『而且您抱到的甚至不是不幸。』</p><p>「那我抱到誰？」不是不幸就是幸運，還有誰可以選？</p><p>『路人。』</p><p> </p><p>總之，一個多月的無雨之夏是布朗尼微妙的暑假，熾熱的太陽不只曬膨棉被，似乎也在鋼筆與眾多幫手的協助下膨鬆了布朗尼的信心。</p><p>『膨鬆聽起來很舒服，但一壓就扁耶！這樣不太好。』</p><p>某天雪莉看著鋼筆在窗邊書寫戈培爾傍晚外出購買蘇打水的旅途實況，路過的布朗尼聽到筆和貓這樣的對話。</p><p>『沒關係，』寫寫寫。『重點不是被壓扁，而是會彈回來──婚姻跟戀愛都一樣，能彈回來並且經過拍打還能更膨鬆的方式比較好……嗯？』鋼筆寫著寫著，頓了一下。</p><p>『怎麼啦？』</p><p>『剛剛跳蚤跟我說，牠們受託前進店裡探查戈培爾的情況。』</p><p>『然後？』</p><p>『我們的老闆似乎不知不覺留在別人的店裡看起球賽了。』</p><p>『真是夠了，』雪莉站起來伸懶腰，把自己拉成狹長的拋物線再還原。『我去把他抓回來。』</p><p>那一天是夏天的最後一天。</p><p>有時候，季節就是一件這麼神秘的事情，只要一個晚上，就能讓人感覺到『啊……所以現在是……了啊……』</p><p> </p><p>傍晚的風開始有點強、比涼又再冷一點，葉子開始染上夏天以外的顏色，夜色蠶食鯨吞地逆向佔據時鐘的刻盤，直到有一天整條街都換上秋裝，有別於夏季的絢爛讓在陽光下疲倦的所有存在開始眷戀休息的滋味。</p><p>終於，在整條街的葉子都紅透變黃的時候，雪莉總算找到機會把布朗尼和她的伴侶查爾斯，一起推到後院的長椅上。</p><p>『查爾斯～～～！』</p><p>『喔，親愛的雪莉，』黑色的長毛貓眨眨金眼睛，替他顯然為某事忍無可忍的伴侶理理毛，好讓她冷靜點。『如果我能效勞，請記得告訴我。』</p><p>『我正要告訴你。』</p><p>『好的，請說。』被雪莉推擠、帶領到長椅上的查爾斯，用非常慎重、尊敬的態度坐正身體，準備聆聽。</p><p>『布朗尼實在太沒進展了～～我是說他追戈培爾這件事！你應該知道他喜歡戈培爾吧？』</p><p>『進展？喔，顯然是的，』查爾斯點點頭，又舔舔雪莉。『冷靜點，親愛的，妳說的後者我一年多前就知道了。』</p><p>『很好，謝謝你，查爾斯，那我們來說重點。』</p><p>『好的，重點。』</p><p>『麻煩你跟布朗尼進行一下Man's Talk，好好勸勸他！』</p><p>『我知道了、……呃？』</p><p>『那就交給你！！啊──真是！我受不了了！！怎麼可以這麼慢！！』雪莉甩甩尾巴跑掉，留下布朗尼與查爾斯坐在長椅上。</p><p>雪莉離開後的長椅很安靜，慢慢的吹過一陣風、緩緩飄落一片金黃色的楓葉。</p><p>查爾斯深深嘆一口氣，讓布朗尼不得不轉頭看著他，而查爾斯也皺眉仰頭盯著布朗尼。</p><p>『──她到底還記不記得我是一隻貓啊？』查爾斯極有禮貌的聲音裡有不敢置信的困擾。『 Man's Talk  ！？一隻成年的長毛公貓和一個成年的人類男性進行 Man's Talk，我們到底要談些什麼？！』</p><p>「雪莉只是太過關心了。」</p><p>查爾斯相當無奈的垂下頭，整身的毛像垮了一樣的再嘆一口氣，便很迅速的振作起來。</p><p>『好吧，既然雪莉交代了，那我們來談談吧。』</p><p>查爾斯的態度讓布朗尼大吃一驚。</p><p>「你不是不知道要說什麼？」</p><p>『但我們還是可以談談，』查爾斯很認真，為了方便交談他移動位置到布朗尼身上。『談談愛與恐懼，談談速度慢或速度快，談談看法。』</p><p>布朗尼望著查爾斯。</p><p>「談談愛與恐懼？」</p><p>『美好又可恨的一體兩面，喜悅與煩惱的由來，』查爾斯點點頭，邊說邊洗臉。『我想這點我們已經達成共識，很顯然你正體驗著這些活著的樂趣，恭喜你。』</p><p>用手指把查爾斯剛形成的毛結解開，布朗尼挑挑嘴角。</p><p>「速度快或速度慢？」</p><p>『如果是這個，那我們得先討論看法，』查爾斯連忙把自己梳理整齊，換個能認真談論的姿勢。</p><p>『許許多多的、很多很多的看法。』</p><p>「像是哪些？」</p><p>『像是……布朗尼，你願不願意和戈培爾一生相伴，不論陰晴雨雪、貧病疾苦，即使他白髮蒼蒼、滿臉皺紋、與美麗毫無關係，不論發生什麼事都依然願意與他共度一生、永不分離嗎？──布朗尼，你先不要回答我。』</p><p>布朗尼忍下脫口而出的我願意，轉而拋出問題。</p><p>「為什麼問這個？這不是結婚時神父或牧師問的嗎？」</p><p>查爾斯搖搖頭。</p><p>『布朗尼，雖然不是所有的問題都有意義，但這個有。因為當你們換了種關係，過去你覺得能忍受接受妥協的一切答案可能都會變成不。相處──人跟人、人跟貓、貓跟貓或者是其他，就是不斷的問著如果、交換看法。』</p><p>「我不會改變。」</p><p>『布朗尼，你這樣說是沒用的，你一定會改變，事實是你正在改變，沒有人能毫不改變的走完一生，但也的確有能不被改變的部分──意志、目標，就像從河流上游滾到下游而成的圓潤卵石，通過考驗、始終存在、樸素簡單卻可愛美麗，但那是放在心裡的最深處。』</p><p>「所以我說：我不會改變。」布朗尼很認真，很慢也很安靜的說道。</p><p>『但是戈培爾不相信，因為年輕是如此令人畏懼的理由。』</p><p>「就因為我年輕？」布朗尼不敢相信這也是原因！「我們、我們在一起這麼久！！」</p><p>『當然不只是那個，像那些你們不曾交流過的看法──你有好好跟戈培爾談談這方面？或者說，』查爾斯用毛撢般的尾巴輕拍布朗尼，要他也冷靜點。『當心意沒變，可是方法變了的時候，你總能體諒對方的錯誤嘗試而不埋怨對方不夠理解？人不可能總是挑選到最好的那個答案，人比貓還常幹蠢事。』</p><p>布朗尼沉默了。</p><p>一瞬間他以為他可以、絕對沒問題，事實是，他從來沒想過。</p><p>他曾經想過他對戈培爾的愛情有沒有意義，但他沒想過戈培爾接受自己的愛情的意義。</p><p>『孩子、布朗尼，想想、想想，』有風吹過，查爾斯柔軟的長毛輕輕晃動。『戈培爾並不只是『因為不把你當個男人』而無法把你當作戀愛對象，而是他如果要愛上你，他必須要不把你當成養子、把你當成情人、然後用對待情人的方法來對待你──他得同時做到這三件事。』</p><p>「我們一直不是很像養父與養子。」</p><p>『唔……好吧，』查爾斯眨眨眼睛，黑色長毛讓布朗尼有種剛剛眼睛不見了的感覺。『但還是很難，真的。布朗尼，想想赫曼、我的主人、獨居好多年的老裁縫，假若你的愛始終不移，那有一天你會變得像赫曼──伴侶過世，但你無法忘懷也無法接受他人，你活在自己的世界品嚐回憶的幸福與現實的苦澀。如果你不怕，那戈培爾恐懼你年輕的理由中，一定有這一個。』</p><p>「可是我不在乎！」</p><p>『只要他真的對你有愛，他就無法不在乎。』</p><p>無法不在乎有一天你會變得跟赫曼一樣、無法不在乎自己先一步變老而你卻變心。</p><p>無法不在乎你為了他而放棄更多更好的選擇與廣大世界。</p><p>於是布朗尼想起戈培爾的行為總是停留在那樣的距離，不是不害羞、不是沒有心動，不論如何搖擺拉鋸，戈培爾總是讓自己停在某個地方。</p><p>當他一直在煩惱該怎麼辦的時候，他忘記去問為什麼。</p><p>「所以，我應該去思考為什麼。」</p><p>突然一陣風、葉子嘩啦啦地繽紛飛落，查爾斯的眼睛比楓葉還要金黃明亮，倒映襯著藍天的布朗尼。</p><p>『所以你還是想愛他一輩子，也想讓他這麼愛上你囉？』</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>『這世界這麼大、那麼多你沒見過的人和地方，你確定你真的不會後悔厭煩？布朗尼，你才十九歲。』</p><p>「查爾斯。」</p><p>『是？』</p><p>「就算我能，當我走遍整個世界的時候，我也錯過了一切。」</p><p>查爾斯笑了，笑得他沒注意到滿身長毛都勾滿了葉子，然後繼續笑著讓布朗尼替他把葉子挑乾淨。</p><p>『布朗尼，你真是個令人愉快的好孩子。』</p><p>「……我不想當小孩。」還想更成熟些，讓戈培爾能更信任他。「你今天話好多呢，查爾斯。」</p><p>『我也這麼覺得。』查爾斯瞬間喪氣。『沉默是金，我想……我大概透支了明年的蟹肉罐頭。』</p><p>遠遠的，戈培爾從廚房往外眺望一片溫馨和樂的布朗尼與黑貓，偶爾飄進窗的聲音像在聊天，布朗尼沒有發現戈培爾在看他。</p><p>然後，戈培爾退回陰影裡、退回店裡，不想讓布朗尼發現他。</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>如果讓他想著別人而不想自己，那布朗尼就沒機會思考到底會不會怕、進度夠不夠……查爾斯是這樣認為，牠也的確解放了布朗尼的行動力。</p><p>如果不想當個總是接受答案的孩子，那就以追求者的身分去問為什麼。</p><p>為什麼你總是想逃跑呢？</p><p>為什麼你只想要獲得僥倖的快樂？</p><p>明明知道我們其實不那麼像養父子、明明經常向我任性撒嬌，為什麼不能多從我身上挖掘一些希望、更靠近那條線一些？</p><p>布朗尼在桌邊自言自語、釐清思緒，而鋼筆已經很習慣記錄布朗尼說過的話加以存檔，他們都知道這麼做很有用──因為很多時候正確答案跑得比飛機還快，沒有紀錄一切都不復記憶。</p><p>為什麼……</p><p>布朗尼停下自言自語，其實他更應該做的是衝去戈培爾面前問他為什麼，但他依然打算遵守約定，給彼此一年時間。</p><p>『布朗尼先生。』</p><p>「什麼事？還有，可不可以別再叫我先生？」</p><p>『不行，』兩個月來布朗尼常這樣請求，鋼筆的回答也從未改變。『我必須維持我的原則和風格。』</p><p>「好吧，期待下次問的時候你會改變心意。」</p><p>鋼筆不點頭也不搖頭，只是哼哼兩聲。</p><p>『回到我想問的問題，我最近看了一些情報……所以我想釐清一些事情。』</p><p>「是？」</p><p>鋼筆在紙上畫了幾個圈，似乎想問又無法徹底做出決定。</p><p>『嗯……罷，先不問，』鋼筆爺爺在圈圈下寫了一個『第二項』。『要不要聽聽戈培爾以前的事？』</p><p>「像哪些？」布朗尼有些意興闌珊。雖然他不否認雪莉的計畫與動員力外加經驗老道的鋼筆爺，的確做出不少好東西──像是戈培爾的移動路線模組圖之類的東西。</p><p>『您不感興趣？』鋼筆上金色的花紋似乎動了動，現在布朗尼分得出來了：那是眉毛。</p><p>「我很想知道，」布朗尼把頭靠在桌上，又改變主意讓臉側過貼著平面。「但我想聽他自己說。」</p><p>『總是使用古典路線是不行的，先生。』鋼筆勸說。『就像投手不能只會投直球，知道一點對您有益無害。』</p><p>「所以？」布朗尼勉強拿出點感興趣的樣子。</p><p>『十九歲到二十一歲的戈培爾的事，您知道嗎？』</p><p>「不知道。」但知道這家店是在戈培爾二十二歲左右開的。</p><p>『十四歲到十九歲的事情，您知道嗎？』</p><p>布朗尼皺眉、感到一種違和的物事縈繞在腦海，是什麼？</p><p>「……不知道。」</p><p>『需要提示嗎？先生？』鋼筆當然能發現布朗尼的變化，但能自己想更好。</p><p>布朗尼努力思考、沒有作聲，到底是哪裡讓人覺得奇怪……鋼筆只是問問題…？</p><p>『看來您發現了，』鋼筆在紙上寫下剛才的問題，只是把順序上下顛倒一下。『只看時間的話，您們兩位發生重大事件的年齡簡直一模一樣啊！』</p><p>「……我才十九歲。」</p><p>『過了秋天，您就是二十歲了。』</p><p>是的，十四歲到十九歲的過去，以及正在度過的十九歲到二十一歲，把生命劃上刻度，有些東西出乎意外的重疊在一起。</p><p>「告訴我發生什麼事。」</p><p>布朗尼沒發現他正散發著一種近似憤怒或生氣的情緒，他只知道他現在很想弄清楚發生什麼事。</p><p>『很遺憾，』鋼筆的眉毛彎成抱歉的弧度，搖搖頭。『您現在的情緒不適合知道。』</p><p>「我很好。」布朗尼用手指戳戳鋼筆，乍失平衡的老鋼筆搖搖晃晃的驚叫。</p><p>『──您這種行為就是徵兆！』鋼筆喊著『沒禮貌！』，一邊搖晃搖晃地離布朗尼遠一點。『平常的您絕不會這樣對待長輩！』</p><p>「告訴我。」失去耐性的布朗尼屈指用力一彈，鋼筆用以著力的筆尖瞬間飛起，始作俑者充滿威脅地抬起食指，輕易地把跌倒桌面的鋼筆壓住。</p><p>『……我真不敢相信您居然這麼做。』鋼筆有些傻眼、花了點時間擺脫震驚。『您不是說要等他親口告訴您？』</p><p>「他不會告訴我全部。」</p><p>『那就等到他把全部告訴您。』</p><p>「那我大概得等上一輩子……」布朗尼頹喪地把頭埋進紙堆裡，彷彿看到戈培爾閃躲他的問題、越逃越遠。</p><p>『讓他用一輩子的時間告訴您，有什麼不好呢？』鋼筆放柔聲線，訴說一份很溫柔的期許。『一輩子都有話聊，多好。』</p><p>布朗尼只把眼睛抬起一點、看見半枝鋼筆，狀似沉思也很像在鬧脾氣的孩子，鋼筆唉唉唉了幾聲，翻了幾滾讓自己能被布朗尼完整看見。</p><p>『……您就這麼想知道？』</p><p>「……我也得花一輩子把自己的事告訴他，對不對？」</p><p>『當然，』鋼筆說道：『你不能忍受的，就別期待他能。』</p><p>布朗尼又沉默了一陣子，才抬起頭、把鋼筆扶起來站好，替它揉揉腰。</p><p>『癢癢癢癢癢……好、好了，好了。』</p><p>「告訴我……你覺得能告訴我的。」</p><p>『我喜歡您現在的問題。』</p><p>「是嗎……」布朗尼覺得有點想哭、有點累，不敢想如果最後戈培爾要求自己離開，他會哭成什麼樣子。「……到底要多堅強才足夠愛一個人？」</p><p>『當您還想溫柔地提供愛意的時候，您就能找到您要的堅強。』</p><p>當被人如此關心的時候，也能找到繼續下去的堅強。布朗尼這麼覺得，微笑重新回到臉上。</p><p>「我準備好了。」</p><p>『那請記得，』鋼筆慎重地仰頭：『文字和語言都不等於真實──至少不全是。』</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>鋼筆給布朗尼的資料只是張小小的便條紙，一排是年齡，一排是對應年齡發生的事，這就是文字紀錄最殘酷的地方──那麼多的事、那麼多的情感，被壓縮成時間、地名、關係、生老病死、分離重聚，把3D世界變成點和線，毫不猶豫又理所當然的極度失真。</p><p> </p><p>十四歲，母親過世，因此開始與父親及其同居人（男）同住。</p><p>十五歲，父親與同居人分手，父子關係和睦。</p><p>十六歲，獲得成年禮的手工西裝。父親工作升遷，不常回家。</p><p>十七歲，開始替疲憊回家的父親準備宵夜與咖啡；夏末，意外得到來自於父親的親吻與感謝。</p><p>十八歲，父親的工作量似乎大增、極少回家，接吻的情況似乎仍在持續，如同戈培爾等待咖啡與宵夜受到誇獎。</p><p>十九歲，父親過世，死於心臟病。</p><p>二十歲，放棄升學。長居家中、鮮少出門，以遺產度日。</p><p>二十一歲，開始改裝與父親生前同住的房子，二樓仍為居住空間，一樓改為店面。</p><p>二十二歲的事是布朗尼已經知道一些：戈培爾在春天養了雪莉、咖啡館開張，然後二十三歲做了實驗、領養自己。</p><p> </p><p>這些文字有無限的想像空間，同時也貧乏得缺少很多重要資訊，但這些是問題的項目與線索，提示他哪裡可以挖掘出他不認識的戈培爾。</p><p>該怎麼問？</p><p>便條紙上有快樂的回憶與痛苦的回憶，戈培爾的父親應該是他選擇開咖啡館的原因，但到底是怎樣的父子關係，讓戈培爾在父親過世後的兩年決定將房子改成咖啡館？</p><p>布朗尼想著五年來戈培爾每天掛在臉上的笑容、近乎少根筋的開朗、在選擇上心存僥倖而獲得快樂的模樣，突然覺得難以想像戈培爾放棄升學、悶在家都不出門的樣子。</p><p>一個能提供親吻的父親……布朗尼突然瞭解那晚戈培爾會被引誘不只是因為自己、不只是因為他跟戈培爾的關係很模糊，而是對戈培爾來說，這一切從來沒有清楚過。</p><p>怎樣的父子關係？怎樣的關係可以讓戈培爾在夜裡等門，等待鮮少回家的人給他一個親吻、微笑、以及擁抱，然後在失去的時候把自己關起來。</p><p>戈培爾笑著說自己的接吻經驗時，就像這件事從來不存在他的腦海裡。</p><p>戈培爾愛他的父親嗎？他的父親也愛他嗎？極少回家、越來越少回家的父親以及等待的人……沒有比等待更寂寞的希望，也沒有任何燈光比等待更誘人、更溫柔、卻更淒涼。</p><p>布朗尼擦著杯子，努力思考所有戈培爾跟他說過的小時候，發現他無法分辨那些事情的時間，所有的事情都是小時候、以前，戈培爾從不在聊天時為任何事件標上明確時間──除非這件事是這幾個月、這幾個禮拜、這幾天。</p><p> </p><p>「布朗尼……」戈培爾嘆息地從布朗尼手上拿走被擦拭很久的杯子，直接換上下一個。</p><p>「在想什麼？」</p><p>布朗尼話到嘴邊，還是覺得不適合……現在在店裡。</p><p>「在想我的拉花還是不夠漂亮。」</p><p>戈培爾愣了下。</p><p>「你在想這個啊……」</p><p>「嗯？不然呢？」雖然覺得不會被戈培爾猜中，但還是很忐忑。</p><p>「我以為你在計畫生日該怎麼辦……你的生日不是快到了？」</p><p>不知何時，布朗尼養成不過一般紀元曆的生日，而是使用聖經曆法計算出的生日。</p><p>秋分之後的第七天，布朗尼的生日。</p><p>戈培爾喜歡過節、喜歡過生日也喜歡替別人過生日，喜歡舉辦各式各樣的怪日子。五年來，戈培爾從來都比布朗尼更早注意到他的生日，今年也一樣，當布朗尼煩惱得幾乎忘記的時候，戈培爾記得一個其實從來沒有明確生日的孩子，他的生日是什麼時候。</p><p>「……對喔，秋天到了。」布朗尼勾起嘴角，心想這種連自己生日都不記得的怠惰，還真是種容易完成的幸福任性。</p><p>「不是秋天到了，」戈培爾訂正，布朗尼越來越常默默看著他、等他說些什麼的模樣，讓他非常難以冷靜。「是你的生日要到了，就是後天。」</p><p>……咦？</p><p>布朗尼睜大眼，不敢相信自己居然這麼嚴重地喪失現實時間……不對，他記得明天要報告、後天下午要小組討論，下禮拜四是十七號，校際聯展的海報資料要弄出來……</p><p>布朗尼邊驚訝邊尋找日曆對照失去的時間，腦中藉由事件所複習的時間全都沒錯，但依然與他的生日無關。戈培爾看布朗尼盲目尋找而忍不住拿出口袋的行事曆塞到布朗尼手上，果然被圈起的後天寫上布朗尼的生日。</p><p>「好快……」總覺得還在煩惱，一年居然轉眼就過。</p><p>「很快吧？」戈培爾挑挑眉。「當你覺得自己長大，你就會以更快的速度覺得自己變老。年紀越大會覺得時間過得越快，覺得時間過得很慢是孩子的權力……布朗尼，」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「想要什麼禮物？」</p><p>「禮物……嗎？」</p><p>「人一生中能覺得做什麼都手到擒來隨心所欲、連做蠢事也感覺良好的時間很短暫，你現在正是時候，布朗尼，有所求才能有所為，任性的要求禮物啊！」</p><p>任性？</p><p>「我可以任性到什麼程度？」</p><p>布朗尼的問題讓戈培爾有一瞬間的失神。</p><p>「任性……任性就是不依照任何標準，布朗尼。」布朗尼的問題令戈培爾露出懷念的笑容。「任性被人接受會覺得幸福，對方會覺得你可愛；如果不被接受你會失望生氣，而對方會覺得你討厭……任性就是這樣。」</p><p>「如果我任性得讓你頭痛，你還會覺得我可愛？」</p><p>「唔……剛開始覺得頭痛是正常反應，」戈培爾難以想像布朗尼任性到自己頭痛的樣子。「最後還是會覺得你很可愛。」</p><p>即使真的被允許，布朗尼也無法安心做到這種程度。</p><p>布朗尼歪頭想了想。</p><p>「雖然是秋天、有點冷，但是……」</p><p>「但是？」</p><p>「生日禮物，去樓頂說故事、喝加點柑橘酒的咖啡、看星星，這樣就好了。」</p><p>「說故事？」</p><p>「你小時候的事、跟家人之間回憶的故事……因為我沒有父母，」布朗尼努力不讓意圖太明顯。</p><p>「而你很少說……所以想聽聽。」</p><p>「……看星星？」</p><p>「我知道你最喜歡冬天的天狼星，秋天的星空你總說太過單調，」布朗尼越說越小聲，專心把杯面的咖啡色拖曳成捲曲蕨葉。「…呃…唔……好了，那個，但是，你不是又挺喜歡飛馬座在天空邊緣一片燦爛的樣子？」</p><p>「是挺喜歡……」</p><p>「似乎好久沒有陪你看星星，所以，生日在樓頂上過，可以嗎？」</p><p>這哪裡算任性……</p><p>「布朗尼，這是你生日。」不會任性的布朗尼又讓戈培爾的情緒浮動起來。「你可以更直接的說我要怎樣的生日，不容妥協、近乎命令的要求，這才是任性。」</p><p>「但你是陪我過生日的人。」突然要任性到這種程度，有點難。「得要你同意才行。」</p><p>「……好吧，我懂了。」戈培爾搖頭，「缺乏天分也只好慢慢來。」</p><p>店老闆飛快地把咖啡送出去再回到櫃檯，看布朗尼正在泡愛爾蘭咖啡，在上面裝飾鮮奶油與咖啡豆。</p><p>「……所以？」布朗尼抬頭才發現戈培爾在身邊，只來得及說兩個字，杯子和戈培爾又一起離開，沒過多久又帶著空杯空盤回到櫃檯。</p><p>「可以，」這種接話方式其實很詭異，但因為中間除了點單沒有其他溝通，布朗尼也接得心領神會。「我說你可以任性的。」</p><p>「可以嗎？」布朗尼驚喜的臉瞬間發光。「如果那天我多問一點呢？假如我越聽越好奇？」</p><p>「可以，可以。」布朗尼開心的模樣逗笑戈培爾──實在很像受到誇獎的小狗。「你可以問問題，我會回答──你這樣還比較像個孩子呢，布朗尼。」</p><p>「……後天我就是二十歲了。」</p><p>「終於完全成人了啊……」戈培爾突然有種捨不得的心情與遺憾。「後天一過，你就再也不需要監護人了，布朗尼。你可以自由的去任何地方，不會再有人問負責你的人在哪裡。」</p><p>「我需要你，戈培爾。」</p><p>「你已經長大了，布朗尼，」布朗尼凝重的表情只讓戈培爾覺得想笑，為什麼好笑卻完全不瞭解。「如果沒錢我也不會丟著你不管的，我怎麼捨得呢？」</p><p>望著戈培爾灰藍色的眼睛，布朗尼想起鋼筆的話──戈培爾不相信你。</p><p>「為什麼不相信我需要你？」</p><p>「我沒有不相信，布朗尼，」戈培爾送出今天最後的單，回到內檯開始收東西。「你只是現在還不習慣，以後你就會明白，其實你已經不需要我了，這只是留戀。」</p><p>深吸一口氣，布朗尼差點想把遊戲的答案脫口而出──雖然他覺得戈培爾大概忘記了，但依然保持沉默，因為他不想生氣也不想說出答案。</p><p>覺得布朗尼只是不想承認而生悶氣，戈培爾安靜地收拾東西、結帳送客，想用這些安靜等待布朗尼的情緒過去，但他關了門、布朗尼拖完地、排好椅子、洗完餐具，布朗尼都沒有笑容也沒有聲音。</p><p>也許……說得太直接……有點說過頭了……</p><p>戈培爾嘆氣，把燈一一關上，布朗尼在廚房設定烘碗機的時間，聽到他靠近的布朗尼像以往一樣的回頭，卻沒有如同以往讓他把話說完。</p><p>布朗尼抓住戈培爾、扯向懷裡、壓在冰箱與櫥櫃上，張口吮咬戈培爾的唇、舌頭侵略地舔著，插入髮間抓握的手強勢得令人疼痛……這些布朗尼都不想管了，他很少對戈培爾生氣、很少很少，但今晚最令他生氣的不是戈培爾一而再再而三的說他不需要他，而是戈培爾用寂寞的神情說得彷彿被遺棄了！</p><p>「嗚……」</p><p>吻很痛，用力、粗魯的磨蹭、啃咬、吸吮，舌頭毫不客氣地在口腔翻攪舔弄，彷彿將被吞噬殆盡的吻法不只是讓呼吸凌亂，身體也不知不覺熱了起來。戈培爾從驚訝、安撫，漸漸變成放鬆的順從，他希望布朗尼不要再生氣了，所以他小心、討好、順從的回應，布朗尼吻得越纏綿溫柔他就越安心高興地忘記原本的目的。</p><p>其實是要停下來的。</p><p>讓布朗尼快點冷靜、快點結束吻，然後快點停下、分開，可是現在這些都沒有出現在腦海裡。</p><p>突然的粗魯也沒有帶來恐懼，現在也只覺得暖熱得令人安心迷醉。</p><p>布朗尼其實吻沒多久便恢復冷靜，但戈培爾的回應讓他想放縱一下、沉淪一下，所以他繼續了吻，讓緊貼的身體磨蹭、感受心跳的共鳴，伸手在戈培爾的腰上來回撫摸，緩緩抽出衣角再潛入衣裡。手貼上皮膚的感覺不只讓布朗尼讚嘆，也讓戈培爾細細一顫，逸出微弱呻吟。</p><p>原本闔起的灰眸緩緩睜開，帶著點不解的困惑與掙扎的清醒，布朗尼索性吻上眼睛、鼻子……在唇上多待一下……吻上耳朵時聽見喘息裡性感的喉音，吮上脖子的時候，戈培爾突然用力咬他、像要讓自己清醒般的用力一咬，布朗尼痛得低呼、戈培爾順勢推開他──就算不遠，但至少不是貼在一起。</p><p>「……如果你指的是這種需要，」心跳依然又重又亂、隱隱作痛，戈培爾用力喘氣，想把布朗尼推得再遠一點。「…去找別人。」</p><p>垂下眼，布朗尼抓住戈培爾推拒的手，沒有靠前、沒有遠離、也沒有再次把戈培爾拉入懷中，那甚至是可以掙脫的力道……戈培爾疑惑地望著布朗尼就這麼頓著，良久，才輕輕地將唇貼在他的手上、碰觸，手背、指尖、指背……</p><p>由心而生的懼怖和朦朧了悟，讓戈培爾渾身無法抑止的顫抖。</p><p>「如果不只是這種需要呢？」總是一再地心軟……布朗尼嘆息地停止、放下手，不做任何事的望著戈培爾。「你能需要我嗎？」</p><p>「我不懂你在說什麼。」想離開布朗尼所在的範圍、離開廚房……「放開！」</p><p>布朗尼默默地看著，才緩緩退開一步。</p><p>「別忘了後天的約定。」</p><p>「你還想約定照舊？在你這樣……」戈培爾住口摒息，布朗尼的臉又逼近得幾乎吻到他。</p><p>「這是我的任性，戈培爾，」布朗尼說著，挑起笑容。「是你教會我任性，而我不希望你在我生日的時候缺席。」</p><p>戈培爾謹慎的呼吸、以免碰觸到布朗尼。他覺得他應該要生氣，然而當進入身體的空氣全是對方暖熱的吐息時，盯著布朗尼的眼睛便從憤怒不甘的瞪視，化為因驚懼、或更複雜原由而無法移開的目光，彷彿藉由凝視恐懼，便能在距離外僥倖顫抖自己的平安。</p><p>麥子色的眼睛緩緩閉上、動也不動──獵人放棄了。</p><p>戈培爾從枷鎖裡掙脫、離開布朗尼與櫥櫃間的狹小縫隙、大口喘氣，望著布朗尼依舊閉目佇立的模樣，突然理解這到底是為什麼。</p><p>呼吸回來了、心跳回來了，世界的聲音蜂擁而至，呼喚無數被遺忘的記憶，戈培爾飛快地抓起外套衝上二樓，宛若倉皇逃離的鳥。</p><p> </p><p>廚房裡，布朗尼鬆開握緊的拳頭，張開眼睛。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 褪色的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>秋天的星子們攀爬上中天最高之處，而冬天的星則在天地交界處燦爛一片、等待上場；至於咖啡館的樓頂，布朗尼低頭在地面鋪上防寒墊與地毯，放置軟墊與毯子、小桌與附罩子的燭臺、小小的煤爐放得稍遠，布朗尼很慶幸今晚沒風。</p><p>布置妥當，布朗尼又回到樓下幫忙，只隔了幾天溫度卻又降了五度，尋求溫暖的客人因此倍增。戈培爾的笑容與咖啡是這格外容易感傷的季節中，穩定實惠的撫慰之一，但這幾天，戈培爾看到他，連笑或不笑都要想一下。</p><p>只有在咖啡店裡、客人與咖啡的環繞下，戈培爾才會對自己笑。</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝您的小費，教授。」布朗尼收回盤子，對壓在杯子之下的紙鈔會心一笑，依圖瑞顯然也對布朗尼的表情感到滿意。</p><p>「生日快樂，布朗尼，祝福你的願望一切順利。」</p><p>布朗尼眨眨眼，才想起一些忘記的事。</p><p>「我都忘記您……這是生日禮物嗎？」想起依圖瑞是同性戀的事並非大家都知道，布朗尼連忙把話吞回去。</p><p>「算是，」依圖瑞眼珠轉兩圈打量完店裡，偷偷靠近布朗尼說悄悄話。「還有很多生日禮物，戈培爾幫你收下了，記得跟他拿。」</p><p>「……很多？」他目前唯一收到的生日禮物，是赫曼替他做的外套、幾個同學請他吃了一頓，再來就是今天依圖瑞給的超值小費……很多？</p><p>「這兩天你不在的時候，有很多客人拿禮物給戈培爾，請他在你生日當天才轉交給你，」依圖瑞笑得像隻狐狸。「大家都替你的二十歲生日高興，可惜禮物越多戈培爾似乎越不開心──也許是在煩惱堆禮物的地方？你覺得呢？布朗尼？」</p><p>「您誤會了，教授，我們只是…發生一些不愉快。」布朗尼深吸一口氣試圖振作，很希望吐氣的時候能呼出那些煩悶。「您覺得有多少人知道？」知道我跟戈培爾的事？</p><p>「三分之一到一半左右……大概。」</p><p>依圖瑞聳肩微笑，而布朗尼只是苦笑。</p><p>「謝謝您的祝福，教授，」布朗尼回頭，戈培爾已經不見蹤影，留他一個面對所有即將離開的客人和整家店。「我想我該準備關店，祝您今晚一切順心愉快。」</p><p>「我可不敢分走壽星的好運，」依圖瑞拿起帽子外套，指了指其他等待結帳的客人。「畢竟太過好心的你似乎很需要來自好運的意外。」</p><p>什麼──？</p><p>布朗尼來不及思考反擊策略，依圖瑞已經拍拍他肩膀愉快地脫離戰場。陸續離開的客人顯然成功牽制布朗尼，大家都很準時，於是與蛋糕同名，身兼代理店長、服務生與雜工的布朗尼也得以準時的提早關店，洗個澡把自己整理一下、在二樓找一下戈培爾……沒找到……</p><p> </p><p>沒找到。</p><p>布朗尼希望戈培爾不會真的逃跑，但其實他無法確定任何事……他找不到雪莉和卡涅菈，鋼筆爺也不見蹤影，銀餐具和撲克牌好好的待在櫃子裡而不知道任何事，長久以來不斷對他說話的那些突然都不在了，失落和難以約束的寂寞像身邊的溫度，又想告訴自己……也許這是他們送給自己的禮物與體貼。</p><p>戈培爾在樓上嗎？布朗尼放輕腳步聲地往上走，如同害怕驚擾個性溫馴害羞的鳥那樣小聲的移動。他往上走，覺得好像有光、但無法判斷是不是來自希望而生的幻想；再往上，這次看見的亮度也許不是妄想；再往上多踏一兩階，眼睛可以看見地板以上的平面，煤爐似乎已經點燃、毯子被展開、暈黃的光也不只是燭光……</p><p>他往上走，開始看得見樓頂的全貌。桌上多了盞煤氣燈、地面多了許多蠟燭、許多禮物，多出來的小餐檯上有水壺杯子咖啡酒瓶，而戈培爾，正捲著毛毯無聊又帶些憂鬱的趴在桌上凝視火光，偶爾噘嘴吹動火焰，脆弱又頑強的晃動似乎令戈培爾著迷不已。</p><p>在布朗尼出聲以前，戈培爾從火光間發現布朗尼，坐直身體等待的表情似乎還在苦惱該笑還是繼續生氣，於是轉移注意力地把水放在煤爐上加熱，直到布朗尼開心的坐在近前，才悶悶地把一盒又一盒的禮物堆到布朗尼面前。</p><p>繼而困惑地看著盒子被布朗尼隨手堆到旁邊。</p><p> </p><p>「……你不好奇這些是什麼？」</p><p>「依圖瑞教授剛才在樓下偷偷告訴我了，」布朗尼本來不想理會主要目標以外的物事，但也許戈培爾很想知道…而且有別的目標就不會那麼尷尬。「他說有好多人偷偷送我禮物。」回答著，又把推走的禮物整齊放在面前開始拆起來。</p><p>拆著拆著，布朗尼的表情很自然地出現各種變化，布朗尼看著禮物、而戈培爾望著布朗尼，不知不覺也露出笑容。</p><p>雖然二十歲，但還是個孩子不是嗎？</p><p>上來的時候把禮物全部推到一邊，拆的時候好像也只是配合自己，但一件一件的拆開，各式各樣的驚喜笑容毫無遮掩地顯現在臉上，露出『哎呀！』或是苦笑無奈的表情。</p><p>還是開心得很天真啊……</p><p>拆完最後一件禮物才發現自己被包裝紙淹沒，布朗尼的臉上出現『應該邊拆邊收拾包裝紙』的懊惱反省，那種覺得自己很笨的表情讓戈培爾逸出了低低的笑聲。</p><p>「……戈培爾？」為什麼笑了？</p><p>一個笑聲又讓布朗尼露出好奇的神情，沒有發現自己引人發笑，但打量四周想知道原因的模樣非常可愛。</p><p>即使是乖巧守禮的個性，面對自己的時候總是會露出如此多變的表情。</p><p>明明已經擁有這麼多，為什麼仍然貪心的想要更多？</p><p>為什麼會覺得生氣呢？</p><p>戈培爾沒有回答，而布朗尼的表情果然從好奇變成謹慎的擔心，小心打量自己的表情令人想起第一次教他在泡沫上拉出美麗花形那時候的模樣，於是戈培爾忍不住笑得更大聲了些。</p><p>布朗尼先是皺眉頭──因為不了解原因，然後則是喪氣無奈和一些不太懂的表情……</p><p>「戈培爾……」似乎終於瞭解笑得是誰，布朗尼有點像是忍耐地任由自己笑著，微微低頭把包裝紙一張張全都疊整齊用禮物壓著。</p><p>「嗯？我沒有把禮物藏起來喔。」</p><p>布朗尼嘆口氣，再次把整理好的禮物放到一旁、撩起另一床毯子把自己裹起來。天空中細弱的星光彷彿只是層薄薄銀粉，從此處漫向他處，從毯角映爍的餘光散放在無限遠闊。</p><p>燭光間的布朗尼就像披著一襲秋夜，明明燦爛卻又心甘情願地蜷縮在這裡休息，然後在一地的燭光間獨獨把自己映在眼底。</p><p>「我在等最後一份生日禮物。」</p><p>布朗尼安靜的凝視讓戈培爾莫名的有些害羞，只好轉頭提起煤爐上煮很久的熱水沖泡禮物之一的咖啡。</p><p>一時間四周只剩下咖啡的聲音，幾條街外飄來稀微的音樂聲，七零八落的遠方對話用力聽也拼湊不全……這些塑造出的寧靜令戈培爾侷促不安，說不上是尷尬，但一想到自己應該要生氣，就不知道該怎麼說生日快樂。</p><p>在咖啡裡滴上柑橘酒──這是布朗尼的，而戈培爾則在自己的咖啡裡加了一湯匙。香氣飄散，布朗尼依然很有耐心的望著他，這個事實讓戈培爾頗為喪氣的抓抓頭，把已經推過去的咖啡杯推得更靠近布朗尼。</p><p>「……生日快樂。」快點低頭看杯子啊！別再看我了！</p><p>布朗尼的手指碰了一下杯子，從杯緣滑向杯柄，再流暢的輕輕滑動，偷偷摸摸地拉住戈培爾的袖子。</p><p>「…不要生氣了。」</p><p>呆。</p><p>「……不要生氣？」</p><p>「嗯……」布朗尼頓了頓，表情略顯倔強，好像還有些認命和不甘心之類的情緒。「我為前晚的某些事道歉……不要生氣好不好？」</p><p>這一瞬間不只完全消氣，雖然還有些疑惑，但戈培爾差點就想笑著對布朗尼說好乖好乖。</p><p>「某些事？」</p><p>「…我不該發脾氣。」嘆氣。</p><p>「然後？」布朗尼的答案頗不能令人滿足。</p><p>「……下次我會先徵求你的同意。」</p><p>因為本來就是想做的事──而且還不過是塞牙縫的事，布朗尼沒辦法勉強自己對吻了戈培爾的事認錯，但這種擦邊球還是讓布朗尼不甘心。</p><p>一想到是同意什麼，戈培爾忍不住掩面──所以還有下次嗎……？</p><p>「不生氣了？」</p><p>「……不生氣了。」正在害羞的戈培爾，從頭到尾都沒發現布朗尼並未請求原諒。</p><p>「可不可以用比較快樂的語氣祝我生日快樂？」</p><p>生──</p><p>「…我可不可以先喝咖啡？」簡直像喉嚨哽了顆栗子……我可以先練習嗎？</p><p>「嗯？嗯。」似乎沒事了。布朗尼這麼判定，雖然眼前的戈培爾只是捧著杯子啜飲，但的確好多了。</p><p>對話又標上休止符，城市的聲音宛若漸弱的副歌，將斷未斷地綿延不絕、凸顯主題。爬上中天的月亮是鵝黃色的、像笑臉貓的眼睛，肯定卻也質疑的接受一切，超然的觀望和惡作劇。</p><p> </p><p>布朗尼突然覺得月亮下方的星星很像笑臉貓的那口牙。</p><p>……好大的一張臉啊……超大的嘴和超閃亮的牙……</p><p>「──生日快樂。」</p><p> </p><p>抬頭賞月的布朗尼眨眨眼睛，有種那像眼睛的月亮也在對他送秋波的感覺……把目光移回戈培爾身上，以為剛才那句不合格的戈培爾正小聲重複各種音調的生日快樂，一邊抬眼偷瞧布朗尼聽到的反應再垂眼繼續改良。</p><p>音調上揚的生日快樂、節奏跳脫的生日快樂、像蛇一樣相當曲折的生日快樂、聽起來像在微笑的生日快樂……</p><p>生日快樂、生日快樂、生日快樂。</p><p> </p><p>「……戈培爾，」</p><p>「咦？」還在研究是那個咬字腔調比較好，布朗尼的呼喚讓戈培爾差點嚇一跳。</p><p>嚇一跳之後看到的，是布朗尼燦若繁星的微笑。</p><p>……而且還是一堆零等星聚集在一起的亮度……戈培爾這麼想，不由自主地把更多的怪想法嚥下去──實在太亮了。</p><p>「謝謝你。」就算以後你不再對我這麼說，這些也足夠我微笑一輩子。「每個我都很喜歡。」</p><p>「……什麼？」戈培爾還在為那個微笑發傻，不懂布朗尼是謝什麼喜歡什麼。</p><p>「謝謝你祝我生日快樂。」</p><p>「嗯、啊、唔……」不客氣？沒什麼？應該的？到底該說哪個…？「反正……啊、蛋糕！」</p><p>布朗尼好笑地看戈培爾掀起毯子搜尋，才知道戈培爾把蛋糕藏在毯子裡。</p><p>「…我以為你在生氣……所以今年沒有蛋糕了。」</p><p>「我的確是……」戈培爾頓住，他的確不高興，但仔細想想：為什麼還要做蛋糕？「總之，沒有蛋糕的生日太寂寞了。」</p><p>其實有你就好了。布朗尼只是笑，覺得說什麼都很多餘。</p><p>「生日快樂。」戈培爾彆扭的把蛋糕推向布朗尼。</p><p>「……嗯。」布朗尼接過四吋的小蛋糕，把咖啡杯放到戈培爾面前。「續杯。」</p><p>「你──」莫名地有口不太舒爽的氣哽在喉嚨，戈培爾一時間想不到名字，只好乖乖倒咖啡。「你說續杯就續杯？」我現在已經下班！不是咖啡店老闆啦！</p><p>「今天我生日，」布朗尼沒有在蛋糕上點蠟燭，自然也沒有吹蠟燭許願，而只是簡單地切分蛋糕、一人一塊。「你說要陪我過生日。」</p><p>戈培爾深深吸一口氣──難道什麼都要配合你嗎！？不過當這口氣吐出來的時候，戈培爾想開了，轉而張口忿忿地啃咬蛋糕。</p><p>「戈培爾，」</p><p>「呣？」咬咬咬。</p><p>「別光顧著吃，」布朗尼伸手把戈培爾嘴角的奶油拭去、舔乾淨手指，重新倒上咖啡。「你答應過要說故事。」</p><p>「說故事喔……」因為布朗尼的動作太過自然，戈培爾慢了很多才察覺太過親暱的曖昧。</p><p>「嗯，怎麼了？」</p><p>「沒什麼。」害羞什麼…這應該只是親暱。「一時間不知道要說什麼。」</p><p>「說說小時候的事，」好吃的東西吃一塊就夠了，布朗尼又拿了一塊蛋糕放到戈培爾的盤子裡，剩下的收進盒子。「母親……是什麼樣子？」</p><p>「我媽？嗯……她是個回家就很溫柔的人，」已經是很久以前的回憶，有點褪色的畫面反而幸福得近乎哀傷。「我三歲的時候她跟我爸離婚，我是我媽一個人帶大的……其實她很好強，但回家就只是個溫柔的母親，」</p><p>「聽起來很好。」</p><p>「她很好啊，真的很好，我長得很像她，也是她教我泡咖啡的，我媽非常喜歡咖啡。」</p><p>「那她現在好嗎？真想見見她。」明知故問得連自己都覺得虛偽，但還是得問。</p><p>「她過世了，」戈培爾低低頭又抬起來，畢竟事情都過去了。「那時候我十三、四歲吧。」</p><p>「她叫什麼名字？長得跟你像嗎？」</p><p>「她叫愛麗斯，」戈培爾發出笑聲。「跟夢遊仙境的那女孩一樣的名字，特徵也很像──金色的頭髮，湛藍的眼睛；我頭髮像我媽，眼睛像我父親。」</p><p>「那你父親呢？你們現在還有聯絡嗎？他們為什麼離婚？」</p><p>「他──」布朗尼看見戈培爾的表情空白了，即使他正發出聲音努力回答。「他也過世了，在我十九歲的時候……至於他們為什麼要離婚，說起來其實很有趣。」</p><p>看一個人用空白的、不知道正在勉強自己的表情，用快樂的聲調說出應該不快樂的記憶，其實是一件恐怖而令人驚惶的事──至少布朗尼幾乎不忍心再問下去，但也只是幾乎。</p><p>所謂的自私在它真正出現的時候，總是能蓋過一切的理性，而你並不會發現它的存在。</p><p>「怎麼個有趣法？」</p><p>「因為我就是他們離婚的理由。」戈培爾笑了，看起來一點都不傷心。「他們結婚只是一場各取所需的交易而已。」</p><p>戈培爾的父親叫做西特諾加，在他跟愛麗斯結婚以前，他們已經是朋友，而且感情很好。</p><p>他們最初是在咖啡店認識的，然後在書店又認識了一次，接著在夜店和餐廳又認識了幾次，最後回到原點，他們常在咖啡館碰面、聊天、分享煩惱跟祕密。</p><p>像是他們有著同樣的故鄉──他們都是劍塔市出生的孩子，他們跟家人的感情稱不上和睦。愛麗斯跟西特諾加說她能聽見『像那一位愛麗斯』聽到的聲音，甚至因此找到遺失的物品；西特諾加則是跟愛麗斯說他祖上似乎也有能聽見這種聲音的人，但他本人聽不見。</p><p>當然，最重要的，西特諾加告訴愛麗斯他是同性戀，甚至也帶了男友給愛麗斯看，西特諾加確信愛麗斯不在乎這個，事實上也是，而能如此公正公平的獲得友誼是一件幸福又愉快的際遇，這點對愛麗斯或西特諾加都是。</p><p>他們只是想要比友誼更好、近似於家人的關係，而現實生活中，男人與女人通常沒辦法將關係定位在這裡，尤其愛麗斯和西特諾加都擁有各自的魅力，願意提供關係的對象通常不會滿足於如此簡單純粹的心靈交流。</p><p> </p><p>而促使他們結婚的原因則來自於身後不甚和睦的家人。</p><p>不和睦不代表沒感情，會抗拒、爭吵代表還是在乎，因為在乎而保持距離，但即使如此，所負擔的壓力仍舊從各種聯絡方式中累積。</p><p>愛麗斯的家人希望她快點結婚。</p><p>西特諾加的家人希望他快點結婚。</p><p>愛麗斯想要自己的孩子，但她最討厭的事情之一就是結婚。</p><p>西特諾加想結婚的對象是男人，但他沒辦法告訴他的家人這件事。</p><p> </p><p>該怎麼辦呢？其實只要有足夠的抗壓性以及足夠的誠實誠懇，把話說清楚就可以了，但事情當然不是用說的這麼簡單。</p><p>誠實的難度巨大得難以跨越，想要說清楚？那也要能說得清楚，人與人的對話有不少時候與小女孩造訪的瘋狂夢境無分一二，就像故事裡公爵夫人所說的：『重要的是解釋的方法。』</p><p>怎麼辦？當西特諾加還在煩惱的時候，愛麗斯先做出決定與提議。</p><p>我們結婚吧。</p><p>我想要一個孩子，而你需要一位妻子。</p><p>我們結婚，給我一個孩子，一個懷孕的女人可以讓你的家人更相信你；等我生下孩子，我們再來準備離婚吧。</p><p> </p><p>「西特諾加…父親最後答應了，所以他們結婚了。」戈培爾把水壺重新裝滿水、放在爐子上。「我媽生前什麼也沒說，這些都是西特諾加告訴我的。」</p><p>「…難過就不要說了，戈培爾。」</p><p>「嗯，不，不會難過，他們結婚這件事不論當時或現在都不令我難過，」布朗尼的表情讓戈培爾發笑──果然大部分的人都無法理解吧。「雖然我知道這件事的時候，的確是呆了好久。而且……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「西特諾加給我非常好的解釋──在我第一次見到他的那天。」</p><p> </p><p>不要把我當成父親，戈培爾。</p><p>身為朋友，我從來沒有碰過愛麗斯。</p><p>……我不知道你懂不懂，但是…人工受孕，嗯……就是這種事，我只是提供精子。</p><p>對我來說你只是朋友的孩子，所以你也可以把我當成朋友，當然如果你想稱呼我父親或是爸爸，我沒有反對的權力──因為那是我答應愛麗斯的時候就同時背負的責任。</p><p>不要想太多，戈培爾，你的母親沒有利用我，我們很少聯絡是出於無奈，因為大部分的人都覺得離婚夫妻保持密切的往來很奇怪。</p><p>她也沒有利用你，戈培爾。</p><p>她不是為了養兒防老、不是為了有一個繼承人、當然也不是為了堵住家人的嘴……我瞭解愛麗斯。戈培爾，你母親一直都是獨自一人把你養大，而你大部分的時候都是幸福快樂的吧？</p><p>她不為任何現實的理由而生下你，也不是像想要一個寵物那般想要個孩子。</p><p>她就是喜歡你，戈培爾。</p><p>為了愛你而生下你。</p><p> </p><p>「那時候其實沒有很懂……但我喜歡這個理由，」水還沒燒開，手閒不下來的戈培爾只好把玩杯子。「知道自己是真的被愛，其實只要確定這個……就會覺得自己的存在有意義。」</p><p>「真的不傷心？」</p><p>布朗尼趴在桌子上、努力壓低視角，那樣仰望的目光讓戈培爾覺得非常溫暖。</p><p>「親人過世當然會傷心，現在說故事已經沒感覺了，」戈培爾笑兩聲。「我媽生病了沒告訴我，跟西特諾加的事也是隻字未提，剛才說的那些都是西特諾加後來慢慢告訴我的。」</p><p>為什麼不告訴我呢？布朗尼彷彿聽到戈培爾這麼問，但也許根本就沒有任何聲音，戈培爾只是出現寂寞的表情，在搖曳的燭光下用指掌創造各種影子。</p><p>「還是說些快樂的事，」戈培爾伸手摀住燭光再放開。「我賴著我媽學泡咖啡的時候，大概才七、八歲，每次學烘豆子不是焙得太輕就是烤過頭，後來才知道我媽總是要我只烘一把豆子是敷衍我，以為我失敗幾次就會放棄。」</p><p>「顯然你沒放棄。」</p><p>「我泡得比我媽還好，」戈培爾發出惡作劇得逞般的輕笑聲。「然後你泡得比我還好。」</p><p>這就是很快樂的事了。</p><p>自己沖泡的咖啡可以換到一個滿足幸福的微笑，一點點的美妙香氣就能讓疲憊的表情露出放鬆的溫和，知道自己只要這麼做便可以得到這些，已經是非常簡單幸福的快樂了。</p><p>小時候最快樂的事，是跟母親一起出去玩，看很多的風景，或者搗蛋一通滿身草屑泥巴再被拎著去洗手洗澡，然後一起享用點心、特製大餐、以及美味的咖啡。</p><p>再大一點的時候，母親更忙，只要自己轉頭笑容就會消失，卻疲倦到忘記會被人從鏡子、玻璃之類的地方被窺見。</p><p>提供體貼變成快樂的事，因為這樣可以維持母親臉上的笑容。</p><p>十一歲的時候開始等門，剛開始只是等待加班回家的母親，想見上一面說晚安；後來，基於體貼與等待的無聊，開始泡咖啡、準備宵夜，咖啡上的纖細拉花變成可以消磨時間展現心意的驚喜。</p><p>母親疲倦得沒有餘力抬頭看一下特地買回來的花束，也漸漸難以被咖啡香取悅，但是，當低頭喝咖啡的時候，母親總是能因為拉花而露出莞爾的笑容。</p><p>笑得宛如雨後的百合、晨露中的玫瑰、夜來香放肆遠揚的香氣，然後我也能這麼開心的笑，即使等待很寂寞。</p><p>但我知道，母親知道我很寂寞，如同我發現她很疲倦而特意準備宵夜一樣。</p><p>「有的時候，有些東西，真的是再多的玩樂和再多的朋友也無法填滿。」燒開的水注入杯裡，殘留的咖啡沫因為熱水而再次香味鮮明。「我當然問過父親的事，我沒有問到底、以為這樣是體貼，但是我誤會了……我誤會母親的神情與氣色，我一直到母親快死了才知道她病了──我一直以為那是出差，她這麼告訴我，我也這麼相信。」</p><p>「那你父親呢？」布朗尼岔開話題，即使是為了好奇，但也沒必要讓戈培爾再重溫一次面對死亡的經歷。「你怎麼會到他那裡？」</p><p>「因為不管從哪一點上看，西特諾加都是我父親。」戈培爾指指自己。「比起家人，我媽更信任她的朋友。」</p><p>「……西特諾加對你好嗎？」</p><p>「很好。」</p><p>「他長得什麼樣子？」</p><p>「他嗎……」記憶不斷回溯，這讓戈培爾有些恍惚。「很淺很淺的金髮，不說話的時候像冬狼，溫和地聊天的時候，他灰藍色的眼睛會讓人想起北極狐。」</p><p>像……「像狐狸？」</p><p>「不是不好的那種，說像北極狐也許是因為髮色，但就是……」戈培爾鬆開杯子，躺在地上仰望星星，在空中尋找適合的言詞。「但就是會讓人驚豔……明明應該是堅毅的，眼神卻露出那種純粹的澄淨，或許……甚至是有點無辜的吧。」</p><p>「你們相處得好嗎？」</p><p>「很好……只是他快過世的那幾年，常常加班到很晚才回家，也很常不回家……即使他知道我會準備宵夜和咖啡等他回來。」</p><p>「他……怎麼過世的？」</p><p>「就是──某天，突然倒下。醫生說那是過勞死……這是簡稱，總之有一大堆的名詞，我不記得了。」</p><p>「對你而言，他是個好父親嗎？」</p><p>「……也許……」這次戈培爾沉默比較久。「他只是一直想學著當個父親，我也是……我知道一個母親會是什麼樣子，但我從來不知道一個父親該是什麼樣子。」</p><p>所以我才會過了好久之後，在你過世之後，才知道原來父親不會…不能給兒子這樣的親吻。</p><p> </p><p>因為戈培爾躺著，所以布朗尼看不清楚表情，猶豫是否要問下去的沉默不太漫長，因為中央塔的午夜鐘聲遠遠盪來，在緩緩飄起的風中如波濤流走。</p><p>「十二點過了。」</p><p>鐘聲的餘音消散，戈培爾坐起來這麼說道，笑一笑開始收毯子。</p><p>「你的生日結束了，布朗尼。」</p><p>「等…等一下，戈培爾。」戈培爾收拾東西的動作太過迅速，布朗尼只來得及伸手抓住熄滅燭火的手。「讓我問最後一個問題。」</p><p>戈培爾失笑，表情有些不可思議。</p><p>「我回答的還不夠嗎？」</p><p>「最後一個──請不要對我那麼吝嗇。」</p><p>戈培爾用眼神同意，然後安靜等待布朗尼的問題。</p><p>「愛麗斯跟西特諾加，你比較喜歡哪一個？」</p><p>一陣強風吹熄所有的燭火，讓布朗尼失去看清戈培爾表情的機會。</p><p>「……我不知道。」</p><p>戈培爾努力讓自己說實話，努力不要讓聲音出現那些自己很久不曾去想的事。</p><p>一直無聲隱匿在角落的貓眼眨了眨，迅速地轉身下樓。</p><p>「對我而言，他們並不相同。」</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p>那天晚上戈培爾做了一個夢，關於十年多以前的往事，關於寂寞與幸福。</p><p> </p><p>關於西特諾加。</p><p>也許也有一些關於母親的夢。</p><p> </p><p>母親為了不讓自己發現，一開始就剃掉所有的頭髮做成假髮。</p><p>然後西特諾加來了，讓病床上的母親笑得很開心，而母親告訴我以後會跟他住在一起，連葬禮的事都是西特諾加準備……沒有通知親戚觀禮，只有在事後寫信告訴他們墓園在哪裡。</p><p>西特諾加說他們在布拉福德認識、結婚、住了幾年，離婚後他才因為調職回到劍塔市。</p><p>我到這個時候，才知道他們結過婚，一直到走進西特諾加的家門、看見裡面走出一個男人親暱的吻他，我才知道這個人是同性戀。</p><p>才知道其實這個人是我父親。</p><p>很驚嚇嗎？很難過嗎？</p><p>我才剛失去一個親人。</p><p>同性戀會不會很噁心？</p><p>不知道。</p><p>看到他們親吻的時候，我腦中什麼也沒有；等西特諾加跟我解釋，我覺得我也該公平的對待他。</p><p>他對我很親切誠實，而母親跟他在一起時是那麼自然愉快……母親好久沒有那麼笑了。</p><p>我只是很驚訝、很困惑、很傷心……母親為什麼不告訴我？怕我怨恨她？怕我討厭她？還是怕我討厭他？</p><p>如果我是個非常任性自我又不聰明的孩子，是不是就會把隱瞞當成不可原諒的欺騙？</p><p>母親最後一次跟我說話的時候，是說什麼呢？</p><p>好好相處、你會喜歡他的，有什麼問題你都可以問他……他知道很多事。</p><p> </p><p>……原來是這樣啊……</p><p> </p><p>吻他的男人顯得有些不耐煩，西特諾加溫和的臉很近也很模糊，原來我哭了、原來我在哭，我是男孩子不可以哭，可是眼淚為什麼停不下來？</p><p>母親在的時候我不能哭，因為我哭的話母親就沒辦法笑，可是母親已經不在了……西特諾加的懷抱很溫暖……所以我現在哭也不會有人難過……</p><p>戈培爾在夢裡輾轉，一面牆的另一邊，布朗尼還醒著。</p><p>醒著對鋼筆發脾氣，醒著聽鋼筆訴說戈培爾的夢境……雖然是不同的角度。</p><p>「你這樣寫字條給我，害我以為事情很沉重！」布朗尼抱著棉被坐在床上，感覺很無力。「雖然那些問題的確讓戈培爾……不太舒服。」</p><p>『你又知道事情不沉重了！』再怎麼說也是當年的旁觀者之一，被人這麼反駁鋼筆爺非～～常不高興！</p><p>「我就是知道。」布朗尼的回答毫無猶疑。「我的確不知道過去、不知道戈培爾為什麼想不開，但我知道五年來的每個戈培爾──所以我看也知道這個問題的確刺傷他，但就是沒有你想暗示的那麼沉重！」</p><p>『不沉重那他為什麼想不開！？』</p><p>「因為頓悟了就不會想不開！」布朗尼比手劃腳想表達語言之外的含意，最後還是用說的。「想開了只是一種解釋，給自己的解釋，一種能讓自己釋然、瞭解的解釋，可能是名詞、形容詞、動詞，也可能什麼都不是！想不開就是卡住了、而那是戈培爾沒辦法自己處理的！如此而已！誰都會這樣！」</p><p>『那你呢？！』鋼筆氣得吹鬍子瞪眼睛。『你有嗎？！你有就說、我會寫下來以後給戈培爾看喔！』</p><p>「不用你寫，我自己會說給戈培爾聽──包含那些我在育幼院被當成妖怪的故事。」</p><p>『妖怪！？』鋼筆吃驚的筆尖一滑、『啪』地倒下，再艱辛地爬起來。『我很確定你是人類──現在的孩子都這麼不厚道啊？』</p><p>「不要轉移話題，」布朗尼移到桌邊握住鋼筆，變著花樣把筆轉了好幾圈。「先回答我的問題。」</p><p>『好、好好好、好啦！！嗚啊啊～～』發飆的鋼筆從布朗尼的手中跳出來，暈頭轉向地晃了好久才有辦法說話。</p><p>『你不覺得有點沉重的背景，會讓你更同情、更愛憐、更深情地迷戀我家的小少爺嗎──一個有深度的、未知的過去，不正是一場完美戀愛的先決條件？』</p><p>布朗尼『啊啊啊啊啊……』地把頭磕在桌上，在暌違數月後再次抬起食指把鋼筆壓倒在桌上。</p><p>「你居然為了這種理由……這真是太八卦、不、太三八了，鋼筆爺。」</p><p>『哪有！路遙知馬力、日久見人心，跨過心理的障礙，愛情才能登峰造極！』</p><p>……</p><p>「你只有這個說法？」布朗尼揉揉眼睛，發現自己開始想拆了這支鋼筆。</p><p>『咳，好吧，不鬧你。』感受到殺氣，鋼筆這次乖乖躺在指尖下說話。『你不覺得……所謂的沉重，是只有悲劇的當事人才能評價的重量？』</p><p>「……」</p><p>『布朗尼，這也許很沉重、也許不沉重，』鋼筆搖搖晃晃的站起來。『也許對現在的戈培爾來說已經沒那麼沉重，但在那時候……他很確實的把自己關在家裡一年多，對我來說，這就是沉重。』</p><p>「……我知道了。」布朗尼認真反省。「那時候的事情你都看到了？」</p><p>『嗯，』鋼筆的聲音相當落寞。『我一直待在西特諾加身邊直到最後。』</p><p>「說給我聽，好不好？」</p><p>『你不想聽戈培爾告訴你了？』鋼筆有些驚訝。</p><p>「想，想聽他告訴我，那時候他是怎麼想的。」布朗尼把鋼筆移到床頭，關掉檯燈，「但也想聽你的版本。」</p><p>布朗尼的說法讓鋼筆沉默良久，久到布朗尼懷疑自己是不是睡著過，或者是鋼筆睡著、它打算明天再說……？</p><p>『我說的如果你沒興趣，那就直接睡著不用理我了。』</p><p>「……好。」</p><p> </p><p>秋天的夜晚很冷，但是戈培爾來到這個家的時候，是溫暖的雨季。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 親吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>秋天的夜晚很冷，但是戈培爾來到這個家的時候，是溫暖的雨季。</p><p> </p><p>這裡以前不是咖啡館，而是西特諾加和戈培爾住了五年的地方。第一次見到戈培爾的時候，我在客廳的桌上，聽西特諾加叫著戈培爾的名字、簡單的訴說往事，然後那孩子哭了好久好久。</p><p>西特諾加其實有點慌張，因為他不知道該怎麼讓戈培爾別再哭了──雖然哭一下不錯，但哭太久就不好……最後他還是轉頭拜託司特頓──他的同居人先離開，然後耐心的等戈培爾停下來。</p><p>看得出來那孩子哭得頭暈腦脹，淚水是停了，但更加的搞不清楚狀況，西特諾加帶他去洗把臉，把一、二樓逛一遍，那時候，戈培爾的房間在一樓，而西特諾加和司特頓的寢室在二樓──也就是戈培爾現在的房間。</p><p>不讓戈培爾住在你這間，是因為司特頓不想受到打擾，至少做愛的時候不用擔心聲音被聽到。</p><p>但司特頓不是重點，西特諾加才是……嗯……那時候，跟愛麗斯結婚沒多久，西特諾加就跟男友分手了；等愛麗斯生下戈培爾，西特諾加雖然跟愛麗斯住在同一個屋簷下，但他們只是像鄰居……最多，西特諾加有提供一些金錢或購物上的幫助，因為知道愛麗斯不會接受，所以並沒有很多。</p><p>等他們離婚，西特諾加也不曾給過贍養費這種東西，他只是孤身一人離開布拉福德、回到劍塔市，便宜買下這棟房子開始他的生活和工作，重新認識這個城市、想辦法跟自己的家人在城市裡形同陌路，並尋找新的感情。</p><p>等他再次見到戈培爾，司特頓已經是他的第三任男友，而他的家人已經對這樣的西特諾加死心──他們終究還是知道了一部分的事實，至少知道他是同性戀。</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾剛來的時候很像你，比較安靜、經常觀察四周、小心翼翼、體貼而討人喜歡。</p><p>不過戈培爾的本性是靈活的，兩三個月後就原形畢露，他跟西特諾加的感情也好了起來，連司特頓都似乎有點喜歡他。</p><p>但司特頓跟西特諾加的感情就不太好了。</p><p>戈培爾出現的時候，西特諾加跟司特頓本來就出了點問題──人與人相處就像在爬非常高非常高的山，到了一定的高度就得停下來休息、適應空氣、適應溫度、適應壓力，受得了才能繼續往上攀爬，受不了則會有各式各樣的結果。</p><p>司特頓跟西特諾加也是，不過戈培爾的出現不是催化劑，而是中和劑，至少我覺得，戈培爾延遲了司特頓和西特諾加分手的時間。</p><p>這也許是因為戈培爾是個遲鈍的孩子──也許他養成不去過分揣測他人的內心來讓自己過得更好；但他遲鈍卻又敏銳體貼，靈活、很會耍嘴皮子、懂得如何說話能讓人愉快，更重要的，他泡得一手好咖啡也做得一手好菜。</p><p>我想，是因為一個人泡咖啡太寂寞了，所以才會有一天，戈培爾偷偷跑上樓敲敲你這間房門、西特諾加的書房，問他：要不要喝杯咖啡？</p><p>我跟西特諾加一起看到戈培爾小心的在門邊笑了一下，然後，西特諾加也笑了。</p><p>西特諾加說：『好啊，可是我們家沒有豆子也沒有磨豆機，你有嗎？』</p><p>戈培爾點頭，然後飛快的跑下樓抱著豆子跟磨豆機上來，用有點開心、有點遺憾、很期盼也很溫柔的表情對西特諾加說：『這是我媽媽一直捨不得喝的豆子喔！』</p><p>那天晚上西特諾加在書房和戈培爾一起分享咖啡。</p><p>西特諾加之後好一陣子總是很好奇的看戈培爾認真磨豆子、泡咖啡、清理器具、做出搭配的食物，沒過多久這份福利便擴大到司特頓身上，於是他們多了一點時間享受陪伴彼此的單純親暱而不用想太多，再推廣到他們一起準備食物、一起去買豆子、一起烘豆子……因為西特諾加習慣把我插在胸前的口袋，所以我總是能看見他們的笑臉，像寶石一樣的發著光。</p><p> </p><p>那真的是很幸福的日子。</p><p>真的很幸福。</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾在床上翻了身、睡得不太好，雪莉擔心的在枕頭邊看著，不知道他夢到什麼。</p><p>夢裡，十五歲的戈培爾仰頭看著司特頓離開，三個人住在一起、看似快樂的生活結束了。</p><p>其實有發現司特頓和西特諾加交會的眼神越來越冷淡，也知道他們相處的時間逐漸縮短，而加班的司特頓和加班的西特諾加經常擦身而過，晚間的咖啡聚會像偏移的日晷，一點一滴在十五歲前推進到午夜時分。</p><p>戈培爾不懂為什麼他們還要一起陪他坐下來喝咖啡，剛開始時以為他們想要和好，後來才發現不是這樣。</p><p>也許只是留在他身邊休息，等他再大一點回頭想，才覺得也許是為了練習道別與分離。</p><p>然後，司特頓帶著他所有的東西離開了。</p><p>其實沒有那麼喜歡司特頓，一如司特頓也沒那麼喜歡他，但他們終究一起住了一年，離開這件事依然令人惆悵。</p><p>那西特諾加呢？戈培爾希望西特諾加不會對此傷心難過，不過西特諾加眼中黯淡的神采說明這是不可能的事。</p><p>雖然以為感情淡去、往來淡然，但面對真正失去的時候仍是落寞得無法訴說。</p><p>但西特諾加每天都還是笑著回家，笑著跟戈培爾說我回來了。</p><p>『因為，西特諾加沒辦法永無止境的加班，沒辦法丟下戈培爾在外面借酒澆愁，也沒辦法在剛分手不久便找尋床伴轉移注意力。』</p><p> </p><p>……還是回家吧。</p><p>我不止一次在西特諾加的桌上、西特諾加的手裡、或是他胸前的口袋裡這麼聽到，然後我就這樣待在離他心臟最近的地方、陪他跨越半個城市，回到洛林街三十七號。</p><p>聽著他的心跳從疲倦的木然，在寒風中如孤燈般的蕭索，日復一日，慢慢地平穩，像雪花輕柔的片片落下、累積，在開門的剎那擺脫刺骨的顫抖與不由得謹慎氣息的威脅，鬆口氣地撥撥頭髮、擁抱溫暖，心跳的脈動溫柔強勁。</p><p>那時候樓下還有壁爐，他們會一起待在壁爐前，可能聊天或者不聊天，喝著戈培爾泡的咖啡，西特諾加看著自己的書或電視、而戈培爾寫作業或跟著看電視，沒有人願意回到自己的房間。</p><p>因為只要留在這裡，抬頭的時候就會看到另一個人專心做著自己的事，或者在目光相對的時候給對方一個笑容。</p><p>從十五歲到十六歲，從冬天到春天，西特諾加告訴戈培爾這個城市的各種故事與傳統、告訴他我據說是枝會說話的鋼筆，而戈培爾總會發出笑聲、陪西特諾加耍嘴皮子引經據典，經過的時間變成戈培爾飛快抽高的身長、變聲期間不穩定的聲線，再笑著幻想蛻變之後的聲音會是什麼樣子。</p><p>心跳聲忽快忽慢，不太穩定，西特諾加在戈培爾身邊的心跳聲變得有些緊張，回家的時候也是，既期待又緊張，等他帶著戈培爾去做西裝、雨季來臨，當西特諾加陪伴在戈培爾身邊、當戈培爾靦腆忐忑的望著西特諾加的時候，我能感受到那種複雜心情變成無法控制的混亂心跳，隱藏在衣服之下。</p><p>想留在戈培爾身邊，又不想留在戈培爾身邊。</p><p>我能瞭解這種矛盾，西特諾加從來沒有把自己當成父親──不管他們的經歷還是實際的相處都是。然而，那些科學的、法律的事實也無比清楚的讓西特諾加知道──你們是血親。</p><p>那就像是一條線，當你開始掙扎的時候才會意識到，它跟造成緊張、期待或是幸福的原因都一樣，在身體跨越之前、心已然邁過。</p><p>如果在乎超越言語和行為能表達的極限，人們會說你愛得很深。</p><p>西特諾加抓著我塗寫毫無意義的線條再把紙揉爛丟棄，姑且不論他是不是愛上自己的兒子，他從來沒有準備要愛上年齡差這麼多的對象。</p><p>怎麼會這樣？西特諾加困擾、不安、又焦躁的自言自語，不知道我在聽。當他再次升遷、坐在寬敞的個人辦公室裡，反省這到底是因為寂寞、一時的迷亂、抑或這只是依賴戈培爾溫柔的錯覺的時候，我從他打電話回家的聲音裡知道，他不是真的那麼願意放棄。</p><p>所以他加班，把工作的脾氣帶一點回家，像任性的孩子那樣欺負自己喜歡的人，希望對方在注意自己的同時討厭自己，然後抱著僥倖想只要戈培爾討厭他，那他也能不那麼愛他。</p><p> </p><p>我曾經擔心過這會不會變成實質的傷害或是家暴，但西特諾加在事情變成那樣之前停止了，因為雨季。</p><p>我不知道原因、西特諾加也不知道，但當戈培爾跟我們住在一起的時候，他就已經會因為下雨而無法熟睡。</p><p>司特頓離開之後，西特諾加有了比較自由的夜晚時間，當他發現體溫的依偎與陪伴能讓戈培爾睡著，每到雨季他總是在床上保留戈培爾的位子。</p><p>雨季的大雨是暴力的，轟然落下的水珠打得所有的植物動物都抬不起頭。真正面對的時候才知道父親兩個字是多麼困難又強大的枷鎖，西特諾加很希望自己不回去就能讓感情冷卻，只是看著雨，腦中浮現的是最近變得沒精神的戈培爾、以及他一臉歉意地承受自己脾氣的模樣。</p><p>大雨滂沱。</p><p>寒冷刺骨的雨讓西特諾加從焦躁的行為中清醒，但沒辦法阻止愛戀與日俱增，即使如此，西特諾加依然保留身邊的位置。和戈培爾在一起的每個雨季，西特諾加從未拒絕戈培爾蜷在他身邊或是懷裡尋求安睡，即使那對他來說是種煎熬。</p><p> </p><p>『……布朗尼？』</p><p>「……唔？我還醒著……我有在聽。」</p><p>鋼筆嘆息，奮力關掉最後的床頭燈。</p><p>『晚安，布朗尼。明天再說，你該休息了。』</p><p>布朗尼緩慢的道晚安，戈培爾在隔壁淺眠地翻動，疲倦的雪莉不再看顧戈培爾、縮在溫暖的角落熟睡，窗外，飄下白色的片狀物，一片，又一片，無聲無息的增加、輕緩繽紛的飄落，安靜地驚醒睡在客廳的卡涅菈，靛藍色的貓眼是這場雪為數不多的見證。</p><p> </p><p>劍塔市飄起今年的第一場雪。</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾睜開眼，在坐起來的時候覺得好冷、縮回被子裡，才發現雪莉也窩在身邊。</p><p>窗外，銀裝素裹，城市甦醒的聲音腳步也弄不髒那份纖細淨麗，雪面的反光讓室內明亮得近乎朦朧。</p><p>戈培爾覺得很疲倦，他做了一個晚上的夢。</p><p>因為布朗尼的問題，讓他夢見好久不曾夢見的人、從前的時光。</p><p>忙碌的、加班的、因為疲倦而失去笑容的西特諾加，剛開始只是讓人擔心、有點心疼，同時也跟母親的樣子重疊了。</p><p>可不可以對我笑呢？可不可以不要那麼累？</p><p>因為還記得一起共度夜晚的時間，其實很希望西特諾加能分一點時間給自己。</p><p>西特諾加發脾氣的時候其實心裡很害怕，但更害怕西特諾加會不會跟母親一樣，更何況西特諾加的收入遠多於母親。</p><p>所以我忍耐，連下雨睡不著也不再去找他，因為他很累了、需要休息……當我開始思考乾脆吃個安眠藥讓自己昏倒的時候，西特諾加嘆息著敲響我的房門，跟我道歉，告訴我睡不著的話還是可以來他房間。</p><p>我很開心，西特諾加恢復成以前那樣，我們躺在床上談論最近發生的事，他會很專心的聽、溫柔的笑笑、說上一兩句，在我快睡著的時候，小心的把我抱進懷裡、蓋好被子，偶爾會在額頭上親一下，低低的說晚安。</p><p>我喜歡他這樣對我。</p><p>讓人有點興奮、有點不好意思、卻又有些得意，這些情緒讓溫暖的擁抱升溫，然後西特諾加變得深邃的眼睛會比平常更漂亮。</p><p>但這只是雨季的特別待遇，其他時間不好意思找他、也不想麻煩他，而且過了雨季，西特諾加又出差又加班，一直持續忙到新年。</p><p>新年過後，也是這樣，回來的非常晚……</p><p> </p><p>細微的開門聲讓戈培爾從紛亂思緒中驚醒，他知道是布朗尼，卻不知道自己為何要摒息不動；布朗尼在房間裡安靜走動，戈培爾心想他大概是在找雪莉……</p><p>睡在他枕頭與棉被間的雪莉惺忪的醒了。</p><p>眨眨眼睛發現戈培爾也醒了，又暖又軟的蹭蹭戈培爾，打算說服對方跟著一起賴床；而這樣的動作似乎引起布朗尼的注意，戈培爾感覺到布朗尼慢慢靠近、安靜的隔著棉被打量，然後俯身、低頭、靠近床，掀起一小角棉被。</p><p>有點冷、光線進來了，雪莉仰頭對布朗尼喵了一聲，戈培爾從棉被裡抬頭，看見布朗尼先是驚訝、然後非常溫暖的笑容。</p><p>「早安，戈培爾，」看見兩雙賴床的藍眼睛這麼仰望自己，布朗尼真心覺得這可愛到會讓人心臟停止。「你可以再睡一下，會不會冷？」小心的把雪莉抱出來，再把棉被塞回去。</p><p>「……有點。」</p><p>布朗尼今天穿毛衣、外套隨手扔在門邊，聽到回答，笑著伸手摸摸戈培爾露在棉被外的臉頰額頭。</p><p>「等我一下。」布朗尼這麼說，便抱著雪莉出去了。</p><p>這樣真奇怪……戈培爾心想。每天醒來昨天的事情就變得像一場夢，那些看不到的變得面目全非，而這些不變的、溫柔的待遇，也不是裝作沒發生任何事情的掩飾。</p><p>怎麼回事？</p><p>戈培爾把自己更縮進被子裡，這種似曾相識的感覺比昨晚的夢更讓人不愉快。</p><p>沒有多久，隱約聽見腳步聲，一想到是布朗尼就想把自己縮得更小一點，但又止不住好奇心，正想看布朗尼到底要做什麼，輕柔的重量跟著一陣風落在身上，從心裡到身體都迅速熱了起來。</p><p>「我下課回來再把毯子和羊毛被拿出來，」發現戈培爾在看他，布朗尼邊壓好被角邊輕笑解釋。「先拿我的被子蓋一下，你的外套我放在這裡。」</p><p>往年冬天常穿的居家外套，被布朗尼整齊地放在床邊。</p><p>「要不要水？我幫你拿。」</p><p>搖頭。</p><p>「要不要把暖氣打開？」</p><p>搖搖頭。</p><p>「還缺什麼嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾忍不住笑了，不只是臉上的表情，彷彿笑聲從彎起的眼角逸散，邊搖頭邊忍不住將嘴角藏在棉被之下，布朗尼耐心等待回答的表情讓戈培爾覺得很糟糕──好想撒嬌，真是太糟糕了。</p><p>前天還很生氣、昨天也不太愉快、早上醒來心情更稱不上好，但現在只想笑，戈培爾自己也不懂為什麼會這麼愉快，心情好得簡直莫名其妙。</p><p>「……戈培爾？」</p><p>「你幾點的課？」</p><p>「十點，」知道戈培爾會想問什麼，布朗尼很迅速的繼續回答。「現在八點半左右，怎麼了？」</p><p>「……手機借我。」</p><p>「要打電話？」</p><p>布朗尼把手機拿給戈培爾，然後驚訝地看著戈培爾賊笑地抓著被角、像海星一樣地帶著棉被裹住他、勾住脖子把他拖進被子裡……戈培爾不是沒這麼做過，但在發生這幾天的事情後，布朗尼沒想到戈培爾還會這麼做。</p><p>「戈培爾？」戈培爾在懷裡調整姿勢的蹭動，從自己手中拿走手機開始撥打。「你要打給誰？」</p><p>「噓……」戈培爾露出等待接聽的表情。「早安，依圖瑞，我是戈培爾。你今天要開車上班嗎？如果你願意開車上班順便載布朗尼去學校的話，我讓他帶一份熱歐蕾給你，他今天十點的課。」</p><p>一聽到是依圖瑞，布朗尼覺得臉上有點熱……教授的車錢可不只是咖啡啊…不知道在車上會被虧成什麼樣子……</p><p>「九點半？好，謝謝，晚上見。」戈培爾掛上電話、把手機塞回布朗尼手裡，布朗尼身上被煨暖的毛衣蹭起來很舒服，這讓戈培爾嘿嘿嘿嘿笑得很滿意。</p><p>「所以現在是？」布朗尼多少猜到戈培爾的企圖，實在是令人啼笑皆非啊。</p><p>「你可以搭依圖瑞的車去學校，」布朗尼雖然反問卻放鬆身體任由自己抱住，這讓戈培爾心情大好。「所以你現在有半個小時可以陪我賴床。」</p><p>「我一向不賴床。」</p><p>「慶祝你滿二十歲的第一天──來體驗一下賴床的滋味吧，冰天雪地時風味尤佳。」</p><p>「戈培爾……」穿著毛衣蓋上兩床棉被，那不只是暖、甚至有些熱了。「為什麼會想要我陪你賴床呢？」</p><p>因為作夢？這種理由戈培爾說不出口，所以他說了因為天氣冷。</p><p>「我以為在大前天到昨天之後，你會想跟我再保持點距離。」</p><p>「……」的確，布朗尼第一次吻他的時候，他幾乎躲了兩個月。「我不會討厭你，也不生氣了。」</p><p>「就這樣？」如果吻上去，能不能讓戈培爾說出更多實話？</p><p>「說實話……」看到布朗尼的時候在想什麼呢？「看到你跟我說早安的時候，我就想抱上去、把你拖進被子裡。」</p><p>……你還真老實啊，戈培爾。布朗尼在戈培爾頸側輕嘆。</p><p>「你很多的行為……我是想逃避，」其實不那麼想談論這種話題，但戈培爾也想知道布朗尼為何最近一直在問『為什麼』。「又覺得我不能逃避……很困擾，我不知道為什麼。」</p><p>我不知道為什麼你變得讓我如此困擾。</p><p>「你真是健忘，戈培爾，」布朗尼嘆息，他本來想忍耐到一年期滿的那天前都不提示。「令人懷疑你是否總是努力遺忘各種記憶。」</p><p>「──我又忘了什麼？」</p><p>「還記得約定嗎？」戈培爾錯愕、怔愣的臉說明了一切，布朗尼知道即使他現在複誦一次約定，幾個月後戈培爾一定又忘記了。「一年的時間，你從我身上、我的行為猜一個答案，而我會努力做出屬於自己的咖啡拉花。」</p><p>如果你猜中了，我答應你任何一件我做得到的事，如果你猜不中，請讓我許一個願望。</p><p>戈培爾以為自己忘記了，但是當布朗尼說出約定的開頭，才發現其實他不曾遺忘，只是沒有想起來。</p><p>不曾想起，卻也沒有忘記，布朗尼的詢問讓他想起春天在香草園裡的對話，想起自己在道歉、布朗尼的眼神和語氣，想起他是如何介意布朗尼突然離去的原因。</p><p>「想起來了？」</p><p>實在是熱，布朗尼離開床、又突然覺得好冷，而戈培爾看著他的眼神讓布朗尼明白對方至少沒忘得那麼乾淨。</p><p>「所以在那天到來之前，我不會說出答案。」布朗尼扯扯嘴角，撿起扔在地上的外套、拎起背包。「我該去泡咖啡了。」裝模作樣的看看手錶，其實不管時間如何都是要離開的。</p><p>「……快走吧。」戈培爾重新把自己捲起來，覺得比剛醒來還要沮喪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下來到底會變成怎麼樣呢？布朗尼知道自己跟心機深沉無緣，也不喜歡算計別人，追求戈培爾雖然不能說毫無計畫，但大多還是走一步算一步。</p><p>即使不得要領依然努力思考，沉默的布朗尼破天荒的沒有在路上被依圖瑞說笑兩句，但沒什麼幫助；上課的時候也險些分心，等下課把家裡放不下的書扛去公寓，布朗尼癱在數個月沒坐過的沙發上仰頭、深呼吸。</p><p>……一個人真好。</p><p>開始理解那些獨身主義的客人們的說法，布朗尼在只有他一人的公寓裡，放鬆身體、表情、神經和一切感官、放空大腦……他也會疲倦，越逼近約定的日子就覺得越累越漫長，而冬天才剛開始而已。</p><p>只是想要休息……布朗尼仰天呼出一大口氣，坐起來動動肩膀和脖子，心裡明白剛才的想法就像牢騷一樣──無法在另一個人身邊坦率展露情緒的疲倦的牢騷而已。</p><p>布朗尼在空無一人的公寓坐了一下，給自己一杯孤獨的咖啡清醒神智，他得準備一些想法，也得把自己倒空，因為鋼筆的故事才正要開始而已，自己的故事也是。</p><p>雪勢變大，像冰冷濕黏的羽毛或細碎的沙，行人急忙避走，披霜戴雪的車輛塞滿街道，雨刷的黑色扇形和紅色煞車燈組合成充滿混亂壓迫感的畫面，不舒服但提供溫暖，布朗尼從塞住的公車上半路下車、拉起帽子、走進小巷，一身便捷的開始奔跑。</p><p>腳陷進還不深的雪裡，與這輩子大概都沒機會知道名字的人們擦身而過、小心不讓冰冷空氣傷害喉嚨。</p><p>運動讓身體熱了起來，當覺得跑不動的時候只要不讓自己停下總是能邁出下一步，有時候……</p><p>人開始減少，布朗尼長長的足跡轉入洛林街，血液迅速流動的暢快似乎也為布朗尼的精神注入力量。</p><p>有時候，人活著就是為了讓自己能追上世界的極限，而不是讓自己的極限變成世界。</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>氣喘吁吁衝進店裡的布朗尼讓戈培爾嚇一跳，也讓他的心臟進行了驚嚇以外的跳動。</p><p>「我回來了。」</p><p>像雪人一樣的布朗尼從後門衝進準備中的廚房，一邊大口喘氣一邊撢去積雪脫下外套，紅潤的臉好像跟著呼吸一起冒白煙，戈培爾呆了好一下，才快手快腳的遞毛巾掛外套倒熱水，最後還不忘多拿一件襯衫給布朗尼加衣服。</p><p>「……你用跑的？」戈培爾皺著眉頭把馬鈴薯用鋁箔包起來扔烤箱。</p><p>「嗯，」因為還是很喘，布朗尼一邊深呼吸一邊再動一下。「下大雪，路上塞車，連洛林街的車也不少，還好我用跑的。」</p><p>不知道自己想說什麼還是不想說什麼，戈培爾只好深呼吸，轉身倒碗湯給布朗尼。</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「…？」布朗尼捧著湯碗邊喝邊抬眼確認戈培爾是想問什麼，才咂咂嘴。</p><p>「我早點回來，你就不用胡思亂想了。」</p><p>戈培爾愣愣接過布朗尼喝乾的碗，在他決定那個碗的結局前，布朗尼俐落的穿好襯衫、扣上釦子、綁上素黑的圍裙，用束袖整理袖長，然後從戈培爾手中拿回碗、洗乾淨放好。</p><p>「你……」</p><p>「？」</p><p>「沒事。」</p><p> </p><p>雪瘋狂的落下，客人們用各種方式面對身上的積雪，想盡辦法把一切不溫暖的留在門口，即使如此，今晚依然是個客人銳減的悠閒夜晚。</p><p>忙碌的夜晚有熱鬧，悠閒的夜晚柔和親切，戈培爾都很喜歡，即使他心不在焉。</p><p>答案是什麼呢？</p><p>戈培爾不斷問著自己，茫然又機械動作地把瓷杯擦拭成發光的寶石。今晚沒有說話多好幾句的德莫尼克，也沒有喜歡挖苦人的依圖瑞，沒有人起頭，於是也沒有人得到機會打斷他。</p><p>就像往年的冬季。</p><p>有不下雪或下雪的天氣，增減起伏的客人，今年的冬天也不會有太大的出入。</p><p>『布朗尼，戈培爾在發呆！』雪莉挨在溫熱好的杯子旁邊通風報信。『你不打醒他嗎？』</p><p>「也許他只是沒睡好，雪莉。」布朗尼給雪莉一個『妳知道』的笑容，穿梭在坐得很分散的客人間，收單、收盤子、端咖啡、結帳。</p><p>然後關店。</p><p>雪莉喵喵叫地叫醒戈培爾、告訴他該關店了，當戈培爾把外場整理完，才發現不知何時布朗尼……在廚房？</p><p>走進廚房的時候，布朗尼正在折圍裙，鼻間是咖啡新鮮的熱香。發現他進來，布朗尼勾起微笑，指指桌上。</p><p>「宵夜和練習的成果。」布朗尼說道。擦乾手，把被遺忘在烤箱保溫良久的馬鈴薯配上荷蘭芹、凱力茴香、薄荷醬汁和鹿肉做成的宵夜推到戈培爾面前，逼近滿杯的咖啡則放在戈培爾的左手邊。</p><p>咖啡裡，綿密如絲絹的泡沫上，褐色的纖細蕨葉在上面舒展，像是有風吹過，而這片葉子臨時起意的轉而住在這裡。</p><p>「成果？」戈培爾吹動泡沫，蕨葉又彎曲了一點，但大部分的奶泡翻了起來。「我看過蕨葉了。」</p><p>「一部分的成果。」沒有任何評語？「怎麼樣？」</p><p>「很漂亮。」</p><p>「喔耶！」</p><p>「你花了五…六年才畫出一片葉子。」</p><p>「我四年前就可以畫出葉子……醜陋的。」布朗尼邊嘆氣邊把頭磕到桌上。「我明天畫別的給你。」</p><p>戈培爾只是笑。</p><p>而布朗尼不只是此後的每晚準備宵夜和畫上拉花的咖啡，他也帶著毫無裝飾的黑咖啡走回房間，斷斷續續的聽鋼筆把十七歲到二十歲的戈培爾說成一整個冬天。</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾十七歲的那年，冬季很漫長，一直到他的生日過去很久，劍塔市都還是下著雪或濕冷的雨。</p><p>西特諾加努力不讓自己看起來像在迴避戈培爾，因此他讓自己把工作完成得盡善盡美，至少這樣的他的確是為了工作晚歸，而不需要思考另外的謊言。</p><p>後來，新年過去很久後的某一天，當我跟西特諾加不知道第幾次在凌晨回到家時，已經習慣戈培爾會留盞燈的西特諾加，驚訝地看著戈培爾從起居間走出來、笑得有些不知所措。</p><p>『你怎麼還醒著？』西特諾加問道。</p><p>『我想等你。』</p><p>我覺得我聽到某些東西破碎、龜裂的聲音，也許是心，也許是自制力。</p><p>『我想你會餓……所以準備了宵夜和咖啡……要吃一點嗎？』</p><p>『……好。』脫下圍巾、脫下外套，但我知道西特諾加最想拋棄的外在不是這些。</p><p>西特諾加的謝謝讓戈培爾很開心，開心到即使西特諾加說不用等他回來，戈培爾依然夜夜守候，對西特諾加展露近乎如願以償的微笑，夜復一夜的變換菜單和咖啡上的拉花，讓西特諾加不受控制的在那短暫片刻流露出一些真情。</p><p>戈培爾的守候真的別無所求嗎？西特諾加曾經這樣問過自己。但就算是利己又自大的解釋，西特諾加也沒辦法對戈培爾做出那樣的事，他只是很動搖、很動搖，不由自主地在午夜短暫的半小時裡心存僥倖、在微笑與溫柔裡偷渡愛情，聽著戈培爾的嗓音成熟為濃醇的音色，然後越來越常告訴自己──只有半小時。</p><p>戈培爾努力維持住的夜晚聚會，本質已經不一樣了。</p><p>如同布朗尼為戈培爾準備的食物與咖啡，不僅僅是重複過去的模式。</p><p>那些重複的行為無視戈培爾的意願，鬆動他不願想起的記憶，化成夢境。</p><p>他不記得是何時發現自己愛上西特諾加，也許是在察覺寂寞的時候，也或許是對一個簡單笑容滿足的時候，戈培爾不敢要得太多。</p><p>在還不知道自己愛上的時候，這種帶些混亂的心情很自然地變成祕密，擔心被發現、恐懼失去、毫無理由的不安與期待，將這些心情充斥在等待的夜晚與食物上，等戈培爾泡起咖啡的時候，他才有辦法讓自己抱持幸福的心情，手毫不顫抖地畫下美麗流暢的拉花。</p><p>用這些富含香氣的花朵度過冬夜，春夜即使偶爾寒冷也比冬天熱鬧；到了夏天，戈培爾偶爾會在桌邊等到睡著，而咖啡和屬於夏天的食物則留在桌上。有好幾次，他在午夜醒來的時候西特諾加正吃到一半；也有幾次，西特諾加小心的想把睡著的他抱回房間，矇矓的醒了卻又繼續睡。</p><p>夏天快結束的時候，戈培爾依然不小心等到睡著，卻留下比往常豐盛細緻的食物，這讓西特諾加因為疑惑而伸手碰觸戈培爾。</p><p>在西特諾加決定好要不要叫醒戈培爾之前，習慣這種作息的戈培爾睜開眼睛、花了點時間清醒，然後嘿嘿嘿嘿的笑了。</p><p>『生日快樂。』</p><p>『……我都沒幫你過生日。』</p><p>『去年的而已……』手在臉上移動，很舒服的感覺，忍不住閉上眼睛。『宵夜加上生日快樂──生日快樂，西特諾加。』</p><p>『謝謝，』西特諾加很自然、很高興的貼上親吻，一下又一下的啄吻戈培爾驚訝、然後迅速變紅的臉和嘴唇。『我很喜歡。』</p><p>戈培爾沒有阻止西特諾加的行為，只是很害羞。</p><p>他當然也曾在學校或某些地方的角落，偷偷跟對他示好的女孩子接吻，但這些都無法與西特諾加的吻相比。</p><p>『……你該不會沒跟人接吻過吧？』順從很容易讓失控的大腦更加麻痺，西特諾加很自然的笑著、像情人一樣的把戈培爾擁在懷裡，沒有發現自己做了什麼。</p><p>『怎麼可能？』被人取笑沒經驗，不服氣的戈培爾毫不猶豫的吻回去。</p><p>抓著西特諾加鬆開的領帶和領口，伸出舌尖、從吮舔到探入，溫熱的觸感一瞬間讓人有些膽怯，但西特諾加的舌已經纏上來……摩挲地勾舔、深入自己的口中，仔細舔著所有舌尖能觸及的部分，舒服到令人害怕的感覺讓戈培爾想用舌頭阻止對方的侵略，卻只是順勢被西特諾加吮進口中……從舌尖到舌根，深而熱烈的吮舔吸附，全身的知覺就只剩下吻和擁抱，理智就和力氣一樣的迅速流失，無力得因為溫熱吐息而顫抖。</p><p>戈培爾沉溺在親吻裡，換氣時的細小呻吟讓西特諾加驚醒，他停下吻、喘息，凝視懷裡茫然喘息、滿臉通紅的戈培爾，非常清楚的知道自己做了不該做的事。</p><p>他不該吻戈培爾。</p><p> </p><p>『……西特諾加？』</p><p>因為知道戈培爾其實腳軟了、因為不想被戈培爾察覺到底發生了什麼事，西特諾加沒有在第一時間推開戈培爾，但聽到聲音卻不著痕跡的迅速放手。</p><p>『……謝謝你準備的這些，』西特諾加只端起咖啡，做出上樓的姿態。『你也早點睡，晚安。』</p><p>那是逃離，西特諾加甚至不敢回頭，因為他不敢想像如果他沒有驚醒過來，他會對戈培爾做什麼。</p><p>發熱的身體吶喊著渴望，而這就跟想像一樣不可以肆意放縱。</p><p>但是夏末的插曲已經發生了，就像石子沉至水底，水面已然安靜擴散起圈圈漣漪，當人做出一件不受控制的事，受你控制的事就會越來越少。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 聰明的貓和愚蠢的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但是夏末的插曲已經發生了，就像石子沉至水底，水面已然安靜擴散起圈圈漣漪，當人做出一件不受控制的事，受你控制的事就會越來越少。</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾已經長得跟西特諾加一樣高了。</p><p>他們在一起的時間已經無法以日或月來計算，他們所記憶的是對應季節的事情、重要的日子、或者是身高所對應的年紀。</p><p>西特諾加已經無法再把戈培爾當成一個孩子，從十七歲到十八歲，戈培爾準備好宵夜在桌邊等待的畫面一點都不像孩子在等待親人，而是一個男人沈穩寧靜的守候。</p><p>只有在抬頭對他笑的時候、眼裡期盼著吻的時候，還能看見那抹即將褪去的年幼青澀。</p><p>西特諾加開始不太敢回家，他總會有幾次無法拒絕戈培爾的眼神而湊上親吻、或者無法拒絕戈培爾湊上的吻；即使是在能拒絕的夜晚、不回家的夜晚，戈培爾寂寞的姿態也從腦中刺痛心臟。</p><p>戈培爾只知道他眼裡的西特諾加越來越疲倦、越來越憔悴，他知道累積的財富越來越多，卻不知道西特諾加是不是真的需要這麼多的工作。</p><p>等到了十八歲的時候，戈培爾開始會接到西特諾加說不回家的電話，雖然很遲鈍但也終於明白自己愛上對方。</p><p>愛上西特諾加是怎樣的一回事呢？西特諾加不回來的時候當然很寂寞，其他不用等待的時間當然也跟朋友出去玩、打電動逛街打球、去各種地方吃吃喝喝、一起痛苦的準備考試……但最想做的、無法忘記的、還是想著宵夜和咖啡，想著西特諾加今天會回來嗎，期待今天有沒有吻。</p><p>很寂寞嗎？很寂寞。</p><p>他不是第一次這樣等、也不是第一次等這麼久，很久以前他也曾這樣等待加班的母親；等待西特諾加一點都不難，他只是很擔心……會不會哪天他等不到是因為西特諾加跟母親一樣倒下了。</p><p>可以對我笑嗎？</p><p>可以早點回來、多休息一下嗎？</p><p>一整天的時間彷彿在午夜時分凝固，等待很漫長又很短暫，戈培爾不止一次被掛鐘的十二點報時驚醒，也不止一次在沙發上醒來，發現西特諾加沒有回來。</p><p>開始心存僥倖，希望西特諾加說不回家，最後卻還是能回來。</p><p>西特諾加偶爾的吻比他回家的次數更少，越來越輕、不變的謹慎溫柔，十九歲的雨季，戈培爾終於不用再等待，因為西特諾加不會再給他吻。</p><p>那年雨季的夜晚，西特諾加在辦公室倒下，那一夜他身邊一個人都沒有，直到第二天才被人發現。</p><p>『那時候，我被留在西特諾加的桌上，後來被其他人打包進紙箱。』夜晚的天氣開始出現一絲春天的柔和，故事裡過去一個又一個的冬天，現實中的冬天卻正要過去。『我聽到戈培爾收下箱子，但他一直沒有打開……所以之後的事我不知道太多。』</p><p>「但你的紙條有寫。」布朗尼翻個身，看鋼筆站在他的枕頭上。「你是怎麼知道的？」</p><p>『先說我怎麼出來的，』鋼筆嘆口氣。『戈培爾要開店的時候需要改裝一樓，因此他需要清理、丟掉大量的雜物，我也才能離開箱子裡、卻一直被他收在抽屜裡。』</p><p>「我以為是雪莉放你出來的。」</p><p>『也算是，她幫助我離開抽屜。』鋼筆同意一部分的推測。『雪莉為你組成的情報團，再加上其實我一直都聽得見動靜，這讓我可以拼湊出大致的樣貌。』</p><p>「……原來如此。」</p><p>『布朗尼，』</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>『我的故事就到此為止了。』鋼筆感慨的聲音彷彿卸下肩頭重擔。『我只能告訴你我知道、我看到、我經歷、以及被驗證的一些猜測。』</p><p>「……嗯。」布朗尼看著鋼筆，笑了笑，抬手關燈。</p><p>『該你去問戈培爾了，問他發生什麼事。』鋼筆跳跳跳地離開枕頭。『然後，記得告訴我。』</p><p>告訴我曾發生過什麼事，然後讓一切都過去吧。</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>雪停之後先是下了幾場雨，接著天氣開始轉暖，濕滑的地面和骯髒的殘雪讓人在進出室內室外平添不少煩惱，在春天完全造訪之前，布朗尼除了苦惱新學期的課程，拖把與咖啡館的地板是他奮鬥的近期目標。</p><p>和戈培爾一起把室內的桌巾、窗簾、以及擺飾換上春天的樣式，順便堆起布料對卡涅菈和雪莉惡作劇。寒冷和大雪讓情報員休業一整個冬天，正期待著捲土重來；而除去白天的忙碌，即使聽過故事，布朗尼依然為戈培爾準備宵夜和咖啡、或是宵夜和酒，在一天的忙碌之後，觀察戈培爾臉上各種細微的變化、把食物一口口的吃下去。</p><p>以前面對戈培爾怎麼也無法穩定的手勢，似乎也跟著故事一點點變化，改變的是心境，於是手下移動的軌跡能流暢專心，拖曳出簡單的漩渦、然後變成愛心的樣子，波斯菊纖長嬌美的花瓣綻放在杯面，宛若華麗蕾絲的大麗菊佔據杯中的一角，留下靜靜發光的柔滑空間……</p><p>冬天看不見的甲蟲變成褐色的痕跡，啜飲昆蟲不能喝的咖啡；雪莉的肖像畫用藍色軟糖點綴眼睛，雪莉抗議說這一點也不像她。</p><p>天氣終於溫暖得令人無法質疑春天來臨，布朗尼上了一季的課又開始放春假、沒多久又開學，城市的活力跟氣溫一起努力爬升。</p><p> </p><p>約定期滿的那天是讓人愉快的週六，布朗尼早早出門，在戈培爾起床前把豐盛美麗的早午餐布置在生意盎然的香草園裡，讓戈培爾驚訝的發出讚嘆。</p><p>「哦～～好豐盛！今天是什麼好日子？吃得這麼好！」</p><p>戈培爾邊坐下邊偷吃，布朗尼只是微笑，在他手邊放下滿滿一杯的咖啡。</p><p>「今天是約定的日子。」布朗尼輕輕把咖啡往前推，「這是約定好的成果……它漂亮嗎？」</p><p>美麗繁複的鳳蝶在咖啡上展翅，彷彿下一刻就會跟著季節飛走。</p><p>「……很漂亮。」</p><p>「它及格了嗎？」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>「還記得我們的約定嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾不敢傻笑，事實上他剛剛才又想起來。</p><p>「如果你猜出答案，我答應你任何我做得到的事，反之，請讓我許個願望……戈培爾，你知道答案嗎？」</p><p>心中隱隱有個想法、靈感，戈培爾覺得那就是答案，卻無法組成說出口的字句；戈培爾搖搖頭、覺得緊張，說服自己是因為答案即將揭曉。</p><p>「還是很想知道嗎？」</p><p>「……想。」</p><p>「……我說囉？」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>「因為我愛你。」</p><p>戈培爾眼睛慢慢、慢慢睜大，一個『咦──！？』就是卡在嘴邊發不出來。</p><p>「不是兒子對待父親的那種，而是對待情人的那種愛情，我愛你，戈培爾，我好久以前就愛著你了。」</p><p>戈培爾發不出聲音、一張臉漸漸漲紅，他還有疑問、想說些什麼，但那些文字爭先恐後、傾巢而出、最後可笑的卡死在出口、徒增混亂，戈培爾只好努力的看著布朗尼試圖傳達些什麼，而布朗尼知道戈培爾想說什麼，笑笑的讓戈培爾握好咖啡杯，順勢握住戈培爾的手。</p><p>「你想說這跟我提早回學校有什麼關係？」</p><p>點頭點頭。</p><p>「因為我想讓你介意我。」戈培爾傻眼的表情讓布朗尼發出笑聲。「雖然我愛你讓我覺得留在你身邊宛若天堂，但同時也彷彿身處地獄……所以，有時候我需要稍稍遠離你，我需要……冷靜一下，好公平的對待你。」</p><p>「所…所以──」</p><p>「所以好幾次，我都好生氣。所以當你說我不需要你的時候，我真的沒辦法不生氣，」雖然不後悔發脾氣這件事，但還是有些抱歉。「你居然用那麼寂寞的表情說那種話。」</p><p>「我……」寂寞的……表情？</p><p>「你不知道你每次說出那種…想把我推開的、拒絕人的話時，臉上的表情總是好……落寞或寂寞。」</p><p>「……我不知道。」</p><p>「我知道。」</p><p>戈培爾終於意識到手這麼被人握著其實不太妙，稍稍掙動一下就從不曾勉強過他的手中脫離，努力的喝咖啡讓自己冷靜點。</p><p>「所以……所以你要許什麼願？」</p><p>「希望你也能愛我。」布朗尼端起自己的咖啡，垂下目光留給戈培爾一點空間。「我不想勉強你，如同我知道所有的願望不一定都會實現。」</p><p>「……那你為什麼要做這種約定？」</p><p>「因為我在乎你的意願大於自己的慾望。我說答應你我能做到的任何事，那包括你要我從你的生活裡消失，原先就是這麼預想的。」</p><p>「……愛情不都是自私的嗎……？」</p><p>「我也覺得是自私的，所以，快樂的你是我最大的自私。」布朗尼對自己的發言感到些微的羞赧，低頭咬了幾口培根。「當然，我沒辦法那麼瀟灑的說……我不在乎是誰留在你身邊。」</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p>香草園裡只剩下餐具細微的聲音，牆外偶爾傳來路人經過的交談，不知不覺街上也傳來紛雜的聲音，傳遞商店街該有的活力。</p><p>「……請你愛我，好好想一想，不要再忘記我說的話……可以嗎？」</p><p>一頓早餐吃不了太久，布朗尼邊收盤子邊確認戈培爾的表情，但顯然雙頰緋紅的戈培爾大腦還沒辦法做出太多反應，讓布朗尼只能嘆息先去準備開店的一切瑣事、招呼佛利亞太太進門幫忙做糕點，撈起雪莉放在收銀機旁邊，免得忙不過來。</p><p>「布朗尼。」</p><p>週末的人比平常日還多，布朗尼在前臺忙進忙出，雪莉也發揮超越一隻貓的工作效率在努力結帳，連卡涅菈也穿梭在客人之間散心兼待客。布朗尼聽到呼喚聲回頭，只看見佛利亞太太一臉凝重。</p><p>「……你去看一下後面那個傢伙，」佛利亞太太拿抹布把手擦乾，指指後面。「我幫你顧前面……真的不行今天還是關店吧。」嘆氣。</p><p>咦？「喔、好，」戈培爾做了什麼？「我去看看。」</p><p>布朗尼擦手之後交代一下目前的點單，就往廚房走去。</p><p>當然不覺得戈培爾會在廚房──不然自己應該會察覺那些讓佛利亞太太面色凝重的動靜。如果戈培爾還在後院的香草園，那還是從廚房觀察一下會比較好。</p><p>從廚房的窗戶往外看，戈培爾已經把桌椅什麼的都收走了，而他本人正埋在茂密的香草叢間，看起來好像……在挖土？</p><p>布朗尼忍不住輕手輕腳地走進香草園，他在店裡忙碌得不知道時間，但至少他知道佛利亞太太已經準備完今天所有的蛋糕，而且現在的陽光已經是夕陽的顏色……走得更近一些，香草園的變化清晰可見，戈培爾不是單純的挖土……</p><p>他把大部分的香草都挖起來、完整的，然後用小小的填土鏟把整個香草園都深深地翻了一遍土、埋下肥料、再把香草一棵棵種回去，看起來應該是一塊一塊、一片一片的這麼做，而現在香草園裡只剩下一小塊還保有原來的樣子。</p><p>「……戈培爾？」戈培爾看起來很專心、動作也很小心，布朗尼小小聲的叫喚，但戈培爾還是嚇了一大跳！</p><p>「什麼事！？」</p><p>戈培爾猛然轉頭、布朗尼很確定他聽到一連串的咔咔聲，果然戈培爾下一瞬間就發出『啊嗚嗚』的唉呼。</p><p>「你在做什麼？」</p><p>「我……」戈培爾欲言又止，臉色又開始泛紅。</p><p>「先站起來吧。」雖然想拉戈培爾一把，可是擔心對方介意，布朗尼只好留在一定的距離外建議。</p><p>戈培爾聞言動了一下，接著整張臉皺在一起、咬緊牙齒──腳麻了～～～！不用說布朗尼也看得出來，大大嘆口氣的走上前、從身後把對方架起來，徹底伸展肢體的瞬間戈培爾『啊啊啊啊啊──』的發出低啞的慘叫，布朗尼半架半抱的把人放到長椅上，才拿下戈培爾呆呆握在手上的鏟子、脫下滿是泥土的手套、把戈培爾的手拍乾淨，開始按摩對方現在想必又麻又痛又痠又癢的雙腿。</p><p>至於被服務的戈培爾因為肉體知覺上的百感交集而只能咬牙忍耐。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼會突然……翻土施肥？」</p><p>布朗尼蹲在戈培爾面前仰頭望著對方，發現對方現在臉上的表情也很精彩。</p><p>「我──唉………」戈培爾又頹喪又焦躁的抓頭。</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我只是……」</p><p>「只是？」不知道為什麼，布朗尼開始想笑了。</p><p>「就…回神之後，腦袋還是一片混亂，我不知道該怎麼辦，」唉，說就說吧……「我把東西收好，想靠深呼吸冷靜點，可是做不到。我知道我現在去前面只會是麻煩，所以我就想做些什麼…呃……發洩一下、轉移注意力……讓自己冷靜點別那麼焦躁，所以我想說……」</p><p>「來挖香草園？」</p><p>「也兩三年沒徹底翻土……我想說挖個一小塊就夠，還特地拿了最小的鏟子，挖著挖著就發現土好硬、土質好差，於是又把肥料翻出來，這個時候還記得店裡的事和你的事……但我還是不知道該怎麼辦，所以又繼續挖……」</p><p>「挖著挖著，就認真了？」</p><p>「嗯……就專心了，一想到會傷到根就越來越專心……」最後不是冷靜下來，而是徹底忘記原來為什麼要這麼做……</p><p>戈培爾閉上眼睛，覺得真是丟臉斃了。</p><p>「你臉都曬紅了，你知道嗎？」布朗尼不點破戈培爾其實是因為自己而臉紅。</p><p>「咦？」搖頭。</p><p>「你要把香草園整理完嗎？」</p><p>「可以嗎？店裡不是很多人？」</p><p>「戴個帽子。」這是同意。「或者你打算今天先休息？你翻了一個下午的土，不想喝點什麼休息一下？」</p><p>「確實……」坐下來休息，就會覺得全身都好累。</p><p>「我弄點東西給你喝？想喝什麼？」</p><p>布朗尼站起來，然後不吭一聲的彎下腰、把頭靠在戈培爾肩上，讓戈培爾小小的驚了一下。</p><p>「……布朗尼？」</p><p>「…我腳麻了……」</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾換好衣服在床邊望著窗外打哈欠，心想果然是讓人懶散的春天啊──完全跳過是自己很懶散的真實原因，不是很願意清醒的飄出房間，嘴裡喃喃唸著『雪莉早安！卡涅菈早安！』的從一隻貓也沒有的二樓飄到一樓，在右腳踩空最後一階的時候心想只要左腳這時候踏出去就不會跌倒──</p><p>「──戈培爾，」布朗尼覺得自己快嚇死了，「醒醒，戈培爾。」</p><p>「布朗尼？」撞倒肉牆、發現自己被接住的時候戈培爾就醒了。「你幹嘛拿著盤子衝出來？才一階而已我一定──」</p><p>布朗尼直覺低頭數起有幾階樓梯。</p><p>「讓我數一下，二四五……五階，」把頭轉回來看著戈培爾。「你確定五階不要緊？」</p><p>「……很要緊。」這樣低頭一看，心有餘悸。</p><p>「如果先放盤子就來不及接住你……能站嗎？腳有沒有事？」一手拿著盤子，一手扶著戈培爾站好，看戈培爾動動雙腳。</p><p>「沒事，」看布朗尼還盯著自己看，戈培爾只好補上註解。「都不痛，很正常。」</p><p>「那就好……」只猶豫極短的片刻，在戈培爾疑惑還有什麼問題的時候，布朗尼牽起戈培爾的手親了一下，接著露出媲美春陽的笑容。「早安，戈培爾。」</p><p>「你……」迅速收回手，但心跳已經很不爭氣的開始加速。</p><p>「你知道我最想親的是哪裡，但你還沒回答我，所以我親手上。」</p><p>戈培爾焦躁的爬梳頭髮，花了點時間才從焦躁中想到他還沒說什麼。</p><p>「──沒回答就可以親手上嗎？」</p><p>「把它當成吻手禮就可以了，戈培爾。」</p><p>「……不要再這麼做了。」牢騷滿腹卻通通不到位的感覺豈止是鬱悶，但戈培爾知道最重要的還是自己的回答跟布朗尼的行為。</p><p>「你知道我為什麼要這麼做嗎？」布朗尼讓開樓梯，拉著戈培爾走進廚房，桌上是分到一半的早餐，很清楚地讓人知道布朗尼剛剛在做什麼。</p><p>雖然跟過去一樣準備早餐，但多了很多不一樣的東西、以及也許因為說開才浮上水面的物事……</p><p>沒有睡好……戈培爾扶著額頭，覺得很疲倦。他最近一直作夢，布朗尼的行為即使有分寸也讓他混亂困擾，但是他不能逃、他得要想出答案，布朗尼畢竟做到他一直做不到的事……</p><p>熱毛巾敷在臉上、有點燙，戈培爾回神，覺得很舒服。</p><p>「…我只是不希望你忘記，戈培爾，」感覺布朗尼的手指隔著毛巾按摩自己的頭，戈培爾閉上眼睛，覺得那些脹痛都被手指推走了，安適得令人極欲入睡。「並不想讓你煩惱到頭痛……我只是……」</p><p>戈培爾睜開眼睛，低垂目光下，毛巾所遮蔽的部分帶來不可確信的安全感，而他的手邊有杯咖啡，美麗的蝴蝶正要展翅飛舞。</p><p>他也想跟平常一樣說早安、說晚安、問對方今天想吃什麼，有一點點想心存僥倖讓這件事就停在現在這樣，或者在某一天他想通之後自然地告訴對方答案，但是他做不到。</p><p>總是在最後的最後慌了手腳、心跳不受控制、下意識想退回一個更安全的地方，但是他不能這樣。</p><p>「……只是什麼？」戈培爾張口吞噬杯上的蝴蝶，就像蜘蛛以絲將獵物包裹得面目全非。</p><p>「……碰不到你，我會瘋的。」布朗尼拿走變涼的毛巾，邊說邊遠離戈培爾；戈培爾抬頭，發現背對他的布朗尼紅透耳朵。「我知道告白會讓你很介意我所有的動作，但是一點點也好……突然就站在距離之外…很難受。」</p><p>「太靠近怕你難過，遠了又怕你逃走……怕你轉眼又忘記，問我為什麼，戈培爾，我只是……不安。只是這樣。」</p><p>戈培爾低頭一口一口的喝著咖啡，然後他聽到布朗尼也開始進食、咀嚼嘆息，雪莉跟卡涅菈在他腳邊蹭了一下，轉眼跑得不見蹤影。</p><p>「……你今天沒課嗎？」</p><p>「……我出門了，晚上見。」</p><p> </p><p>布朗尼放下杯子、吃到一半的早餐，帶著背包一離開戈培爾的視線，戈培爾便焦躁頹喪的揉著臉。</p><p>……最近總是這樣……即使每天開始的方式不同，最後總是用這種方法把人趕走，而布朗尼也總是乾脆的、溫和的離開，說著『晚上見』。</p><p>應該要生氣的吧？應該要多說些什麼的吧？</p><p>戈培爾也不知道布朗尼發脾氣會讓他好過點，還是離他遠一點什麼都別做會好一點。</p><p>如果布朗尼更強勢、更自私的對自己做什麼，也許自己也能乾脆的決定是否要把這個人排拒在世界之外。</p><p>可是布朗尼不是。</p><p>愛麗斯在海邊遇到的假龜說：『所有的魚兒出門，都一定會帶著目的。』布朗尼也是，做與不做都帶著目的……其實任何人都是。</p><p>戈培爾知道自己也是，但他現在真的不知道自己的目的是哪一個。</p><p>支撐布朗尼靠著有限的碰觸、有限的親暱，像個飢餓瀕死卻僅靠湯水裹腹的流浪者般蹣跚前行的物事，也許不那麼純粹是因為對獲得答案的希望，而是布朗尼清楚感受到戈培爾不希望他離開的這件事。</p><p>那是即使吻落在手上，也沒辦法推開他的猶豫。</p><p>當說了我愛你、把這個人的手握在掌心，布朗尼很清楚的察覺這個人並沒有想要甩開自己的手，不是厭惡也不是拒絕，只是紅著臉不知道該怎麼辦。</p><p>也許有驚訝，慌亂當然也很多，戈培爾當時最令人意外的情緒，是恐懼。</p><p>隱而不宣的恐懼在臉上質問：『為什麼要對我說出這句話？』</p><p>因為西特諾加？可是情況並不一樣。布朗尼想不通，但至少雪莉的確是說對了、自己半年來的努力也沒錯，戈培爾沒辦法甩開自己的手，但也沒辦法答應自己。</p><p>於是雪莉最近總是瘋狂的『喵嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄──』的亂叫，說什麼『反正他都在猶豫要不要反抗了！就讓他沒辦法反抗啊～～！！』</p><p>至於卡涅菈則是說：『我媽想說什麼我管不了，不過到時候要記得跟戈培爾說新手上路請多包涵，我想這樣他應該就會原諒你了。』</p><p>為什麼他們都這麼在乎肉體上的進程發展呢？布朗尼不管是在走去上課的路上、下課回家前往車站的路上、還是採買的路上，只要想到智囊團的態度就會覺得頭痛到需要扶住因煩惱而沉重的頭顱。</p><p>他當然對戈培爾抱有性慾，但說這是執著也好、天真也好，他希望戈培爾答應他不是退讓、不是因為肉體歡愉，他希望戈培爾可以回應自己的心意，這樣當他們在一起很久很久、做不動的時候，他們可以因為一個眼神而快樂微笑、可以一起坐在路邊吃零食計算經過幾台腳踏車……</p><p>這樣他才有辦法跟戈培爾在一起活到超越七老八十的極限，幸福的待在他身邊，告訴他今天造訪的貓又說了些什麼八卦。</p><p>「……又不是上床就等於圓滿結束……」布朗尼邊走邊嘀咕──我才二十歲！做生活規劃不為過吧？</p><p>『布朗尼～我聽到囉！我有聽到！』</p><p>因為天氣很好所以回家的時候提早下車散步散心，布朗尼剛轉過皇后玫瑰大街進入洛林街，就聽到雪莉不滿的聲音從頭頂個某的地方傳來，在抬頭的瞬間貓腳重重踩在臉上！</p><p>「──雪莉～～～！！」妳四點五公斤耶！！</p><p>『哼哼～～』雪莉即使被布朗尼抓在手上也毫不緊張，甚至可說是得意的被人搖來搖去。『警醒啊！愚民們！』</p><p>「……妳又去看了什麼鬼東西？」</p><p>『不覺得很適合你？』雪莉努力伸腳勾到布朗尼的肩膀，在一陣忙亂的揮動後終於把自己移到可以巴著的地方。『真是太沒警覺性了。話說回來，我也沒說事情就結束了啊！』</p><p>「但是你們都一副這樣就皆大歡喜的樣子，」布朗尼補上註腳，因為要跟雪莉講話而轉到更小的巷子裡──他可不想被人當神經病。「然後你們就可以努力歡呼、標上完結！──你們就是這樣打算的吧？」</p><p>『你這真是誤會我了，』雪莉說得很委屈。『我就算再苦命也可以活到十歲吧？至少也是到我闔眼為止，可惜我不能要卡涅菈錄下你們的點點滴滴在我的墓前放給我看，太讓人遺憾了。』</p><p>正確來說，是卡涅菈不會理妳啊雪莉。</p><p>「這是妳不惜使用重力攻擊也要反駁的原因？」</p><p>『凡事都需要突破點嘛！』雪莉搖晃著尾巴，在布朗尼的背上肩膀掃來掃去。『你不覺得就是缺乏重大突破才會這麼麻煩嗎？既然精神面遭遇瓶頸，認真考慮從肉體著手是不會吃虧的。』</p><p>這話聽起來真是太有問題了。</p><p>「對象是戈培爾，慢一點也沒關係，」布朗尼邊走邊把雪莉換個肩膀。「吃虧一點也沒關係。」</p><p>雪莉本來還想鬧鬧布朗尼，最後尾巴捲來捲去，還是算了。</p><p>『戈培爾真的讓人好焦急，』安靜片刻，已經可以看見巷子彼端熟悉的終點，雪莉看看、低頭、輕輕的說。『你真的沒關係嗎？布朗尼？我看著都覺得好辛苦……』</p><p>「也許，」布朗尼應道，抬頭看起天上的雲，想著今年雨季來臨時如果事情還沒解決，戈培爾該怎麼辦？他能好好睡覺嗎？「……其實我沒想過辛不辛苦，我不知道我這樣是辛苦、還是不辛苦。」</p><p>『你怎麼可能不知道！？』</p><p>「戀愛的人類是很忙的，雪莉，」布朗尼忍不住笑了。「雖然比平常狡獪一百倍，卻變笨了一千倍。忙著想這個人、忙著讓他愛上自己、忙著讓他笑一個……在休息的時候用力喘口氣、疲倦不已，只想休息好再重來、繼續努力──完全不知道辛苦為何物。」</p><p>『……其實是因為變笨了吧。』雪莉悶悶的撇頭，覺得自己白擔心了──剛剛還很困擾的人，說起這種事居然還能這麼樂！可惡啦喵！！</p><p>雪莉忿忿地抓抓抓，抓得布朗尼『嗚啊啊啊！』的邊叫邊吸氣，然後一躍跳上牆頭。</p><p>『哼，你要感到慶幸，布朗尼。』雪莉在牆頭踏步，戳戳很努力要經過的蝸牛。『我不知道為什麼原本努力閃躲的戈培爾，在你告白之後反而努力不躲了，算你運氣好。』</p><p>布朗尼聞言停下腳步、看得雪莉跟他一樣驚訝，才深深嘆口氣。</p><p>「那不是運氣好……雪莉，真的不是。」</p><p>『喵？？不然呢？』雪莉睜大眼睛到瞳孔收縮的程度，不敢相信這次布朗尼居然比她早知道！</p><p>「妳想不出來？妳不是也聽過鋼筆說的故事？」</p><p>『聽過，可是那到底是什麼？』</p><p>雪莉歪著頭、非～常想知道的表情讓布朗尼苦笑了……這就是人類跟貓的差別嗎？雪莉很多時候腦筋動得比自己還快，卻無法理解戈培爾的選擇。</p><p>『布朗尼～～』雪莉伸長貓爪想抓到布朗尼，好讓一直不回答她的布朗尼理她。『告訴我到底是為什麼嘛！』</p><p>「如果戈培爾最後答應我，我再告訴妳。」其實不太想講，但因為是雪莉，布朗尼覺得或許也沒什麼關係。「如果戈培爾拒絕我，那就忘了這件事吧。」</p><p>『這是說他拒絕你就不回答我？為什麼？』</p><p>「因為那代表我想錯了。」布朗尼沿著圍牆行走，讓雪莉可以跟上來。「那就沒有必要告訴妳了。」</p><p>『不是對了？那怎麼又會錯了呢？』</p><p>「因為我從來不知道正確答案，雪莉，」布朗尼拿出鑰匙、打開後門，聽見戈培爾在廚房哼著的歌聲隨之中斷。「也許連戈培爾也不知道。」</p><p>戈培爾遠遠的聽到，本來想不予理會，但又實在是在意。</p><p>「我不知道什麼？」</p><p>布朗尼看著戈培爾從廚房裡探頭出來，心想其實說出答案確認是很快速直接的事，但得到答案並不是得到結果。</p><p>要不要說呢？戈培爾眼巴巴的等著答案、像是放下困擾以及最近的不愉快……</p><p>「不告訴你。」</p><p>雪莉驚訝的張嘴，戈培爾深吸一口氣轉身去做自己的事。會有那麼多答案，或許是因為劣根性，明明會延長痛苦的時間，卻還是難以抗拒這種確實的微小快樂。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 助攻們</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>布朗尼告白之後，戈培爾才意識到他那不能做、這不能做、很多、很多都不該做。他在過去一年即使臉紅也未曾收斂的行為，如今想來應該讓布朗尼既愉快又痛苦；而現在，那些他意識到應該保持距離、應該停止的行為，讓他自己跟布朗尼一樣痛苦。</p><p>他沒辦法心情好就撲上去惡作劇──因為意義不一樣了。</p><p>他沒辦法對布朗尼來點偶爾的『有色玩笑』，連不知道有沒有踩上曖昧尺度的一般對話也沒辦法──因為意義不一樣了。</p><p>他會介意眼神、語氣、碰觸相處的時間──因為他介意布朗尼會介意這些。</p><p>他不是那麼擔心布朗尼會強迫他，但戈培爾知道只要他一天無法回答他就不該增加布朗尼的困擾，當他觀察這樣到底會不會讓布朗尼困擾時，布朗尼遺憾的、落寞的眼神卻比他原先的困擾還要更令人煩惱，焦躁和無法棄之不理的煩惱陷入無限迴圈、每天每天──因為他永遠不知道正確答案，於是也沒有任何一種嘗試能解決問題。</p><p>因為真正的解決方案一直在他手中。</p><p>只要說『好。』或者『對不起，我沒辦法。』就可以了，但在一個月過去後，戈培爾沮喪的發現他還是沒辦法對布朗尼說出其中的任何一個，即使他把自己關回房間，也沒辦法把煩惱關在門外。</p><p> </p><p>事情進入微妙的僵局，溫度與濕度都開始向上提升。在沉寂將近兩季之後，摩拳擦掌的智囊團重振旗鼓、再次出發、全新登場──姑且不管背後有多少工作同仁鼎力支持，當銀餐具閃亮亮的在布朗尼書桌上把檯燈當成好萊塢的探照燈時，布朗尼完全理解，今晚的主角大概就是它們，而且不認真理會或是收拾掉，他今晚別想好好休息。</p><p>「你們到底想幹什麼……」你們的本性我早就知道了，根本沒辦法覺得你們很可愛很有趣，拜託不要再讓我看更累的東西。</p><p>『喂、布朗尼，我們拚上老命來取悅你耶！這麼精湛的歌舞燈光表演──』</p><p>「那只是我的檯燈。」多年的經驗讓布朗尼知道，要阻止碎嘴的銀餐具，唯有簡潔有力的吐槽。</p><p>『好吧、好吧，真是，檯燈也可以不平凡的啊，你這樣歧視它、它會哭的！』</p><p>一旁的銀湯匙立刻『嗚嗚嗚嗚～～』的假哭。</p><p>「所以你們這麼晚找我到底是什麼事？」快，重點！別妄想我會把耐性分給戈培爾以外的對象！</p><p> </p><p>銀餐具聽到這形同答應（自以為）的反問，紛紛開心的跳下桌子、扯著布朗尼朝門走去。等布朗尼開門，銀餐具立刻煞有其事的探頭出去、鬼頭鬼腦的張望、把聲音壓成緊張的『快啊！動作快！』、揮手要所有人快點出去……這勾起布朗尼的好奇心，即使只有一點點，他還是配合餐具們輕手輕腳的離開房間、把門關好……</p><p>他以為接著餐具要向他炫耀平常的夜遊活動與夜遊路線、以開導之名挪用公產行遊樂之實、所以目標是大門──但顯然不是，銀餐具們以越來越謹慎、小心、莫名其妙的態度，把他帶到戈培爾的房門前，而且所有剩下的銀餐具都在這裡！</p><p>布朗尼愣了愣，這種時候覺得不妙已經太晚了──更重要的事居然所有的銀餐具都跑出來！！不把它們抓回去怎麼睡得著！！</p><p>雀躍的餐具們顯然不知道布朗尼的心情，還努力揮手要布朗尼靠近一點、蹲低一點、把頭再伏得低一些，於是餐具和布朗尼終於可以進行面對面的竊竊私語。</p><p>『嘿、布朗尼，我們來偷偷討論一件重要的事情吧？』</p><p>「討論事情非得這麼低姿態？」他好歹也有一百八十幾，把身體壓這麼低非常不舒服。</p><p>『因為我們只有這麼高啊！』</p><p>「……不能站在桌子上？」至少離戈培爾的門遠一點吧？</p><p>『那樣就不是偷偷摸摸了。』一地的銀餐具在微光裡露出『你在說什麼啊！』的表情，讓布朗尼瞬間放棄多做堅持。</p><p>「好吧，不管你們要討論什麼，請說。」</p><p>『這一項計畫來自於我們對現實的反思。』</p><p>反思？餐具的人格主權嗎？</p><p>『有鑑於最近發生這麼多事但都跟我們沒關係，所以我們很認真的為你準備了一件具有風險、但保證划算的計畫。』</p><p>「嗯哼。」</p><p>餐具們說著，分兵一半跑到戈培爾門邊擺出『噹啷～～～！』的展示動作。</p><p>『你不覺得這扇門對你的誘惑與日俱增嗎？！』餐叉A走上前，用小聲但激昂的語氣這麼說。</p><p>『與其夢裡尋他千百度，只要跨越阻隔，夢想就不再是夢想！』湯匙A走上前用相當夢幻的口氣這麼說。</p><p>布朗尼認真覺得電視購物頻道對這糟糕的世界要負全責。</p><p>「……所以？」</p><p>『布朗尼！來夜襲吧！！心動不如馬上行動啊！！』</p><p>銀餐具們齊聲慫恿，鏗鏗鏘鏘的全都擠到布朗尼面前，露出兼具興奮、期待、說服、以及絕對虛假的誠懇眼神，故作天真清純的望著已經無力到把頭埋在地上的布朗尼。</p><p>「所以……」</p><p>『嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，請說請說。』</p><p>「所以你們要慫恿我夜襲戈培爾？！」布朗尼埋著的臉突然抬起來，臉上的表情異常複雜。「──搞什麼？！你們──」</p><p>『我們是慫恿你去搞他，什麼都沒做。』銀餐具連忙揮手。</p><p>「不是、你們──」這樣不道德──跟餐具講人類的道德太神祕了、這樣不尊重──它們打開始字典裡就沒有這種東西……布朗尼『你們、你們』的說了好幾個，才決定換個說法。「你們到底有沒有搞清楚？戈培爾──」</p><p>『怎麼樣？』</p><p>「自從告白之後，戈培爾擔心到每晚都鎖上房門才睡！」布朗尼刻意露出『這是個重大問題』的表情。</p><p>『哦～～』銀餐具們發出代表『我抓包囉～』的邪惡聲音。</p><p>『我們聽到囉？』點心叉擠眉弄眼。</p><p>『你不是不想去夜襲！』</p><p>『而是門鎖了進不去～～～！！我們聽到囉～！』</p><p>『原來你早就想過也試過嘛～！布朗尼！你這糟糕、齷齪、猥褻的小子！』銀餐刀們走上前稱兄道弟的給布朗尼友好的拍拍。『我們中意你！不用擔心，一切都好解決。』</p><p>「……什麼？」解決？「門鎖著，你們就學不會放棄嗎！？」</p><p>『喔～放棄！』銀餐具集體捧頰扭動。『人生怎麼可以輕言放棄？！不用擔心，布朗尼──我們會開鎖啊～★』</p><p>「你們要怎麼開？」真是夠了！「難道你們要拿髮夾或是鐵絲開鎖？我們家哪來的這些東西？」</p><p>『哼哼～這等小事怎麼可能難得倒我們。』餐匙A撥撥根本不存在的瀏海。『我們銀餐具可是用偉大的貴金屬做的呢！』</p><p>一群餐具喀咚喀咚鏘啷鏘啷的跑到門邊疊羅漢。</p><p>『只要伸個懶腰──』</p><p>餐叉A接過解說，其中的一支餐叉和一支餐刀開始拉長、變細、重心不穩──</p><p>『兄弟們！！接住！！撐住！！』</p><p>布朗尼傻眼的看著拉長的餐具邊吶喊邊往前傾倒，疊羅漢的其他餐具熟門熟路的接住同伴，把變得又細又長的餐叉和餐刀伸進鑰匙孔，細細碎碎的『喀啦喀啦』還有『左邊一點！右邊一點！』此起彼落。</p><p>『OK！解決！』</p><p>收到訊號，長長一疊的餐具把細長的同伴拔出來，因為後傾所以整疊開始往後倒，布朗尼看它們快倒了心想要不要逃跑，銀餐具摔在地上一定會把戈培爾吵醒──</p><p>但顯然熟練的它們早已具備過人的韌性與合作能力，布朗尼只見細長的那兩支餐具剛好撐住地面、其餘的餐具一齊鬆手、跳落早已不遠的地板上，全程近乎安靜無聲。</p><p>……</p><p>『喔喔～～～頭好麻！！』正在努力縮回原長的餐叉在地上滾來滾去！『剛剛落地太用力了啦～快幫我把髮型敲回去！』</p><p>『喔喔！好！』</p><p>才剛落地的其他餐具連忙跑上前鏗鏘鏗鏘、跳來跳去地，幫餐叉把叉尖踩回原來的樣子。</p><p>「……為什麼你們會開鎖？」搞什麼……原來你們不只是嘴賤，開鎖的身手居然這麼好……戈培爾怎麼會這麼剛好就把你們買回家……</p><p>『哎～布朗尼，你得知道，』餐叉A走上前給顯然受到打集的布朗尼加油的拍拍。『我們是貴重的、美麗的、古老的古董銀餐具，戈培爾很疼愛我們。』</p><p>……所以他送你們去念開鎖特訓班？</p><p>『所以，他經常把我們鎖在櫃子裡。』餐匙俐落地從趴在地上喘氣的餐叉身上跳下來。</p><p>『這樣我們就不能出去玩了。』銀餐具們宛如合唱般的遺憾嘆息。</p><p>『如果我們不會開鎖，』餐叉A重新把話接回來，訓練有素到簡直莫名其妙！『那我們要怎麼出去玩呢？』</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊……Orz……</p><p>「……難怪我覺得總是擦不乾淨……原來那不是錯覺……」原來這就是真相……不是戈培爾沒有把櫃子關好，而是這些傢伙根本就會開鎖！！</p><p>布朗尼一整個很頹喪，突然覺得自己跟傻子一樣每次都超認真的把這些混蛋餐具擦亮……</p><p>『唉唷～布朗尼，你為什麼要低落呢？』</p><p>銀餐具們如此說道，喀鏘喀鏘地跑跑跳跳，在戈培爾的門前列成一隊。</p><p> </p><p>『Please──』</p><p>『S'il vous plaît──』</p><p>『Bitte──』</p><p>『どうぞ──』</p><p> </p><p>『快～～布朗尼！』一支小點心叉蹦蹦跳跳地湊到布朗尼眼前。『康莊大道正在眼前、夢想的門扉正對你敞開，啊咧？布朗尼？你怎麼趴下了啊？』</p><p>「……我累了……」布朗尼把自己攤平在地上，真心希望睡一覺起來，這一切就結束了。</p><p>『男人怎麼可以在這種時候喊累～～！！』餐具們大驚。『怎麼可以～！！你的食物在裡面啊──啊，對了。』</p><p>鏗鏗鏘鏘鏗鏗鏘鏘匡噹匡噹匡噹──</p><p>還有？</p><p>布朗尼把下巴枕在地毯上，把眼睛睜開一條縫地看銀餐具一陣忙亂興奮的推擠，然後興高采烈地抬著一罐東西到他面前，又興奮又害羞又誠懇又愉悅──</p><p> </p><p>舉起來，推。</p><p> </p><p>『哦～布朗尼，看在我們多年交情的份上，』銀餐具簡直誠懇到眼前正在播放相識以來的點點滴滴。『我們還為你準備了這個。』</p><p>布朗尼死死盯著眼前的罐子，因為光線太暗所以他看不出來裡面是什麼，最重要的是這些銀餐具似乎換過容器？</p><p>『古往今來大受好評！凡用過的都說讚！保證純天然無添加！！多種用途、一次搞定！！』</p><p>『一瓶在手，歡樂無窮！！』</p><p>『而且它是甜的喔！！』</p><p>「……這什麼？」</p><p>『哦～～孩子！這是蜂蜜啊！』銀餐具露出『快誇獎我們！』的表情。</p><p>……</p><p>………啊。</p><p>『孩子，不要告訴我，你不知道這要怎麼用，』銀餐具從布朗尼木然的臉上找到想要的資訊。『你知道、你知道的對不對！？對嘛～你知道嘛～～』</p><p>『這個我們強力推薦喔！！』</p><p>『它是水性的！！』</p><p>『好清理好吸收！』</p><p>『它是甜的！！很好吃！！』</p><p>『搭配食用風味更佳！！』</p><p>餐具們瘋狂推薦，可惜布朗尼還是一臉漠然、紋風不動的望著它們。</p><p>『好吧，你真挑，不要蜂蜜。』餐叉A搖搖頭，彈指。</p><p>點心叉們趴搭趴搭的又扛了好幾罐東西在布朗尼面前一字排開。</p><p>『從左至右，』餐叉A拿出似乎用迴紋針凹成的指揮棒。『鮮奶油、奶油、橄欖油、以及──奶油起司。我不得不跟你說，布朗尼，我們──』</p><p>『真的不推薦！！』</p><p>『油膩膩的不健康啊！！』</p><p>『小心膽固醇！！』</p><p>『它很難清理！！』</p><p>『口感不好！！』</p><p>『雖然我們已經努力尋找高級的天然油脂，但實在不推薦用油性的東西當潤滑劑，』餐叉A專業的搖頭。『那對身體不好。』</p><p>布朗尼的臉依然沒有動靜──事實是他現在仍舊無法從震驚中恢復，他實在不懂為什麼事情會發展到這種程度──而天資聰穎好學不倦並且異常奮發向上的銀餐具們，再次判定他們難以討好的友人，仍然不滿意眼前的各種選項。</p><p>『我們以前怎麼沒發現你這麼難伺候呢？』一群銀餐具在此刻不由略感沮喪，『既然如此，在參考各耽美書籍等等的資料獲得靈感後，我們還有準備一個備案。』</p><p>布朗尼眼前出現一管軟膏條。</p><p>瑰珀翠護手霜。</p><p> </p><p>『雖然是兩路並進、亦無妨礙──潤滑保養一起來，但這個就是大～～大的不建議了。』</p><p>『雖然不建議但你還是要感謝我們啊！！』銀湯匙相當激動。『這是我們拚上老命從佛利亞太太的手提包裡偷出來的！！』</p><p>『這個很貴所以不可以用太多！！』</p><p>『小說裡每個不得已的主角們常會使用護手霜！！這也是種經典喔！！』</p><p>『這個很香！！但是不可以舔！！』</p><p>『布朗尼！！快點選一個啊！啊、啊～～～！！』</p><p>布朗尼突然伸出雙手、又快又狠又準確地一手一把抓住所有的餐具，死死握緊、面有殺氣、然後站了起來。</p><p>『喔～～～』餐具們開始尖叫！！『不～！！布朗尼！！你要做什麼！！』</p><p>「把你們收起來。」布朗尼抓緊所有的餐具，開始往收納櫃走去。</p><p>『你不可以這樣對我們───！！』</p><p>『你這個禽獸！！』</p><p>『忘恩負義！！也不想想我們是怎麼幫你的──！』</p><p>『我們、我們是那樣的為你著想～～～』聲淚俱下。『你、你居然就這樣始亂終棄、嗚、啊啊啊啊～～好痛！！』</p><p>『布、朗尼、輕、輕一點！！銀餐具很柔軟～～～啊啊啊啊啊～～～！！』</p><p>『你怎麼可以這樣！你怎麼可以這樣！！』</p><p>布朗尼持續面無表情的動作，他已經走到平常收納的櫃子前，把所有的銀餐具抓到同一隻手、以最快的速度打開抽屜、鋪開餐巾，一把將所有的銀餐具壓在餐巾上、迅速的再疊上一層餐巾！！</p><p>『枉費我們這麼相信你！！』</p><p>『我是這麼的愛你～～～』</p><p>所有的鬼哭神號、尖叫、以及吶喊開始模糊，布朗尼狠狠地將銀餐具們以超出想像的緊實程度加以包裹，全部捲起來之後又用更大的餐巾再包一層，最後從另一邊的抽屜翻出裝飾用的繩子，把已經變成一大包的東西從頭到腳纏了一遍──</p><p>綁緊。</p><p>嗯，很好。</p><p>「安靜多了。」</p><p>布朗尼看著手上的一大包，只聽得見很細微很細微的聲音，拿在手裡也感覺不到它們掙扎的動作，顯然這次包得足夠緊。</p><p>把銀餐具放回櫃子裡上鎖，布朗尼環視客廳，接著回到自己的房間。</p><p>『媽……他應該想到我們有幫忙吧？』卡涅菈小小聲的說。</p><p>『不知道……』果然不常生氣的人生氣起來最恐怖。『我幫忙的時候有換工作耶……它們本來安排我把布朗尼拐到門口的……』</p><p>『天哪……』卡涅菈一陣暈眩。『還好妳沒去，媽，真的，我覺得布朗尼最後好像發瘋似的有點開心──他明天會不會想吃貓肉啊？』</p><p>『……我不知道……』雪莉囁嚅的回答。</p><p> </p><p>布朗尼回到房間，疲倦的把自己甩到床上，餐具們胡鬧了一個晚上……現在想來他似乎忘記收拾那些瓶瓶罐罐？</p><p>算了……</p><p>翻個身把自己放好，布朗尼現在在思考另一件事、一件銀餐具讓他想起來的事──</p><p>他有備用鑰匙──這個家每道門的備用鑰匙。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p>有一滴水落下了。</p><p> </p><p>迫不及待地從雲層中踉蹌跌出，筆直地從偶然仰頭的某雙眼前逼近、經過，在人類困惑思索的同時抵達地面，留下圓形的小小足跡。</p><p> </p><p>我們來了喔！</p><p>眾多小水滴從遙遠的天上發出歡呼，那是人類聽不見的聲音。</p><p>但是貓抬頭了。</p><p>狗抬頭了。</p><p>正在努力奔跑的老鼠猛地煞車，左顧右盼。</p><p>鳥在長長的牆邊尋找停車位，即使沒畫線也停得很整齊，抬頭又轉頭，比人類更忙於討論。</p><p>戈培爾抬頭，湛藍的眸子對第一滴水的出現保持警惕，忍不住仰頭觀望，於是，下一滴水擦過耳際，緊接著又一滴、險險落在眼角，再一滴、終於落在手上──</p><p>下雨了！下雨了！下雨了！！</p><p> </p><p>街道上傳來奔相走告的騷動，擾動店家與天空，序曲終於結束，迎來盛大的合唱。戈培爾在印象派的雨中蒙頭奔跑，手中抱著東西──花和酒露。</p><p>他要回家，脫離討厭的雨、骯髒的水，遠離雨季──</p><p>跑著，這種時候就會覺得怎麼跑都不夠快、到不了，偶爾從只剩下地面視野的衣下探頭看路……然後，有個反向走來的身影讓戈培爾不自覺多看了兩眼，腳步跟著大腦一起怔愣放慢。</p><p>「戈培爾。」</p><p>布朗尼在傘下微笑，手中綻放出一朵巨大的藍色花朵、遞到他手上，讓他從雨中脫離，卻困在另一個可以移動的狹小空間。</p><p>「我來接你了。」</p><p>布朗尼確定戈培爾拿好了傘，才伸手拿走戈培爾抱在懷裡的花和玻璃瓶，拉下戈培爾的外套、撢去正在滲透的水，等待前進。</p><p>戈培爾不是不願移動，他只是有想問的問題，但不確定問題是否重要；覺得有些東西現在不想不問便會失去時機，但又不確定他失去的是什麼。</p><p>布朗尼只是來接他而已……因為他在雨中缺乏遮蔽，無所倚仗……</p><p>「哈啾！」手忙腳亂摀住口鼻把下一個噴嚏關起來。</p><p>「先回家。」果然還是該回家再讓戈培爾生悶氣，而不是在路上思考。</p><p>布朗尼嘆息著拉住戈培爾的手，當對方手顫了下、略略僵硬的時候，布朗尼直覺的想苦笑放開，卻聽到戈培爾也發出嘆息聲。</p><p>手被握住──布朗尼驚訝得差點忘記手上拿著東西，不知道他該先做或先說哪件事。</p><p>「回家。」戈培爾又嘆一口氣，把布朗尼驚訝的表情埋藏在眼角：「我還不至於連這種善意都小題大作……我只是還需要想一想。」</p><p>「我可以……」</p><p>「不用！回家。」還可以怎麼樣？可以勉強自己又能怎麼樣呢？「我只是快不記得該怎麼對你『不介意』……即使我知道不是每件事都需要介意。」</p><p>好幾個介意落在腳下，紛亂的水聲在歸途隨行，戈培爾越走越快，幾乎像在奔跑，布朗尼努力跟著，直到手在店門前被甩開。</p><p>「閉嘴。」戈培爾暴力的推開店門長驅直入……這件事到底發生多久？又要什麼時候才有辦法解決？「我知道你想說什麼，所以閉嘴！」</p><p>布朗尼保持安靜，把花和酒露放在桌上，用戈培爾聽得見的腳步聲離開再回來，把浴巾和毛巾披在戈培爾的身上頭上，指尖輕輕揉按擦拭起來。</p><p> </p><p>「布朗尼。」</p><p>戈培爾仰頭望著布朗尼，而布朗尼似乎很專心的在擦拭頭髮。</p><p>「我很困擾。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>「很焦躁。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「我不知道該怎麼回答你。」</p><p>「……你對我連一絲的心動都沒有嗎？」</p><p>「我已經盡力不把你當成騙子，」戈培爾努力深呼吸……有沒有心動？當然有，但也莫名的覺得受傷。「一想到六年來你是怎麼看著我，我就無法冷靜。」</p><p>「……你帶我去做西裝的那年，」布朗尼移開毛巾，撥撥戈培爾的頭髮確認濕度。「我才發現我愛上你。十六歲到現在，也不過暗戀你四年而已。」</p><p>「不管理由是什麼，你做的那些都是真實的。」</p><p>「是。」</p><p>「所以我覺得我不能生氣、不能指責那是欺騙謊言，」戈培爾扯下毛巾、把濕外套脫下砸進布朗尼懷中。「但我還是有點覺得被騙、我還是不高興！我在想該怎麼拒絕你才能再看見你！」</p><p>「……拒絕嗎？」所以，果然還是不行……</p><p>「不是。」看見布朗尼的表情，想都沒想就說了──戈培爾覺得這樣的自己真蠢。</p><p>「我……我還沒決定。」</p><p>「要怎麼樣你才能作決定？」看到戈培爾拿起花想要逃離，布朗尼抓住戈培爾，覺得那種翻騰的情緒也許是憤怒。</p><p>「要我做什麼你才能決定要或不要？要多少時間你可以想清楚答案？你之前動不動就想趕我走，現在為什麼又想再看見我！？」</p><p>「你以為關係有那麼容易捨棄！？你花了四年暗戀我，卻要我幾個月就接受你？！」</p><p>「一年又兩個月，」布朗尼訂正，一想到過去的一年被戈培爾如此忽略簡直快吐血。「我說過的。」</p><p>「……」是沒錯。「我眷戀我們過去的關係，是沒辦法的事，所以我當然想再看見你。」</p><p>「我知道，」布朗尼露出複雜難懂的表情。「所以我只是一直等待，做我能做的。」</p><p>「……我會……再好好想想。」</p><p>布朗尼深深看著再次給他這種回答的戈培爾，那雙湛藍的眼睛有一點點心虛，但更多的是困惑、不知所措、茫然……還有懇求。</p><p>懇求什麼呢？布朗尼實在不懂戈培爾想懇求什麼。</p><p>「先去洗澡，樓下我來弄，你先上去吧。」</p><p>「我不是為了困住你而不回答，布朗尼，我只是──」</p><p>「我知道，戈培爾，」布朗尼拿起花和酒露，掩飾雙手幾乎難以壓抑的顫抖。「我知道。只是這樣的等待比暗戀還令人瘋狂，我現在才發現──我太過高估自己。」</p><p>布朗尼把東西拿進廚房，留在原地的戈培爾從布朗尼的口中察覺到恐懼。</p><p>比起害怕拒絕，布朗尼更恐懼……更恐懼自己無法等待。</p><p>無法忍耐等待的時候布朗尼會做什麼？</p><p>戈培爾覺得想哭、覺得難過。</p><p>他從布朗尼的恐懼裡看見溫柔，而他卻沒辦法讓布朗尼遠離恐懼。</p><p>為什麼無法回答？</p><p>戈培爾走進香草園，最討厭的雨鋪天蓋地的落下，第一次如此渴望知道答案。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>雨季。</p><p>無數的雨佔據季節，遂成雨季。從天而降的水在白晝時把一條街幻化成兩條，宛若愛麗斯穿越的鏡子；到了晚上，水澤深黑、微微反光，街道變成縱橫交錯的深淵，讓人不知道自己何時會從黑暗處墜落，跌入瘋狂。</p><p>那天發狠之後，終於燃燒殆盡（？）的情報團不再頻繁出現；布朗尼站在戈培爾的門前，手掌貼在門上，無法下定決心。</p><p>一個禮拜。</p><p>布朗尼知道戈培爾已經一個禮拜都沒睡好，不……甚至比去年、前年雨季自己不在身邊時睡得更差，不只是沒睡好。</p><p>備用鑰匙躺在掌心，安靜地在昏暗中顯現朦朧又確實的輪廓質感……要不要進去？</p><p>布朗尼在門前深呼吸、握緊鑰匙，反問自己為什麼要猶豫。</p><p>為什麼站在這裡？</p><p>因為擔心戈培爾。</p><p>為什麼不敢進去？</p><p>因為怕被討厭、怕戈培爾受到驚嚇，然後睡得更不好。</p><p>如果不進去，明天戈培爾會睡得更好嗎？</p><p>不會。</p><p> </p><p>……不會。</p><p>布朗尼頭抵住門板，深深嘆息，然後小心、輕巧的把鑰匙插入鎖孔，緩慢的轉動，簧片與齒輪的聲音細微得令人驚心。</p><p>謹慎轉動、謹慎握住、輕緩推開……門後的熟悉景物出現在眼前，從一小部分、變成全景，布朗尼把頭探入門內、打量室內，然後愣住。</p><p>他知道戈培爾一定睡得很淺、一定睡不好，所以他放輕動作。</p><p>但是……</p><p>縮著身體、抱住膝蓋坐在床上的戈培爾，默默地從床上轉頭，面無表情地看著布朗尼，就只是安靜的看著。</p><p>看得布朗尼從最初的驚慌迅速轉變為擔心──戈培爾這幾天都是這樣嗎？</p><p>布朗尼擔心的走近，同時驚心戈培爾的安靜。</p><p>戈培爾安靜的看布朗尼關上房門、走近、在他床邊坐下，似乎在思考該怎麼辦。</p><p>那身影就這麼安靜的望著布朗尼─疲倦的安靜，安靜的疲倦─黯淡的眼裡沒有睡意。</p><p> </p><p>「戈培爾……」布朗尼伸手，最想撫摸貼近的是臉，最後卻還是落在戈培爾的手上。</p><p>你這個禮拜都這樣嗎？</p><p>為什麼會這樣子？</p><p>「……我說過…只要你需要，可以來找我，我什麼都不會做。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>「為什麼……縮成這樣的坐著？」</p><p>「睡不著，」明明是略感悶熱的天氣，戈培爾卻把自己縮得更小。「在床上翻來翻去很難受，乾脆就坐起來…但是累得什麼也不想做……只好這麼坐著。」</p><p>「為什麼不來找我？你明明……」明明如此渴望睡眠。</p><p>「我不應該去找你。」戈培爾聲音疲倦，語意裡有抹不去的倔強原則。「我很遲鈍、沒有發現是一回事，無知可以讓人做出很多傷人的事卻毫無負擔……但那只是借貸…用無知借貸未來的憂慮，像我就很懊惱我居然這麼對你，你說你不介意，但我很介意。」</p><p>戈培爾始終低垂的頭抬起一些，眼神令人想起受傷的鳥。</p><p>「既然我知道了，我就不該去找你，我覺得這是我的責任、義務、對你的尊重……只要我一天沒有回答，我就不該去找你……那對你太不公平。」</p><p>「戈培爾……愛情裡沒有公平。」</p><p>「……我不想這樣對你。」戈培爾把頭埋起來，悶響的聲音被雨水打落得幾乎聽不見。「是每個人都為了自己而破壞公平，不是沒有公平……我知道這樣的等待與碰觸會不好受，我不能這麼做。」</p><p>因為西特諾加？布朗尼一瞬間想這麼問，但終究沒有說出口，還不適合。</p><p>「那來聊天？聊些什麼，也許就會想睡了。」</p><p>「不用，你回去吧，明天還要上課。」</p><p>「我睡在地上或那邊的椅子上陪你呢？」</p><p>「布朗尼──回去！我不需要！」</p><p>「你需要。」布朗尼肯定的聲音帶出些刺骨的魄力，卻無損那份溫柔包容。「戈培爾，你需要睡眠。」</p><p>「回去！我可以──」可以找其他人來讓自己入睡──戈培爾把話留在喉間，他不能說出這種話。</p><p>突然意識到想要安憩相伴的對象並非任何人都可以。</p><p>「是，你可以拒絕、把我趕出去，」布朗尼笑了笑，走近窗戶、撿起地上的軟墊，坐到正對床的椅子上。「但你不能左右我的想法與決定──你把我趕出去，我就睡門口。」</p><p>戈培爾沈默了。</p><p>「戈培爾……」音聲歉然。</p><p>布朗尼等了好久好久才聽到一個細細的『嗯』。</p><p>姑且當作不反對，布朗尼心想，然後把椅子面向窗戶的坐著、抱軟墊取暖，不再說話。</p><p>沈默替雨聲製造入侵路線，戈培爾望著椅子上的布朗尼，還是覺得不忍心。</p><p>這樣睡在椅子上很不舒服，但讓布朗尼睡在地上並不會比較好。</p><p>戈培爾邊想邊望著布朗尼，用力眨眨酸澀的眼睛，雨夜的窗和光把布朗尼描繪得像黑白相片，安靜美好的讓看見的人都會忍不住緬懷過往與幸福。</p><p>其實不只是過去，只要他說『好』，從現在的此刻他就能擁有看到的那些，也可以安穩舒適的熟睡。</p><p>─無法答應的理由不只是恐懼─戈培爾這麼告訴自己。意外於自己只要思考這件事，整個人就會像做選擇時的愛麗斯一般，好奇又慌亂；暴躁又期待。</p><p>布朗尼趴在桌子上，傳來比貓更強烈的、安適催眠的氣息，戈培爾窩在床上，覺得房間裡變得安靜……真的想睡了……布朗尼不會對他做什麼……</p><p>戈培爾躺回床上、翻身，睡意像從船底破洞侵入的水讓人滅頂。人在水中掙扎是為了求生，戈培爾在睡意裡掙扎是因為牽掛。</p><p>「布朗尼……」</p><p>呢喃般的聲音很小聲，布朗尼卻聽見那宛如囈語的呼喚。轉頭望著床上的人，布朗尼想了想，才靠近床邊。</p><p>「什麼事？戈培爾？」</p><p>…這樣輕巧柔軟的聲音……連易受驚嚇的鳥都不會被驚飛吧？</p><p>或許是因為想笑，快睡著的飄忽感也令人愉快……沒有辦法張開眼睛，戈培爾決定什麼也不看的說話。</p><p>「我沒辦法看你睡在椅子上或地上。」</p><p>「你趕不走我的，戈培爾。」</p><p>「……那你…上床睡。」</p><p>布朗尼愣住了。</p><p>「……我沒辦法看你睡得這麼不舒服……」</p><p>戈培爾這麼說著、似乎快睡著，逐漸細微卻不斷反覆的聲音不知道是在說服自己還是旁人，布朗尼呆呆地看著，直到驚覺自己不知何時伸手撫摸戈培爾的臉，才發現戈培爾早就睡著了。</p><p>明天蹺課吧。</p><p>布朗尼鑽進涼被裡調整姿勢，把戈培爾擁進懷裡的時候對方輾轉幾下，而後鬆口氣繼續睡的模樣讓布朗尼彎起嘴角。</p><p>謝謝你信任我，戈培爾。</p><p>祝好夢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 帥氣的爺爺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>作者其實是爺爺控XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>湛藍色的眼睛猛然睜開，清脆婉轉的鳥鳴隨之變得清晰，澄澈晨光拉出通道般的線條區塊，分割現實與幻境。</p><p>戈培爾眨眨眼，雨停了。</p><p>天氣很好。轉頭，布朗尼不在。</p><p>坐起來，戈培爾心想難得自己一起床就這麼清醒，看看窗外、看看室內，看看自己還確認似的摸一遍，覺得自己跟床以及房間和戶外都很正常。</p><p>嗯……睡得很好，神清氣爽……</p><p>「早安，戈培爾……」布朗尼拿著早餐走進戈培爾房間，怎麼也沒想到戈培爾會用一種……疑惑的、不可思議的、嚴肅的、探究又天真好奇的表情看著他。</p><p>「怎麼了？」邊走近邊把自己上上下下看一遍，布朗尼確定自己很正常。等布朗尼把早餐放在床頭小櫃上，戈培爾才一臉古怪的發出聲音。</p><p>「──為什麼你什麼都沒做？」</p><p>鏗啷鏗啷鏗啷！！</p><p>「燙燙燙燙燙……」還、還好沒灑出來……「沒…沒做什麼？」</p><p>戈培爾觀察著布朗尼的表情，這一刻突然覺得對方比平常要可愛好幾倍，在心中攪動的是悸動與溫暖。</p><p>「原來還真的什麼都沒做耶……」</p><p>「你是覺得我會做什麼？」雖然大概猜得出來，但還是要確認一下。</p><p>「偷襲我做完全套、抱著我用手解決或是借用我的大腿之類的……」戈培爾說得很慢，而布朗尼的臉也一點點的轉為深紅無措悔恨……連想都沒想到？「……再不然…早上起來偷偷吻我把我吻到醒之類的？」</p><p>布朗尼在陽光下懊悔自責醒悟的表情，寫滿了『我沒想到！！』的吶喊。</p><p>戈培爾沈默了。</p><p>「你是沒想到細節，」應該不至於完全沒想到啊。「還是連這些事都沒想到？」</p><p>「你不是相信我不會做什麼嗎？我是……是有想吻你。」</p><p>「我相信你，你就不做？」</p><p>「我是因為愛你所以格外想抱你，不是因為性而隨口拋出愛……好吧──我就是古板得不像年輕人，」布朗尼露出『好啦，我豁出去了！』的表情。「我就是怕我亂來之後你討厭我。」</p><p>「……就這樣？」</p><p>「……你相信我、還有睡著的樣子都很可愛。」開心傻笑。</p><p>「其他真的都沒想到？」戈培爾雙頰薄紅、挑高眉毛，問得毫無信心……我值得嗎？</p><p>「你睡得很好。」從剛才的衝擊裡恢復，布朗尼看著現在的戈培爾，覺得沒做也很好。「你這個禮拜都沒睡好，昨晚我比較擔心我一動你就醒了，覺得你的睡相很可愛，有點遺憾天好快就亮了。」</p><p>「唔嗯……」這麼乖巧老實真不知該慶幸還是擔心。「布朗尼，你這樣真的沒問題嗎？」</p><p>「我做了是你有問題吧！？」生氣！！</p><p>「問題是你沒做啊！」生什麼氣啊？</p><p>嗚啊啊唉……</p><p>布朗尼用力抓頭發洩再猛然停止、溢出嘆息，好吧。</p><p>「──如果你覺得這是個嚴重的問題，那我現在改進。」</p><p>「啥？」</p><p>布朗尼抓住戈培爾衣領、欺身向前，狠狠吻上，戈培爾手忙腳亂只是讓自己被掀回床上，柔軟的舌深入口中駁回抗議以及一切反抗。</p><p>溫熱又緊密，熱切激烈又透露出克制，體貼卻與遊刃有餘相差甚遠，只是很認真的渴望，不安與怯懦在吮吻換氣的時候不小心的走漏。</p><p>戈培爾溢出嘆息般的呻吟。</p><p>心在騷動，有別於慾望，宛若自無光深處探向水面的水藻隨浪擺動浮沈，柔和劇烈、無法控制，但吻就像水一樣舒服，即使奪走呼吸……</p><p>即使你知道滅頂之後失去的不會只有這些。</p><p>布朗尼小心的吻著，不敢吻得太深以免失火，也不願意吻得太淺或停下。他在等戈培爾推開他或表現更多的抗議，但唇舌糾纏的卻是順從與幾乎可以稱之為憐惜的柔軟。</p><p>同情？不…不是。布朗尼很想思考戈培爾這樣做的理由，但現況有難度，他們吻得……</p><p>布朗尼退開一些距離，凝視戈培爾眼中的自己，望著戈培爾的表情，彼此都還…</p><p>…挺平靜的。</p><p>吻得像是情人間的溫存。</p><p>戈培爾有察覺到嗎？</p><p>布朗尼不確定感覺對不對、是不是這樣，但這很像鋼筆給他的形容，很適合溫存這個詞……而戈培爾似乎沒有察覺到，只是望著自己，若有所思。</p><p>「早安吻，戈培爾。」好安靜，怎麼回事？即使不安，布朗尼還是笑得能讓人溫暖安心。「早安。」</p><p>「……早安，布朗尼。」</p><p>怎麼了？布朗尼想問，但戈培爾的表情並不是他認識的表情。</p><p>「…咖啡快冷了……吃早餐？」</p><p>「你不去上課？」</p><p>戈培爾接過咖啡反問道，露出今天的第一個笑容。</p><p>「我今天蹺課了，這樣你才可以睡久一點。」</p><p>「雨不是停了？何必蹺課？」</p><p>「九點左右才停的喔。」</p><p>「什麼？真是恐怖的天氣……」</p><p>一來一往，坐在床邊談天氣、談要不要睡回籠覺、談要不要開店……談得布朗尼不知道究竟發生了什麼事。</p><p>是什麼東西改變了？是好的還是壞的？</p><p>是什麼讓他們可以一早醒來，生出那種像是情人般的錯覺呢？</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>布朗尼去上課、雪莉出門逛街、卡涅菈在窗邊曬太陽打哈欠，戈培爾從洗衣機裡拿出衣服扔進烘乾機，不開店的今天要做些什麼？</p><p>戈培爾把半個身體掛出窗外，望向藍天，覺得天空好美、心在飄遠、臆想天與天之彼方……忍不住發出笑聲，笑得卡涅菈驚醒般地望著他。</p><p>「不用問也知道妳會說人類真麻煩，卡涅菈。」戈培爾含著笑意，將聲音傳給布朗尼的貓，而灰色的虎斑貓看看他，似乎面露認同。</p><p>天空真好，飛翔真好，不能飛的人類總是仰頭，看鳥飛翔、仰望星空、窺探蒼穹，一次又一次的羨慕。</p><p>踩在土地上，為什麼不能乾脆的向前看呢？明明要往前便只能看著路，用腳一步步的走或奔馳。</p><p>雪莉的身影彷彿偶然落入室內的花朵飄進視線，白淨而燦爛、安靜柔軟。戈培爾看著雪莉又發出笑聲，笑得雪莉好困惑，忍不住『喵～』了一聲。</p><p>「雪莉，」戈培爾伸手把雪莉撈進懷中，湊上臉去蹭，聞到樟樹和楓樹的味道。「我只是笑，人類好像做東西做傻了腦子。」</p><p>雪莉眨眨眼，對著戈培爾用力嗅兩下──聞起來沒壞掉，戈培爾在傻什麼鬼？</p><p>「只是突然覺得開車上路跟搭飛機，都跟前進沒什麼關係。」</p><p>雪莉歪歪頭，依然不瞭解。當然，她知道人類的交通工具。人類做了很多可以跑很快的機器，但那不就是為了要很快的前進、抵達要去的地方嗎？</p><p>「不懂也沒關係，雪莉，妳是貓啊！」戈培爾哈哈大笑，揉搓雪莉的臉和身體，白貓的上下眼皮忍不住越靠越近。「哎，雪莉，我只是突然冒出感想啦。」</p><p>雪莉快瞇起的眼睛猛然睜大，抖抖耳朵。</p><p>「……布朗尼說妳聽得懂之後，我都沒辦法當作妳聽不懂了，傷腦筋啊。」</p><p>聞言雪莉賞了一記貓拳給戈培爾以示抱怨──用肉墊。可愛的觸感反而讓戈培爾又笑了起來，弄得雪莉更加困惑。</p><p>雖然因為想笑而笑，但並不是真的因為心情好而發出笑聲，戈培爾很少這樣；說實話，就算戈培爾常這樣，雪莉覺得自己也不會懂──不懂人類怎麼就是有辦法把不能分割的東西分開來，然後東一塊西一塊的困擾不已。</p><p>「我要去樓上挑豆子，妳要幫忙嗎？」</p><p>雪莉一聽連忙掙脫──只要陪戈培爾挑豆子準沒好事！天曉得會不會要我吃咖啡豆！</p><p>「今天要挑的可是海拔一千三百公尺高地生長的巴拿馬咖啡豆耶！」幹嘛嫌棄成這樣！！</p><p>「喵────！！」我管他幾公尺！！一千三百公尺放養的有機牛肉罐頭我再考慮一下啦！！</p><p>卡涅菈把頭埋到尾巴下面，深深一嘆，萬分懷念以前跟布朗尼兩個人住的時光，既理性又安靜，哪像現在這麼吵……</p><p>雪莉一頭鑽進香草園，戈培爾上樓走進倉庫，搬出生豆、撕開線頭，先用篩網篩一遍，再抱著篩好的豆子坐到倉庫外，一顆顆的挑出瑕疵豆。</p><p>正是大好的天氣，豆子落下滾動發出小小的聲音，令人不甚舒爽的濕氣被經過的風帶走一些。專心挑完一麻袋的豆子，戈培爾望著影子嘆息，又把東西拖回倉庫裡。</p><p>今天沒有烘豆子的心情，但是，也不想再挑豆子。</p><p>不知不覺又抬頭看著天際，在回神的同時想起跟雪莉的對話。</p><p>前進需要的是……</p><p>「…是想要前進吧……」戈培爾靠在牆邊對自己苦笑，笑自己也並不是真的什麼都不懂，至少知道即使沒有目的，想要前進還是可以盲目向前。</p><p>這種狀態布朗尼可以忍受，但不能接受。</p><p>戈培爾知道他不能這樣接受布朗尼，布朗尼自己也沒辦法。</p><p>溫暖的天氣似乎連心也一起解凍，或許，是布朗尼讓天氣溫暖得太快，因為夜夜的擁抱居然在記憶裡經得起比較。</p><p>不再是躺在布朗尼懷裡，想起西特諾加的溫度和感覺是如何；而是在那懷抱裡，想起所有的不同。</p><p>從那些不同之中，生出即使回想也能讓人放鬆的溫暖感觸。</p><p>因為不一樣，所以在碰觸的時候不會想起另一個，於是連感動、喜悅、或是溫柔都變得純粹。</p><p>該怎麼辦？既然不是誰都能只接吻就讓自己身體發熱，身體比大腦誠實不是說明一切了？</p><p>喜歡是喜歡……</p><p>戈培爾歪頭，世界傾斜，問題還在。</p><p>這種時候才發現，自己沒什麼朋友，想要討論都不知道要找誰……</p><p>「喵？」</p><p>雪莉爬上樓梯，她看戈培爾發呆好久，忍不住喵一聲，沒想到戈培爾嚇一跳之後又呆住，接著像瘋了一樣露出欣喜若狂大徹大悟的表情，衝上來抱住自己狂親轉圈！！</p><p>「喵嗄～～～～！！」放開我！！</p><p>「噢！雪莉！妳真是我的福星！！我想到要去找誰了！！妳幫我看家！我出門一下喔！！」</p><p>啥？</p><p>被放下的雪莉逃跑到一半才意識到戈培爾說了什麼，但戈培爾已經跑得不見蹤影──</p><p>雪莉猛然轉頭、衝向陽台，她的主人已經在街上跑成一個越來越小的小人。</p><p>『布朗尼，你糟糕了啦……』戈培爾動作從來沒這麼快過耶，而且那麼明顯的就不是要去找你……</p><p>戈培爾坐上公車，在河邊公園又轉一班車。</p><p>然後讓自己走得快一些，他記得對方有午休。</p><p>戈培爾搭車到聖三月兔南區，走進胡蘿蔔東路的二段頭，街上店家陸陸續續掛上『休息中』的牌子，而他也終於走到了想要拜訪的裁縫店。</p><p>老赫曼顯然也才剛掛上牌子，因為連查爾斯都還在展布臺上、燈只熄了一半，透過櫥窗玻璃，回頭的老赫曼顯然很驚訝，很快又換上笑容走來開門。</p><p>「真難得你會來我店裡，進來吧。」</p><p>「不好意思，打擾了。」</p><p>戈培爾走進門才覺得好像太冒失，正想在打哈哈說點什麼，老赫曼倒好兩杯水，一杯放到他手上。</p><p>「今天天氣真好啊，戈培爾。」</p><p>「嗯。赫曼……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我可以問你一些事情嗎？」</p><p>「如果你想借用我的午餐及午睡時間談點什麼，」年老的裁縫師很節制自己的表情，但還是發出些輕快的笑聲。「那我想你應該可以體諒老人家體力不多？」</p><p>老赫曼拿著水在戈培爾面前坐下，而戈培爾沒花多少時間便理解對方指什麼。</p><p>「喔、喔好，午餐我來弄就好，當然──嗯……三明治可以嗎？」突然想到這裡不是自己家，可不是什麼材料都有。</p><p>老赫曼發出呵呵呵的笑聲，從櫃子上拿出一個貓罐頭，『嘿咻！』一聲地打開。</p><p>「可以可以，冰箱也只有三明治的材料……來，查爾斯，今天也辛苦你了，下午也請你陪我好好加油。」</p><p>金眼的長毛黑貓蹭過老赫曼的手，一遍又一遍，直到老赫曼發出笑聲，黑貓仰望的金眼睛彷彿也漫出笑意，這才停下動作，低頭吃起午餐。</p><p>看著老赫曼和查爾斯，戈培爾不知道該說幸福還是感傷。</p><p>「……布朗尼說查爾斯是會說話的貓，他聽得懂。」</p><p>「噢噢，查爾斯，」老裁縫摸摸他誠摯親切的貓朋友。「我真感謝神讓我們兩個當朋友，感謝你不嫌我太麻煩。」</p><p>查爾斯從飯碗裡抬頭，難得的喵了一聲，像在抱怨老赫曼『說這甚麼話』，彷彿連眉頭也皺起來，老赫曼卻呵呵呵地笑得很開心。</p><p>三明治和紅茶出現在桌上，老赫曼簡單的禱告後掛著微笑吃起午餐，而吃完的查爾斯躍上桌面，蜷伏在老赫曼的手邊。</p><p>戈培爾一口一口的咬著食物，想問什麼？</p><p>「赫曼……結婚是怎樣的感覺？」</p><p>「人生中最棒的日子之一，回想起來依然會像傻子一樣得意。」</p><p>「王爾德說……男人結婚是因為無聊，女人結婚是因為好奇心。」</p><p>「這個啊，」老赫曼笑了笑，這句話很有名。「那要看對象是誰……王爾德的對象總是無法跟他結婚，我記得他是同性戀。」</p><p>「唔……」戈培爾有種被刺到的感覺。</p><p>「你終於發現布朗尼喜歡你了。」老赫曼笑著說道，聲音宛若在喟嘆時間流逝。</p><p>「……不……」怎麼連赫曼都比我早知道……「之前…布朗尼告白，我才知道。」</p><p>老赫曼吃驚的瞪大雙眼，突然發現自己似乎說錯話，顫顫緩緩的低頭吃東西，邊冷靜邊覺得真難以置信……</p><p>「赫曼，」戈培爾屈指敲敲桌子。「你幹嘛這種表情？」</p><p>「唔，我只是，」用力吞。「我以前一直覺得，你再遲鈍也會比布朗尼的勇氣好一點……真是……沒想到……」老赫曼搖頭晃腦。「孩子的成長真是不能小覷啊……」</p><p>「──所以我是最後發現的？」</p><p>老赫曼推推老花眼鏡，努力回想咖啡館的客人。</p><p>「我想，至少還有德莫尼克沒發現……不過你是當事人，他是旁觀者，你們兩個不能一起算。」</p><p>總之我很遲鈍就對了！</p><p>戈培爾自暴自棄似的塞完三明治、收拾桌面，又重新沏了一壺茶上來，趴在桌上等老赫曼吃完，一邊為自己做好心理建設。</p><p>老赫曼吃完也不多說些什麼，只是把盤子放到一邊，抱起查爾斯輕輕撫摸，享受毛皮在掌下的柔軟感觸，等待戈培爾自己整理好，說些什麼。</p><p>「赫曼……」唉，有點難為情啊。「我該怎麼回答布朗尼？」</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>家裡所有的燈都是黑的，於是布朗尼想起今天不只是自己回來的晚，戈培爾很可能趁著公休日去了一趟工會，雖然戈培爾沒說……但又到了季節，今年的豆子情況如何，戈培爾應該既擔心又期待吧。</p><p>布朗尼嘆了口氣，對於自己暗暗希望戈培爾會迎接他這種期待感到無奈，明明知道就算再過十年、戈培爾真的愛上他也不會這麼做，但幻想和期待畢竟不是錯。</p><p>七點半的天空依然殘留明亮的色澤，太陽的熱力正在散去，涼爽的風將天空吹拂得有若海洋，深淺層次難以言述的藍色、紫色、橙黃、與洋紅在頭上展開，淺淺的雲彷彿慵懶的浪花，腳下之地變得像是倒映於海上的天空之城。</p><p>風吹過茫然，旅人站在叉路前，布朗尼突然覺得街道與城市變得無限廣闊。</p><p>戈培爾說過，外面的世界無限寬廣，他可以去更遠的地方。</p><p>那麼，裡面的世界指的就是這裡嗎？</p><p>戈培爾在思考如何生活的時候，有沒有想過我呢？</p><p>布朗尼轉身往後門走去，走進一樓的廚房，本來想做晚餐等戈培爾回來－當然在這之前會先打電話問一下戈培爾－但開燈後的桌上，卻讓布朗尼驚醒地愣住。</p><p>布朗尼現在才意識到，一直到現在雪莉都沒有出現，所有平常碎嘴的傢夥們都沒有出現。</p><p>他聽見鳥叫與蟲鳴，但這些聲音並沒有在腦中形成語言，現在很安靜。</p><p>而廚房的桌上，有份安靜的餐點在等待他，沒有字條也知道是戈培爾做的。</p><p>布朗尼揭開保鮮膜，戈培爾似乎回來又出去，所以留下晚餐……可是沒有留言。</p><p>「唉……」</p><p>把心裡的委屈壓下去，布朗尼覺得自己真是夠了……戈培爾沒有必要對他交代什麼，覺得失落都是自己的事……但是好歹留個字啊……這樣等門也等得比較安心嘛……</p><p>邊嘆氣邊吃晚餐，洗完碗又再次檢查了下店裡才上樓，沒想到連卡涅菈也不在。</p><p>「卡涅菈一向是個大小姐……是雪莉強迫她出門嗎？」這還真難得。</p><p>布朗尼打開戈培爾的房門確定卡涅菈不在裡面，也確定戈培爾真的不在。一時間確定只有自己在家，也不知道這種心情算不算寂寞……布朗尼沒想過自己原來這麼依賴雪莉，即使是大小姐脾氣的卡涅菈也有那麼點依賴。</p><p>振作啊振作，布朗尼你要振作，身為人類不可以這麼依賴小動物……喃喃自語地為自己加油打氣、阻止自己繼續低落下去。布朗尼開門走進自己的房間、放下背包，才錯愕的察覺房間與往日不同，充斥著一種再熟悉不過的氣息與呼吸。</p><p>「……戈培爾？」</p><p>布朗尼靠近自己的床、蹲下來，戈培爾擁著他的被子睡得很舒服，半張臉都埋在枕頭裡，一頭半年沒修剪的金髮散在枕頭與臉上，在餘暉裡耀眼而誘人。</p><p>「為什麼你會在這裡？」</p><p>輕柔的聲音並沒有驚醒戈培爾，布朗尼伸手撥開那些散在對方臉上的金髮，他當然很驚喜戈培爾會出現在這裡，但這個問題卻不能奢求回答……即使他很想知道，但醒來的戈培爾不一定會誠實的回答他。</p><p>但是可以期待嗎？即使不問出口，不得到回答，但還是可以期待什麼吧？</p><p>今天一整天都是極好的天氣，今天沒有下過一滴雨。</p><p>睡著的人緩緩的睜開眼睛，雙眼朦朧，分不出是有所覺還是很自然的醒了，天藍色的眼睛在逐漸轉暗的室內有如發光的藍月，露出還沒回歸到現實的睏頓迷惑，看得布朗尼連呼吸都小心翼翼，戈培爾眨眨眼睛，從迷濛轉為清醒。</p><p>「……布朗尼？」</p><p>「嗯，是我，我回來了。」</p><p>「嗯……那我醒了。」戈培爾從床上爬起來，抱著被子揉眼睛。</p><p>「呃…嗯……」布朗尼總覺得戈培爾有些反常，但又說不出哪裡不對。「我幫你去拿點水？」</p><p>「嗯，好，謝謝。」</p><p>這麼乾脆？布朗尼略感錯愕，畢竟自從告白之後，戈培爾對於他的服務總是反應</p><p>過度或異常彆扭，已經很久沒有這麼平靜相處。</p><p>等把水杯交到戈培爾手上，布朗尼坐立難安的望著戈培爾邊喝水邊看著他，布</p><p>朗尼並不想問些會刺激戈培爾的問題，但什麼都不說地讓戈培爾一直看著也很奇</p><p>怪，最重要的是為什麼戈培爾……</p><p>「今天好安靜，布朗尼。」</p><p>「是啊…對了，雪莉跟卡涅菈都不在，到現在都沒回來，你知道她們去哪裡</p><p>了嗎？」</p><p>「不知道……」戈培爾玩起空杯，表情不知道該說心虛抑或有趣。「我只是</p><p>拜託雪莉跟卡涅菈，把家裡會說話的都帶走……然後就都不見了……」</p><p>「──你拜託雪莉？」</p><p>布朗尼激動驚訝的衝到床邊、發現嚇到戈培爾才勉強冷靜地在床邊坐下，不住的看</p><p>向戈培爾又移開視線，好半天才開始深呼吸，終於讓頭腦穩定下來。</p><p>「我繼續說囉？」戈培爾探頭探腦，雖然不懂布朗尼為什麼這麼驚嚇，不過冷</p><p>靜得好快啊。</p><p>「──等一下。」布朗尼用力按壓太陽穴，其實作夢的是自己是吧？「你怎</p><p>麼……為什麼會突然拜託雪莉？怎麼會想到拜託她？」</p><p>「因為我想和你談些事情。」</p><p>「……？」因為戈培爾是認真的，布朗尼連忙把潛意識中『坐在床上是要談什</p><p>麼？』的雜念揮散。</p><p>「上次你說……會把自己的事情慢慢告訴我。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「所以……嗯……在回答你的問題之前，」糟糕、為什麼、好緊張……</p><p>「我覺得我們該好好談些自己的事情……像是那些我一直沒有告訴你的，或</p><p>是你還沒告訴我的。」</p><p>布朗尼點點頭，露出靦腆又微妙的笑容，用表情問戈培爾『然後呢？』</p><p>「然後……因為上次聽你說雪莉聽得懂我們說什麼…你說雪莉也會說話，」幹嘛笑成這樣！我說的是實話！「我想她聽到我們的對話應該會有很多意見，我覺得她在牆的另一面聽我們的對話，會讓我或是你…不太自在……」</p><p>「所以你拜託雪莉？」</p><p>「所以我拜託雪莉把家裡那些會說話的帶走，因為我知道的、你說『會說話的』只有她，」戈培爾耙梳自己的頭髮，覺得焦躁，快不知道自己到底在說什麼。「想想你以前說話的樣子就知道，我想一定還有──我只是沒想到這麼多！弄個晚餐上樓，雪莉和卡涅菈都不見了，似乎也少了很多我根本想不起來的東西……」</p><p>因為可以想像戈培爾把雪莉放在茶几上，坐在一隻白貓的面前認真拜託的模樣，再加上雪莉的個性，想到白貓認真地把那些『會說話的』搜刮、驅趕出家門，這一連串的畫面讓布朗尼終於忍不住哈哈大笑！</p><p>而怎麼等都等不到布朗尼停下來的戈培爾，開始在想把布朗尼踹下床的可能性。</p><p>「哈哈哈──對不起、我馬上停下來……哈哈……」</p><p>「…哪裡好笑？」</p><p>「嗯…」布朗尼努力深呼吸並尋找適當敘述：「想到雪莉很兇悍的幫你清場，嗯……一隻貓驅趕一大票東西還要把一定不情不願的卡涅菈拖走……」布朗尼突然意識到，這樣的一大群跑去別人家其實是恐怖的。</p><p>「唔嗯……」戈培爾努力理解這種畫面的娛樂性，但除了努力中的雪莉果然很可愛…卡涅菈也很可愛之外，大部分的東西在想像裡只覺得微妙…咦……？</p><p>布朗尼的手指小心地靠近自己的手、覆蓋在上面，輕得只有溫度和羽毛般的觸感。轉過來的視線也只是低垂、專注地凝視交疊的手，然後才像一個孩子似的把眼睛抬起一些，確定自己不會被罵也不會被拒絕後，那隻手才壓抑著興奮地握住自己的手、再包覆上另一隻手……小心又努力克制的模樣彷彿害怕太過表露歡快情緒而被斥責。</p><p>戈培爾覺得，隨著這些行為而被握住的似乎是自己的心臟，又溫暖又疼痛。明明被穩穩地握住卻有無法飛翔也無法墜落的不安，溫度和碰觸近乎氾濫的傳遞無法用語言敘述的心情。</p><p>「…為什麼會在我房間？」布朗尼突然覺得，似乎自己這麼問戈培爾也不會再逃開了。</p><p>「與其說害怕回房間睡過頭，錯過你在家的時間，」雖然被人這麼熱情的握住手感覺很彆扭，抱著彌補布朗尼的心情，戈培爾覺得就算了吧……畢竟布朗尼看起來很高興。「我只是擔心自己回房間後又逃避……所以乾脆在你房間等……」</p><p>「這樣啊。」</p><p>「嗯，」戈培爾拿空閒的手抓抓下巴，「我是有考慮過在客廳等啦……但總覺得很沒誠意，而且一樣方便逃避現實……」</p><p>「嗯。」雖然戈培爾完全不掙扎，但布朗尼還是在戈培爾抗議前放開手。「為什麼突然想找我談？」</p><p>「……你好歹也用『終於』這個詞嘛……」</p><p>「因為我出門的時候完全沒有跡象。戈培爾，我想…我還是可以好奇一下的對吧？」</p><p>「……布朗尼，其實我可以說沒什麼朋友，」戈培爾抱著棉被，向後靠在床頭櫃上。「當然不是說咖啡店裡的那些不是，但像碰到這種事，我能跟誰談？一般都有可以討論這種事情的好友，但我沒有。」原本有你，所以，就沒有了。</p><p>「所以你去交了一個新朋友？」</p><p>布朗尼的話讓戈培爾走漏幾個笑聲。</p><p>「所以我去找赫曼，問他一些事情。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 貓主子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>『怎麼回答布朗尼？』老赫曼的表情不曉得該說啼笑皆非，還是苦惱。『這種事只要誠實面對自己的心意就可以了啊，戈培爾。』</p><p>『但是、我不知道…我沒想過，我、我是說，我們是父子的關係啊！雖、雖然沒有血緣、我有時候也不太像個父親，但我是把他當成兒子或是兄弟或是朋友一樣，我想說的是──』</p><p>戈培爾抓著頭髮，不斷試圖說些什麼，越說句子就越支離破碎，邏輯也越來越矛盾詭異，老赫曼只是很認真的聽著、點頭、再點頭，悄悄把戈培爾喝乾的杯子再倒滿茶。</p><p>『所以，戈培爾，』老赫曼努力點頭、好讓戈培爾冷靜點，說實話戈培爾的話有一半以上聽不清楚也聽不懂──但這並不妨礙他抓住重點。『我從你的話裡理解的是：你想要最適合的、兩全其美的答案，好讓你們兩個都滿意。』</p><p>『真的不行嗎？』戈培爾很苦惱。</p><p>『嗯…這麼說好了，戈培爾。』老赫曼歪頭思考，推推眼鏡。『雖然我沒有孩子，但我覺得，不論行或不行，都該由你決定結果，而不是由你去回答布朗尼的問題。』</p><p>『──那有差別嗎？』</p><p>『有哇，戈培爾，我年輕的朋友，』老赫曼把兩人的杯子都放得旁邊一些，免得打翻。</p><p>『如果你認為你是個父親，那麼，應該由你去告訴布朗尼，你們之間該是怎樣的父子關係，一個叫戈培爾的父親是個怎樣的父親，那是身為父親的你應該要做的事。而如果，』</p><p>老赫曼停頓了一下，戈培爾複雜的表情裡對於『父親』這個詞有黯然也有心虛，但他年輕的朋友顯然今天沒有準備要說出這件事。</p><p>『如果你覺得你們的關係不是那麼的…嚴格，也許比較像兄弟……那身為兄長的你，得讓布朗尼瞭解，你們是無可取代的家人，一個兄長能陪伴手足冒險犯難，但那既不會是愛情也不會是永遠──這跟你覺得你是個父親一樣，關係永恆，但不會長久相伴；你會站在他回頭的路上，而不會站在他抬頭可見的範圍。』</p><p>戈培爾趴在桌上，把頭埋在手臂間，安靜得聽不到一絲聲響，默默的對著老赫曼的話點頭。</p><p>『最後呢，如果你覺得這些關係都無法容納你們，而你們也無法屬於其中，那麼布朗尼追求你便不是罪惡，因為這是自然的一部份。如果你覺得你們是朋友，那麼讓他知道你的委婉為難中包裹的是友情；如果你覺得那有機會成為是伴侶的關係，那麼你得面對自己，告訴他，你的理想是什麼，愛或不愛，或者，伴侶間用什麼速度走路才合適。』</p><p>『……我決定？』</p><p>『你決定。』</p><p>『為什麼是我決定？』</p><p>『因為你是年長者啊，戈培爾，』如此孩子氣的回答，讓老赫曼忍不住搖頭。『平常享受年長者的身份與權力，這時候就該盡一下責任義務，每個關係都有他的責任義務。』</p><p>『我決定……』</p><p> </p><p>「…你決定？」戈培爾似乎陷入沈思，除細碎呢喃之外，那些布朗尼以為會聽見的都沒說出口。其實有心就好……這麼苦惱的戈培爾總讓布朗尼覺得可以再等等。「所以你想問什麼呢？戈培爾，跟老赫曼聊了些什麼？聊雪莉跟查爾斯？」</p><p>本來回憶是為了增加信心，不過偶爾也會成為短暫逃避的場所，戈培爾驚醒般的回神，一邊反省一邊不好意思還順便回嘴。</p><p>「我是很認真的去找老赫曼討論我該怎麼回答你耶，布朗尼，你好歹也誇獎我一下。」</p><p>「……」這需要誇獎嗎？「唔，如果老赫曼建議你拒絕我，你打算…？」</p><p>現在才發現自己有欠思量，戈培爾皺起眉頭。</p><p>「繼續……繼續苦惱吧……」</p><p>這樣的回答讓布朗尼堪稱滿足地勾起嘴角。</p><p>「所以呢？」如果這是春之神臨走前施捨的奇蹟，布朗尼衷心認為神比往年都要慷慨。「顯然老赫曼不是這樣建議你─下次我會好好謝謝他─那麼，還有些什麼呢？」</p><p>「什麼什麼？」</p><p>「我想你一定還問了些什麼。」</p><p>「我是還有繼續問……」唉，算了……好久沒看到布朗尼這麼開心。「問要怎麼做，回憶才能不那麼痛苦。」</p><p>布朗尼愣了愣，雖然不覺得戈培爾會把西特諾加的事情告訴老赫曼，但也沒想到戈培爾會去問這件事。</p><p>「我有些事一直沒告訴你。」雖然知道布朗尼總是會說沒關係，但戈培爾害怕萬一今天不是這樣該怎麼辦？低下頭就缺乏抬頭的勇氣。「我很抱歉，布朗尼。」</p><p>「我也有很多事沒告訴你，戈培爾，人總會有些秘密，不需要道歉的啊。」</p><p>「關於這個……」現在說嗎？戈培爾對於說出過去的事情依然感到猶豫，說服自己這只是不確定時機是否合適的猶豫而已，絕非逃避恐懼……</p><p>「也不用那麼勉強，」雖然猶豫，布朗尼還是嘗試地摸摸戈培爾低垂的頭，安撫對方。「不用勉強自己一次說完，不過，重點是，」</p><p>「重點是？」</p><p>「你是為了什麼來找我談論彼此的秘密？」布朗尼淺淺的微笑裡閃爍著光芒，掩飾了光芒之下的不安。</p><p>「我是為了……」戈培爾深呼吸、閉上眼睛，不看任何東西的世界裡依然感受得到光影變化，在張開眼睛的時候沒忘記用上努力累積的決心。「──為了我們的新關係…？布朗尼？」</p><p>「──沒事，你說慢一點，」布朗尼單手摀住半張臉，「我只是太緊張了。」</p><p>「……很緊張？」</p><p>「緊張到心臟都快抽筋了。」</p><p>「唔、啊、嗯……瞭解。」戈培爾沈默片刻，緊張的布朗尼讓他既想笑又覺得不好意思。</p><p>「所以…是怎樣的新關係？」這麼緊張實在太丟臉，不過放下手面對現實還是讓布朗尼多做了好幾個深呼吸</p><p>「呃……就是…我接受你是個追求者，然後，我會去面對以及……適度的、嗯、視情況的接受你各種行為──大概是這樣。」</p><p>「所以，你答應了？」幾乎可說是滿臉通紅的布朗尼，興奮的轉身握住戈培爾的手，讓戈培爾一陣驚慌。</p><p>「沒、沒有！我答應什麼？」戈培爾把手抽開、往床裡縮、拉開距離，稍微冷靜下來才想通布朗尼指的是什麼。「那、那跟我愛你是兩回事喔布朗尼，我只是、呃、在我們瞭解彼此秘密的期間，願意接受你追求的身份跟你相處而已──其他什麼我都沒說！！」</p><p>……啥？</p><p>布朗尼重新恢復冷靜，退離床邊坐到地板上，花點時間整理戈培爾的邏輯。</p><p>「所以…你的意思是……」布朗尼開始懷疑究竟是誰沒搞懂狀況。「先交往再說『我愛你』，或者說……試用？」</p><p>「大概是這樣沒錯。」點頭點頭。</p><p>深～呼～吸～～</p><p>「戈培爾，可不可以告訴我，為什麼要把這件事弄得這麼的……」</p><p>「麻煩？」</p><p>「複雜。」布朗尼把吸進去的空氣慎重地嘆出來。</p><p>「……說實話？」</p><p>「如果今天此刻你願意的話，拜託了。」</p><p>「總之就是──」戈培爾歪歪頭，露出『我也不知道為什麼』的微妙表情。「總覺得回答你的『我愛你』跟答應別人的求婚一樣，雖然…雖然我做這個決定是因為──我終於想通我對你的喜歡的確是比較偏向你期望的『那種喜歡』，但是這個又跟那個……」</p><p>戈培爾拖長尾音，挑高眉毛、手指比劃各種小動作，提醒布朗尼應該快點說出那句名台詞──</p><p>「……我知道了。」</p><p>布朗尼的語氣難免黯淡，不過，能開始交往總比停滯不前好，就算戈培爾的理解相當的偏差也沒關係。</p><p>「……這麼不高興？」布朗尼的低落被戈培爾理解成沒聽到那三個字在鬧彆扭。</p><p>「也不是，」布朗尼揚揚眉毛，不知道戈培爾又誤會什麼。「你要繼續留在這裡嗎？」</p><p>心臟重重抽動幾下，戈培爾不知道這是因為驚嚇、緊張或任何他一時想不到單字的情緒。</p><p>「……你想幹嘛？」</p><p>「我還有作業，不過，在這之前，」布朗尼笑了笑，戈培爾緊張的神情比過去的任何時候都讓他心情更好。「要來杯咖啡嗎？」</p><p>眨眨眼睛，戈培爾突然懂了布朗尼想表達的，微笑很自然地出現在臉上。</p><p>「賄賂？」就這麼希望我留下來啊？</p><p>布朗尼一愣，他沒想過戈培爾會這麼反問他，尤其戈培爾毫無自覺地露出期待，這點讓布朗尼覺得有些臉頰發熱。</p><p>「不，」他已經長大了，不可以逃，至少現在不可以輕易的移開目光。「只是想討好你，單純的想討好你，讓你能對我多笑一點……米朗其好嗎？」</p><p>米朗其指的是一種添加鮮奶油的維也納咖啡。</p><p>「尖尖的？」</p><p>這是指要很多的鮮奶油──多到可以在杯子上拉出有尖頂的花樣。</p><p>這樣會肥……布朗尼『細微的』皺眉，但他他既然已經說了要討好戈培爾……唉。</p><p>「還有呢？」</p><p>「白一點。」</p><p>不但要熱的還要加鮮奶是吧？</p><p>「還有？」</p><p>「我要加柳橙……不，萊姆好了。」戈培爾想想，還是萊姆的味道比較符合今晚的感覺。</p><p>「沒了？」</p><p>「就這樣。」戈培爾點點頭，眼睛又轉了轉。「……你都沒意見喔？」</p><p>「今晚沒有，」布朗尼笑了出來。「因為我說過要討好你。」</p><p>這樣啊……戈培爾喃喃自語，倒回床上、閉上眼睛，房外傳來器具碰撞的微弱聲響、研磨豆子的聲音，緩緩吸吐，咖啡的味道竄進嗅覺與身體裡，愉悅卻又帶來一絲緊張感和完全矛盾的溫柔放鬆。</p><p>跟某人一樣。</p><p>「……戈培爾？」又睡了嗎？</p><p>「好香喔……布朗尼……」</p><p>「嗯。」戈培爾還是沒有張開眼睛，布朗尼想想，放下咖啡。「我把咖啡放在桌邊。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>布朗尼開始做功課寫報告，沙沙聲斷斷續續的描繪時間與夜晚，戈培爾睜開眼睛、看著布朗尼的背影，想起很久以前他也曾用凝視勾勒出近似的景象。</p><p>偷偷的、輕輕的拿走咖啡，專心的布朗尼沒有發現手邊的咖啡被拿走了，沒有發現戈培爾一口一口地拿他的側影搭配咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>那是個晴朗的夜晚，所有的燈火都似乎特別明亮。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p>雪莉從布朗尼房間的窗戶回家的時候，戈培爾已經醒了。</p><p>戈培爾醒來的時候，布朗尼如同往常那般已經出門了。</p><p>雪莉看到戈培爾在布朗尼房間非常高興，很想八卦一下昨晚的情況但又想到語言不通。</p><p>戈培爾看見雪莉回來了很高興，很想問她昨晚去哪裡但又想到語言不通。</p><p>一人一貓彼此凝視，經過一段彈指剎那、即為永恆的時間後，忍不住早起的本能打了個大哈欠──</p><p>算了。</p><p>一人一貓撇開頭，不約而同的想著：「『去找布朗尼問問就好了。』」</p><p> </p><p>雪莉喵了一聲轉移目標－即使戈培爾不知道他的貓心懷詭計－向戈培爾說早安，接著便前進到布朗尼為她準備的早餐；戈培爾則對正在用餐的卡涅菈也說了早安後才下樓，他很清楚他的早餐正在樓下廚房的桌上等他，而意外擅長擺盤的布朗尼總是能把早餐弄得非常漂亮。</p><p>今天早上也是，戈培爾走進廚房的時候看著早餐在朝陽下變成桌上的名畫，冒著輕煙的咖啡和擺放在一旁的餐具及卡片，也是簡單中透出優雅華麗──卡片？</p><p>「唔……」布朗尼會特地留卡片在桌上倒很少見。</p><p>戈培爾拿起卡片，入手的質地像是糖霜，字卻像是用咖啡寫出來的色澤，因為認真整齊而漂亮的字所組成的，並非戈培爾所預想的情話或留言，而是一首詩。</p><p>夜色很深，你的沈睡深陷在我的靜默中。</p><p>喔，醒來吧，愛的痛苦，因為我不知道如何把門打開，我只好站立在門外。</p><p>時光在等待，群星在觀望，風兒已平息，寂靜壓在我的心頭上，如此沈重。</p><p>醒來吧，愛情，快醒來！注滿我空空的杯盞，用一曲輕歌攪動這黑夜。</p><p>──泰戈爾</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾看著看著皺起眉頭，看著看著打結的眉頭又鬆開；一邊看著一邊摸索到椅子拉開坐下，坐下之後又皺起眉頭，一邊看著一邊拿起咖啡啜了一口。</p><p>……今天的咖啡是尚比亞的卡門啊……</p><p>戈培爾苦惱的看看咖啡又看看卡片，然後把卡片放在左邊前方而咖啡放在右邊前方，拿起他的總匯可頌開始反思昨晚到今天的事情以及咖啡與卡片的關連性。</p><p>嗯……昨天晚上跟布朗尼相安無事（什麼也沒做）挺舒服的過了一晚。</p><p>愛的痛苦。</p><p>……好吧，就忍耐來說是挺痛苦的。</p><p>戈培爾默默的乾笑兩聲，再怎麼說布朗尼也是身體健康的青春少年…二十歲的少年？……不，男人的本質是永遠的少年……呃……離題了……</p><p>「如果這麼想的話……」布朗尼今天早上花了多少時間才離開浴室？</p><p>發現自己離題到某方面，戈培爾微微臉紅地用力啃咬可頌。</p><p>反正布朗尼會泡卡門大概不是為了味道而是為了名字吧……雖然帶點悶騷感的層次是挺像布朗尼的……吧？</p><p>戈培爾想到這裡又歪歪頭，突然不是很確定布朗尼算不算悶騷。</p><p>在布朗尼回來以前，戈培爾就不斷的在思考與離題中度過。因為平常也會恍神，所以邊恍神邊顧店也不要緊，雪莉會負責叫他回神；而身體早已記住泡咖啡的方法，最多就是泡出來的味道被依圖瑞笑說『很魔幻』。</p><p>這是個對戈培爾很短暫對布朗尼很漫長的一個白天，當布朗尼回家，從後門進入咖啡店，如同戈培爾習慣他所準備的早餐，布朗尼也在廚房看見自己的晚餐，附上跟清晨留給戈培爾的那張卡片，同樣紙質的留言卡。</p><p> </p><p>給布朗尼：</p><p>……你是想撒嬌嗎？</p><ol>
  <li>我說過我會努力了啊……我正在努力……然後…呃，想撒嬌的話隨時歡迎。</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>「噗嗤！」哈哈哈──果然是戈培爾。</p><p>『布朗尼？你笑什麼？』雪莉一搖一擺的走進廚房，然後又按耐不住的改成輕巧的小跑步──她實在太想知道昨晚到底發生什麼事情了！！『快說！快說！』</p><p>「啊，雪莉，我回來了。」布朗尼抱起雪莉親一下，順便把卡片放進口袋裡收好。</p><p>『很好，歡迎回來，』雪莉掙脫布朗尼的懷抱、落在桌面上，長長的白尾巴狀似威脅地從布朗尼的晚餐旁掃過。『快說吧，我已經準備好要聽了哦！』</p><p>「……說什麼？」</p><p>『像是…什麼樣的卡片讓你笑得那麼開心？』</p><p>「不告訴妳。」布朗尼假裝沒事的坐下，陪雪莉大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>『喵嗚～～～好，那我換一個，』哼哼哼哼哼，對我這麼小氣布朗尼你一定會有報應的！！『昨天晚上發生什麼事呀喵？』</p><p>布朗尼正在拿晚餐的手頓了頓，才繞過雪莉的尾巴將晚餐拖到面前。</p><p>「……什麼事都沒有、嗚、」咖啡一入口布朗尼的臉就變成『&gt;”&lt;』的形狀。</p><p>居、居然是法式深焙的曼巴！還泡得比平常濃！好苦好苦好苦──</p><p>『布朗尼？』雪莉眨眨眼睛，湊到杯邊嗅了嗅又撇開頭，咖啡很正常啊，奇怪……</p><p>「沒事。」深焙咖啡厚重的味道開始席捲味蕾，布朗尼有種連大腦也開始暈眩的錯覺，吃著焗烤貝殼麵忍不住思考起戈培爾放上這杯咖啡的意義，完全忽略了雪莉──？！</p><p>「雪莉？」</p><p>雪白的貓頭插入他跟盤子之間，然後濕濕的鼻子頂著他，仰視的藍色貓眼很堅定，硬是讓低頭吃飯的自己重新坐正，跟一隻貓面對面。</p><p>『你這愚蠢的傢伙！』雪莉伸出貓掌巴向布朗尼的鼻子。『你以為低頭就可以逃避一切嗎？！你以為我靈～敏的鼻子會沒有發現嗎？！你這個──沒用的東西！！陽痿！！性無能！！』貓拳亂舞！！</p><p>「嗚哇！！等、」布朗尼一手端起盤子一手護住臉的逃離桌邊。「等一下！為什麼妳會知道！？」</p><p>『知道你沒有上了戈培爾嗎？』雪莉喵嚕嚕的奸笑：『廢話！房間裡一點味道都沒有、也沒有換床單被套、只有廁所裡的衛生紙！！你這個沒用的傢伙！人都在旁邊了你DIY個什麼啊啊啊～～～！』</p><p>雪莉忿忿不平的在布朗尼腳邊用力踱步，用幾乎會讓人跌倒的力道用力蹭著布朗尼的小腿（附帶伸出指甲的貓爪），讓布朗尼邊逃邊努力塞完晚餐，然後皺著眉頭一口灌完深焙黑咖啡──</p><p>『你還有心情吃晚餐！！』</p><p>「因為戈培爾只說要交往看看而已啦！！」布朗尼手忙腳亂的把杯盤扔進水槽、抓住雪莉的四肢，經歷一番纏鬥才把雪莉壓制在桌上。「看他那個樣子怎麼可能下得了手！」</p><p>「──布朗尼？」戈培爾從半窗裡探頭進來，說實話他一直有聽到裡面激烈的動靜還有雪莉威嚇似的喵喵叫，但實在沒想到會看到布朗尼把雪莉壓制在桌上的畫面……</p><p>「沒事，戈培爾，」陪笑。「我馬上出去。」</p><p>「啊，我也沒事，不急著出來。」戈培爾看著還在努力掙扎的雪莉，想起早上的問題。「對了，你有問雪莉昨晚去哪裡嗎？你們剛才都聊了些什麼啊？」</p><p>雪莉愣住了。</p><p>布朗尼因為雪莉愣住了而愣住了，接著立刻不懷好意的笑了。</p><p>「雪莉，妳昨晚去哪裡啊？」</p><p>『我……我去德莫尼克家。』雪莉抖抖鬍鬚：『和卡涅菈一起。餐桌用具組去法蘭克家，因為昨晚法蘭克在看鬼片而他們很喜歡；遊戲道具跟鋼筆他們是去赫曼家，聽說赫曼不小心跟他們打牌打通宵──』狀似無辜的藍眼睛眨了眨。『所以赫曼今天意外的公休了，我勸你別打電話過去求證。』</p><p>布朗尼邊聽邊同步翻譯，戈培爾聽得嘖嘖稱奇，但有個疑點卻始終沒有被說明。</p><p>「妳剛才為什麼愣住了？」</p><p>『……這個嘛……』雪莉伸長脖子看看戈培爾又轉回來看看布朗尼。『幫我叫戈培爾進來我再說。』</p><p>「──雪莉這樣說。」布朗尼轉頭望向戈培爾，而他今天才正式交往的情人則興高采烈的跑進來，把頭湊向雪莉，似乎想用看的瞭解要他進來的原因。</p><p>「布朗尼，幫我問一下雪莉，為什麼要我進來？」戈培爾扯扯布朗尼的袖子。</p><p>『因為依圖瑞在外面嘛！』</p><p>「……她這麼說。」剛剛質問雪莉的得意已經消失，布朗尼現在覺得有些不是滋味。</p><p>「跟依圖瑞有什麼關係？」戈培爾想不出所以然。</p><p>『呼呼呼呼呼呼喵喵喵喵喵哼哼哼哼哼哼～～～』</p><p>「雪莉，妳發出這種聲音好糟糕。」布朗尼揉揉雪莉的頭，提醒她注意（在戈培爾面前的）形象。</p><p>『你看到一定也會跟我發出相同的聲音啦喵！！』</p><p>「你們在說什麼？？布朗尼，雪莉說了什麼？」</p><p>『以下這段你一定要翻譯給戈培爾聽喔布朗尼──我昨天跟卡涅菈在德莫尼克家，看他們兩個很～～激情的做了一整晚喵～依圖瑞的叫聲真不錯咪～～』</p><p>「……咦！？咦咦咦！？」</p><p>『你驚訝什麼？你本來就知道他們兩個在一起啊！快翻譯給戈培爾聽！！』</p><p>「布朗尼，雪莉到底說什麼讓你這麼驚訝？」</p><p>「那個……」</p><p>『快說呀！』</p><p>布朗尼看看雪莉又轉頭看看戈培爾，最後死心地湊到對方耳邊，唧唧咕嘰嘰咕咕──</p><p>「──咦咦！？」雖然剛開始布朗尼靠在耳邊說話令人有點……彆扭加心猿意馬，但聽到後來戈培爾的第一個反應就是抓起雪莉──「真的嗎！？」</p><p>「喵～」</p><p>戈培爾一聽連忙轉頭，臉上不知道是驚訝是驚謊是害羞還是為雪莉的回答而興奮──</p><p>「她、她是跟我說『是。』嗎？」</p><p>「……是。」</p><p>「啊、這樣啊。」</p><p>這下子換成布朗尼嚇一跳。</p><p>「等一下！戈培爾，你的反應只有『啊、這樣啊。』而已嗎？」</p><p>「不只啊，我超驚訝的，完全沒想到依圖瑞喜歡的是那一型的啊……因為呆呆的很好玩嗎？」</p><p>「……」大概是欺負起來很有意思……「你驚訝的重點是這個？」</p><p>「說得也是喔，」戈培爾偷偷把頭往外探，瞄兩眼依圖瑞又縮回來。「我應該驚訝德莫尼克居然沒來，而依圖瑞居然還能坐得這麼挺……腰不痛嗎？」</p><p>雪莉在桌子上用力伸懶腰掩飾自己笑到打滾的事實，而尚未從驚訝中恢復的布朗尼，則被戈培爾很認真的盯著看。</p><p>「……幹嘛這樣看著我？」被戈培爾這樣似笑非笑的盯著，布朗尼只覺得渾身不自在。</p><p>「你早就知道他們兩個在交往？」</p><p>「……算是。」</p><p>「你成年了吧？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>布朗尼一臉困惑，不瞭解戈培爾在問什麼。</p><p>「那你為什麼那麼驚訝？」終於還是忍不住，戈培爾露出笑容、瞇彎眼睛，勉強不發出笑聲。「他們…嗯……雪莉看見的事不是很自然嗎？」</p><p>「唔……」好像是這樣沒錯，但到底是哪裡覺得不對呢？</p><p>「你跟我交往……不也是想這麼做嗎？」</p><p>「唔……嗯。」</p><p>戈培爾發出笑聲，抬手掩住嘴和聲音，臉上的紅潮卻跟笑聲一起擴散，無法控制。</p><p>一直到這一刻，戈培爾才有自己真的跨過那條線的實感。</p><p>即使他吻過布朗尼，即使他昨天答應試著去愛、喝下布朗尼的咖啡、睡在對方身邊，都沒有這種感覺；今天早上看見詩箋也只是困惑、有趣、以及一些難以言明的騷動。</p><p>但現在不是，現在就像愛麗斯掉進洞裡、走入鏡中世界，鮮明的、強烈的、獨特的、瘋狂的感受和情緒，與意願無關的侵入內心。對方任何一點反應都能讓心情震盪，過往用『可愛』這個詞漠視的行為，開始增加上其他註釋。</p><p>戈培爾不自覺地想起布朗尼定下賭約那晚的笑容，本來以為不記得的畫面在記憶裡意外清晰，從少年蛻變為男人的微笑跟此刻的布朗尼重疊，於是來自愛情的憐愛淹沒了自己。</p><p>「戈培爾？」</p><p>「噓。」</p><p>莫名的就是想吻他，戈培爾沒有遺漏他貼近時布朗尼臉上的青澀與慌亂－缺乏經驗的天真－即使如此卻很順從。環在腰上的手忐忑而又不確定，溫暖的熱度隔絕了世界，戈培爾忘記店與客人，只覺得布朗尼逐漸放鬆心情的輕吻讓人不滿足，忍不住主動探出舌尖。</p><p>先是堅硬的牙齒，然後布朗尼歡迎探訪的舌尖伴隨開啟的口溫柔纏上，戈培爾舔吮著，捲纏對方的舌也讓對方進入自己的口中，但還是不夠……有什麼更熱切的東西在催促著自己，扶在頸上的手忍不住插入布朗尼髮間、壓向自己，讓吻深入得毫無縫隙、吞噬般的吮咬著，感覺年輕氣盛的情人不服輸的回吻，一點一點的奪回主控……</p><p>緊緊擁抱的手幾乎抱斷自己的腰，卻還是覺得很舒服。</p><p>想要的究竟是什麼呢？當年的自己也是這樣嗎？如果這世上所有的愛情都有共通點，那麼，當年的自己跟現在的布朗尼，還有現在的自己跟當年的西特諾加，真正缺乏的是什麼呢？</p><p>願望是因為自己變小而巨大得無法碰觸的門扉，還是狹小得需要契機才能通過的窄門？</p><p>思緒斷斷續續的浮現，布朗尼膨鬆柔軟的頭髮滑過指尖帶來另一種刺激，濕熱的吻在短暫分離時所吞下的並非空氣而是對方最後的理智，沒有人想停下來卻希望對方制止，於是試探化為真實，釋放誘惑與撩撥的芬芳氣味，手貼上衣裡的肌膚。</p><p>『喔……不……』</p><p>雪莉站在廚房門口絕望的哀嚎。</p><p>其實剛才他們開始接吻的時候雪莉就很識相的溜去店裡了，咖啡店還在營業，雪莉知道如果前面沒有可以作主的，這兩個一定很快就會被打斷。</p><p>反正晚上很多人都是點『一杯』咖啡喝一個晚上，結帳的人永遠比點咖啡的人多，這個時間再多親個一兩下都不是問題，更何況她今天早早就逼著卡涅菈下來，正得意著自己有備無患果然聰明……</p><p>可、可是……天曉得德莫尼克怎麼就來了呢！！明明就聽說他今晚有班的啊！！</p><p>『媽，妳站在這裡做什麼？德莫尼克點咖啡了耶。』</p><p>雪莉懊惱的用尾巴蓋住眼睛。</p><p>她等了那麼久、千方百計跨越重重艱難終於等到這一刻……現在廚房裡的布朗尼跟戈培爾不只是吻得很火熱、手探進衣服裡，連下半身都不自覺的彼此摩擦……</p><p>根據以前夜遊時看到的記憶，雪莉知道不論男女，通常蹭到這種程度的時候就會努力爬進車子、樹叢、暗巷、或是賓館等任何一個『堪稱』低調的場所盡情瘋狂，可是、可是啊──</p><p>『我作夢也沒想過會有打斷他們好事的一天！喵嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎～～～～』</p><p>『媽，妳這種程度的叫聲，他們已經聽不見了啦！』</p><p>『真是！沒辦法了！』</p><p>雪莉憤恨的揮揮尾巴、跳上桌子，拿出貓族最引以為傲的動態視力以及爆發力，看準戈培爾跟布朗尼吻到換氣分離的短暫空檔，奮力使用跳躍頭錘！！</p><p>卡涅菈趴在牆角，摀住眼睛耳朵。</p><p>「喵嘎──！」好好好好痛痛痛痛痛───！！</p><p>「「嗚呃！」」</p><p>被撞倒的布朗尼和戈培爾也很痛、一整個搞不清楚狀況，低頭看見雪莉的瞬間本來有滿腔（被打斷）的憤怒，理智卻在這一刻『叮咚！』的開門回家，愣住了兩個人。</p><p>一直以為自己很有定力的布朗尼摀住半張臉，沒想到自己居然會在營業時間差一點就在店裡……</p><p>戈培爾則是迅速打開水龍頭，努力用冷水潑打發熱的臉──順便冷卻腦袋。怎麼也沒想到昨天才答應今天就變成這樣，與其說抗拒，不如說是因為跨過線後才發現慾望強度一路狂奔升高……答應的第二天就做到底，戈培爾怎麼想都沒辦法原諒這樣的自己。</p><p>那樣太糟糕了。</p><p>戈培爾用力關上水龍頭，拿出櫥櫃中的毛巾擦臉，面對櫥櫃門上的鏡子，戈培爾只覺得挫敗感更重。</p><p>臉是不紅了，可是被吻得通紅略腫的嘴唇卻沒那麼容易恢復，不需要回頭確認也能知道，布朗尼的樣子跟他不會差太多。</p><p>「咪喵喵～～」</p><p>「……雪莉是說我們兩個這樣沒辦法出去嗎？」</p><p>「咦！？你……聽得懂了？」不會吧？</p><p>「猜的……」戈培爾把臉貼到鏡子上，那冰涼的觸感似乎能讓人冷靜點。「幫我謝謝雪莉，謝謝她阻止我……們，我們。」</p><p>布朗尼轉頭看看雪莉，雪莉怎麼可能會阻止……果然看見白貓的藍眼睛滿是無奈。</p><p>『德莫尼克來了喔，布朗尼，他今晚要的是冰的棕咖啡，安提瓜。』</p><p>棕咖啡指的是加有一些些牛奶的咖啡，但其實最重要的是雪莉不會泡咖啡。</p><p>「雪莉說，她進來是因為德莫尼克點了咖啡。」</p><p>戈培爾第一次不知道該讓德莫尼克的咖啡今晚免費，還是價格加倍。</p><p>「所以現在？」</p><p>「……還不能關店。」現在關店回樓上到底會發生什麼事……戈培爾邊回答邊翻找櫥櫃，終於從傳說中的某個角落找到傳說中的口罩，連忙一把塞給布朗尼。「戴上。」</p><p>「……這樣不是很奇怪嗎？」雖然遮住想遮的……但這樣更可疑。</p><p>「所以你要假裝你感冒了。」看布朗尼有些抗拒，戈培爾乾脆自己替布朗尼戴上。</p><p>「可是我早上才健健康康地上完依圖瑞的課！」</p><p>口罩後傳來布朗尼悶悶地抗議，有點可笑的音質，但戈培爾現在沒空笑，基本上他還挺感動布朗尼只有抗議卻沒拿下口罩。</p><p>「你可以開始練習『早上只是看起來很健康，但晚上病倒了。』的劇本，我想這樣一切都會很合理。」</p><p>「包括你為什麼離開這麼久沒去前面顧店？」這是私心外加反擊，布朗尼衷心覺得關店才是好選擇。</p><p>剛剛的確是衝動了，這點戈培爾不想否認；既然他說了要面對，那麼就得承認其實感覺很好──剛才的吻，以及現在正試圖反抗他、向他鬧彆扭的布朗尼，都很好。</p><p>好到戈培爾想拉下布朗尼臉上的口罩再親個幾下……嗯，再兩下。</p><p>於是布朗尼小小驚訝的看戈培爾伸手勾下他的口罩，貼上唇又吮了幾口、親了幾下，隱隱露出一種意猶未盡、惋惜般的神色，又幫他把口罩戴好。</p><p>怎麼有種戈培爾想吻自己已經想很久了的感覺，可能嗎？不會吧？</p><p>「好啦，你該去前面了。」</p><p>「你呢？」一直躲在後面，布朗尼總覺得戈培爾會太無聊。</p><p>「先去找賄賂大家用的咖啡豆──巴拿馬的『藝妓』！超凡一杯大賽的冠軍！只要喝上一口，一～～定什麼事都能睜隻眼閉隻眼的絕妙咖啡。」</p><p>「所以剛才的吻是賄賂我嗎？」布朗尼忍不住就是想這麼說，想知道戈培爾會有什麼反應。</p><p>「啊……嗯。」總不能說是衝動吧……這樣今天就真的要提早關店了。</p><p>「那我去前面帶病顧店，」布朗尼自覺這種心情頗孩子氣，但那種滿足感就是讓人開心的想笑。「我想貓助手們一定能讓我們度過今晚的危機。」</p><p>『那是當然的啊！！』雪莉洗洗臉、抖抖鬍鬚。『我現在正在想辦法給破壞好事的德莫尼克一點苦頭！布朗尼你快幫我想！』</p><p>卡涅菈看著布朗尼抱起雪莉順便低頭竊竊私語，隔著口罩的聲音比平常更模糊不清，而戈培爾比平常看起來都更唇紅齒白、努力冷靜地準備賄賂。灰色虎斑貓正以為布朗尼不會注意到她，打算去看看她娘親的主人這次把咖啡藏哪裡，就被撈到半空中！</p><p>『哇！！』卡涅菈想掙扎，一轉頭才想到她媽也在旁邊。『布朗尼！放我下去！』</p><p>「抱歉，卡涅菈，」布朗尼把貓放上櫃台，但沒讓卡涅菈掙脫，他得先跟這位大小姐說好才行。「今天妳得幫忙，如果妳幫忙的話……」</p><p>『哼，我才沒那麼容易接受賄賂。』</p><p>「帶妳去艾爾那邊待一個下午如何？」布朗尼一邊在心裡偷笑一邊繼續說。「順便請他為妳特製一份雞肉派。」</p><p>『真的嗎！？』卡涅菈興奮的張大眼睛、坐直身體。『不可以騙我也不可反悔喔！』</p><p>「真的啦，」看著興奮的卡涅菈，布朗尼覺得很好笑。「因為我正在裝病，所以下禮拜帶妳去。」</p><p>『喔耶！太棒了！布朗尼萬歲！』卡涅菈歡呼！『反悔的話戈培爾會討厭你！所以布朗尼絕對不會反悔！耶！我下禮拜可以去看艾爾了！！』</p><p>「……我才是妳的主人耶！卡涅菈，待遇差太多了吧？」</p><p>『布朗尼真是愛吃醋，我當然記得你是我的主人啊！我還要負責照顧你呢！』</p><p>「是是是是是……」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 進度問題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>低頭處理德莫尼克的咖啡，在送上咖啡時說出準備好的謊言，一個晚上有人加水有人加點，讓布朗尼兢兢業業擔心不已的依圖瑞卻是最後一個才再次召喚他加水的客人。</p><p>「還需要些什麼嗎？教授？」</p><p>依圖瑞望著布朗尼，招手要他靠過來一點，趁布朗尼心神鬆懈的一瞬間偷襲他臉上的口罩——</p><p>勾、放、啪！</p><p>「喔～～～」</p><p>「教授……」問都不問的話，謊言就沒用了啊！</p><p>「我現在已經下班。」</p><p>「依圖瑞……」</p><p>「我是『你們』店裡的客人。」</p><p>「這位…依圖瑞先生，」唉唉唉唉唉……因為聽雪莉說了所以——不要遷怒我啊！</p><p>「倘若需要前輩的諮詢輔導或是建議，」依圖瑞指指空杯。「你不覺得至少該把杯子填滿？」</p><p>「多謝您的關心，」布朗尼深深嘆息，「目前一切順利，還不需要這項服務——本店謝絕推銷。」說著把咖啡杯也倒滿水。</p><p>「——你確定？」</p><p>「我不確定！」布朗尼拉拉制服上的領結：「但我知道如果什麼都得等到確定，那我什麼都做不到——你不覺得嗎？教～授？」</p><p>「我說我下班了。」</p><p>「這是金玉良言，個性很差的這位客人，您偶爾也坦率地收下諫言如何呢——只有身體誠實對德莫尼克沒什麼效果。」</p><p>來自過往的手下敗將的反擊讓依圖瑞露出不可思議的表情，用險惡的眼神上下打量布朗尼。</p><p>「從頭到腳都還是『處男』的小鬼居然敢在我面前談論攻略？」依圖瑞哼哼兩聲，覺得那種不痛快的感覺又回來了。「那你也收下我的諫言吧——吻成那樣戴口罩是遮不住的！乳臭未乾的臭小子！你不過才剛開始順利，不要太得意！」</p><p>「……您今晚遷怒的真是徹底啊……」</p><p>「哼。」</p><p>「需要我幫你……」布朗尼想想，把聲音又壓得低一點。「把德莫尼克的位置換過來嗎？」</p><p>依圖瑞眨眨眼睛，掩飾想法般地露出傲慢神情。</p><p>「你還有心情幫忙別人？」</p><p>「因為這裡是戈培爾最喜歡的咖啡店啊，」布朗尼漾開微笑。「不管理由是什麼。」</p><p>「……年輕真好啊……令人羨慕的勇氣……」</p><p>依圖瑞支起下巴，狀似無聊的撇開頭，逸出足以令布朗尼聽到的感嘆。</p><p>「依圖瑞？」布朗尼抓抓頭，思考要不要再靠近點問一次。</p><p>「布朗尼，年長者畏懼年輕的下位者或對象不只是畏懼自己逝去時間與生命。我們畏懼的是對方的可能性、自身無力更改的過去、以及像你這樣無法形容也無法剝奪的勇氣。人類是這世界上唯一會喟嘆失去的生命，所以你要小心你的勇氣……舉凡能讓人羨慕的物事，都有危險性。」</p><p>「……嗯。」雖然一時不是很懂，但布朗尼知道這是依圖瑞的善意。</p><p>「至於那傢伙……」依圖瑞的表情先是不愉快到了極點，最後卻莫名地笑了起來，從皮夾抽出一張一塊錢的鈔票對折，彈到布朗尼手邊，接著就什麼話也不說的開始喝水。</p><p>「……啊……喔……」花了點時間瞭解一張一塊錢鈔票的含意，布朗尼知道自己現在絕對不能笑！「請稍後。」</p><p>然後，戈培爾即將到來的賄賂替布朗尼創造移動德莫尼克的機會，雪莉留在收銀機旁邊，卡涅菈三不五時喵兩聲、叼著menu從這一桌到那一桌，老客人和新面孔交錯在一起，各式各樣的愛情在店裡如同緩慢地暗流。</p><p>「你先去休息吧。」</p><p>戈培爾不知何時出現在身側、聲音貼在耳邊，帶著濃郁的咖啡香、輕輕的笑意，一大壺據說能讓人原諒任何事的極品咖啡出現在櫃臺。</p><p>「不，還不到累的程度……要幾個杯子？」</p><p>「你現在是『病人』吧？」戈培爾阻止布朗尼轉身拿杯子的手、拿走手上的杯子，利用非常剛好的位置說悄悄話。「病人就該乖乖去休息，你要我被客人說太狠心嗎？」</p><p>布朗尼愣愣，在口罩背後勾起看不見的微笑，收回手站到一邊，看戈培爾動作熟練地排好所有的杯子。</p><p>「快上樓休息。」</p><p>「你好久沒這樣在我耳邊說悄悄話了。」</p><p>戈培爾的手頓了頓，黑色的線從壺口中斷，又匯聚到下一杯，沒有說話。</p><p>「我先上樓了。」</p><p> </p><p>假裝生病的布朗尼從咖啡店退場，戈培爾笑著替所有人端上咖啡順便炫耀，但直到關店上樓，聽覺裡最清楚的都是布朗尼的那句話。</p><p>你好久沒這樣在我耳邊說悄悄話了。</p><p>登上樓梯的戈培爾忍不住在黑暗裡苦笑，連這句話都好像說過，與過去重疊的事物真有這麼多嗎？</p><p>在正要開門前，門以令人驚訝的速度打開；在覺得驚嚇前，布朗尼的笑臉發光般地在門口迎接他，身上帶著水滴的模樣令戈培爾想像起壓抑興奮卻坐立難安的布朗尼，那些灰色聯想在忍不住的笑聲中拋之腦後。</p><p>「你有這麼急嗎？」戈培爾邊笑邊進家，漂亮的香檳杯裡有著淺黃褐色的發泡液體，兌上冰塊、通寧水、與檸檬的雪利酒在客廳的桌上等待他——每年夏天他最愛的飲料。</p><p>「欸？也不是…不……」布朗尼關門上鎖，坐在戈培爾身邊，突然發現美夢成真後最不習慣的居然是他自己。「就是想看到你，所以當雪莉說你在後面，我就衝去開門了。」</p><p>「嗯……嗯。」因為太過誠實而顯得格外熱情的話語，令戈培爾不知該怎麼接下去，正想著是不是該再說些什麼，布朗尼幾乎可用偷偷摸摸來形容的雙手，很輕巧很小心的抱住他，甚至在他轉頭的時候還嚇一大跳！</p><p>「布朗尼？」戈培爾連忙捉住布朗尼嚇得收回去的手，不瞭解布朗尼為什麼會嚇一跳。</p><p>「…呃…嗯……不喜歡？」</p><p>「不會。」戈培爾覺得自己又想笑——而且也真的笑了。</p><p>「可以抱著你嗎？」</p><p>「只要是私底下……」糟、好可愛，好像小狗。「你可以……嗯，做你想做的。」</p><p>說完，被他人擁抱在懷中的感觸很徹底的貼上皮膚，連同一點點、卻會讓人舒服的重量，初夏的夜晚配合擁抱，彷彿整個人都浸在溫水裡飄著，逐漸失去實感。</p><p>布朗尼的頭窩在頸間，連依戀都很克制卻表露無遺。</p><p>……唔……</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>戈培爾努力轉頭想看見布朗尼的表情，於是布朗尼稍稍挪動自己的頭好讓戈培爾看見自己。</p><p>「沒什麼，只是，嗯，好沒有真實感。」</p><p>「哦？」</p><p>「剛才的吻、今晚的反應、現在讓我這樣抱著的你……明明昨天才答應，我以為你會很不習慣，結果卻很……主動……好沒有真實感。」</p><p>「不習慣？」戈培爾放下空杯，想了想後，嘗試性的往後躺，感覺布朗尼驚訝了一下，才笨拙的調整姿勢。</p><p>「也不是，」該怎麼說呢？「突然不知道該怎麼做才能討你喜歡。」</p><p>「——咦？」</p><p>「因為你表現得很自然，所以會擔心自己不夠好或者會錯意……雖然你答應了，我卻太過在意……任何我覺得情人間的行為都可以？」</p><p>「……你之前囂張的勇氣呢？」</p><p>「你答應之後反而擔心失去，擔心得無法使用。」</p><p>噗嗤！</p><p>「抱歉啊，」唉，其實本來就沒什麼勇氣，沒想到之前那樣還可以算得上囂張啊？「我現在很膽小，勇氣都是戰戰兢兢的使用。」</p><p>「我也不習慣，布朗尼，我還不習慣。」戈培爾沒去看布朗尼的表情，但覺得那一定又是個可愛的表情。「但我畢竟是年長者，因為不想太丟臉所以比較會演戲。」</p><p>「嗯哼～～」</p><p>「我可是一直在告訴自己『我答應了、我答應了！』嗯哼是什麼態度啊？」</p><p>「……當我知道我能在你身邊的時候，我會想去找你。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「當我在你身邊的時候，我會想碰觸你。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>「想親近你的時候就會想親吻你，只是聽見聲音也會覺得溫暖雀躍。」</p><p>「嗯……。」聽著聽著，那種坦率的熱情讓身體熱了起來，戈培爾知道布朗尼正在行使情人的權力，但他聽得……很害羞。</p><p>「……抱著你的時候會想再作些什麼。」</p><p>「…嗯。」可以理解。</p><p>「這些都可以？」</p><p>布朗尼的唇從剛才開始就幾乎貼在耳朵上，溫熱酥癢的感覺貫穿背脊……因為對方並非刻意，這讓覺得自己受到撩撥的戈培爾思考是不是禁欲太久，居然比布朗尼還無法忍耐。</p><p>「最後一項我還在考慮……」戈培爾頓了頓，決定說得更加明確。「其他都可以——我昨晚就說過了！」</p><p>「嗯，我記得，」戈培爾聽到笑聲而轉頭，布朗尼開心得彷彿坐擁全世界。「我現在確定我不是作夢了。」</p><p>「——你剛剛是故意的？」可惡～～～死小孩～～～</p><p>「我只是想確定。」</p><p>「我打你一拳你就知道不是作夢了！」</p><p>戈培爾轉身揮拳—不重的那種—布朗尼輕鬆閃開、接住拳頭，順手翻身把戈培爾壓在沙發上，快狠準地吻上戈培爾的唇，並且試圖加深它，帶點討好的乞求與安撫。於是，戈培爾的抗議掙扎開始減弱，換氣聲中有懊惱也有快悅，被放開的手早就不知不覺環上對方的身體。</p><p>沈溺在沒有邊際的溫暖水域，戈培爾想要呼吸，卻又在呼吸的時候感覺到失落，布朗尼的舌舔得仔細而深入，上頷與舌下、口腔內側與齒列，唇舌被品嚐般地吞噬、舔吮，溫吞仔細得像是擔心太快吃完甜點的孩子，吃得珍惜又小氣……</p><p>吻在移動，戈培爾顧著喘息，沒有發現。</p><p>吻落得很輕，夢寐以求的碰觸揉合渴望與謹慎，布朗尼的吻在戈培爾臉上移動、不時回到唇上流連，然後才試探地移向耳垂、耳後、頸側，小口小口的吮吻，戈培爾顫了顫、喉間流洩出沈悶壓抑的聲音，微弱但確實地煽動布朗尼慾望，讓含蓄的吻大膽起來。</p><p>張口含覆、輕輕啃咬，帶著點貪婪地伸舌舔吮，一絲一毫都不想放過。</p><p>酥麻的感覺比布朗尼的吻更讓人難耐，戈培爾瞇著眼睛，喉間哽著的聲音跟身體一樣苦悶——不對！</p><p>驚醒過來的戈培爾一把推開布朗尼！</p><p>角落裡的雪莉懊惱地把頭鑽到卡涅菈的肚子底子下。</p><p>「戈培爾？」</p><p>猶在情慾中的布朗尼縱然驚訝，卻還沒完全清醒，仍然想貼近戈培爾；但戈培爾撐開布朗尼的手卻很堅決，於是布朗尼從慾令智昏的茫然中回到現實，水亮的眼裡開始出現戈培爾最想見到的理智。</p><p>「……抱歉……我還沒打算這麼快就跟你上床。」確定布朗尼不會再靠上來，戈培爾收回手，後退到沙發的另一端坐起來。</p><p>「…嗯。」</p><p>戈培爾退開之後，布朗尼也正襟危坐的坐好，只是微微撇開的臉上有著微妙的懊惱和歉意，看得戈培爾渾身不自在。</p><p>「……你是在愧疚嗎？布朗尼？」</p><p>「……有一點。」</p><p>「個人認為……這樣的衝動很自然……」</p><p>「不是，」布朗尼飛快的否決。「我不是為了那個，只是覺得，實在太大意了。」</p><p>布朗尼揉揉額角，耳邊傳來戈培爾聽不見的喧嘩，正在抗議他剛才的發言。</p><p>「我覺得那也不算大意……」戈培爾覺得有些啼笑皆非，布朗尼是不是把事情看得太嚴重——</p><p>「剛才你把我推開的時候，」與其解釋，乾脆舉例比較容易讓戈培爾明白。「雪莉很懊惱很生氣地在角落大叫。」</p><p>「……啊？」真的嗎？</p><p>「置物櫃那邊，你有一副反面花色是千鳥紋，小丑踩著球、拿著鈴鼓和傘，老到有毛邊的撲克牌，當我回神的時候，我聽到它們在喊『沒上本壘但是有親到耳朵脖子！莊家通殺！』——似乎在聚賭的樣子。」</p><p>「……」戈培爾狂眨眼睛——如果布朗尼說的是真的，這些真的是他家的東西嗎？</p><p>「當我說自己太大意的時候，」布朗尼欺向戈培爾那邊，戈培爾以為布朗尼會做什麼而嚇一跳，但布朗尼只是手腳極其迅速的往沙發底下一撈，然後『鏗鐺！』地把東西扔到茶几上。「這些傢伙在抗議我辜負它們的好意。」</p><p>「——這不是我鎖在櫃子裡的銀餐具！？」戈培爾一把抓起桌上的叉子湯匙，確認這真的是他最喜歡的那副銀餐具。</p><p>「……它們會開鎖。」布朗尼癱回沙發上，他剛剛好像聽到鋼筆『唉唷！』的聲音……「而且技術非常好，我看過。」</p><p>「……因為你說你聽得到……」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「所以你所謂的大意是指——」嗯……「沒有注意到它們在圍觀，沒有清場嗎？」</p><p>「嗯。」布朗尼哼了聲。「一想到它們在旁邊圍觀就不爽。」</p><p>「啊、喔、嗯，」戈培爾瞄兩眼桌上的餐具和不遠處的櫃子，歪歪頭：「該怎麼說呢……」</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>「才想說你一瞬間變得像個成熟的男人，勇氣滿滿地對我告白示愛，動不動就吻在手上唇上……結果……一直都還是原來那個認真乖巧的布朗尼？」那個雖然有點小聰明卻客氣拘謹含蓄的男孩……</p><p>「什麼？」布朗尼皺皺眉，不懂到底是什麼意思。</p><p>「剛才那樣，」布朗尼是真的不懂耶。「讓它們看也沒關係吧？呃……」布朗尼生氣到要吃人的眼神有點恐怖但又意外可愛。「就只是接吻而已。」</p><p>「什——麼叫做接吻而已？」布朗尼認真正經的要讓戈培爾知道事情的嚴重性，完全忽略餐具們在旁邊吆喝『現場！再一次！現場！再一次！』。「如果你剛剛沒推開我，我會做到底的喔！」</p><p>「啊、嗯、我想也是。」腦中一瞬間閃過布朗尼到底會不會的這種問題，戈培爾在想笑之前驚醒回神。</p><p>「他們也會『很堅定而且興奮期待的』在旁邊觀看——這樣也沒關係嗎！？」</p><p>「這個嘛……」戈培爾往後退了一些些。「布朗尼你冷靜點，我想說的是啊……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「就算這樣讓他們看也無妨吧？反正別人又聽不到他們說什麼……」</p><p>「我聽得到！！還是有人聽得到！！而且我不要它們看完還興高采烈的找我檢討分享心得！！」</p><p>「……」哇，還真是百無禁忌。「聽得見還真是辛苦啊，布朗尼。」</p><p>「嗯！」</p><p>「總之，換個方法說，」嗚哇……真的好激動。「這種事情被觀看，在某種程度的範圍內，是情人間才有的炫耀方式吧——路上很多、餐廳很多、我們家的咖啡館偶爾也會有，不是嗎？」</p><p>布朗尼愣住了。</p><p>「…你都沒想過？」戈培爾在布朗尼面前揮揮手。「你就坦坦蕩蕩、盡情炫耀你情人的特權，讓它們看到膩，大概就不會再來煩你了嘛！」</p><p>『就是說嘛！！』</p><p>『戈培爾！換你上啊！！布朗尼不行不行不行～～～』</p><p>實在聽不下去的布朗尼轉頭狠瞪，不只讓銀餐具乖乖噤聲，連戈培爾也被嚇到。</p><p>「雖然我聽不到，」戈培爾指指桌上看起來動也沒動的銀餐具。「他們剛才說了什麼嗎？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「說什麼？」</p><p>「我不想翻譯。」氣嘟嘟。</p><p>「喔……」唔，生悶氣的樣子也很有趣，以前好像都沒看過呢。</p><p>客廳一瞬間又歸於沈默，生悶氣的布朗尼跟不知道該怎麼辦的戈培爾一起盯著銀餐具發呆，看得銀餐具渾身僵直。</p><p>「那個——」「那個，」</p><p>兩個人互看對方一眼又短暫的安靜下來，最後還是戈培爾先說：「你先講。」</p><p>然後布朗尼又安靜好一下子——足以讓感覺認定的漫長時間使戈培爾疑惑、轉頭，布朗尼生悶氣的表情不知何時融化殆盡，只剩下揉合了据促不安與困窘羞澀的複雜表情，左手支著頭還在努力想開口。</p><p>「……我也可以嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？」什麼？布朗尼說得很小聲，於是戈培爾又再靠近些。</p><p>「炫耀情人與戀情的權力。」</p><p>這是撒嬌還是任性抑或展現獨佔欲的索求？現在的布朗尼讓戈培爾有點腦袋發暈，與其特意去想要做些什麼，戈培爾覺得現在的對話就很有情趣了。</p><p>大膽與羞澀兼具，孩子氣的說著打情罵俏般的討價還價，要求全世界最閃閃發光的一份權力。</p><p>「可以嗎？」布朗尼又問了一次，終於轉頭看向戈培爾。「我以為你會很介意讓別人知道我們在一起，我以為這麼做會讓你覺得尷尬。但是你今天的反應都和我預期的不同，這讓我不知道該怎麼辦……」</p><p>「嗯。」戈培爾忍不住笑了起來，而布朗尼的表情也跟著被點亮了。</p><p>「我也可以嗎？這是可以被應允的嗎？」</p><p>「嗯。」戈培爾笑瞇了眼。「可以，營業時間以外的時間地點都可以。」</p><p>「你不會害羞尷尬生氣？」</p><p>「大概還是會吧，」唉呀唉呀，果然困擾了。「但你可以這麼做。」</p><p>「唔……」</p><p>「布朗尼，」戈培爾仰躺在沙發上，又把身體斜向布朗尼，從心到身有種莫名的輕快。</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「從今天開始，我不再是你的養父也不再是你的監護人。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「你已經滿二十歲，成年而且擁有這個國家可以給你的一切權利。」</p><p>「嗯嗯。」</p><p>「而身為一個交往中的情人，」感覺布朗尼又抱住自己，戈培爾盡可能的放鬆身體。「你不需要事事請求准許，你需要的是說服我答應又尊重我——或者是我說服你。」</p><p>布朗尼發出笑聲，瞭解到自己幹了什麼傻事。</p><p>「那我要不客氣的炫耀了。」</p><p>「這個……」被布朗尼這麼開心的一說，戈培爾突然有點害怕。「也不用那麼的不客氣。」</p><p>「我會學著努力說服你。」</p><p>「我會試著努力被你說服，我盡量。」</p><p>「今天發生了好多事啊……」</p><p>「我也這麼覺得……」有種事情像野牛狂奔一般『轟隆轟隆！』的發生的感覺。「好累。」可是又有種輕鬆的亢奮。</p><p>「去我房間？」布朗尼轉頭。</p><p>戈培爾愣了愣，剛才的輕鬆感又重新披上蝸牛殼，躲起來蠕動。</p><p>「我覺得……今晚還是回各自的房間比較好。」</p><p>「為什麼？我不會做什麼，」剛剛察覺到戈培爾的耳朵似乎很敏感，布朗尼把聲音放低，貼在戈培爾耳邊說道。「只是想這樣抱著你入睡，感覺你而已……」</p><p>布朗尼也許還沒說完、也許說完了——但那不重要！戈培爾摀著耳朵從布朗尼身上逃跑，一跳三退步的退到自己的房門前，才敢回頭看布朗尼那張不知道是在笑還是在無奈的臉！</p><p>「我、我個人認為，」戈培爾艱難地吞吞口水。「有鑑於今天的進度超前、事態有點超出控制——我覺得我需要冷靜一下，謝謝，不好意思。」</p><p>「雪莉一直在跟我抱怨我們的進度太慢了。」</p><p>「這種問題我們有共識就好了嘛～～」</p><p>「——那明晚呢？」</p><p>「！？明晚啊……」戈培爾邊思考邊望著布朗尼朝自己走來，分神猶豫要不要先逃回房間的結果就是什麼都想不出來。</p><p>「明晚可以嗎？」布朗尼的臉靠近，近到幾乎看不清彼此的距離，不知道是會貼上吻還是不會。</p><p>「……可以。」</p><p>得到答案的布朗尼笑得很開心，絲毫不掩飾臉上的紅暈，貼上僅僅是輕吮的親吻。</p><p>「晚安。」</p><p>於是，戈培爾絕望的發現他整晚都無法冷靜。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>「早安。」</p><p>戈培爾一夜輾轉的第二天早上，容光煥發的布朗尼笑著說早安地把他從床上叫醒——用吻叫醒。</p><p>「——為什麼你還沒去上課！？」戈培爾邊喘邊把布朗尼推遠一點。</p><p>「其實我這學期除了禮拜一禮拜二，」布朗尼一邊把放了早餐的小餐車拉過來些，一邊把熱毛巾遞給戈培爾。「中午以前都沒課。」</p><p>「那你怎麼——」怎麼平常都還是早早出門？</p><p>「因為我平常在學校附近的咖啡店打工，不過今天我拜託同學調班頂一下。」</p><p>「我有給你工錢啊。」你也不怎麼花，幹嘛打工？</p><p>「當我想送你些什麼的時候，我覺得用自己賺的錢比較有誠意，有儲蓄用的時候也不用太擔心。」</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊……戈培爾覺得對睡眠不足的人來說，外面的陽光和說話的布朗尼都太刺眼了！眼睛好痛！頭也好痛！！</p><p>「……你又沒買什麼東西送我。」掙扎。</p><p>「每年你生日的禮物我都是用自己的錢，情人節的巧克力雖然你都不把我送的當一回事，但每年都是我自己做的，小東西的話……」</p><p>戈培爾又大吃一驚——他以為每年情人節的巧克力是布朗</p><p>尼特地買來安慰他，讓他配雪利酒吃的！！</p><p>「因為所以——所以送我巧克力嗎？那、那好幾年了耶！」</p><p>布朗尼愣了下、嘆口氣，遞上薄荷水。</p><p>「所以我說我喜歡你很久了啊，真的，沒騙你，雖然你到今年的前天才把我當回事。」</p><p>「啊、是，不好意思……我對於現況的轉換……還是有困難。」戈培爾邊傻笑邊接過早餐，頗苦惱的發現布朗尼完全不打算離開：「…你就這樣看我吃？」</p><p>布朗尼聞言，湊到戈培爾嘴邊的三明治咬一口，一邊拿出另一份。</p><p>「還有另一份，我陪你吃。我們好久沒有一起吃早餐。」</p><p>幾乎等於從嘴上咬走三明治，布朗尼的這種行為讓戈培爾莫名的既害羞又不習慣。</p><p>……明明吻都吻了，咬一口三明治我是在害羞什麼……又不是咬我……</p><p>戈培爾低頭狠狠啃咬三明治，思考自己到底為什麼接吻就不會害羞，這樣碰都沒碰到卻害羞得不知所措……不對呀，為什麼……</p><p>咬著咬著發現布朗尼邊吃邊疑惑的觀察自己，戈培爾望著布朗尼也想不出答案，索性也湊到布朗尼嘴邊咬一口三明治——嗯，也還好嘛，那我在害羞什麼？</p><p>「戈培爾？」</p><p>「嗯？」嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼。</p><p>「我是做一樣的三明治。」</p><p>「喔，真的耶。」布朗尼說了之後，戈培爾才有心品嚐食物。</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>「也沒什麼……或許只是單純的想咬回來……」雖然咬回來跟害羞沒什麼關係。</p><p>「哦？」</p><p>布朗尼像是想到什麼般地笑了，喝了口果汁，完全出乎戈培爾意料的再次吻上，輕柔、緻密、而且非常難纏的吻渡入酸甜的食糜，不容抗拒的困誘戈培爾吞下餌食，仔細的舔吻直到嘴裡連片碎屑也沒有才放開，接著也不管戈培爾還在喘氣手軟腳軟，便把半滿的果汁杯塞到戈培爾手上，臉上滿是略帶惡作劇的期待。</p><p>～～～～～～～哼！</p><p>戈培爾豪邁地一口灌完果汁，看白癡一樣的把杯子塞回布朗尼手上。</p><p>「──你以為我會照做嗎？」</p><p>「果然不行啊。」布朗尼呵呵笑道，把自己的果汁倒一半給戈培爾。</p><p>「廢話！」戈培爾拿著三明治坐得離布朗尼再遠一些些。</p><p>「不要生氣嘛，難得我終於可以期待這種事——我正在使用身為情人的權力。」</p><p>情人的——</p><p>「期待——」戈培爾擠眉弄眼，非常不贊同，臉卻比剛才更紅。「——這種……蠢事？」</p><p>「這太傷人了，戈培爾，」布朗尼認真的咬著三明治反駁。「那只是吻和——親暱的嬉鬧，嗯，我只是期待你吻我，像昨晚一樣。」</p><p>提到昨晚，戈培爾臉紅得像腦充血，困窘的表情不是困窘得想死，而是已然蒙主寵招。</p><p>「……我覺得我昨晚一定是瘋了……」昨晚我一定是瘋了才會覺得你可愛……</p><p>「愛情多少都有點瘋狂，」布朗尼用『遺憾的』微笑替戈培爾下注腳。「我很高興你的確很認真地在跟我交往。」</p><p>「……那只是衝動……」喔……夠了……不要再提醒我昨天幹什麼了……</p><p>「我很喜歡。」戈培爾近乎驚嚇的抬頭，布朗尼薄紅著臉、眼睛和笑容都是鍍了金一般地發光。「廚房裡熱情的吻還有後來你給我的賄賂，我都非常喜歡。」</p><p>戈培爾幾乎想把自己埋進棉被裡悶死算了。</p><p>「戈培爾？」</p><p>「昨晚我的人生究竟發生了多少失誤……」我……我不該答應讓你這麼光明正大的行使情人的權力，我沒想到會這樣……</p><p>沒想到會一邊讓人害羞到想死一邊卻又很有撲過去擁抱親吻的衝動……這太可怕太恐怖了！簡直就像拿著紅鶴在打刺蝟槌球，到底會擊中哪裡、滾到哪裡、進到哪裡、得分多少通通無所依據不可考究——</p><p>「——布朗尼，」這樣不行。戈培爾努力在心中呼喚理智，他還想多瞭解那些他不認識的布朗尼，但順序並不是從床上光溜溜像條魚的布朗尼開始。</p><p>「是？」</p><p>吃完三明治邊舔手指邊應聲的布朗尼看得戈培爾又一陣心悸。</p><p>「我們真的不行……嗯，進度慢一點？我還是覺得這一切都發生得太快了……」</p><p>「我有放慢啊，戈培爾。」布朗尼把戈培爾從棉被裡挖出來，抽走戈培爾始終吃不完的三明治。「我只是說了喜歡外加幾個吻，正常的慢速度，非常普通。」</p><p>「……拜託別再說喜歡了……」我的心臟…我的心臟……</p><p>「那我還有什麼時候能說呢？」布朗尼無奈地笑了笑，雖然知道戈培爾大概是害羞地口不擇言，但這請求是不可以讓步的那種。「訴說對情人的喜愛是基本中的基本。」</p><p>「是沒錯……」撇開頭。</p><p>「你只是太緊張了，戈培爾，」布朗尼再次苦笑，難道真要像鋼筆說的那樣下猛藥？「我是在服務情人，而不是……呃……」</p><p>「不是什麼？」</p><p>強——</p><p>「——非禮你。」</p><p>戈培爾一瞬間想說『對！是非禮！』而深呼吸，不過在吐氣的時候想到情人間似乎不存在非禮這個問題而開始劇烈咳嗽……腦中自動閃過的正確名詞似乎、應該是調情才對——所以原來是在調情嗎！？</p><p>「戈培爾？」</p><p>「——去給我上學。」戈培爾邊咳邊推開布朗尼，我才不是可以為了愛情不吃飯的年輕小夥子！不要以為我會被戀愛耍得暈頭轉向！</p><p>布朗尼望著一臉倔強的戈培爾，看看窗外，又低頭想想，趁戈培爾大意的時候飛快的偷了個吻再逃離床邊，而戈培爾還在傻眼——喔！上帝！這真的是原來的那個布朗尼嗎？您確定要繼續放任您的羔羊迷路下去嗎——</p><p>「晚上見。」</p><p>「喔、好、路上小心……」戈培爾呆呆應聲後才終於把剛才三分鐘……不，也許是兩分鐘內發生的事情整理完畢，而布朗尼已離開，傳來關上一扇又一扇門的聲音，窗外烏鴉的嗄嗄聲彷彿在嘲笑停留的他何其愚蠢——愚蠢得被一個年輕的追求者弄得膽戰心驚，什麼計畫都派不上用場！</p><p>雪莉望著在床上『嗚啊啊啊啊……』的戈培爾，壞心眼的想戈培爾該不會在『將來』做愛的時候也用這麼悔恨又好笑的聲音叫給布朗尼聽吧？</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 圍觀現場</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p>布朗尼一整天都是好心情。</p><p>無可匹敵的好心情讓他即使在課堂上被依圖瑞點起來回答問題－被點了十幾次－也依然笑容可掬的完美回答，對教授臉上的鬱悶表情視而不見。</p><p>「你這樣真是討人厭到很好笑的程度。」</p><p>看一個傻瓜開開心心的笑了一堂課，依圖瑞再想到自己和某笨蛋，就不開心到想不擇手段的當掉布朗尼——就算得寫報告也想當掉這小子！</p><p>布朗尼驚醒般地揉揉臉，沒兩下又繼續開心的微笑。</p><p>「沒想到我也有被您嫉妒的一天，教授，這麼一來我今天有禮物可以帶給戈培爾了，他聽到這件事一定會很開心。」</p><p>「……你就不怕被我當掉？」</p><p>「等我收到成績單的時候，我想進度已經達到我可以向戈培爾哭訴的程度，」認真計算後的布朗尼依然很開心，「他應該會安慰我才對，說起來我還沒被他安慰過，這真是個好機會。」</p><p>當戀愛病症狀進入末期，因為無藥可醫所以天下無敵——依圖瑞恨恨地甩上辦公室的門，真是沒救了！</p><p>即使病入膏肓，戀愛病患者依然認為他們身在救贖之中，布朗尼也是，只要有同學問他『你有發生好事喔？』，簡單的嘿嘿笑就能完成讓人羨慕的頂級炫耀，這些都讓布朗尼非常快樂。</p><p>得見天日的喜悅散放光芒，像煙火一般從盛放到黯淡，布朗尼越靠近回家的時間越像他平常的樣子，傻笑從臉上消失，開始患得患失的想這樣炫耀會不會太過放肆，他這麼開心會不會讓戈培爾不高興？</p><p> </p><p>近乎得意忘形的勇氣在布朗尼回到家門前時，已然萎縮成原先的大小，布朗尼覺得他這幾天的心情和勇氣，簡直跟愛麗斯吃了什麼就變大、吃了什麼就變小的身體一樣，不同的只是他的餌食是各式各樣的戈培爾，而且只要放在那裡他就會忍不住好奇心的去嚐嚐，完全忘記後果。</p><p>布朗尼嘆息地跨入後門、走進廚房，試圖從回憶裡想點什麼餵食他飢餓、瘦弱、缺乏幹勁的勇氣，等他走進咖啡館，才發現報應來了。</p><p>依圖瑞坐在吧台前，因他的出現而奸笑。</p><p>「依圖瑞……」</p><p>戈培爾一臉複雜的泡咖啡，假裝自己很忙碌，而依圖瑞的心情簡直好上天——就像白天的布朗尼一樣，只是笑得比較黑暗、本質比較陰險。</p><p>「我來控訴某人對我的傷害是如何的殘忍，毫無憐憫心的對他人的傷痛視而不見，還虛偽、狡詐、邪惡的剝奪受害者應享有的安慰與溫柔、冒充受害者——現實裡的悲劇總是比舞台所能表達的更加十惡不赦、天怒人怨，你不覺得嗎？年輕而愚蠢的咖啡館侍者，請拿報紙給我。」</p><p>布朗尼默默地把依圖瑞最喜歡的那家報紙遞給他。</p><p>「你還沒回答我的問題，布朗尼。」</p><p>布朗尼決定今晚都不要再開口說話，以沈默對抗欺壓。</p><p>「戈培爾，你覺得呢？」</p><p>「依圖瑞……」戈培爾吞嚥嘆息、呼出無奈，當他聽到布朗尼在學校的狀況時，確實是有驚、有怒、有害羞、還有一絲難以捉摸的愉快，但不管是哪種情緒，他都沒辦法不管布朗尼。「別欺負他。」</p><p>「喔喔，戈培爾，這是你身為情人的體貼嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾被言詞噎住，而布朗尼正有意無意的回頭、試圖偷聽，這讓他開始懷疑自己是用哪種心情制止依圖瑞……哪種回答比較好？</p><p>只是單純的護短嗎？</p><p>「依圖瑞，別戲弄戈培爾，」布朗尼迅速走回吧台，用力把一盤餅乾放在依圖瑞面前。「我會請客——請相信我下次一定會挑選炫耀的對象。」</p><p>戈培爾皺眉，迷惘轉化為一種不愉快的情緒，想也沒想就在依圖瑞伸手以前抽走整盤餅乾，讓布朗尼和依圖瑞嚇了一跳，錯愕地看向他，看得連戈培爾都愣愣地看著自己的手——咦？</p><p>「……我……」鼓起勇氣！「——我不同意請客，就這樣。」</p><p>「你不同意！？」依圖瑞露出『你搞清楚現況了嗎？！』的表情。「這是因為布朗尼——」</p><p>「我不同意——沒有因為。」我是老闆！老闆！我必須要具有對抗邪惡客人的勇氣！！</p><p>「喔，很好，」依圖瑞看看戈培爾和布朗尼，指指自己。「看你們的架勢，所以我現在飾演邪惡的一方？很好，所以你們要——共同對抗外敵？」</p><p>「——如果你這麼認為。」在布朗尼開口前，戈培爾再次迅速反擊。</p><p>「情人共同陣線？你們要……攜手共度難關，然後我是那個……小石頭或大石頭？」</p><p>戈培爾把身體往前探，一副認真探討的表情。</p><p>「如果你狹隘的、充滿嫉妒的、可悲的自哀自憐需要確認這件事才能獲得滿足……」戈培爾緩緩站直身體，「那麼我必須說嗯！，是的，沒錯！」用力點頭。</p><p>依圖瑞顯然氣得不輕，顫抖的指指布朗尼又指指戈培爾，不斷的深呼吸又深呼吸——</p><p>「——結帳！」依圖瑞用剩下的尊嚴把五塊鈔票拍向桌面！</p><p>「沒問題！——您今晚的一切開銷以三倍價格計算，謝謝。」戈培爾飛快地寫上算式和結算數字，把帳單亮給依圖瑞看。</p><p>「這是敲詐。」</p><p>「剛剛是誰想敲詐我？」</p><p>「那是布朗尼……」</p><p>依圖瑞還沒說完，就看到戈培爾用力的反覆指著自己。</p><p>「我的，我的，」戈培爾很堅定的又指指自己。「通通都是我的，所以你等於在敲詐我——快，把錢交出來。」</p><p>今天一再吃鱉的教授憤恨地拍下第二張、第三張鈔票，兇惡的拋下『不用找了！』，像隻蝙蝠一般迅速轉身離去，戈培爾半是得意半是鬆口氣地目送對方沒入黑夜，接著才注意到布朗尼對著他笑。</p><p>「……有什麼事嗎？」戈培爾聳聳肩，假裝『現在一切都要公事公辦喔！』的探頭過去看布朗尼手上的單有寫什麼，但一片空白。</p><p>「你知道你剛才說了什麼嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾覺得莫名其妙——又好像因為做錯什麼而有點不妙……布朗尼現在笑得很開心、剛剛被欺負，然後他反擊每次都欺負布朗尼的依圖瑞、在剛剛拿到三倍收入……？我沒做錯什麼啊！</p><p>「…我說了什麼……？」把剛才的話在腦中播放了兩遍，戈培爾雙手抱胸依然百思不得其解。</p><p>布朗尼微笑燦爛，帶著點寵溺的無奈搖頭：「沒什麼。」</p><p>怎麼可能沒什麼？戈培爾還是沒弄懂自己到底說了什麼有問題的、讓布朗尼笑成這樣的發言，等他終於忍不住想問清楚，布朗尼卻整晚都只是在店裡跟他擦身而過，怎麼也逮不到人！</p><p>「布朗尼！！」真不敢相信！！</p><p>一整個晚上，在店裡沒辦法問問題就算了，連關店的時候也逮不到人、上樓之後人也不在客廳不在房間！居然在我的房間我的床上悠哉地看書喝茶！！</p><p>「是，晚安，戈培爾，終於可以休息了，」布朗尼從小推車上拿起一杯飲料。「你最喜歡的雪利酒，今天加的是萊姆片。」</p><p>「——這個我等一下再喝。」戈培爾稍稍有些不捨地放下雪利酒，用力在布朗尼的身邊坐下。「今晚你在躲什麼啊？」</p><p>「有嗎？」布朗尼從書裡抬頭。</p><p>「有。」</p><p>布朗尼燦爛傻氣的笑了，開開心心地貼上戈培爾的唇親了一下。</p><p>「那大概是因為我一直都想這麼做，」布朗尼說著又親了一下。「所以下意識的想著『不能讓你生氣！』而保持距離吧。」</p><p>戈培爾紅著臉，有種氣悶的微妙心情在胸口滾動。</p><p>「我深深的覺得你是因為我說了什麼而躲我一整晚——我到底說了什麼？」</p><p>「……你不知道你說過什麼？」</p><p>「我當然記得我說過什麼！」不要懷疑我的記憶力！我還沒老！「——但我不懂你指的是什麼。」</p><p>「想不出來？」唉唉唉，真遲鈍啊。</p><p>「……我盡力了。」</p><p>「你說：我是你的，全部都是你的。」</p><p>「——就這樣？」戈培爾努力眨眼睛——這有什麼？</p><p>「這不夠嗎？」布朗尼還是笑，他知道戈培爾一定還沒懂。</p><p>「這有什麼，你本來就——」</p><p>戈培爾的聲音猛然中斷，沒有發出的聲音宛若悶燒的火焰，劇烈的燒烤戈培爾的臉和身體，從短袖和領口露出的皮膚在極短的時間內從白變紅、紅到發紫——</p><p>「這也不算什麼，對不對？戈培爾？」布朗尼笑嘻嘻的問，在戈培爾紅到滴血的嘴唇臉上又親了好幾下。「我本來就是你的，但你這麼公開又理直氣壯的說出口，我簡直高興到快要瘋了，害我一整晚都不敢太過靠近你。」</p><p>「──」深呼吸。「那你就繼續離我遠一點。」戈培爾把布朗尼推得遠一點，在自己後退的時候順手拿起冰飲一口灌下，透涼的溫度似乎讓人跟著冷靜，至少戈培爾是這麼希望。「我們得談談。」</p><p>布朗尼點點頭，挑挑眉毛，乖乖地把書收到一邊，坐好。</p><p>「好，談談。談什麼？」</p><p>「談……」談什麼？戈培爾腦中一白，才開始努力想重點。「談……」</p><p>「你說談談。」</p><p>「對，談談，我們談談……」啊、有了有了，「你那時候說知道我在隔壁，說你有些秘密還有些……」呃、糟、還有什麼？「沒告訴我的……我們來談談那些我不知道的。」</p><p>「從開始？」布朗尼露出『你確定你要聽嗎？』的壞笑。</p><p>「從最～～～開始。」</p><p>「我說了不可以認為我在博取同情喔，戈培爾，」布朗尼還是笑，刻意裝出來的惡意已經不見，剩下讓戈培爾頗感懷念的頑皮笑容。「畢竟你從沒問過我來這裡之前的事。」</p><p>「……現在跟以前又不一樣。」</p><p>「也對，」布朗尼點頭，因為思索而仰頭。「從最開始……最開始的時候，我當然不是孤兒院的孩子，我知道我一定有父母，因為大家都有……但聽說我很小的時候就開始在寄養家庭裡，」布朗尼轉頭望著戈培爾，笑著聳聳肩。「我對於五歲以前的印象都不是很清楚，但我還分得出來，我並不是總待在同一個地點。」</p><p>寄養中心是所有這一類孩子的中繼站，那地方並非為了休息或撫慰孩子的心靈，而是為了像派貨中心一般把這些『有點問題』的孩子送到想要孩子、符合資格的寄養家庭，如果收養的家庭覺得不適合、或是初期來探視的社工人員覺得不適合，孩子們就會被退貨般的回到寄養中心等待他們的下一個家。</p><p>「戈培爾，或許很多人覺得寄養中心是個……充滿善意、慈悲溫柔的場所，但實際上只有少數社工是這樣的人，那裡只是個…像垃圾處理器一樣的地方，他們處理問題，讓我們達到健康的標準，利用對信賴與愛的渴望讓我們乖巧得像個禮物——就只是處理。」</p><p>食物不足以吃飽卻也餓不死，身上的衣服永遠有股酸味卻又不是不乾淨，因為沒有私人空間，所以工作人員會拿一個大塑膠袋把你的東西通通裝進去，他們讓你上學卻也讓所有人知道你來自寄養中心，不管你如何想讓自己看起來跟大家一樣，他們卻比任何人都先在你身上貼標籤。</p><p>「然後我就是這之中他們最討厭的那種。他們會在我每次回到寄養中心的時候，說我裝模作樣虛偽狡詐跟我不負責任的父母一樣是個壞胚子，問我能不能學乖一點別再回到這裡……不要只是看起來乖，不想吃苦頭就討好客人別再回來。」</p><p>布朗尼的苦笑令戈培爾驚訝——他認識十四歲的布朗尼，完全不覺得更年幼的布朗尼會是個惡劣或頑皮的孩子。</p><p>「你以前很頑皮？」</p><p>「我不知道別人看起來怎麼樣，但我覺得我不是。」</p><p>戈培爾望著布朗尼、他相信布朗尼，但是為什麼布朗尼會一再地被拋棄？</p><p>「……因為……」那樣的笑容讓戈培爾想起對方曾經問過他的問題。「……因為你聽得見它們？」</p><p>「因為我聽得見它們。」輕輕點頭。</p><p>「可是那時候你還是個孩子……」這不是很奇怪嗎？「一個孩子說我聽見什麼說了什麼很正常，甚至是很可愛的行為。」</p><p>「對自己的孩子會，對寄養中心送來的不會，在他們看來太幻想、太不切實際、又太常出現這種發言的孩子是有問題的—身體的問題或精神的問題—沒有人會願意為『不是自己的』孩子冒這種風險，所以他們會在需要負責之前遠離問題，也就是把我送回去。」</p><p>「你很常說嗎？我……我是說跟那些我也聽不見的東西說話？」</p><p>「聽到有人對著你說話、問你問題，你會回答吧？我也只是回答，但看的人不這樣認為。我以前……」布朗尼低頭又笑笑，像是連自己都覺得真沒辦法。「因為它們而總是能找到別人不知道的東西，所以我找到別人的私房錢——我以為那是只有我才知道的寶藏，它們說大人會喜歡我就開心的拿過去，但當然會挨罵。」</p><p>「……我想也是。」</p><p>「漸漸知道其他人會覺得這樣很怪，所以我盡量不理、或是不在別人知道的地方跟它們說話……我沒辦法不跟它們對話，因為很寂寞、很無聊，除了它們以外沒有人會用正常的態度跟我對話，我會為了討好收養我的家人而利用它們幫忙找找東西或什麼的……」</p><p>但布朗尼過了好久才學會這只會讓事情變得更糟。</p><p>於是不管他如何乖巧、如何體貼都不再有人完全相信他，年齡也從五歲、八歲、到了超過十歲的年紀，在十一歲這年，布朗尼來到了現在這間身兼教會、孤兒院、與寄養中心的地方，住了下來。</p><p>年老的修女不是壞人，對於送布朗尼來的輔導員的所說之詞也沒有全面相信，因她雖然敬愛神卻早已習慣對人有所提防，但只要不是特別針對誰，日子就會好很多。</p><p>布朗尼於是在這邊待了下來，他之前的風聲讓他跟許多寄養家庭擦身而過——因為其他孩子會狀似天真的對將要選擇他的人說上幾句，那原本伸出的希望之手總是就這樣的縮了回去。</p><p>但是，那也沒關係，布朗尼總是這樣給自己打氣，他還有其他的朋友，即使不是人類，他喜歡劍塔市勝過其他城市，因為這裡充滿人與萬物對話的傳說以及愛麗斯的故事，他也總能從貓或狗或飛鳥的口中聽見『誰誰誰也能』這樣的事，這讓他覺得他並不是足以特別到孤單乃至於被上帝遺棄，這裡有很多、很多……</p><p>即使他走不遠，無法離開孤兒院五條街以上的距離，這也讓布朗尼覺得自己彷彿身處在寶藏之中，即使沒什麼人類的朋友，他還有一整座城市的故事。</p><p>「……你說得太快了。」戈培爾覺得眼睛有點酸，雖然布朗尼早就跟他說過這不是為了博取他的同情心、雖然布朗尼的語氣一點都不哀傷也不煽情，但眼睛還是酸。</p><p>「因為我好久以前就開始準備要告訴你。」</p><p>「？」戈培爾拉起衣領偷偷擦眼淚，他可以理解布朗尼為什麼不說，但不懂為什麼布朗尼會這麼想告訴自己。「為什麼？」</p><p>「總覺得……這是種欺騙。」</p><p>「你騙了我什麼？」布朗尼略顯黯然的愧疚表情戈培爾無法理解，卻讓他想起布朗尼小時候在他店裡努力幫忙的畫面。</p><p> </p><p>你需要我嗎？</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾知道布朗尼是個很會察言觀色的孩子，現在依然還是；那些幾乎不知道休息，卻會在雪莉身邊坐下、輕輕說話的、關於布朗尼的記憶在靜默中浮現眼前，戈培爾從來沒有忘記當他告訴布朗尼你可以休息一下、可以出去玩、不用繼續幫忙的時候，那雙抬頭看他的眼睛曾閃過怎樣的東西。</p><p> </p><p>你需要我嗎？</p><p>你不需要我了嗎？</p><p> </p><p>那時候是怎麼想的？啊，是了，他覺得布朗尼太拘謹、覺得他不夠信任自己，他覺得他知道布朗尼的眼神是想確認自己能留下來，所以他很自然也很認真的對布朗尼說我需要你。</p><p>他從來不覺得那是討好，現在想起來那些往事，卻都是小心翼翼得近乎笨拙的討好與撒嬌，布朗尼一直努力出現在他身邊，用毫無負擔的方式請求他需要自己，從這孩子還沒愛上自己之前就開始了。</p><p>那是欺騙嗎？與其傷心自己不被布朗尼信任，戈培爾比較心疼努力隱藏不安的布朗尼。</p><p>「我之前說過……我知道你在隔壁。」布朗尼指的是戈培爾丟下雪莉看店那時的事。「我知道雪莉很傷心，我知道佛利亞太太跟客人們都想找到你，但我卻什麼都沒說，甚至拜託其他的生物或是物品，幫我一起瞞住雪莉。」</p><p>「那是騙她們，並不是騙我。」</p><p>「戈培爾……你想過我為什麼要幫你嗎？為什麼我從沒看過你也沒跟你說過話，卻願意欺騙跟我說過很多很多的雪莉好幫助你的一時興起？為什麼呢，戈培爾？」</p><p>為什麼？戈培爾覺得好難理解，覺得空氣有點沈重，他希望能開心點，所以戈培爾勉強的笑兩聲，假裝自己在開玩笑。「因為……因為你喜歡我？我想雪莉應該會對你說很多很多，於是你就跟她一起喜歡我了？」</p><p>「對。」</p><p>「我猜對啦——對？！」戈培爾驚愕片刻，覺得腦袋依然很糾結。</p><p>「因為喜歡你，所以雖然雪莉思念你、我也很想看看你，但我依然幫助你。」</p><p>「——因為我說的那樣？」</p><p>「嗯……嗯。」布朗尼不好意思的笑笑、像個孩子般的點點頭。「我擔心告密會讓你討厭。」</p><p>因為喜歡你、不想讓你討厭，所以替喜歡的對象保守秘密，欣喜於知道秘密的自己是如此的獨一無二。</p><p>非常……非常孩子的想法，戈培爾甚至不知道自己現在是不是意外。那時的布朗尼當然是個孩子，但他總覺得布朗尼懂事的不像個孩子……不像會有這種想法的孩子。</p><p>戈培爾沈思，而布朗尼看著他。戈培爾的臉有困惑、因認真而生的沈重，布朗尼不知道戈培爾想到些什麼，但至少並沒有討厭或戒備的表情。</p><p>「好啦，戈培爾。」布朗尼站起來、離開床，整理小餐車。「今天先談到這裡，你該休息了。」</p><p>「咦？」還沒說完吧？「你要走了？不、逃跑嗎？」</p><p>布朗尼一呆，笑著搖搖頭。</p><p>「逃跑的是你吧？只是今天已經晚了而已，」俯視仰頭看著他的戈培爾，布朗尼忍不住彎身在對方額頭親一下。「明天繼續。」</p><p>「喔……」抬手摸著額頭，戈培爾有種自己被安慰的感覺…可是需要安慰的不是布朗尼嗎？「但你的確是要走了不是嗎？」</p><p>「我沒有要走，」布朗尼收好餐車、拿起自己的書，還順手整理好戈培爾的床。「我只是把餐車推出去，回到自己的房間，不然……是要我留下來嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾肯定且毫無猶豫的點點頭，在布朗尼驚訝不已的目光下伸出挽留的手拉住他。</p><p>「……只是一起睡而已。」總覺得放任布朗尼獨自入睡很不忍心，但為了自身安全，戈培爾還是先補上一句。</p><p>「你覺得這種挽留有什麼含意呢？戈培爾？」布朗尼放開小餐車，轉而握住戈培爾的手。「你瞭解這對我來說代表些什麼嗎？」</p><p>「……」戈培爾低頭，什麼含意？也許就像布朗尼聽一隻貓的說法後就喜歡上他一樣無法理解，但這件事他還要去想，而現在這件事，他該說些什麼呢？有什麼語言是布朗尼最需要的？</p><p>「…我……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我需要你，」布朗尼驚訝卻明亮的眼睛，讓戈培爾確信這句話對布朗尼的確重要。「不管是過去小小的你還是未來，即使你對我毫無用處我也需要你。所以……所以我不忍心，但這不是同情，只是覺得，你也需要。」</p><p>布朗尼安靜的目光讓戈培爾有點不知所措。</p><p>「即使只是一起睡覺，我覺得你需要。」</p><p>「……我需要。」布朗尼緩緩坐回床邊，覺得自己像是台油料過多的車，心間漲得過滿而無法動彈。</p><p>「那就睡吧。」戈培爾飛快的從床上跳起來把小餐車推遠一點、衝去刷牙洗臉，把燈調暗。</p><p>直到戈培爾也上床，布朗尼才回神，露出不知如何是好的笑容。</p><p>「你總是能讓我不知所措，戈培爾。」</p><p>「是嗎？」暈黃的小燈亮著，戈培爾看著布朗尼靠近，吻貼在額頭上，他閉上眼睛，於是吻貼上眉眼……先是左邊，然後是右邊。</p><p>「但真的非常謝謝你，」布朗尼的吻來到臉頰，貼上耳際。「不可以吻在唇上……對吧？」</p><p>原本不覺得布朗尼會吻在唇上，吻來到耳邊又覺得真的接吻也沒什麼不好，但是這麼問又覺得……</p><p>「……只能一個。」</p><p>布朗尼乖巧的在戈培爾的耳邊發出笑聲，乖巧的在對方唇上輕吮了一個吻，然後乖巧的躺下，伸手熄滅小燈。</p><p>「晚安。」</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>很多時候秘密並不具有人們所以為的影響力，戈培爾也這樣認為。他以為傾聽這樣的秘密並不會發生什麼，因為他並不打算作什麼，布朗尼也只是說出那些他不知道的事情。</p><p>即使如此，心卻意外的平靜了。</p><p>戈培爾擦拭著杯子，眼角飄向布朗尼沒喝完的最後一口咖啡，想起布朗尼在他身邊甦醒的樣子、給他早安吻的樣子、還有那充滿期待的幸福模樣。</p><p>寧靜無比的幸福，而他在那幅畫裡面。比起布朗尼，戈培爾知道自己非常幸福，很久以前他也曾擁有這樣的畫，美好得不論回憶如何感傷，依然露出微笑而無法落淚。</p><p>那是幸福到即使哀傷也無法哭泣的回憶，而也許這就是布朗尼能對他這麼好又這麼忠誠的原因。</p><p>戈培爾思考著，擦完所有的杯子，所以他開始擦起盤子。</p><p>所以其實布朗尼只是無法區分這種……依存感而跟他告白？</p><p>戈培爾對自己冒出來的想法感到不快，在無人的咖啡館內嗤笑幾聲，搖頭甩去這種想法——布朗尼不會這樣。</p><p>皺眉。「所以我剛剛覺得不舒服是為什麼？」</p><p>戈培爾的自言自語讓下樓散步的卡涅菈嚇了一跳，心想戈培爾一定是壓力太大才會這樣，很自然地順便再走得離戈培爾更遠。</p><p>「我應該把重點放在我到底愛不愛布朗尼這件事情上，」戈培爾持續自言自語，擦拭茶匙與叉子，「所以任何關於布朗尼卻讓我不開心的事情都有助於釐清這一點……」</p><p>為什麼不開心？我是替代品嗎？我是雛鳥第一眼看見的那個人嗎？</p><p>我很介意這件事情是因為如果布朗尼的心意不是真的，我就不需要去思考這件事了，戈培爾這麼想著，然後發現讓他最不開心的是『如果這是假的』的這件事。</p><p>戈培爾擦完所有的東西、連吧台也閃閃發亮，他應該去把牌子轉成『營業中』，但是那種不曾被愛的假想卻讓戈培爾無法走向門口。</p><p>叩叩！</p><p>「早安，戈培爾，還不能開店嗎？」銅髮的女性推開店門、探頭進來，轉頭看看門口的牌子，再望向戈培爾。「我可不覺得你在忙。」</p><p>回神的戈培爾連忙走上前替女士開門、翻轉牌子、調整店裡的燈光與空調，一邊倒水一邊讓自己冷靜點。</p><p>「早安，珊卓菈，我有多久沒看到妳了？」</p><p>「嗯……一個月？也許，我去了趟比利時。我都不知道你會這麼想念我，戈培爾，你不差我一個客人。」</p><p>「但我這裡很缺乏美麗、聰穎、善良而又慷慨的客人，妳對於本店的貢獻非常重要。」戈培爾笑道。「妳在這裡的一小時，勝過一屋子鮮花在店裡待一天的效果。」</p><p>「蓬篳生輝？」珊卓菈呵呵呵的笑道。</p><p>「我眼睛都快瞎了。」戈培爾眨眨眼睛，從背後拿出招待用的小餅乾。「慶賀遠遊摯友的歸來，一點小意思。」</p><p>「我覺得你正在用餅乾警告我不可以太吝嗇。」</p><p>「我在替妳鍛鍊美德，畢竟吝嗇不是，快點丟了它，因為那有損妳的美貌。」</p><p>珊卓菈終於忍不住哈哈大笑，點了一杯咖啡和一份三明治。</p><p>「好吧，充滿智慧的建議，至少今天我會很慷慨。」</p><p>「這真是讓人感動啊。」</p><p>戈培爾比平常更快更迅速的送上咖啡和餐點，暗暗祈禱珊卓菈別問剛才他為什麼發呆，不過他美麗聰慧的顧客今天連『關心』都很慷慨。</p><p>「所以在我進來之前，你是在發什麼呆？又在想什麼？」</p><p>「……珊卓菈，我可以不回答嗎？」</p><p>「哦，別這樣，戈培爾。你剛剛才說我是『摯友』，不跟我談心你又要去找誰？這是你對待摯友的方式？說嘛，戈培爾，想想我說不定是特地從比利時回來聽你談心事。」</p><p>「最後一句一定是謊言，我不會被感動的。」</p><p>「這麼說你聽進去前面的了，說吧，戈培爾，我可以對著上帝發誓，絕對不會洩漏任何我聽到的。」</p><p>「——所以妳真的是一大早、不、特地從比利時回來聽這件事？」</p><p>珊卓菈認真的點頭，不明白為什麼戈培爾這麼驚訝。</p><p>「是啊，不可以嗎？」</p><p>「妳甚至不知道什麼事就從比利時飛回來？」</p><p>「我知道啊，如果是指你跟布朗尼的事情……我想我知道一點。」珊卓菈稍稍往後縮了縮，因為戈培爾看起來還滿激動的。</p><p>基本上戈培爾不只是激動，他飛快的把牌子翻回『準備中』、關掉比較靠窗邊的電燈，再衝回珊卓菈的桌子前坐好。</p><p>「——為什麼妳會知道？」要冷靜，戈培爾，要冷靜，一定是依圖瑞那個傢伙告訴她的，我應該想想他會跟多少人說……「誰告訴妳的？」</p><p>珊卓菈縮縮肩膀，搖搖頭。「沒有人告訴我。」</p><p>「喔，珊卓菈，在我告訴妳秘密之前妳應該先對我坦承啊，不要告訴我妳又對天發誓——是依圖瑞對不對？」</p><p>珊卓菈還是搖頭，露出古怪的笑容。</p><p>「不是依圖瑞？所以他還說給誰聽？快嘛，珊卓菈，我又不會在咖啡裡下毒，告訴我是誰告訴妳的。」</p><p>珊卓菈還是笑得一臉莫名其妙，聳聳肩。</p><p>「就不能是我自己知道的？」</p><p>「怎麼可能呢？珊卓菈，我是認真的想知道。」</p><p>「怎麼不可能，」珊卓菈終於忍不住笑了，在心裡喊著老天！「很多人都看出來了，戈培爾——為誰而若有所思？嗯？你那張臉能藏住心事嗎？這家店裡有擅長說謊的人嗎？更何況是布朗尼那麼老實的孩子。」</p><p>「……所以是布朗尼說的？」</p><p>「為什麼一定要說呢，戈培爾，看也看得出來啊！當你愛一個人的時候全身上下都會說著我愛你，不差那句話——當然有那句話就更十全十美。布朗尼以為他藏得很好，以年輕人來說他做得很好，但還是看得出來。」</p><p>「可是妳說妳一個月不在，所以一定有人告訴妳。」戈培爾雙手摀臉，對於這件事居然不是秘密而深受打擊。</p><p>「嗯……好吧，的確有人告訴我事情有新進展，但很遺憾不是依圖瑞——你跟他有新過節？」</p><p>「只是嫉妒。」戈培爾頭痛的回答。「所以妳說妳早就知道了？」</p><p>「這個嘛……」珊卓菈不確定是否該繼續打擊戈培爾，很多時候男人比女人還脆弱，硬漢的殼包裹著玻璃心。「跡象很多……但你很遲鈍而布朗尼謹慎得像個老頭子，」聳肩。「所以這是兩年前我們討論出來的結果，我是指布朗尼愛你這件事。」</p><p>兩年……</p><p>戈培爾趴在桌子上，覺得最近最常出現的情緒大概就是『羞憤欲死』這個詞了吧……</p><p>「戈培爾，你還不營業嗎？」又一個婦人像珊卓菈那樣探頭進來，看見唯一的客人和趴在桌上的戈培爾。「唉呀，珊卓菈，妳回來啦！戈培爾怎麼啦？」</p><p>「好久不見，泰絲嬸嬸，看到你真好，戈培爾……他在面對現實，」珊卓菈一臉抱歉。「我想他今天也許沒辦法開店了。」</p><p>「現實？喔……現實。」泰絲大嬸恍然大悟，尤其珊卓菈還特地對她眨眼睛。「我想我懂了，那他現在面對到哪個部分？」</p><p>「——連妳也知道？！」戈培爾摀著臉在桌上翻滾。「泰絲……我沒想到妳居然對這種八卦有興趣……」</p><p>「你在說什麼！」泰絲衝進店裡在戈培爾頭上敲了一下。「是佛利亞跟我說的，要我注意點，什麼八卦！對我和佛利亞來說你跟布朗尼就像自己的孩子或外甥一樣，真擔心你們會變成什麼樣子。」</p><p>「……我們兩個都很奉公守法認真勤勉啊，完全不需要擔心……」</p><p>「除此之外就是笨蛋一個。」佛利亞太太剛好走進門，稍稍聽到了前面。「還記得我提醒過你別老是說布朗尼可愛吧？結果呢？」</p><p>「……我們可不可以關店後再來談這件事？」人越來越多，天曉得等等會不會更多……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 開竅？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「難道你還想讓布朗尼加入？」佛利亞太太重重嘆息，怎麼要逃還逃得這麼笨。「別談這件事，快開店！」</p><p>「…好……」戈培爾虛弱且聽話的飄回櫃臺，倒是珊卓菈還是想再多知道一點。</p><p>「所以你現在跟布朗尼在交往嗎？」</p><p>「對……算是……」算了，都無所謂了……反正大家都知道了嘛……？「布朗尼知道妳們知道嗎？」</p><p>三個女人看看彼此，有點不確定。</p><p>「…他應該知道某些人有察覺……但大概不知道……我們根本就清楚是怎麼回事。」</p><p>「還好還有人跟我一樣笨……」</p><p>佛利亞太太聽到戈培爾這樣的自言自語簡直是哭笑不得，布朗尼只是不曾確認，可不是完全沒有察覺啊！</p><p>「布朗尼終於等到你的愛情了啊，也真辛苦。」泰絲搖搖頭，感慨不已，不過戈培爾的下句話簡直讓她跌破眼鏡！</p><p>「誰說愛他了？」戈培爾一邊泡著泰絲大嬸每日必喝的早餐咖啡，一邊靈魂飄掉一半的回答道。「我們只是先交往，我還在釐清我到底能不能愛他……咖啡好了……請讓我用這購買豁免權……我可以不要討論嗎……」</p><p>泰絲默默的接過咖啡，望著戈培爾飄向廚房的背影，真想知道自己是不是聽錯了什麼！</p><p>「什麼叫做『我還在釐清我到底能不能愛他』？珊卓菈，我一定是出現幻聽了，不然怎麼會聽到這麼奇怪的東西！」</p><p>「親愛的泰絲嬸嬸，我想妳什麼都沒聽錯，」噢，天哪，有這麼遲鈍的嗎？！「我想我們只是看到了一個……正在戀愛但不知道自己在戀愛的……男士。」</p><p>佛利亞太太扶著額頭，沒想到戈培爾還真的說出這種話，如果戈培爾談戀愛可以像耍嘴皮子那樣俐落明快就好，真的，這麼笨的戀愛對周遭的人真是太折磨了。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾曾經以為說開後會被大肆騷擾，但事實上卻沒有發生。</p><p>他店裡那些知道實情的人們情感是充沛的，但行為卻是含蓄矜持的，所以他們並不會一團人圍上來七嘴八舌，而是一個、一個的找好時間、挑好氣氛，私下的、隱晦的、友善的來跟戈培爾談談，也一如之前那般的不曾公開討論——只是竊竊私語而已。</p><p>「為什麼他們都不去找你……」戈培爾疲倦的向布朗尼抱怨，雖然他十四歲就住在這條街上，大家都像家人一樣，但為什麼都來找他卻不找布朗尼！？</p><p>「因為我是意志堅定的那個，而不是在猶豫的那個。」布朗尼拍拍戈培爾的肩膀，檸檬草和百里香的花草茶在戈培爾面前散發甜甜香氣，理論上能消除疲勞。「所以大家都知道我並不需要勸說。」</p><p>這段時間——其實只有一個禮拜，戈培爾和布朗尼共同面對了『其實大家早就知道』的這件事實，關於布朗尼過去的故事，戈培爾在每日的疲勞之後仍然很堅持的要聽下去。</p><p> </p><p>『所以現在是一千零一夜計畫模式——聽完故事就會愛上你呦～★對吧對吧？』銀餐具拿著用葡萄汁染色的棉花棒當麥克風，後面有蟑螂舉著『今夜專訪——布朗尼的犯罪計畫特輯之三！！』的字牌，看得布朗尼嘴角抽慉。</p><p>「什麼犯罪計畫？」</p><p>『把人騙上床那樣那樣這樣這樣不算犯罪？』正在說話的銀餐叉回頭，顯然有不同的意見傳來。『喔，你說兩個人做到最後很配合應該算合姦，所以這樣不算犯罪嗎？』</p><p>「什麼合姦……」我根本就沒做。「重點是那個計畫特輯之三是什麼？！」</p><p>『這只是代表你正在進行方案三，你的方案一是咖啡拉花告白、方案二就是那個被動的交往計畫，所以現在顯然是方案三。好啦，親愛的布朗尼，來說說你的犯罪心得與感想吧？』</p><p>想當然下一刻這些餐具再次被緊密的綑綁，看得布朗尼桌上的老鋼筆搖頭晃腦。</p><p>『我知道人類有種性癖好叫作『S M』，但我不知道餐具也會有。』</p><p>「它們是特例，」已經綁得非常熟練的布朗尼再次把餐具們鎖回櫃子裡，回頭對鋼筆這麼說。「請相信這世上絕對不會有另一組這麼M的餐具，我覺得這樣的世界比較有希望。」</p><p>『在下認為……如果另一組是很S的餐具比較讓人絕望。』</p><p>「我認為我們應該跳過這個話題。」</p><p>畢竟誰會想S餐具或是被餐具S？</p><p> </p><p>「我們昨天說到哪兒了？」</p><p>他們會這樣躺在床上、點亮一盞小燈，以回憶作為開頭接續今天，布朗尼說過那些不公平的待遇、也說到那些精靈們帶來的快樂與煩惱。戈培爾想起之前他跟布朗尼吵架時他曾向對方說『你很快就不再需要我了』，也想起他最近才不小心對布朗尼說『我需要你』。</p><p>當人在回憶一件事的時候，回憶總是像打開沒整理好的抽屜那樣，一打開就滿出來，當布朗尼說著那些快樂的和不快樂的，戈培爾總是不自覺的想起去年的那些事情，以及布朗尼再也沒提過的，那些他覺得像欺騙的事。</p><p>「戈培爾？想睡了？」</p><p>戈培爾在床上搖頭，突然覺得要問這個問題就不該開燈，所以抬手把燈熄滅。</p><p>「我只是想到，你最開始說的，關於你覺得像欺騙的這件事。」</p><p>覺得驚訝？不，布朗尼在黑暗中笑了，其實他期待戈培爾會記得。</p><p>「在你真的認識我以前，」布朗尼不確定戈培爾真的能瞭解他想表達的。「我做了很多讓你覺得我很好的事情，那就像作弊一樣……我知道你會看著而做得更好。當然，我很喜歡你……但我也覺得你是我離開那裡最後的機會了。」</p><p>「……你之前說那比寄養中心好很多。」</p><p>「但那不是回去的地方，戈培爾，他們……他們總是把我當成怪物，尤其他們有些人確信我不是神經病，於是我只能是怪物或妖怪，不然我怎麼能知道或聽到呢？」</p><p>「你只是希望我喜歡，那不是欺騙。」</p><p>「……我覺得那是。」布朗尼的聲音聽起來悶悶的，戈培爾覺得這孩子真是想不開。「我努力的獲得留在店裡的機會，利用跟它們溝通讓所有人都以為我聰明伶俐，於是佛利亞太太覺得我很有用，而你則對我心懷愧疚。」</p><p>戈培爾沈默了，不可否認當初他領養布朗尼，有一些因素的確是他心懷愧疚。</p><p>「…但那只是一小部分。」</p><p>「所以那就是欺騙，戈培爾。雖然我只是……」</p><p>「我原諒你。」戈培爾果斷的宣判。「如果你很堅持那是欺騙，那我原諒你，但我領養你最大部分是因為我真的喜歡你，愧疚真的只是一點點。」</p><p>「那其他部分呢？」布朗尼嘗試著握住戈培爾的手，而對方並沒有抗拒。「我的事說得差不多了，那麼你呢？」</p><p>「我嗎？」</p><p>「第二件需要請求你原諒的事，嗯……也算是一種小小的欺騙，我要先請求你的原諒。」</p><p>「不原諒你，你就不會告訴我是什麼事？」戈培爾發出笑聲，翻身側躺面對布朗尼，看著布朗尼也翻身面對他。「我原諒你，說吧。」</p><p>「你那枝會說話的鋼筆告訴我……你跟西特諾加的事，我可以聽那段故事嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾的表情彷彿歷經嚴冬，花費很長的時間才得以融化。</p><p>「……那枝鋼筆說了什麼？」</p><p>「他只是很簡略的告訴我……你們曾經彼此相愛的這件事。」</p><p>「他是我父親，布朗尼，貨真價實的血親。」</p><p>「我知道。」</p><p>「所以他不愛我，不是你說的那種。」</p><p>「他不愛你又何必吻你？」</p><p>「那枝筆知道的還真多——只要有性慾，接吻算什麼？」</p><p>「所以，如果只有性慾的話，不會只有吻，戈培爾，這點你應該很清楚才對。」</p><p>「……布朗尼，」戈培爾深呼吸，突然很想用現在的吻覆蓋過去的吻。「阻止他的是親情而不是愛情，如果是愛情，怎麼會阻止他？」</p><p>「會的，戈培爾，就像現在。」布朗尼說道。「我知道我可以更進一步，我知道順勢而為，你甚至不會想起『拒絕』這件事，但我也只有吻你。」</p><p>「可是你們不一樣，布朗尼……不一樣。」</p><p>「一樣的，戈培爾。只是也許……因為他愛你，所以在乎你的……年紀，我聽鋼筆說那時你還未成年。」</p><p>「……布朗尼，我不想談這個。」</p><p>「好吧，那我們明晚再談。」</p><p>其實是希望以後也別談論這個話題，但戈培爾知道這不可能也不公平，他以為他可以不用再把回憶跟現在重疊，但布朗尼跟他說『一樣』的時候，他除了虛弱的反駁，什麼都做不了。</p><p>「他從來沒有說過愛我，布朗尼，」戈培爾的聲音哽咽，但還不到哭泣落淚那麼激動：「在他死前，我不知道父親是不可以這樣親吻兒子的；在他過世以後，我只能告訴自己他不愛我。如果這份愛情是真的……那就是我害死他，也許…也許就像你說的，他努力的加班、努力的躲我……只是想把這一切拖到我成年，但他死了，倒在公司裡。」</p><p>「我知道。」</p><p>「不，我們什麼都不知道，」戈培爾逐漸顯得激動又氣憤。「因為他已經死了！而我們說的永遠只是猜測！他愛我又如何？！你是在跟死人吃醋嗎？」</p><p>「不，戈培爾，他愛你這件事會很重要，是因為你愛他——你現在依然愛著他。即使你長大成年，即使你知道所有的理由，你依然愛著他。」</p><p>「……我只是負擔，布朗尼。」</p><p>「有愛才有負擔，除此之外叫做累贅。」戈培爾沒有哭，但布朗尼覺得對方也許需要些什麼，所以他靠上去，把戈培爾輕輕的抱進懷裡。「不然我換個說法，戈培爾，因為你依然愛著他，所以我想知道你眼中的西特諾加是個怎樣的人。」</p><p>「知道又能如何呢？」</p><p>「也許你會好過點，不再是秘密的故事會比較……沒那麼禁忌，或者我把他當成目標……」</p><p>「他不會是好目標，布朗尼，」戈培爾沙啞地笑兩聲，「我不需要兩個西特諾加，我還沒混蛋到讓你去變成他，你就是你。」</p><p>「我可以把這句話理解成你也不需要『兩個布朗尼』？」</p><p>「你的話一個就好，」戈培爾在布朗尼的懷中蹭兩下，疲倦感讓他決定順從現在的關係與狀態。「蛋糕的話倒是可以多來幾個。」</p><p>聽見布朗尼模糊地抱怨『什麼嘛……』，戈培爾想起為數不多的交往對象、想起西特諾加、想起司特頓，想起那些飄著香味卻不如預期幸福的關係……他不能總是想。</p><p>「我疲倦得想不起任何事，布朗尼，」戈培爾在反省中鼓起勇氣，伸手抱住布朗尼。「但也許明天我會想起來。」</p><p> </p><p>其實從不曾忘記，只是缺乏面對的勇氣。那是個疼痛的傷口、花費很多的時間才復原，而在那些時間中，他逐漸習慣疼痛，也習慣『那個傷口很痛』的這件事，疼痛跟著記憶一同刻畫在腦中，於是回想時也覺得自己正忍耐著疼痛。</p><p>但早就過去了，傷口的疤早已乾得發硬，比起布朗尼的故事，那只是個失戀的故事而已，沒什麼大不了，戈培爾這麼告訴自己，但開口的勇氣並不會更多。</p><p>戈培爾很感謝布朗尼並不催促他，只是以眼神詢問他今天可不可以；當戈培爾一天又一天的退縮，每晚都睡在他身邊的布朗尼並沒有保持沈默，即使雪莉不斷抗議『你們還想純睡覺幾次？！』，布朗尼依然在等，並且在等待中說出那些他知道的，把那枝鋼筆也放在床頭。</p><p>鋼筆總會替故事做點補充，戈培爾也是，而這就是布朗尼要的。一點也好，就像北風和太陽的故事，完成結果需要的是目的、契機、技巧、以及時間。北風和太陽剝的是旅人的衣服，而他要先剝下戈培爾的逃避心或防禦心，才有機會開始……脫衣服。</p><p>會不耐煩嗎？有一點，畢竟夏天很容易令人煩躁，電風扇怎麼吹都不會涼，但在店裡吹了一天的冷氣實在不想繼續吹那種風，而要涼快還得等到午夜之後才會轉涼。</p><p>布朗尼近乎暴躁的趴在床上嘆氣翻滾，他以為戈培爾不會聽到，但人生總會這麼巧，戈培爾就是剛好看見這樣的布朗尼，竊笑聲比罪惡感更顯著——至少布朗尼聽見笑聲卻沒看見他的罪惡感。</p><p>「怕熱就開冷氣吧。」</p><p>「……不要。」布朗尼很堅持。「再忍耐幾個小時就會涼快了。」</p><p>布朗尼說著又把自己翻個面，那讓戈培爾想到雪莉和卡涅菈熱到翻肚的模樣，尤其人類熱到苦惱的表情跟貓其實沒有差很多，不同的只是人類可以把衣服掀起來搧風。</p><p>「……你還真堅持。」去年的這個季節他看著穿背心的布朗尼心猿意馬，看著剛洗好澡出來的布朗尼覺得似乎很好吃而良心不安；到了今年、現在，他可以笑著坐在布朗尼身邊，伸手撫摸布朗尼看起來觸感和線條都很美好的手臂，內心的衝動只有更多沒有減少，倒是不會再臉紅，也不會再那麼慌亂。</p><p>「什麼？」布朗尼捉住戈培爾正在撫摸自己的手，細細地摩挲每隻手指，再交纏、交握在指尖，緊了再鬆開，放鬆再纏上。</p><p>「一個人睡比兩個人一起睡涼快。」</p><p>「那我寧願熱死……」</p><p>布朗尼翻身抱住戈培爾，透過衣服都還感受到那涼爽的水氣，但沒多久又熱到足以發汗的程度，戈培爾低頭望著布朗尼明明熱紅了一張臉，但就是不放手。</p><p>應該是因為有煩惱所以在鬧彆扭吧？逐漸習慣兩人在交往，戈培爾覺得這個關係的另一個好處，就是他比較能看懂布朗尼的表情。</p><p>「怎麼了？你看起來很煩惱。」</p><p>「……你居然還問我……」</p><p>「……抱歉。」果然又是我的事……戈培爾覺得布朗尼似乎總是在煩惱自己的事，真好奇布朗尼還煩惱些什麼。</p><p>「你一直都不肯說。」</p><p>在布朗尼身上摸來摸去的手僵硬片刻，才老老實實的跟著嘆息放鬆，這是指控，對情人而言是項不小的罪名，但戈培爾知道布朗尼是下手客氣，畢竟他欠的不只這些。</p><p>「我沒有不肯說，」這種辯解連戈培爾都覺得缺乏說服力，但卻是真心的。「但就是覺得……缺乏契機。」</p><p>「——所以你還需要怎麼樣的契機？」</p><p>布朗尼的口氣也許不算很好，最主要是那種略顯不耐的感覺讓戈培爾覺得自己被激怒了——即使他沒有生氣的資格，但或許這就是他生氣的原因。</p><p>「所以你是在對我生氣嗎？！」戈培爾發現自己得到『對自己生氣』的契機，就像在帽子商人的下午茶宴會上，他不該像愛麗斯那樣為自己的待遇抗議——不請自來的愛麗斯是不受歡迎的客人，他卻是因剎那而謀殺時間的與會者，永無止盡的重複無意義的茶會，無法換一支錶、捕捉善變的時間、安逸於恆定的年、月、日期、季節……</p><p>「我只是想知道還缺乏什麼，也許是我的焦躁讓你生氣，我道歉，」布朗尼飛快的道歉，抱著戈培爾的手又緊了點。「如果你等不到機會，我找給你好不好？你知道……我有很多人類以外的友善幫手。」</p><p>如果一開始愛麗斯就不以那年幼的心智經歷那個世界、如果愛麗斯能更有禮貌、如果愛麗斯能想得更多而不是模稜兩可……如果愛麗斯能給帽子商人和三月兔與睡鼠一支什麼都有的錶呢？</p><p>那是讓他們脫離夢魘還是強迫他們遵從世界另一面不同的時間？</p><p>「……如果我知道就好了。」他習慣胡言亂語，轉達客人想聽的八卦或故事，但不會說自己的故事……就是有障礙。</p><p>布朗尼想想還是放手翻身，他想確認戈培爾的表情。不是懷疑戈培爾說謊，只是想看見戈培爾洩漏的蛛絲馬跡，但看到的依然只是純然地困惑。</p><p>「那我問問題，你回答？」</p><p>戈培爾本來想說好，不過沒兩下又心虛的笑了起來。</p><p>「我好像還欠你一個問題。」</p><p>「……我問簡單點，」原來你是真的記得啊？「比較簡單，比較小的問題，好嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾想也不想的就點頭，等點頭之後才開始想……反正答不出來就跳過，布朗尼一定願意讓他賒帳欠債的。</p><p>「嗯……第一個問題。」布朗尼整整姿勢，調整了一個可以把頭枕在戈培爾大腿上，又不至於讓對方太難受的位置。</p><p>「唔，我準備好了。」</p><p>「為什麼你只要一下雨就睡不好？」其實比起西特諾加的問題，布朗尼覺得這個問題比較嚴重，萬一以後氣候變遷常下雨怎麼辦？「連那枝老鋼筆都不知道原因，沒人問過嗎？」</p><p>「……沒有。」還以為是什麼，戈培爾眨眨眼。布朗尼沒提起，戈培爾還沒發現這問題連西特諾加也沒問過，而除非很親暱的人，否則不會知道他雨夜的困擾。「連西特諾加也沒有……雖然他也像你一樣開放床位給我，但從沒問過。」</p><p>「那我合理推測西特諾加其實很想問，只是找不到好機會。」</p><p>「這是安慰嗎？」</p><p>「不是，」布朗尼搖搖頭。「同樣是個愛你的人，我覺得他一定也想問，只是有一點不一樣。」</p><p>「哪裡不一樣？」</p><p>「他只能等你爬上床，而我可以爬上你的床──所以我問了他一直想問的問題。戈培爾，請相信我他一定很想知道。」</p><p>「……你知道你這樣有點卑鄙嗎？」</p><p>「我知道，但我覺得雪莉說得對，適度的卑鄙很必要。」布朗尼清清喉嚨。「至少我很高興自己終於有點卑鄙了。」</p><p>「你要我當成是說給他聽？」</p><p>「不，你是說給兩個人和一枝筆聽。那是枝忠心的鋼筆，所以它很介意它沒辦法替人類記住重要之事，一枝筆的畢生目標除了寫出好字、好寫順手，第三重要的就是能跟持有者一起紀錄大事。」</p><p>喀咚。</p><p>戈培爾嚇了一跳地轉頭，發現那枝鋼筆跌出筆筒，忍不住哈哈嘻嘻地笑。</p><p>「也許它在想：『見鬼了布朗尼怎麼會知道！！』這樣的事。」</p><p>「……事實上是它剛才很害羞的大喊『那又怎麼樣！』……然後現在跟著你一起問我怎麼會知道。」</p><p>「答案？」</p><p>布朗尼偏頭想了想，與其說是猜的……</p><p>「就是這樣覺得。想一想……然後覺得應該是這樣。」生怕戈培爾不相信似的，布朗尼不自覺地提高音量。「一枝古老、有品格、而且熱愛工作以『當一枝筆』為榮的——手工鋼筆，有這樣的願望可以理解吧？」</p><p>「我沒說不能理解。」戈培爾順勢拍兩下布朗尼的額頭。布朗尼在被打時不自覺瞇起眼的表情，很像服軟卻不覺得自己有錯的大貓，有點傻氣、有點深藏不露的心機，最可惡的是怎麼看都可愛。「你太激動了。」</p><p>「喔、嗯。」好，冷靜，冷靜。「所以？你為什麼一下雨就睡不好？」</p><p>「嗯……我不知道跟這個有沒有關係。事實上我一直以為那只是個惡夢、不是現實，但總是記得很清楚……感覺就像在看恐怖電影，很鮮明卻沒有真實感。」</p><p>「……你在裡面？」</p><p>「我是那個鏡頭吧……我覺得那是我的視角，我很害怕的盯著牆和門口。」</p><p>「說詳細點，戈培爾，你認識那個地方嗎？我是指……那道牆跟門是你認識的嗎？」</p><p>「好像認識。」戈培爾困惑地偏偏頭。「我覺得我跟我媽住過那裡，但我拿這個夢問愛麗斯—我媽—她總是不愛回答這個問題，只有被問到沒辦法的時候，才會勉強地說那只是夢。」</p><p>「所以你更確定你住過那裡？」</p><p>「不……我還是不確定。」戈培爾不知該如何表達，只好無聊的去拉扯布朗尼的臉頰。「就是覺得很不真實，也許我真的住過那裡、住過很短的時間，也許我是剛好在那裡，或許我只是很小的時候被恐怖片嚇得不輕，居然把自己放進裡面當主角——誰知道呢？」</p><p>「所以你每到雨天就會做那個惡夢？」</p><p>「？不會啊，只是我覺得有關係。」</p><p>布朗尼緊緊皺眉，他快被弄糊塗了。</p><p>「別皺眉啦，」戈培爾用力地把皺紋按揉回去，抱怨布朗尼聽故事沒耐性。「那個夢開始的時候，我大概在沙發上睡覺。」</p><p> </p><p>張開眼睛看到的是客廳的茶几、凌亂的雜誌、一些空罐和零食，聽見雨聲，轉頭看窗外發現天很黑，下著很大的雨，客廳看起來黃黃黑黑，很陰暗。</p><p>忍不住想試試雨有多大，所以我努力搬來一張椅子、爬上去要把窗戶打開，窗戶很難推。</p><p>碰！碰！</p><p>窗戶被風掀開、大雨灌進來，牆壁那邊發出巨響，雨打在身上很痛。</p><p>我嚇了一跳，從椅子上摔下來，呆呆的看著牆。</p><p>碰！碰！碰！</p><p>我覺得心臟抽搐幾下。</p><p>覺得害怕，又想知道是什麼，所以我走向那面牆……那面牆的盡頭是門，我知道牆的另一面是別人家，我告訴自己沒什麼好怕的，它只是一直碰碰碰碰的發出各種聲音。</p><p>我想大概是在吵架，聲音很恐怖，但聽不懂內容。聲音越來越大、移動到門口……我想他們快走了，所以我跑回沙發上，看著那面牆和門，我覺得我回到原位就不會發生任何事。</p><p> </p><p>「然後？」</p><p>「然後他們在門口打起來、撞壞門，一個臉很恐怖、身上染血的男人跌進客廳……我驚慌的躲到沙發後，他們繼續扭打，血濺得到處都是……我覺得我應該閉上眼睛、但我就是嚇到只能看，」戈培爾乾咳兩聲，似乎不想繼續敘述。「總之，一個男人拿刀殺了另一個男人、戳了好幾刀，血流得到處都是，我的印象停留在他轉頭看我，然後還有好多我分不出來的聲音讓記憶非常吵雜。」</p><p>「……嗯。」總覺得這大概不是夢……布朗尼聽得直冒冷汗，沒辦法決定要不要讓戈培爾繼續把這個當夢……其實只要查新聞就可以分辨現實與虛幻，但還是……算了。</p><p>「我覺得我大概是有這個記憶之後雨天就不好睡，」戈培爾自我肯定的點點頭。「不過那時候我跟我媽住在一個多雨的地方，雨天總沒發生過好事。」</p><p>「我想我瞭解了。」布朗尼『嘿咻！』地彈坐起來、差點撞到戈培爾，然後在戈培爾抗議前抱住對方輕拍兩下，很乾脆的抖抖涼被。「睡覺吧。」</p><p>「什麼？」戈培爾用力眨眼，覺得被耍了。「我說完故事了耶！」</p><p>「嗯？是啊，」布朗尼用力點頭，在戈培爾臉上親一下。「很感謝你願意說給我聽。」</p><p>戈培爾愣兩下才很激動很興奮的抓住布朗尼。</p><p>「你還沒說感想啊！布朗尼！」戈培爾的表情看起來又怕又愛又興奮。「你也覺得是真的對不對？！所以你才會聽完就開始整理床鋪說要睡覺！然後還很敷衍的在我臉上親一下打算混過去——唔、唔唔！！」</p><p>布朗尼拉過戈培爾的頭，很用力的吻在唇上，把因為驚嚇和興奮而臉色潮紅的戈培爾變得更紅，吻和吻之間濕濡的吸吮聲徹底取代回憶裡的聲音，久未造訪的深吻讓戈培爾什麼都忘了。</p><p>「——什麼敷衍……」布朗尼發揮極大的自制力放開戈培爾，繼續把書撿離床鋪：「我這是體貼。」</p><p>『不需要啊～～！！喵的啦！！』其實也偷聽幾個月的雪莉在門外生氣的滾來滾去抓地毯！『在床上的體貼是兩個人都爽得欲仙欲死好嗎！？剛才狀態這麼好為什麼不做啊嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄！！』</p><p>『大概布朗尼不想用身體蒙混過關吧，』卡涅菈甩甩尾巴，翻翻白眼。『妳知道的，媽，技術層面的問題。』</p><p>『……那我去幫布朗尼要點G片回來，』雪莉露出『我就知道』的表情。『還以為這種事情是本能呢——還好我有備無患。』</p><p>『妳有！？』原本躲在沙發那邊的銀餐具們聽到關鍵字全冒出來！</p><p>『喔，對啊，』雪莉得意的抖耳朵。『我拜託鋼筆爺幫我寫信，交了個筆友，我也有溜去他家看過，收藏的確豐富。』</p><p>『媽……』</p><p> </p><p>卡涅菈希望這些讓她無言的事情止於夏天，但有時連一隻貓也會忘記時間過得很快，秋天就這樣的來訪，天氣一天比一天涼快，動物們努力長出冬毛，人類則加長袖子，慢慢加上一件又一件的衣服。</p><p>戈培爾覺得他把一些物事留在夏天，秋天的每一件衣服都讓他覺得像穿上了自我，增加的是溫暖和信心，而不是想遮蔽什麼的怯懦畏寒……感覺很舒適。</p><p>今年的秋天是個很平穩的秋天。</p><p>平穩舒適的天氣，客人也不再繞著他的戀情打轉，雪莉的朋友們偶爾來到牆邊小睡一下，布朗尼漸漸不再問他問題而只是睡在他身邊或待在他旁邊。戈培爾知道布朗尼在等，但有時戈培爾還是會對這樣的布朗尼感到焦躁……為何不做些什麼？身為年長者，戈培爾不知該為自己累積的欲求吃驚，還是該反省自己希望別人衝動的做些什麼來打破現況。</p><p>但在這之前，戈培爾已經忍不住伸手抱住布朗尼。</p><p>不知從何時開始，原先『喜歡碰觸對方的手感』這件事已經無法滿足渴望，用手撫摸也無法滿足的親近之心讓戈培爾終於主動靠上去，不是因為慾望，而是單純的喜歡、就是想再靠近一點，於是他伸手抱住那個背影，讓布朗尼嚇好大一跳又拿他沒辦法，因為確信自己不會被拒絕又更想再得寸進尺一點。</p><p>『也許我們該打賭，看布朗尼哪天會削掉自己的手指。』</p><p>銀餐具有感而發，戈培爾興之所至就會抱一下，而被嚇到的布朗尼大多時候不是在削馬鈴薯，就是在削蘋果或切蛋糕，不歡迎嗎？布朗尼心臟怦怦跳，不是不歡迎，只是不建議！</p><p>「……戈培爾，我手上拿著刀子……」</p><p>「？然後？」</p><p>「……很危險。」</p><p>「不用擔心啊，方向不同，你不會砍到我，而且我只是抱一下。」</p><p>「……如果我砍到我自己怎麼辦？」其實戈培爾枕在肩膀的聲音氣息足以安撫受驚嚇的神經，但事實是，上次他才因為驚嚇而一頭撞向櫃子。</p><p>「對喔。」戈培爾連忙抓住布朗尼的手檢查起來，好在今天沒有傷口，已經癒合的嫌疑目標倒有一兩個。小小的罪惡感與心疼在心中和這份不想結束的嗜好拔河角力，握著布朗尼的手不自覺的又開始摸來摸去。</p><p>「戈培爾？」布朗尼轉頭在戈培爾臉上親一下，看那雙藍眼睛亮亮地望向自己。「回神囉？」</p><p>「嗯。」戈培爾懶懶地繼續賴在布朗尼身上，對方反而抓起他的手開始仔細沖洗再擦乾，還很貼心的把擦乾的手環回腰上才繼續切水果……呵呵嘿嘿呼呼。</p><p>「……你笑什麼？」好怪的聲音。</p><p>「？我有發出聲音？」戈培爾大吃一驚，他什麼時候把內心的竊笑實體化了？！</p><p>「你沒感覺嗎？」</p><p>「唔……算了，反正這也不是重點。」因為覺得布朗尼真是太可愛了，戈培爾忍不住又多蹭幾下。「最近越來越喜歡抱你，到底是怎麼回事啊？我又不怕冷。」</p><p>言下之意絕對不是因為天氣冷。</p><p>「因為我越來越喜歡你抱著我。」布朗尼想想還是在一聲嘆息後補上一句。「……即使我拿著刀子每次都被嚇一跳也還是喜歡，不過下次請挑個我手上沒有危險物品的時候吧，這種偷襲我很歡迎。」</p><p>「那這種的呢？」戈培爾張口咬上布朗尼裸露在領口外的頸子，聽見布朗尼驚訝的倒吸一口氣，唇舌碰觸的皮膚肌肉瞬間繃緊，這讓戈培爾忍不住專心地吮吻起那段頸脖。</p><p>食慾與性慾很類似、衝動與靈感經常相互依存，只因為這頸脖屬於布朗尼就覺得美味令戈培爾感到很不可思議，對美味的飢渴感跟性慾融合交織，察覺自己正在跨過那條線的戈培爾身體更是不受控制的發熱，貼蹭著布朗尼想要抒發那些躁動，連手探進衣裡時布朗尼的顫動都讓人覺得好興奮。</p><p>分不出來聽見的是嘆息抑或呻吟，手被握住、抽出衣裡，有股力道拉開自己，戈培爾抬頭，已然轉身的布朗尼重新覆蓋上來、比剛才更為炙熱的擁抱，熟練貼上的唇傾盡一切……興奮感沒有消失，以前只要布朗尼主動點，戈培爾都會稍稍清醒，但在一個又一個的吻之後只剩下渴望，發生什麼都無所謂。</p><p>「…戈培爾……」吻移動到耳朵和頸側，布朗尼聽見戈培爾細碎的呻吟和著喘息吹送到他耳內，只是這樣就能感覺到近乎快感的刺激，更別提戈培爾的手摸得比他還……</p><p>戈培爾的手掌在腰側和小腹摩挲、緩緩向下，布朗尼覺得血液往兩個地方集中，原本想要戈培爾『別摸了』的話怎麼也說不出口，只好努力吮吻戈培爾的唇做點能分心的……</p><p>「摸…我……」被吻的幾乎無法說話，想要呼吸喘息又覺得分開這些時間太可惜，戈培爾不滿意布朗尼撫摸太規矩，幾乎用氣音在要求，拉著布朗尼的手往腰部以下帶。「…摸我……布朗尼……」</p><p>『哇喔！！廚房H耶！』銀餐具驚呼！！</p><p>布朗尼一度消失的神智瞬間歸位一些，即使手已經不受控制的隔著布料撫揉戈培爾勃起的下身，即使戈培爾已經一手解開他的長褲一手正想解開自己的……</p><p>「這……這裡是廚房……」</p><p>「沒關係……」戈培爾湊上吻，感覺布朗尼的手圈握住他的，溫度的差異讓戈培爾連呼吸都不住顫抖。「……只用手而已……」</p><p>非常不想做給那些餐具看，但錯過這次機會不知道還有沒有下次……算了。</p><p>既然沒辦法想太多、不、事實上當戈培爾的手握住布朗尼的慾望時，熱血上湧的快感瞬間衝破所有顧慮，把銀餐具融化重鑄的決心也拋之腦後，這種時候的布朗尼只能想一件事，手很自然的動了起來。</p><p>「唔嗯……」</p><p>戈培爾的聲音與其說性感什麼的，倒不如說是可憐兮兮，布朗尼卻意外的覺得倍感刺激，下身瞬間又繃緊、脹大幾分，察覺手中物事變化的戈培爾一邊覺得身體發燙一邊抖著手緩緩圈撫，他也想聽布朗尼的聲音，但布朗尼又再次貼上濕熱的吻、執拗的吸吮他的舌尖，彷彿想吞噬靈魂般的吻著——</p><p>窒息般的眩恍感支配神智，衝擊神經的快感卻積聚在體內找不到出口，身體在想要更多和想要解放之間徘徊，戈培爾察覺自己聽見的濕黏聲響是什麼，手突然失去繼續的力氣。</p><p>布朗尼發出欲求不滿的呻吟，他不懂為什麼戈培爾停下來，張開眼睛才發現戈培爾正看著他，水亮的藍眸裡是期待和無力，一點點的掙扎和歉意……</p><p>戈培爾閉上眼睛，感覺吻落在頸側、兩人的性器被布朗尼握在指掌間摩擦，戈培爾想忍住呻吟、讓曾熟悉情事的身體別太飢渴，但怎麼吻咬布朗尼都沒用，喘息裡總是走漏太多，下身所感覺到的跳動讓戈培爾知道布朗尼也很興奮。</p><p>「…再……」戈培爾咬咬下唇，布朗尼的套弄沒什麼花招，卻異常的仔細…很……布朗尼的風格，但太煎熬。「……再…快一點……」</p><p>彼此的性器不斷碰觸，從根部到頂端被反覆而快速的摩擦，猥褻的水漬聲細碎頻繁，時間完全沒有意義……誰也不知道彼此高潮後失神了多久，但這也不是什麼問題。</p><p>戈培爾有點不敢看布朗尼。</p><p>雖然剛剛是他點的火、開始摸關鍵點的人也是他、出聲要求的當然還是他……是啊，是他，但就是不敢看不行嗎？！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 終章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>p;你……你幹嘛……」</p><p>戈培爾那個『舔』字怎麼也說不出口，布朗尼卻瞭解了。</p><p>「因為那些傢伙說了一堆，」布朗尼邊舔吮著手邊說。「所以好奇是什麼味道。」</p><p>好好好好好奇奇奇奇啊啊啊啊～～～～～～～</p><p>「哪、哪些傢伙？」</p><p>「你聽不到的那些。」</p><p>「——好吃嗎？」你——在問什麼啊戈培爾！！你瘋了嗎！？</p><p>但是已經問了，而且戈培爾看布朗尼舔舐的姿態，很惶恐的懷疑這傢伙該不會想把他身上也舔乾淨吧？</p><p>「奇妙的味道，」布朗尼愣了下，比戈培爾更早理解對方說錯話的這件事而露出笑容。「但不討厭，也許以後會熱愛這種味道。」</p><p>戈培爾雖然不覺得布朗尼的話下流卻覺得被下流到了，解決完自己指掌的布朗尼拿起紙巾打算清理彼此，發現依然在臉紅的戈培爾似乎又有反應。</p><p>「……要繼續？」</p><p>「不……」血氣方剛的不是布朗尼嗎……雖然有續戰力是男人的驕傲，但為什麼是這種時候……「我們……在廚房待太久了。」</p><p>「我想也是。」布朗尼清理完彼此，連衣裝都迅速的整理好。</p><p>「我是指——你該把水果切完，然後、」</p><p>「來吃點別的東西，」布朗尼笑笑，意有所指。「吃點水果或水果以外的，對不對？」</p><p>「……對……呃……你說的沒錯。」戈培爾不知為何覺得不能說不對。「那……那我去客廳等你。」</p><p>布朗尼笑著把戈培爾送出廚房，轉頭迅速變臉抓住看到忘記逃跑的銀餐具！</p><p>『鬼啊！！』喔！媽媽！這張臉好可怕！！</p><p>「——你們說誰？」</p><p>『噢噢～～這不是布朗尼大爺嗎？剛剛那劃時代的一刻真的讓我們——好、好……我們先閉嘴。』</p><p>「你們剛剛喊什麼『噢耶』？！」差一點……差一點就做不下去！</p><p>『就……』銀餐具們現在才意識到會有反效果。『情不自禁的就……噢耶！』</p><p>「我這次一定要融了你們——」</p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>銀餐具當然是安然無恙，逃亡功力不在生死存亡的關鍵時刻發揮到極致，那還要在什麼時候發揮！？</p><p>發現銀餐具『永遠暗藏一手絕技』的布朗尼不能說不鬱卒，但份量輕微，因為銀餐具逃亡後又進入安分期，而他跟戈培爾就有進展多了。</p><p>能摸的地方變多了——這當然很重要，布朗尼從一開始就沒想過要發展『柏拉圖式』的愛情，但這也不是說只要有身體交流一切都好。</p><p> </p><p>紅葉開始一片片的落下，人一次又一次的從自然之中了悟生離死別，理解從眼中落下的是因為曾擁有的太過美好，於是總是沒有做好離別的準備。</p><p>「等我發現自己是愛他的時候，西特諾加已經過世了。」</p><p>曬乾的月桂葉放在茶裡，瀰漫溫暖而治癒的香氣，戈培爾跳過那些布朗尼說過的片段，而直接講他自己，他知道這才是布朗尼最想知道的……事實上也是最需要講的。</p><p>「當他還活著的時候，我不是很懂那種感情。我覺得我非常喜歡他，想無時無刻跟他在一起，親近和碰觸都是難以言喻的幸福。但我即使看出西特諾加在煩惱，我卻決定不要去釐清這些……因為我覺得他這麼希望。」</p><p>總覺得不要說出那個字，這樣的日子就可以延續得更久。</p><p>於是到失去的那一刻，那種超越肉體、連自己也不瞭解為何還可以忍受的疼痛造訪時，想訴說愛卻已經連拒絕也無法擁有。</p><p>「西特諾加過世的第一年，我幾乎足不出戶。」戈培爾笑笑，戳戳載浮載沈的月桂葉。「我不會想死……只是也不覺得外面的東西有什麼吸引我……我很傷心、想好好懷念失去的那些，但不需要看見我的人用安慰提醒我他再也不會回來了。」</p><p>戈培爾謝絕所有人的幫助，西特諾加留下的錢很多，因此他並不需要接濟。他只是想待在兩人曾經生活過的空間，親手收拾那個人的遺物而已，即使他待在家裡大多時候都是發呆。</p><p>思念到疲倦，大腦變得空曠拒絕讓自己繼續受傷，西特諾加走的那年戈培爾直到看見雪才開始覺得冷，當他看見自己凍傷的手不敢相信傷成這樣都沒發現。</p><p>時間過得很快，這句話戈培爾是到那一刻才有所瞭解。傷心的時候曾經覺得每個呼吸都好漫長，但看著雪將城市冰封，那些過去的時間、過去的生活、鄰居對西特諾加的關注與注意，都永遠埋葬在無聲無息的雪花之下，不會有人到了春天還來詢問亡者的消息，因為亡者活在心中、屬於回憶，但不適合未來。</p><p>春天來了，戈培爾也無法外出，看著窗外春光明媚，他不想面對大家已經開始忘記西特諾加，不想知道對這世界的任何人—包括他自己—西特諾加早已是過去，就像路人談論消失無蹤的積雪曾有多冷。</p><p>一年後出門最遠的一次是去西特諾加的墓，雨季開始、又將要結束，即使睡不好也不覺得睡眠很重要……已經一年了呢。</p><p>「我在他的墓前問自己：想做什麼呢？他過世的那年我休學了，我是要再回到學校嗎？如果不繼續唸書、不當個像西特諾加或是大多數人那樣的上班族……我要做什麼？我該做什麼？我想做什麼？」</p><p>雪白的墓碑劃清生者與死者，覺得彷彿有聲音在告訴自己『你還活著。』，是死者的溫柔還是自己其實真的很想活下去呢？</p><p>可不可以不奔跑就停留在原地？為什麼不加倍努力就等於後退？世界的一切都跟著時間狂飆而過，從城市、從街道、從自己的身體，這樣的潮流將一切衝向未來，撲向名為死亡的岸邊，即使把自己關在家裡一年，心靈也無法真正的停留在原地，這就是現實。</p><p>「當從那樣的幸福裡清醒，我才發現自己還不夠貪婪……不夠貪婪到發現維持幸福需要很多目標，就像活著的人做任何事都需要理由一樣，我想要幸福，但我不知道目標、不曾思考過這件事，曾經以為有這個人就等於目標，但並不是這樣。」</p><p>所以，所以當你這樣別無所求的說『請你愛我』的時候，我無法說服自己也看見了跟你一樣的風景……我是驚恐的。</p><p>想要幸福，那樣不夠。</p><p> </p><p>「……我跟你又不一樣，你跟西特諾加一定也不一樣……」布朗尼小小聲的，用既像抱怨也像安慰的咕噥咕噥。「我做得可多了。」</p><p>「……我還以為你會比較想抱怨我一直逃避的這件事。」</p><p>「你只是跑錯方向，」布朗尼拉好戈培爾身上的毯子，窗外一直聽見落葉的敲門聲。</p><p>「即使是……即使是回家也是前進。」</p><p>因為前進而歸來，因為前進而離開，人的一生從來沒有回到原點的機會，連後悔遺憾都是面對面的看著。</p><p>「說得也是。」戈培爾笑笑，結果逃避也得要很努力才行，真是連輕鬆的選項都沒有。</p><p>「第二年的時候，依然沒怎麼出門，我很少到學校，進度的部分我改成能力檢定，到街上每個人都說我瘦了好多，但我知道實際上還要更糟。」</p><p>完全不知道自己要做什麼。</p><p>一遍又一遍的問自己有什麼夢想，如果沒有夢想換成願意去做的事情也好，但腦袋就是一片空白。</p><p>「然後佛利亞太太來拜訪我。」</p><p>「……咦？」布朗尼一直以為佛利亞太太是戈培爾去找來的，但想到其實也沒住得那麼遠……「她看不下去所以來把你罵醒嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾邊苦笑邊抓頭，算是承認被罵的這個部分。</p><p>「那是我第二次看見她，說起來佛利亞太太算是我的遠親……我也不知道該稱呼她姑姑阿姨還是嬸嬸，我們是很遠的親戚。但因為住得很近，聽說她跟西特諾加以前感情不錯……總之，我第一次看見她的時候是在葬禮上。」</p><p>第二次的時候是在家裡，佛利亞太太按門鈴，而戈培爾開門請她進來。</p><p>「她問我這一年怎麼樣，有沒有什麼計畫……然後讚美了我近乎無意識所泡出來的咖啡。」</p><p>是因為被讚美被誇獎而有這種心情嗎？戈培爾覺得不是，一擁而上的情緒和回憶裡的那些誇獎交錯重疊，是感傷，也有不是的部分。</p><p>真正想做的是什麼？其實只是想這樣泡咖啡給一個人或兩個人喝，讚美有沒有變成言語都無所謂，其實只是想這樣的讓對方坐下、停留、讓時間慢一點……</p><p>「我一直想做的，是想讓那些我愛的人休息一下，只是這樣而已。」</p><p>就只是這樣而已。</p><p>咖啡的味道依然能被讚美，連原本看起來面色緊張又有話想說的佛利亞太太，在嗅聞咖啡香的時候也變得緩慢柔和……我真正想做的事情沒有辦法變成工作，擅長的事情也只有咖啡而已吧。</p><p>「她問我想做什麼、把我頹廢的樣子罵了一頓，那時候已經又是下雪的季節，我想著春天又要到了，告訴她……我想開咖啡館。」</p><p>佛利亞太太沒有反對，只說……多跟人接觸往來也好。</p><p>「我用冬天找資料、找貨源、找器材，想辦法搞清楚開一家咖啡館到底要完成哪些事和哪些東西，只看著計算機就能感覺到西特諾加留給我的錢飛快減少，佛利亞太太很擔心錢太快花完而幫我找了租金非常便宜的店面，但我跟她說，我打算把一樓改裝成店面。」</p><p>還是希望咖啡裡能提供些什麼，像是提供休息的心情或回憶的心情，一樓的確擁有很多回憶，即使那些家具、壁紙、擺飾都賣掉了，清理了……我告訴自己，我還可以在這裡泡咖啡，在回憶的空間裡期待客人的表情，期待那些相似的疲倦和溫柔，期待那些不同的際遇和表情。</p><p>「雖然我知道自己都快三十了還這麼像個小鬼實在不行，但總是想……我一定能從客人的身上學會那些我一直不懂的。」</p><p>「所以呢？」布朗尼提問，戈培爾複雜的表情彷彿在對自己莫可奈何。「懂了嗎？」</p><p>「當然有學會什麼，」戈培爾不確定能不能傻笑。「但客人終究只是客人，就像對他們來說我再怎麼像朋友也還是個老闆一樣。」</p><p>布朗尼點頭，表示知道戈培爾的意思，「所以，後來你就開了這家店。」</p><p>「我開了店，在即將開店的時候遇見了雪莉，於是從開店第一天店裡就有她、有佛利亞太太，兩年後我想到了那個鬼點子，又過一年，你就來我們家了。」</p><p>「你那時候好笨拙的問我喜不喜歡你，要不要跟你一起住，說我願意的話你就領養我。」</p><p>那時候的記憶依然讓布朗尼覺得很有趣、很可愛、很令人心動，但如今布朗尼知道或許不只是這樣……那時候的笨拙或許不只是戈培爾不熟練這種請求。</p><p>「是啊……我覺得你很可愛，覺得你很好，覺得對你有些虧欠，覺得我還挺喜歡你的……」</p><p>「還有呢？」</p><p>「很寂寞。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「喜歡有個人在身邊的感覺、想要有個人在身邊，我不像你可以跟雪莉以及那些東西說話，我想要有個人在身邊……為他做些什麼或是讓他為我做些什麼，但不會用到愛情，那樣比較單純。」</p><p>「不想要愛情？」</p><p>「那時候不想。」不只是還沒忘記西特諾加，也不是能不能去愛的問題。「只是不想投注精神維持這種關係，我想要有個人在身邊，但一般合理的狀態，不會有人無條件的達成我的願望，常見的代價與這個關係的名稱就是愛情。」</p><p>「……那領養我還真是多種願望一次滿足啊。」</p><p>「唉呀，你是個好孩子嘛。」布朗尼認命的表情讓戈培爾哈哈哈地笑了，果然難得鬧彆扭的人鬧彆扭時最可愛。</p><p>「所以那時候……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「……不，算了，沒什麼。」</p><p>布朗尼欲言又止的絕妙表情勾起戈培爾的興趣，其實只要布朗尼欲言又止的時候，戈培爾多半也都會想辦法問到底就是了。</p><p>「什麼啦，說啊，大爺我現在是有問必答喔！」</p><p>「…所以你是什麼時候……」好吧，這不是介意，只是很好奇。「什麼時候……怎麼有空去找那些……床伴，你是怎麼跟他們往來的？」</p><p>戈培爾用嘴型『噢──』了一個無聲的長音，然後──</p><p>「嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。」</p><p>「為、為什麼這樣笑？」布朗尼覺得非常不自在，果然不該問……戈培爾笑得很詭異。</p><p>「布朗尼～～」戈培爾笑著湊近，像個討厭鬼那樣一直伸手戳布朗尼，「你在吃醋喔～？你怎麼連吃醋都這麼可愛啊？」</p><p>吃、吃醋？！</p><p>「哪、哪有，」布朗尼開始捲著毯子在床上蠕動閃躲。「我才沒吃醋，我只是好奇你說你幾乎不出門、沒去什麼地方、後來又開咖啡店──所以那些到底是怎麼發生的？就是這樣，只是這樣。」</p><p>「喵嘿嘿～～」</p><p>這次居然變成喵嘿嘿？你是被雪莉附身了嗎？</p><p>「你非得這樣笑嗎？戈培爾，就說了我只是好奇。」</p><p>「這才是大人使用時間的方式啊，布朗尼，想做的時候怎麼樣都會有時間──你就老實承認你吃醋嘛！」</p><p>「我沒有吃醋！」最後不知不覺兩個人都變成了幼稚鬼模式，「那是好奇！好奇！而且什麼『大人使用時間的方式』，那個不算回答！」</p><p>「是回答啊，」布朗尼已經彆扭得用毯子把自己緊密的包起來，這讓戈培爾覺得自己好像在戳蝸牛的觸角，戳一戳就會縮起來。「擠一擠就有時間，只要找個看對眼又剛好有性致的，要花多久時間在這件事情上就看需求……啊、也沒很多個啦，畢竟我有點懶。」</p><p> </p><p>靜。</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>「布朗尼？」戈培爾又戳兩下。「布朗尼？我解釋了耶，你說你沒有吃醋我有相信一半啊，你不會真的吃醋了吧？」</p><p>包裹得相當緊實的布朗尼蝸牛一點聲音動靜都沒有，戈培爾有點傻眼……這……這是真的吃醋了，還是在鬧彆扭？或者是生氣了？？</p><p>因為布朗尼很少這樣，戈培爾瞬間有種不知所措的感覺。</p><p>「布朗尼？布朗尼？」把頭貼在床上也找不到一絲能看見布朗尼的縫隙。「那個……布朗尼你不要生氣嘛……好…呃……那個……我承認我剛剛應該嚴肅點，可是你剛剛實在太可愛、不對，我是說……」</p><p>結果戈培爾一整晚都沒有看見布朗尼的臉。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>『你們到底什麼時候才打算擺脫親親小嘴牽牽小手的幼稚等級，進步到成人世界的美妙境界啊？』</p><p>「噗──」沒想到一直坐在身邊扭動尾巴的雪莉會突然這麼說，布朗尼把剛喝下去的水都噴到玻璃上，只好邊咳嗽邊手忙腳亂的開始擦玻璃擦櫃子。</p><p>『怎麼，我說得不對嗎？』雪莉悠悠一嘆，轉頭望向皓皓白雪。『真不知道我有生之年能不能看見那一刻。』</p><p>「……就算有也不會讓妳看的啦，雪莉。」</p><p>『什麼嘛，真無趣，那就改成『聽見那一刻』好了，反正貓的聽力比人類好那麼多。』</p><p>「我們有在進步啊，雪莉。」</p><p>『可是冬天是體溫接觸、肌膚相親最美妙的季節，你不趁現在這種好時機直攻本壘，布朗尼你真的不擔心被三振出局？』</p><p>「嗯……嗯。」哪裡需要擔心？</p><p>『好吧。』冬天實在太好睡了，暖洋洋的睡意讓雪莉也懶得多管。『你就繼續努力，但我還是要抱怨你們的進展真是太慢了。』</p><p>白貓蜷成一團，布朗尼笑笑，湊過去在雪莉頭上親了一下，換來白貓不領情的揮揮耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>其實每個季節都有祂神奇的地方，但布朗尼覺得這是他經歷過最神奇的冬天，也或許是因為現在發生的事讓他覺得冬天真是個神秘的季節。</p><p>也許是因為有萬聖節、有聖誕節，也許是因為大雪讓世界可以緩慢休息，讓人們可以單純為了溫暖而靠近。戈培爾那種『我在你身邊』的感覺變得直接，時間也相對變多；自從知道他能跟人以外的事物對話，問他聊了些什麼的問題也豐富起來。</p><p>有時候，布朗尼會發現戈培爾用便條紙跟鋼筆對話，簡簡單單的隻字片語，獲得訊息的想法遠低於想『這樣玩遊戲』的意圖──紙上有不少時候是賓果連線，剪裁下來的填字遊戲也會被戈培爾放在筆筒旁，就像人們留下一小杯牛奶給喜歡做家事的小精靈一樣，這是一枝筆和戈培爾之間的友情。</p><p>即使他們沒辦法面對面說話、鋼筆也沒辦法當著戈培爾的面動起來，但留言也有留言的樂趣和好處。</p><p>像是把鋼筆吐槽他的內容偷偷銷毀之類的。</p><p>於是鋼筆告狀般的控訴指責以及戈培爾耍賴般的問：『到底是什麼不想讓我知道？』似乎有極大的機會變成今年冬天最主要的遊戲。</p><p>「說到遊戲啊……」某天戈培爾很突然的就起了這麼個開頭。「鋼筆說我誤打誤撞完成了難度很高的結局。」</p><p>「……什麼？」其實正拿著期末考試的課本努力往大腦塞……布朗尼雖然聽得不專心，但他發現再聽一遍也不懂。「所以是怎樣的結局？」</p><p>「就是……鋼筆說是個養小孩的遊戲，然後讓小孩子嫁給父親的結局是最難的……鋼筆是在誇獎我吧？」</p><p>布朗尼的臉在抽搐……第一，他玩過這款遊戲，雖然他剛剛一時沒想起來；第二，與其說鋼筆在誇獎戈培爾，布朗尼覺得這比較像鋼筆在損他笨……</p><p>「所以那到底是款怎樣的遊戲？」戈培爾觀察布朗尼的表情，覺得對方應該知道才對。</p><p>「養小孩的遊戲。」</p><p>「養兒子還是養女兒？」</p><p>「……女兒。」</p><p>「女兒好啊，可愛嗎？」</p><p>「……這要看各人喜好。」</p><p>「也是。」戈培爾想想也對。「所以有哪些結局？」</p><p>「……大臣、交際花、女勇者、黑道奸商、酒店大姊等各種職業還有嫁給各國王子外加嫁給父親的隱藏結局……」布朗尼對乖乖回答的自己感到絕望。「我們跳過這個話題好不好？」</p><p>「唔，好。」想到布朗尼會在客廳看書就是為了陪自己，戈培爾還是有點良心。「不好意思，打擾你看書。」</p><p>「不會。」</p><p>「……所以你考完可以跟我分享一下遊戲心得嗎？」</p><p>「戈培爾——」布朗尼『啪！』的一聲合上書。</p><p>「好啦好啦，布朗尼我們跳過！你不要回房間也不要再變成蝸牛啦！我只是很好奇你什麼時候打電動的嘛！！」我還是爸爸的時候都不知道嘛！！</p><p>「——我也是有娛樂的！！」</p><p>越交往似乎就越笨，但也許是因為信任『即使這樣也不會被拋棄』，兩人都很喜歡這種比原先更沒有距離的感覺，幹點蠢事又有什麼關係？這些事情之後總會有一兩個吻。</p><p>「布朗尼……」</p><p>「嗯？」其實已經躺下了，但適合閱讀亮度的燈還點著，布朗尼幻想過戈培爾會用這種笑容這種聲音吻他，但從來沒想過是『現在』。</p><p>「……你還真很能忍耶……」戈培爾邊說邊貼上吻，鑽進布朗尼的被子裡、趴在對方身上，手從胸膛滑下又從下擺潛入、貼上腰腹、緩緩的向上移動……觸感非常好。「我一天不說我愛你，你就一天不碰我？」</p><p>「你說了。」布朗尼笑了，笑得像他跟戈培爾定下賭約的那晚，笑得像捕獲全世界的星光。「我等到了。」</p><p>「是，我說了。」戈培爾也笑了。「剛剛偷渡了一下。」</p><p>戈培爾說完又吻了上來，充滿情慾，這讓布朗尼稍稍閃躲了。</p><p>「……你這樣會讓我以為，你說那三個字就是因為你想做。」</p><p>「本來是想在做的時候偷渡，但沒想到你忍到現在都不動手。」戈培爾很老實的說，邊說還邊解兩人的釦子——布朗尼不讓他吻，又沒不讓他脫衣服！</p><p>「…還有個問題。」</p><p>「唔？」</p><p>「我不要當『被上』的那個，我堅持。」</p><p>戈培爾解釦子的手停下，然後才發現自己呆住失神了一小下……布朗尼這個要求可以理解，可是……</p><p>「可是你完全沒有經驗耶……這樣……」這樣我比較辛苦……</p><p>「你教我。」布朗尼笑得像是誠懇的樣子，卻又極具誘惑力。「你有很多的時間可以教導我如何讓你快樂。」</p><p>「讓——」讓我教導你如何上我——？</p><p>「以前你是處於哪一方？」</p><p>「……主要是被上的那個是沒錯啦……」可是，是男人就會有想用前面的時候啊……</p><p>「教我好不好？除了你誰能這麼做？我只知道最基本的……」趁戈培爾猶豫的時候，布朗尼笑著翻身把對方壓在身下，抬手打開床頭櫃的第一個抽屜時看見戈培爾的開始臉紅。「也知道你在抽屜裡準備這些準備很久了。」</p><p>「因為不知道何時會用到……唔嗯……」</p><p>布朗尼貼上足以點火的吻，從洗澡的時間大概可以知道戈培爾有準備，會掙扎也不過想捉弄他……</p><p>對話的聲音消失，隨之響起的細碎聲響曖昧又煽情，讓門外的雪莉聽得老懷大慰。</p><p>『卡、卡涅菈，我……我真是太感動了，』雪莉抹抹眼淚。『我真的等到這一天！我、我……我差點以為這隻蝸牛凍死在往喜瑪拉雅山的路上，他現在終於爬上去了！！』</p><p>『也許布朗尼是去攻略馬里亞納海溝啊，媽，你得要知道增壓潛水比較難，』這是卡涅菈最近看電視獲得的知識，她挺滿意現在就能拿來活用。『比起山，戈培爾比較像海吧？很遲鈍又富波動性。』</p><p>『說得也是呢！』雪莉認同這種說法。『但總之，這真是讓人覺得死而無憾的一刻啊！』</p><p>『也還好啦……』卡涅菈只是覺得，這件事情搞定後，應該整間屋子的東西都能冷靜下來了吧？</p><p>『可是話說回來我又很擔心另一件事。』</p><p>『……』母親，您到底還想擔心些什麼？</p><p>『布朗尼到底能不能讓戈培爾爽啊……』雪莉既認真又無奈。『我給布朗尼的那些G片他好像都沒看，萬一他讓戈培爾太痛以後沒得做，這樣會有很深的心理陰影……』</p><p>『媽……』上帝啊，您為何會將一個人類的靈魂放進貓的身體裡呢？您覺得我媽這個性哪裡適合當一隻貓了！？『戈培爾有經驗，他可以引導、可以理解——鋼筆爺說調教的樂趣在於進步的空間，不然妳明天再跟布朗尼檢討嘛！我們都還有很多時間啊！』</p><p>卡涅菈真擔心她思慮過剩的母親下一刻會破門而入——不管做不做得到！</p><p>也對。</p><p>雪莉繼續安安靜靜的聽，品評聲音，卡涅菈走回沙發繼續冬眠，貓跟人類的時間雖然不同，但她們還有好幾年，五年、七年、甚至是十年……</p><p> </p><p>『布朗尼～～～我聽那個聲音你根本就沒滿足戈培爾嘛！！』雪白的貓躍上餐桌，冬日雪面反射的晨光讓她纖細的肢體看起來像珍珠。『檢討！！我們來檢討！！』</p><p>「咦～～！？雪、現現在？！」</p><p>布朗尼一陣臉紅驚慌，腰酸背痛一臉慵懶的戈培爾因好奇心而散放光彩。</p><p>「布朗尼，雪莉說什麼啊？」</p><p>卡涅菈遠遠看著，嘆口氣，跳下沙發跑過去。</p><p>『先吃飯啦！先吃飯！！』</p><p>這個城市還有比貓多好幾倍的壽命，這兩個人也是，急什麼呢？</p><p>即使這個城市永遠會有雨季與冬天造訪，即使所有的貓都注定比主人先離開，但是戈培爾有布朗尼，布朗尼也有戈培爾，這樣不是很好嗎？</p><p>『先吃飯啦！！我～～要～～吃～～飯～～～！』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------The end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 番外－夜歸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有時候，冬天氣溫回升時會下著帶雪的雨。</p><p> </p><p>布朗尼二十歲的生日過沒多久，也許是濕度太高、溫度不夠……戈培爾苦惱的想，因為他沒有仔細聽氣象報導說的原因，總之同時下著雨跟雪非常麻煩也令人厭煩。</p><p>戈培爾用圍巾把自己裹上好幾層、戴上毛線帽、再撐傘，為了讓店裡多點生氣而努力朝花店前進。雖然走出門後邊走邊後悔，每走幾步就抱怨幾下，但戈培爾還記得走進花店的時候要笑得夠紳士夠可愛，照預計獲得額外的花朵也讓戈培爾回家時的抱怨少了點。</p><p>等他到家，布朗尼已經出門。他又濕又冷的回到已經沒有人的家裡，突然覺得比走過濕滑的街道時還要陰寒疲憊。</p><p>先把好不容易帶回來的鮮花放好，因為他下半身幾乎都是濕的，所以雪莉和卡涅菈都不願靠近，只是遠遠看著戈培爾拉上客廳窗簾、把濕衣服都脫在門口、撿起扔在地上的大衣撢去雪水再掛起來，在屋子裡因為瑣事而走來走去。</p><p>『媽……就算布朗尼走的時候留下暖氣，』卡涅菈很不懂戈培爾為什麼非得要這麼衣衫不整的做家事，還冷得不時倒吸幾口氣。『也沒熱到可以只穿一半吧？他為什麼不先去洗個澡呢？』</p><p>『因為他是戈培爾啊，』雪莉搖搖尾巴，看了那麼多年早就不想管了。『他開門之前大概還想著『回家一定要立刻衝去洗澡！』，不過回家之後就看心情了。』</p><p>『──寒冷會讓心情很好！？』</p><p>『不會，只是……』雪莉看戈培爾擦完水漬又開始灌熱水，似乎終於打算去洗澡了。『人有時候會讓自己過得比壞心情更不好，好證明事情還可以更糟，這樣一來好像壞心情就不算什麼了。』</p><p>『真難理解。』</p><p>『那也沒關係，吾輩是貓。』雪莉把頭靠在前腿上，一點點地往後縮，直到把半個身體都縮進靠墊底下。『先睡一下比較實際。』</p><p>雪莉無所謂，卡涅菈當然更無所謂了，歪頭抖抖耳朵，看著戈培爾經過身邊，卡涅菈也跟著埋頭睡。</p><p>雪消失在雨水裡。</p><p>玻璃的內側起霧、緩緩滑落幾顆水珠，街道看起來像抹了一層煤泥般的黑潤，變大的雨不再夾雜著雪，打在玻璃上像水分很多的冰沙，室外的水聲和戈培爾洗澡的水聲合在一起，彷彿大腦中的什麼正在喧嘩。</p><p>洗完澡依然覺得冷，雨聲讓人從心情到肉體都無法振作……戈培爾實在很想窩回棉被裡，但如果不開店，那他辛辛苦苦出去買花是在耍笨嗎？</p><p>「為什麼這世上沒有任何一個國家有訂立冬眠與冬眠補助……」</p><p>垂頭喪氣地比出門時多加一件毛衣，離開房間看到兩隻貓睡得很舒服而嫉妒的撲上去用力擁抱，貓咪抗議的慘叫掙扎令戈培爾覺得平衡許多，這才提著花吹口哨地下去店裡。</p><p> </p><p>■   □   ■   □   ■   □   ■   □</p><p> </p><p>下雨比下雪討厭。</p><p>不只是戈培爾討厭雨，咖啡館裡的客人也明顯比昨天少，這讓戈培爾有餘裕去思考是不是好像有點頭暈？是不是忘了什麼？</p><p>因為喝三杯咖啡、吃兩塊蛋糕、一碗濃湯，都還是頭暈，所以到下午三點的時候戈培爾終於確定他頭很暈，而在頭暈的同時，卻一直想不起忘記什麼。</p><p>下午兩點的時候想起的是衣服忘記丟下去洗。</p><p>下午三點的時候想起的是忘記關樓上的暖氣。</p><p>但總覺得還有一件事，那件事比上述兩件更重要，卻莫名其妙的只有印象沒有記憶。</p><p>一定是因為頭暈。戈培爾覺得身體有點飄軟，心想頭暈真是麻煩，不只是做事情不方便，連想個東西都不知所謂。</p><p>下午四點的時候，布朗尼打電話回來。</p><p>「喂？戈培爾嗎？」</p><p>「……布朗尼？」咖啡店老闆清醒了一點，不自覺的看看時間，揣測布朗尼打電話回家的理由。「什麼事？」</p><p>「我想你大概忘了……所以我打回來再說一次。」電話裡的聲音有些無奈，還有些讓戈培爾覺得心動的東西。「今天有幾個同學要合開慶生舞會，我會很晚才回家。」</p><p>「喔……嗯。」原來是忘了這件事……</p><p>想到布朗尼今晚搞不好不會回家，早上那種寒冷疲憊寂寞的感覺又回來了。</p><p>「喂？戈培爾？」</p><p>「我在，還有什麼事？」</p><p>「……我……」布朗尼的聲音安靜了一下，電話裡的雨聲聽起來比身邊的還清晰。「不用等我，早點睡，但我會早點回去。」</p><p>戈培爾覺得有點呼吸困難，心臟跳得讓人有點難受，忍不住瞇起眼睛。</p><p>「幹嘛要早點回來？好好的玩啊，布朗尼，我記得這種舞會很多都會玩通宵，你可以玩得更瘋，看是我明天去接你，還是你搭別人車回來。」</p><p>這次的沉默比之前更久，戈培爾不確定自己能不能掛電話，總覺得連布朗尼的呼吸聲都聽不見。</p><p>「……今天下雨了，戈培爾。」</p><p>「那又如何？」</p><p>「我會早點回去。」布朗尼頓了頓，戈培爾聽見布朗尼終究還是出口的嘆息。「不論你需不需要。」</p><p>再見。</p><p>布朗尼把再見說得像承諾，在戈培爾回應之前切斷通話。</p><p> </p><p>電話彼端的布朗尼想起戈培爾和西特諾加的故事，然後被同學拉走了。</p><p>掛上電話的戈培爾想起那些等待西特諾加的日子，然後被結帳的客人叫走了。</p><p> </p><p>五年前的關店時間是晚上七點，五年後的今天，晚上七點是怠惰的痕跡。因為戈培爾懶得更改過去的營業時間。而自從布朗尼來到身邊，關店時間更是隨心所欲的或延後、或準時、或提早，唯一準時的只有開店時間。</p><p>布朗尼會晚歸，冬天下午四點的天色黑得像是午夜，雨、雪、和冰間雜著降下，讓進到店裡的客人發出各種抱怨和咒罵，戈培爾覺得恍惚，配合客人抱怨天氣，認同這種下雪下雨又下冰的天氣有多不可思議。</p><p>是很不可思議。</p><p>戈培爾覺得頭似乎開始痛，客人之中有人發現他臉色不對而分享了幾顆止痛藥，但顯然無損頭痛攻擊大腦的戰力，這種疼痛似乎和布朗尼的聲音同步重播……</p><p>戈培爾細細瞇起眼，覺得焦躁、感受到身體的虛弱，但又有某個部分似乎是冷靜的，因為布朗尼的電話而心情複雜。</p><p>「各位～今天要提早關門啦～～」戈培爾按響吧檯上的小銅鐘，噹噹噹噹的聲響後，是椅子陸續而群起的摩擦聲，喝完咖啡的人努力收拾東西、掏出零錢，還沒喝完的人努力仰頭灌完咖啡、低垂眼角收拾或掏錢。</p><p>「你早該說要關門了嘛！」放下一把零錢，離開。</p><p>「身體不舒服反而比平常更逞強啊，戈培爾。」遞出一張鈔票，在找錢的時候消遣一下戈培爾再離開。</p><p>「好好保重啊！」算著剛好的錢，用平凡簡單的祝福道別。</p><p>人都走了，空曠的店裡讓戈培爾又是一陣暈眩。咬牙洗完所有的杯盤、鎖上店門、關掉暖氣，放棄處理滿是水痕的地板，毫無食慾的戈培爾放棄晚餐，搖搖晃晃地爬回二樓。</p><p>一走進客廳，戈培爾就放棄走回房間的堅持，當他倒在沙發前的時候雪莉和卡涅菈嚇一大跳、匆忙跳開，看戈培爾翻個身，發出微弱的呻吟。</p><p>「雪莉……」</p><p>「喵。」白貓走近，乖順的讓戈培爾抱進懷裡。</p><p>「頭好暈……」</p><p>原本以為躺下會舒服一點，沒想到反而更暈痛，躺下就失去再坐起來力氣、暈眩到無法控制自己的身體。</p><p>好像有點冷，但雪莉很溫暖，卡涅菈似乎也睡到身邊，睡一下好了……</p><p>也許睡醒就沒事……反正只有一個人……</p><p>好冷……</p><p>想要更溫暖的東西……</p><p>不是貓……不是雪莉……</p><p>恍惚地夢起西特諾加，快樂、破碎的冬夜和孤獨的冬夜，夜歸的西特諾加；然後夢境變成十四歲的布朗尼，快樂但零碎的冬夜在記憶裡跟著布朗尼一起長大，最終變成帶著雪、水……夜歸的布朗尼……</p><p>「戈培爾？」</p><p>……好冰……</p><p>不知道是夢境還是現實，布朗尼伸手撫摸自己的臉頰、額頭，很冰，但很舒服。</p><p>「戈培爾？」</p><p>布朗尼皺起眉頭，雪莉不斷發出喵喵聲……好吵的夢……</p><p>「你張著眼睛睡覺嗎？戈培爾？你醒著嗎？」</p><p>誰會張著眼睛睡覺……</p><p>然後布朗尼嘆口氣，走掉了。</p><p>……就這樣離開了？</p><p>被留下的感覺和過去重疊在一起，莫名的覺得委屈。</p><p>正這麼想，布朗尼又抱著一大團東西回來，很專注很輕柔地把那團東西蓋在自己的身上……？</p><p>「……布朗尼？」不是夢？</p><p>「咦？」布朗尼似乎嚇一跳。「醒了嗎？」</p><p>「嗯……」努力坐起來，還是暈。「應該是……怎麼？」</p><p>蹲在身邊、一直盯著他看的布朗尼聽到問題笑了笑，像哄小孩一樣摸摸他的頭。</p><p>「我去烤麵包、弄點湯，你吃一點。」</p><p>「……你怎麼知道我沒吃晚餐？」</p><p>「雪莉告訴我的。」布朗尼沒說，其實看也知道。</p><p>戈培爾毫無殺傷力地瞪著對他裝無辜的雪莉。</p><p>「怎麼……這麼早回來？」</p><p>「我說過會早點回來。」布朗尼的聲音從廚房傳來。「還好我決定要早點回來。」</p><p>為什麼？戈培爾昏昏沈沈地趴在茶几上，在無聊的等待中迷糊地想那是什麼意思，在快睡著的時候，布朗尼又安靜的回到茶几旁，把麵包、湯、餐巾和餐具放在他面前，用餐具小小的碰撞聲喚醒他。</p><p>「戈培爾……吃完再睡？」布朗尼歪著頭打量雙眼半閉的戈培爾，看對方都沒什麼明顯的反應，忍不住伸手小心地推兩下。</p><p>「我還醒著啦……」還是不太想吃，但戈培爾明白布朗尼如果堅持起某件事就會相當頑固。</p><p>不想說自己頭痛頭暈沒食慾，戈培爾緩慢進食，湯裡的牛肉丸子不只是好吃也讓人有可愛之感，某種不痛快的心情似乎因此消失，即使暈痛的症狀並沒有減輕。</p><p>布朗尼先看著他吃了一陣子，才又去廚房收拾東西、把背包拿回房間，布朗尼再次出現在客廳的時候，手上又多了一床羽絨被和一床毯子，戈培爾仰頭，看布朗尼把被子鋪在旁邊、毯子蓋在他身上，才把視線轉回茶几上。</p><p>看見他沒吃麵包只喝完湯的布朗尼難得什麼都沒說就收走食物和餐具，再拿著一杯溫水回到戈培爾身邊、鑽進被子裡。</p><p>「吃藥。」布朗尼一手把水塞進戈培爾手中，另一手在口袋掏了一下，掏出幾顆藥。</p><p>戈培爾愣愣地望著布朗尼。</p><p>「為什麼……？」為什麼你會帶著藥回來？為什麼你知道我不舒服？</p><p>「這顆是頭痛，這兩顆是感冒的，感冒的藥效比較弱。」布朗尼把藥放到戈培爾掌心。「因為打電話回家的時候，你的聲音聽起來不太對。」</p><p>「我的聲音很正常。」</p><p>「我不太會講……就是覺得不太對，」相當令人困擾的問題。「而且你幾天都沒睡好，很容易不舒服。」</p><p>默默的用水把藥吞下去，戈培爾覺得溫水流過喉嚨的感覺有些黏膩，讓漸漸放鬆的身體隱隱發顫。</p><p>「睡覺不要穿太多，脫幾件，還是你要回房間換睡衣？」</p><p>布朗尼問道，但戈培爾遲遲沒有反應，布朗尼看著這樣的戈培爾，又嘆了口氣、靠過去。</p><p>「我幫你脫，手舉起來。」</p><p>一口氣脫下三件，因為頭暈和想睡，戈培爾懶懶地任布朗尼動作、把他塞進被子裡，迷糊中聽見布朗尼用帶笑的聲音說他像小孩子一樣，也依稀聽見布朗尼說還好沒有發燒。</p><p>我還沒問你為什麼會那麼堅決的說要提早回來……</p><p>……還沒問你為什麼要陪我睡在客廳……</p><p>「晚安，戈培爾。」</p><p>布朗尼把手放在眼睛上，很暖……</p><p>……明天再問好了……明天……</p><p>戈培爾睡著了。</p><p>布朗尼暗暗鬆了口氣，其實，剛才的藥是一顆止痛藥、一顆感冒藥、一顆安眠藥。</p><p>戈培爾已經好幾天沒有睡好，今天又下雨，布朗尼擔心戈培爾拒絕自己的陪伴，心想有安眠藥也許會好一點。</p><p>戈培爾安靜的睡在身邊，看起來好多了。</p><p>看著看著，心安靜的騷動，忍不住緩慢的貼近戈培爾，想要偷一個吻……</p><p>「嗚！」雪莉的腳用力踩在頭上再躍向茶几，布朗尼差點發出慘叫！「雪莉！！（小聲）」</p><p>『動作太慢了啦！要偷吻就乾脆點嘛！快啊！我踩那麼用力你親到沒有？』</p><p>「走開啦！」</p><p>『好好好，真是害羞，把我趕走你可得多親幾個喔～晚安～～』</p><p>雪莉跟卡涅菈雙雙鑽進布朗尼的房間，布朗尼回頭、對自己苦笑搖頭、鑽進被子裡，但還是忍不住轉頭看著身邊的戈培爾。</p><p> </p><p>「我回家了，戈培爾。」</p><p> </p><p>輕輕的，貼上比一個更多的親吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 番外－幸福的困擾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>水聲隔著一扇門嘩啦嘩啦的響，戈培爾打開浴室門、看見布朗尼在洗頭，笑著躡手躡腳的走進浴室，早就脫光衣服的身體從背後貼上、布朗尼嚇一跳，僵硬的身體很快的因為另一種理由緊繃，戈培爾環上對方腰部的手刻意從臍窩滑向下腹……</p><p>「唔嗯…」布朗尼忍住呼吸、把水關小，戈培爾的手正仔細揉搓他的下身，比水溫更高的熱流開始聚集。「戈培爾……」</p><p>「嗯？」戈培爾細細、輕輕地啃咬布朗尼被熱水濕潤熨紅的耳垂和頸脖，帶著水份與香氣的柔韌口感非常好，彷彿刷了糖一般的光澤宛如從骨肉裡透出，薄而軟脆的殼被自己一口一口的咬去……</p><p>「……別玩。」偏頭吻上戈培爾，把某隻手抓離關鍵部位，布朗尼邊吻邊嘆息。</p><p>現在他們面對面的貼在一起，那雙非常會泡咖啡的手勾著他的腰和脖子，一遍又一遍的撫摸水流的軌跡，似乎很享受……對彼此來說都是。</p><p>戈培爾還是笑，對他來說面對面貼著感覺更好，布朗尼苦惱的表情可愛得火上加油。戈培爾摸索到架子上的沐浴乳，拉著布朗尼手把那些液體抹在自己身上，原本不情願的手最後總是仔細溫柔的提供服務。</p><p>濁重的呼吸聲、輾轉吮吻的細碎音聲逐漸蓋過水流輕而疏落的聲響。</p><p>「……明天不是公休日，」性器磨蹭的動作開始覺得不夠，戈培爾半勃起的器官燙熱的貼蹭在自己的大腿上，布朗尼覺得自己似乎因此變得更硬了。「用手或口好不好？」</p><p>「…一次而已，」戈培爾拿下蓮蓬頭，把水調大。「不要緊啦……」</p><p>「這樣你明天顧店的時候又會腰痛……不行，戈培爾，聽話？上次幫你用舔的，你不是說很舒服？」</p><p>因為水聲很大，布朗尼幾乎是貼在戈培爾的耳邊說著這些，認真的哄著、保證會舔得很仔細很舒服，沒注意到戈培爾紅透一張臉，沒有發現自己的話反而讓戈培爾更興奮。</p><p>泡沫被沖走，布朗尼在戈培爾吻上他之前抓起浴巾把人包起來，動作俐落的擦乾彼此身上的水分──</p><p>「──布朗尼！！」啊啊啊！可惡！戈培爾抓下浴巾，不懂布朗尼在躲什麼！！</p><p>「是、是？」啊，還好擦乾了。</p><p>看到布朗尼完全不知道自己為什麼生氣的樣子，戈培爾就覺得更生氣！</p><p>「你都不會想跟我做嗎？！」</p><p>布朗尼幾乎是羞窘的怔愣片刻，才誠實作答。</p><p>「當然會……經常。」</p><p>「那……」啊啊啊啊啊為什麼大家一起害羞起來了啊！「那就做啊！我都說沒關係了！」</p><p>「不行。」布朗尼還是想也不想的就拒絕了。</p><p>「沒～～關～～係～～」喵的啦！！「一次而已──」</p><p>「……那種時候哪還記得做幾次……」布朗尼沒想到戈培爾會為了這種事賴皮，邊苦笑邊把人帶離浴室。「不是……不是想停就停得下來的，戈培爾，所以──」</p><p>「你每天做一點就不會──」不會做到讓我下不了床──戈培爾說不出口，只好紅著臉跳過。「你就是忍耐太久才會停不下來。」</p><p>「不是這樣。」布朗尼懺悔般的嘆息。</p><p>「那是怎樣？」</p><p>「……是太舒服了，」雖然做的時候完全不客氣，說的時候布朗尼卻無法掩飾那種害羞的感覺。「看著你的樣子、聽著你的呻吟、說不要了卻還是抓著我……不知不覺就……」有點想弄到你哭……</p><p>「呃……」布朗尼這麼說，戈培爾也無言了……不，他應該堅定立場才對。「我還是覺得你每天吃一點比一次吃一個禮拜的份好……」我覺得這樣對我的身體比較好……</p><p>「這個我們下次再討論？」布朗尼邊說邊吻，把戈培爾推倒在床上。「即使不那樣做到最後，獲得快樂的方法也有很多。」</p><p>「那不一樣，唔……」</p><p>眼睛不自覺的瞇起，戈培爾微微仰頭、摒息，自己動手和別人的手就是有很大的不同，布朗尼略涼的指尖撫摸腿根、大腿內側……讓戈培爾不禁哆嗦般地顫抖，這讓布朗尼忍不住發出笑聲。</p><p>「戈培爾，你真的好敏感。」布朗尼笑著從耳根舔向鎖骨，舌尖下的肌膚傳來另一種顫抖、指掌下垂軟的器官開始抬頭……戈培爾喜歡啃他的脖子，但他自己的脖子卻敏感得多，只是舔過就刷上一層漂亮的紅，每啃吮一下，便傳來誘人的喘息和顫動。</p><p>「…囉唆……」被這麼調笑就覺得窩囊，這又不能自己決定要或不要……</p><p>戈培爾不滿地在喘息裡哼哼兩聲，布朗尼討好的舌尖很快的回到唇上、探入口中，繾綣勾纏自己，舌尖在口中點點輕輕的碰觸逗弄，從舌尖到舌下、舌葉到舌根、若有似無的滑過上頷侵入深處，麻癢的感覺從口中浸透四肢，呼應著布朗尼揉搓的動作，腰間酸軟酥麻的刺激一陣又一陣。</p><p>令人沈溺的吻，唇分之時才發現這樣的窒息竟也帶來快感，在暈眩裡大口呼吸，戈培爾感覺布朗尼咬上喉嚨、又鬆開，然後吮上喉節、鎖骨……濕滑的舔吻來到胸口、親吻心臟所在，空著的手將乳首夾在指間捻揉扯弄、撫搓得充血紅腫、幾乎會覺得疼痛，另一種讓人難以忍耐的感受卻從心臟搔弄到喉嚨，癢得發不出聲音而只能焦躁的喘息。</p><p>布朗尼如他所說的舔得非常仔細。</p><p>戈培爾胸前的每一吋肌膚，被他揉到色澤鮮紅的乳尖只是輕輕一含就聽見戈培爾嗚咽般的呻吟，離開時只聽喘息都能明白的渴望和失落，舔上腹部時肌肉縮縮顫顫、喘息聲變得更粗重，虛弱的叫他快一點還有……</p><p>「……我也想要……你的……」</p><p>臉是紅的、眼眶也是紅的，水潤的藍眸滿是情慾的渴望，戈培爾抿著唇在床上軟手軟腳的爬向布朗尼、跨在對方身上，略感羞恥卻又興奮的把私處朝向布朗尼，自己則埋頭舔吮吞吐起布朗尼早已硬挺的物事，緩緩把燙熱的莖身含得更深。</p><p>布朗尼忍不住發出讚嘆般的呻吟，真的很舒服——他甚至可以用那裡感覺到戈培爾是如何的用舌頭舔過尖端，再捲纏著……布朗尼呼吸，眼前是戈培爾輕輕晃動的勃起，僅僅只用手稍稍搓揉的前端卻泛著濕潤的光澤……</p><p>被誘惑般的張口、伸出舌尖，勾住晃動的尖端，舌葉順著柱身……仰頭……舔過一道濕亮的水痕，手掌抓握住眼前的臀肉，於是終於順利的含住懸垂的珠囊。</p><p>「嗯……」戈培爾一陣腳軟、鬆口喘息，臉頰蹭著布朗尼比剛才更熱更硬的性器，趴伏的身體被舔得幾乎不想動，但還是努力從布朗尼的手掌下掙脫。</p><p>「戈培爾？」布朗尼感到疑惑，畢竟是戈培爾先要求的，而且他剛剛似乎嚐到一個熟悉的味道……</p><p>戈培爾軟軟的把布朗尼壓回床上，看著布朗尼臉上帶著情慾的困惑表情，忍不住露出壞心的笑容，在布朗尼瞭解怎麼回事之前，扶著那堅硬的熱楔用力坐下去——</p><p>誰也發不出聲音，戈培爾抓著布朗尼的肩膀用力喘息……即使自己潤滑過，但這樣的份量一次進到深處還是太勉強。</p><p>「……我就想怎麼會有那個味道，」布朗尼死死抓著戈培爾的腰就怕他亂動，一句話說得咬牙切齒。「你居然……」</p><p>「喂……」戈培爾邊笑邊喘邊吻，手也環上布朗尼的肩膀，毫不在乎的放鬆身體、利用重量把對方跳動脹大的慾望吞得更深，「連醬料都塗好了才上菜，你真是不解風情耶……」</p><p>雖然戈培爾是自找的，布朗尼還是心疼戈培爾，一邊忍耐，一邊按摩撫揉戈培爾的腰臀，減輕他的疼痛。</p><p>「你站著會不舒服……上次你不是說揉腰被客人嘲笑？後來你不是……」戈培爾逐漸適應之後換成布朗尼的氣息越來越不穩……能穩才有鬼……那個濕熱柔軟的地方正一下下的——「很不開心？」</p><p>其實只要把戈培爾推開就能解決困境，但這麼甜美的『困境』哪個男人有辦法推開？布朗尼也知道自己是在做垂死掙扎，但還是希望戈培爾能自重點……都三十多歲了要注意養生啊……</p><p>「唉……」到這種程度也不用擔心布朗尼逃跑了，戈培爾邊笑邊享受深埋體內的脈動，唇蹭著唇的品味布朗尼的掙扎。「那是情趣嘛……」</p><p>「……」布朗尼重重嘆息，啃吮起戈培爾的嘴唇。「……我都不知道你胃口這麼好。」天天都想做啊。</p><p>「是你太能忍啦……」侵入身體的熱度讓人變得更敏感難耐，戈培爾忍不住動了動，腰瞬間又被抓得死緊。「你這樣很傷害我的自尊耶……啊、啊嗯……」</p><p>早已適應的窄穴就像它的主人一樣敏感，布朗尼突然而猛力的頂入讓戈培爾驚喘顫抖、本能的攀住布朗尼，還沒從強烈的快感中回神，一陣天旋地轉他已經被布朗尼壓回床上、腿被折彎……那地方還連接著……被布朗尼抬高到自己也能看見的程度……</p><p>突然察覺這到底有多淫靡，強烈的羞恥感讓戈培爾從臉紅到胸前，搖晃顫抖的性器卻在他眼前脹得更大、泌出滑膩液體，興奮得無法控制。</p><p>布朗尼忍不住笑了，戈培爾現在才開始害羞這點很好笑，每次一害羞就會夾得他很舒服這點也很適合笑……這樣想不變壞都很難。</p><p>擁有一個在床上絕不急躁的情人是愉快又痛苦的，戈培爾看著自己興奮的樣子，看著、感覺著布朗尼仔細的撫摸、揉捏他的臀、大腿、膝窩，然後似乎只用手也無法滿足的伸舌舔舐，濕癢的、酥麻的、羞恥的感覺彷彿都匯聚到被侵入和硬挺卻不被照料的地方，舒服卻遠遠不足的飢渴變成呻吟。</p><p>那嗚咽般的呻吟讓布朗尼動了起來，緩緩撤出、又重又深的插入，聽著那可憐兮兮的聲音隨著自己的動作越喘越軟，布朗尼的動作也越來越大、逐漸加快。</p><p>「啊……唔、嗚……啊啊……」不敢看自己的樣子而緊閉雙眼，那熱度與硬度在體內進出的感覺卻變得更鮮明……</p><p>戈培爾抓著床單，想緩解那高亢的感覺、想在虛浮中抓住什麼，迷茫的睜開眼睛搜索，脹得難受的慾望正隨著布朗尼的侵入晃動、滴落透明稠液，布朗尼幾乎完全抽出的硬碩在眼前快速的盡根沒入——</p><p>「啊啊、嗯……」抓過枕頭蓋在臉上，布朗尼已經很熟悉自己的身體，每次都能重重擦過那個讓自己舒服到瘋狂的地方，越爽快卻不自覺的越貪婪，柔軟濕潤的肉壁顫抖般的縮放、吞吐……戈培爾不想阻止自己去迎合，但僅存的一絲羞恥心讓他不想看。</p><p>布朗尼放開戈培爾的大腿，一把甩開對方臉上的枕頭，抓住試圖掙扎的雙手壓向頭頂，褐色的眼睛在情慾裡發著光，專注而迷戀的看著戈培爾又興奮又害羞又忍耐又享受的表情，身下的攻勢絲毫未減，反而變得更猛烈更快速。</p><p>很舒服、非常舒服，從腰直至腦幹、足以麻痺大腦的快感像始終點燃的導火線，冒著引爆的火花卻燒不到盡頭……布朗尼忍不住低頭吮啃戈培爾仰起的頸線，兩人的汗水融合在一起，形成一種更誘人的滑膩觸感。</p><p>比口腔更潮潤、軟熱、柔韌的通道正緊密的包覆自己，緊絞收縮得把自己吞得更深……任何形容詞都無法分享的快悅、瘋狂的歡愉，感覺戈培爾的腳環上他的腰、把自己的慾望迎得更深，布朗尼笑著親吻戈培爾臉上的汗水，卻不做得更多。</p><p>「再……快一點……」濕潤的藍眼睛像雨天的湖，透明卻幽暗，戈培爾喘息地在呻吟裡顫聲哀求，手被抓住而無法撫慰自己，快感怎麼累積就是不夠，不夠……就是差一點……「摸我……布朗尼……再…多一點……」</p><p>再多一點什麼？戈培爾覺得自己聽見布朗尼這麼問，但除了自己的喘息、呻吟、讓人癱軟又渾身顫慄的熱度之外，似乎什麼都無法確定，想要更多……更多……</p><p>身體被搖撼、被貫穿，胸前挺翹的乳尖在布朗尼的手下被拉扯、被揉捏，喉間喘吟出的嗓音舒服得變質，哀婉、甜膩、毫不遮掩的愉悅渴切從音聲中流洩，還是不夠，還是不夠……</p><p>聲音帶上哭腔，這種折磨太痛苦了……戈培爾開始掙扎，扭動的腰反而讓布朗尼更舒服更難以停止這種惡劣，只要偶爾一下特別勇猛的挺進便能暫時瓦解這種掙扎，獵人放任獵物進行徒勞的掙扎，像貓一樣為了快樂玩弄到手的獵物……</p><p>戈培爾忍不住哭了起來。</p><p>眼淚從滿是情慾的眼角不斷落下，在進出間不斷發出濕濡聲響的窄道痙攣似的將布朗尼吸絞得更緊，帶著哭腔的呻吟痛苦又快樂……戈培爾哭著，想要獲得滿足，被放開的手沒有撫慰自己而是攀住布朗尼，斷斷續續地在喘息裡哀求被碰觸、被撫慰……</p><p>哭著要求被疼愛，性器先端的孔縫早已脹開、不斷泌出濕黏稠液，僅僅被碰觸就有激烈反應，甚至射出一些白稠的液體……瞬間的極樂之後是更強烈更空虛的痛苦，戈培爾哭得更凶，布朗尼的手指按壓、刮搔著極其敏感的尖端、其下的皺折，一遍又一遍，只有累積卻沒有發洩，一直推向臨界卻無法解放……</p><p>「布朗尼……布朗尼……」</p><p>只是喚著名字，要求無法成形的願望，戈培爾一遍一遍的喚著，在他覺得漫長到連世界都消失的時候，本該令人安心的高潮摧毀了他所有的知覺，超越感官的快樂彷彿連自我都抹煞了，滿足、愉快卻又虛弱、恐懼、顫抖的感覺緊接而來，不只是高潮的餘韻，而是因為夜還很長。</p><p> </p><p>既短暫又漫長。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>「唉……」戈培爾站在吧台裡面，偷偷揉著腰，內心萬分感慨。</p><p>一直說不要不要的傢伙真的做起來怎麼就這麼禽獸呢……</p><p>戈培爾一想到昨晚就覺得渾身酸軟，換手揉起另一邊的腰。</p><p>到底是因為我逗他逗得忍無可忍，還是布朗尼其實很有衣冠禽獸的資質啊……嗯？不對。</p><p>戈培爾揉腰的動作瞬間停下，為了促進思考開始擦拭起剛才洗好的杯子。</p><p>他平常幫我弄得時候就很能忍，說不做就不做，每次都忍到公休日前才做得我下不了床——戈培爾臉微微一紅，繼續思考——但像昨晚……不……其實他每次在做的時候也很能忍…不、很能撐……不是說年輕人的特徵是續航力高於持久力，布朗尼是因為本性堅忍不拔認真異常，所以做的時候就變成異常認真盡責的禽獸——不，呃……</p><p>戈培爾發現他沒辦法不控訴布朗尼是每次都做得很……讓他很爽的禽獸……有必要每次做全套都做到他哭嗎？</p><p>「戈培爾，你的臉看起來真有趣。」</p><p>咖啡店老闆驚醒回神，糟了！現在還在店裡——而且他的左手邊坐著珊卓菈，右手邊坐著依圖瑞，正前方是…是赫曼，噢……老赫曼。</p><p>「赫曼……」喔，神哪！我這樣也不算縱慾啊！有必要這樣懲罰我嗎？「原來今天是禮拜三啊。」</p><p>「今天是禮拜三啊，」老赫曼呵呵笑，笑著看戈培爾一本正經的替他泡咖啡。「年輕真好，只要有愛情就不需要知道天氣。」</p><p>「是在床上不需要知道天氣。」珊卓菈笑嘻嘻的訂正。</p><p>「喂……」戈培爾沒好氣的把咖啡放在赫曼面前，看看其他兩位。「不可以調戲老闆啊，要喝什麼？」</p><p>「如果一杯咖啡付三倍價格，就可以調戲老闆嗎？」珊卓菈點了瑪其朵，同步掏出三倍價格的零錢放在戈培爾手邊。</p><p>「可以跟老闆一起八卦某些事。」反正堵不如疏，戈培爾也笑嘻嘻的收下錢，沒有完全拒絕珊卓菈。</p><p>「私事？」依圖瑞點了Ristretto，這是一種短萃取的濃縮咖啡，低苦味而不減香醇。當然，也放上三倍的錢。</p><p>「可以商量。」戈培爾想想，還是收錢同意。</p><p>老赫曼喝著咖啡，看著左邊的年輕人和右邊的女士眉來眼去別有心機，決定低調的喝咖啡旁聽就好。</p><p>八卦會談當然是在咖啡和點心全部就位之後。</p><p>「我先，」珊卓菈開心的小小舉手，當然也沒忘記放小音量。「布朗尼能讓你滿意嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾愣了下——滿不滿意？唔嗯……</p><p>「大抵上是很滿意的。」</p><p>於是他看到依圖瑞忿忿的掏出一張一塊錢鈔票拍到珊卓菈手上，還不忘問他：「所以是哪裡不滿意？」</p><p>「哪裡不滿意啊……」這要怎麼說呢……</p><p>「這個問題我們等等再問，」珊卓菈愉快的，收起鈔票。「你們平常做到哪種程度？」</p><p>「欸？」這次戈培爾是徹底的呆住了。「這個……」</p><p>「眼睛還紅紅的。」赫曼聽出興趣，決定幫個忙。</p><p>「咦？！」戈培爾直覺的伸手摸眼睛。</p><p>「做到哭。」赫曼笑笑的下結論，其實根本看不出來，但套話卻不難。</p><p>「唉呀！」珊卓菈一手害羞興奮的捧頰，一手往依圖瑞那邊伸，收到第二張鈔票。「真熱情！」</p><p>珊卓菈開心的搧著兩張鈔票，戈培爾反而苦笑了。</p><p>「依圖瑞，你有必要把布朗尼看得那麼差嗎？」</p><p>「一看就知道他沒經驗，」依圖瑞哼哼兩聲：「天曉得那個木頭小子在床上居然是開竅的。」</p><p>「什麼開竅，」哼哼。「請說我教得好——從小到大，從頭到腳。」</p><p>「……那還真是深謀遠慮啊……」老赫曼忍不住感慨。說起來，布朗尼除了咖啡之外似乎都是自立自強……</p><p>「好說。」雖然稍稍臉紅，不過戈培爾的原則是要耍嘴皮子就絕不能輸。「怎麼，依圖瑞，你是羨慕還是嫉妒啊？」</p><p>「我是在懊悔沒早點出手把布朗尼拐跑，怎樣？」依圖瑞毫不認輸。「還等你拖拖拉拉這麼久，布朗尼可是自己送上門給你的。」</p><p>「唉，我養得好嘛！」想起布朗尼小時候可愛的模樣，和現在帥氣中帶著可愛的笑容，戈培爾一整個滿意到笑容開花。</p><p>看著戈培爾笑成那個傻樣，依圖瑞突然覺得跟這傢伙抬槓這件事真是蠢斃了。</p><p>「所以啊，」珊卓菈趕緊插話，她還真怕等等真的吵起來了。「戈培爾，布朗尼是還有哪裡讓你不滿意？」</p><p>「這個嘛……」真要說最近有什麼不滿……「大概是……做愛的頻率和……程度吧。」</p><p>三個人眨眨眼睛，看著戈培爾顯得慵懶的模樣、想起剛才老闆大人偷偷揉腰嘆氣的樣子——</p><p>「唔，布朗尼還年輕嘛，」珊卓菈突然覺得好熱啊……做到哭啊……真看不出來布朗尼這麼猛……「天天做、不知節制、稍微衝動點也是難免的——」</p><p>「……不，其實是我想天天做，布朗尼倒是很堅持一個禮拜只做一次，說怕我腰痛傷身，很堅持只有公休日前才肯做全套。」戈培爾哀怨的嘆氣，沒注意到他吧檯前的客人們臉色有多精彩。「但是呢，」</p><p>「但……但是什麼？」珊卓菈簡直哭笑不得——怎麼會反過來？怎麼都反過來了還有但是？！布朗尼能把戈培爾做到哭居然還能忍著一週一次，再怎麼疼戈培爾也不用辛苦成這樣吧……</p><p>「但是布朗尼每次做都非得……」</p><p>「……做到你哭？」</p><p>「說起來丟人，」戈培爾深深嘆息，還是沒發現客人們的表情五顏六色。「不只這樣……通常是做到我昏過去。」昨天也是。</p><p>「……這樣啊。」這下連依圖瑞都掩面嘆息……被閃到嘆息。</p><p>「哈哈哈……年輕真好啊……」老赫曼抖著手努力喝咖啡，哈哈乾笑。</p><p>「所以？」珊卓菈苦笑問道。被人渾然天成毫無自覺的放閃光實在很鬱卒，但這能怪誰呢？「戈培爾，你的重點是布朗尼做得太少，還是……做得…呃……太猛？」</p><p>「我是覺得，」戈培爾的表情很認真。「布朗尼就是忍太久才會每次都做得不知節制，如果每天做、分散點，大概就不會有這種暴飲暴食的狀態。」</p><p>「「「噢……」」」三個客人緩緩點頭，但沒有人完全認同戈培爾的看法——因為這根本不是重點嘛！</p><p>重點是你要檢討啦戈培爾！！到底是誰讓布朗尼的苦心白費！？到底是誰讓布朗尼獸性大發的啊！！</p><p>客人們在戈培爾面前苦笑、內心喊叫，老闆慵懶又困擾的表情，讓他們『彷彿』理解了布朗尼興致高昂的原因。</p><p>「你們覺得該怎麼辦？」</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……</p><p>「好好把今天這段話告訴布朗尼，」依圖瑞才不相信這有用，但一定有戲可看。「然後跟他討論一下這個問題，既然在一起，總是要討論一下這件事。」</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p>戈培爾點點頭，列入考慮，目送八卦的客人們退場，卻沒有在當天晚上跟布朗尼討論這件事。</p><p>因為布朗尼的按摩實在太舒服……僅次於做愛。</p><p> </p><p>就像前一晚，戈培爾也不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p>又過了幾天，戈培爾還是沒想到什麼好方法，前幾天那次是自己爬上去，才能讓布朗尼『忍無可忍』的做了，同樣的方法短期間要再成功很困難，而且因為前幾天做了一夜，公休日前的那次布朗尼搞不好會乾脆也公休了。</p><p>「嗯……」今晚說嗎？後天就是公休日了……</p><p>「怎麼了？」布朗尼正送走最後一位客人，鎖上店門、熄滅燈光，看見戈培爾苦惱的收拾杯子，想起這幾天戈培爾似乎一直若有所思？「在想什麼？」</p><p>布朗尼的笑容湊得很近，柔和卻炫目得令人失神……是因為有了愛情的滋潤，還是成長就是這麼回事呢？在這樣的夜晚，就會覺得這個笑容已經變了很多，變得美麗、英俊、溫柔中散發誘人的芬芳……卻又充滿年輕該有的力量。像初長成的白楊，纖細挺拔的直上藍天，姿態柔韌卻不過份張揚。</p><p>說不定，並不是覺得布朗尼忍得辛苦、做得太少，只是單純的眷戀從手中流逝的……每個樣貌的布朗尼，那些每天都有的改變、年輕的時間，因為不捨而貪婪。</p><p>布朗尼疑惑的想再問，戈培爾卻笑著貼上親吻……一下下的吮著唇瓣、輕輕的啣咬……不深的吻，情慾很淡，曖昧氤氳，舌頭舔過唇、探入口中、舔著齒齦……布朗尼也笑了，只是想溫存親暱、簡單的興起，不需要太多理由。</p><p>張口回應，舌頭深深淺淺的勾纏嬉鬧，緩緩的變換角度、吮噬著一次次溜走的舌尖，於是忍不住追得更深，漸漸多了一絲力氣吮啃交纏，一掌寬的距離都覺得太遠……</p><p>溫存消失，曖昧變成了情慾的聲音，細碎、潮濕，吮吻分合的音聲切割了喘息，濁熱的吐息破碎短促，難分難捨。</p><p>「……戈培爾，」布朗尼很努力的深呼吸把戈培爾推開一些些，畢竟現在還在店裡，而且什麼都沒收完。「在你回答我的問題之前，我們先關店上樓好不好？」</p><p>戈培爾當然是點頭。</p><p>飛快的收店上樓，在戈培爾想說什麼之前，布朗尼先把戈培爾塞進浴室，自己也閃回房間的浴室洗澡，看得雪莉一陣好笑。</p><p>從來都是為了辦事而忙著洗澡，哪有像布朗尼這樣為了消火而衝浴室的——更何況戈培爾又不是不讓他做！</p><p>笑歸笑，雪莉還是帶著卡涅菈躲起來，在躲起來之前也沒忘記去戈培爾房間巡視一下，把那些會旁觀的傢伙們順手帶走。</p><p>「戈培爾？」</p><p>布朗尼回到房間的時候戈培爾趴在床上像是睡著了，布朗尼靠過去看了看，正想喬一下戈培爾的位置讓他好睡些，那雙眼睛卻突然睜開，然後嘿嘿嘿嘿的笑了起來，抬手抱住布朗尼，把人拖到床上一起滾。</p><p>「果然剛洗好澡抱起來最舒服。」戈培爾滿意的蹭著布朗尼，鼻間滿是薰衣草的香味，背上傳來被輕拍的感覺，愜意舒適。</p><p>「喜歡就好。」一直都知道戈培爾很喜歡抱著人、喜歡肌膚相觸的親暱，布朗尼暗忖，說不定是因為這樣他才會在洗澡、健身、和保養上面稍微講究點。「所以，你想好要怎麼告訴我了嗎？」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>「你最近在煩惱的問題。」</p><p>「關於這件事嘛……」戈培爾盡可能簡單扼要快速的把他的想法說一遍，當然也包含每次都做到昏過去的控訴。「所以，你覺得呢？」</p><p>「我覺得啊……」布朗尼把手蓋在臉上，果然凡事都有第一次……真沒想到居然有跟戈培爾討論這件事情的一天。</p><p>「怎麼樣？」</p><p>「……我是真心認為還是一週一次就好，」布朗尼乾咳兩聲。「至於你的推測我覺得……跟事實沒什麼關係。」</p><p>「怎麼不可能？！」戈培爾生氣的跨坐在布朗尼身上。「你怎麼可能每天體力都好到讓我昏過去？！」</p><p>怎麼不可能？布朗尼坐起來，沒好氣的看著戈培爾，心想對方一定沒考量到他自己的體力有沒有可能每天都一樣好——差距根本沒有改變啊！</p><p>「幹嘛不說話？其實你覺得我說得有道理對不對？」</p><p>戈培爾一臉小人得志的表情看得布朗尼也有了火氣，決心給戈培爾一點教訓，臉上反而笑得很溫柔。</p><p>「我覺得我們還是先保留結論，但是，」</p><p>「但是？」</p><p>「你可以先試試再決定，」布朗尼笑得很誘人，邊說邊脫起戈培爾的衣服。「我們可以依照你的說法試上半個月，然後再決定要不要持續這個方案。」</p><p>「唔……」自己的衣服很流暢的被布朗尼脫光，戈培爾看著布朗尼一邊等他回答，一邊慢條斯理的脫給他看，隱隱覺得不安的動物本能很快被另一種本能給淹沒。「現在？」</p><p>「我想你一定準備好了。」布朗尼笑著貼上吻，手從戈培爾的腰背向下滑動，探入臀縫的手指在入口輕揉兩下，便毫不客氣的插入一隻手指。「不是嗎？」</p><p>戈培爾驚喘地倒吸一口氣，擴張適應的時候總是難受與難耐並存，抱著布朗尼，一遍遍索討著吻……感覺潤滑劑濕涼的沾染在臀上，甜甜的香氣瀰漫在呼吸間，身後反覆進出的手指帶起濕濡黏滑的聲響，近似吸吮親吻的細碎音聲在房間裡感覺異樣的清晰，累積著期待與想像。</p><p>又增加一根手指、再增加一根手指……平常很會擺盤、很會按摩能為他泡咖啡做早餐做很多事的修長手指，在自己體內彎曲、張開，溫柔又仔細的按壓著柔嫩敏感的肉壁以及能讓他更舒服的地方，不疾不徐的用那些潮濕又淫靡的聲音和逐漸高漲的快感開拓自己的身體。</p><p>戈培爾喘得無法繼續吻下去，酥麻的感覺浸透身體，心頭騷動發癢的感覺梗在喉間，無法化為聲音、短促的呼吸也無法抑止，手指再次增加……終於哼出了呻吟，難以言喻的焦躁抒發了一些、減輕了一些，新的刺激又很快的帶來新的渴望和焦躁。</p><p>「布朗尼……」吻落在臉頰、落在耳朵、落在頸肩，布朗尼細碎的啄吻只是在點火，逗著戈培爾自己開口要求。「換個……姿勢……啊、唔……」</p><p>身後進出的手指變得有些粗暴、帶來一些疼痛，疼痛之後的撫慰有著異樣的快悅，但這不是他要的……布朗尼什麼時候練就了如此可恨的從容？</p><p>戈培爾張口用力啃咬布朗尼的肩膀，帶著憤怒與發洩，他聽見布朗尼低低的哼了一聲、停下動作，低頭，用截然不同的方式輕啃他的肩膀……</p><p>「唔嗯……」很舒服、充滿討好與安撫的味道、還有被壓抑的慾望，戈培爾瞇起眼睛，想說點什麼，卻忍不住發出失望空虛的聲音……曾經填滿他的手指離開了。</p><p>正想再咬一口，卻聽見布朗尼的笑聲。</p><p>「自己趴好？」</p><p>布朗尼呢喃的在他耳邊這麼說道，戈培爾慶幸布朗尼沒有惡劣到要他從頭到尾自己來……忍耐著羞恥感，戈培爾在床上趴下、把頭埋在枕頭裡、努力抬高腰臀，等待熟悉的熱度進入身體——</p><p>「啊、嗚……」戈培爾渾身顫抖，腿軟的快感讓上半身完全趴伏在床上，胸口摩擦床單帶來另一種刺激……忍不住低低呻吟、大口呼吸……那個是……</p><p>舔舐吸吮的聲音彷彿蓋過了喘息聲，清晰刺耳，已經擴張鬆弛過的穴口陣陣收縮，布朗尼的舌尖舔劃著周圍柔嫩的肌肉，然後，覺得不夠似的貼上唇，沿著皺褶一點、一點的舔吮、親吻，被潤滑液浸潤的恥毛又染上唾液……寬大的手掌捧握、分開臀肉，讓口舌可以貼靠的更近、讓那些地方無處躲藏，吻緩緩向下、伸舌撥弄懸垂的囊袋，接著張口整個含住。</p><p>戈培爾喘息裡的顫音，讓布朗尼覺得做得再多都很值得。</p><p>很羞恥，可是又很舒服……有點想掙扎起來速戰速決，可是又捨不得這種近乎煎熬的快樂，布朗尼溫熱的口腔含住了自己的，每一次輕輕重重的吸吐都讓腳更軟上幾分……不想掙扎了，卻又開始覺得不夠，身後被布朗尼仔細的舔著，戈培爾忍不住挺起胸膛一遍遍的在床上摩擦尋求撫慰——</p><p>沒有發現這樣的自己正呈現一種天真卻放蕩的姿態，眼角想看又不敢看的眼神比純正的誘惑更能讓人墮落……布朗尼也不能抗拒這種誘惑，所以細密的吻逐漸往上，離開腰臀、吻上背脊、肩胛、頸脖，吻上戈培爾側首迎合的唇、手臂輕輕環上腰際，然後猛力頂入！</p><p>「嗚！嗯嗯……」戈培爾想叫，但布朗尼的深吻吞噬了一切——聲音、呼吸，搖撼侵入自己的粗長燙熱破壞了理智與思考，破壞一切在床上不需要的東西——世界只剩下這個擁抱、這個熱度、這個人所給予的知覺，這就是全部，不論歡愉或痛苦，渴望或滿足……</p><p>「啊！啊、啊嗯……嗯……」</p><p>聽著聲音，完完全全的把這個人抱在懷裡，布朗尼知道戈培爾是享受的、喜歡的，而自己可以讓他滿足……慾望的滋長愉快的讓人戰慄，每次做完望著懷裡的人總會有種愉快的恐懼。</p><p>這個人想要他，他正獨佔著這個人，這個人即使忍耐得痛苦哀求依然渴望著自己，即使邊做邊哭，呻吟聲也仍是可憐、甜美、渴求、以及在自己懷裡才有的浪蕩……真想做死這個人……這種想法連布朗尼也嚇一跳，但每次做到對方昏倒卻毫無悔意，自己也不瞭解在床上怎麼會有這種兇狠的念頭。</p><p>可是當戈培爾在懷裡呻吟，那種無法言說的飢渴蓋過了溫柔體貼，想不擇手段的把人揉進懷裡，看他哭泣、看遍他所有的表情，看他在歡愉裡掙扎痛苦卻抱著自己不放……這樣的每個瞬間都是難以言喻的滿足。</p><p>「啊啊……唔嗚……」背部被布朗尼的胸口摩擦著，胸前的點被指掌揉捏扯弄，勃起的下身被布朗尼握在掌中，隨著挺進撞擊而摩擦……直上雲霄的快感卻在下一瞬間跌落地獄，戈培爾顫抖的呻吟出現痛苦哀求的音色。</p><p>慾望被緊握，流出稠液的開口被緊緊按住，原本快速、猛烈的侵入穿刺緩慢下來，深、重的攻擊、細緻的頂入研磨那敏感的點，快感強烈卻更難耐難熬，快感被延長是種享受，但快感變得漫長……</p><p>頸背的啃吮讓戈培爾止不住的顫抖，呻吟的聲音早就聽到也認不出來，淫靡的擊肉聲與潮濕的摩擦聲迴盪在耳內，和布朗尼每一下帶來快感的撫觸揉合成煎熬。</p><p>淚水又開始落下，當他開始哭的時候布朗尼套弄的手讓他射了一次，但是身後的動作卻沒有停下，極度敏感的身體因無法忍耐的快感痛苦抽搐……布朗尼射在裡面，那道熱流的刺激讓戈培爾顫抖的又射了一些……他嗚咽的流淚呻吟、聽見布朗尼低柔的笑聲、把他翻過來，戈培爾以為今晚就這樣結束了，但是並沒有。</p><p> </p><p>他依然是被做到哭、做到昏過去，第二晚也一樣。</p><p>第三晚他想逃，布朗尼卻難得的潛入浴室，從浴室……一路做到床上，等到了第四晚，在白天開店之後他連逃跑的體力都沒有了。</p><p>那是淫亂的、癲狂的、難以言喻的歡愉和熱度……但是他不想死在床上。</p><p>在布朗尼徹底執行戈培爾的計畫半個月後，咖啡店老闆決定以後在床上聽布朗尼的就好，一週一次……或者兩次就好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 番外－摯友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>致 我聰穎而忠誠的朋友鋼筆先生：</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>請原諒我總是只能稱呼你鋼筆先生，因為你很堅持身為一支鋼筆不該擁有超越職責的名字，我想你是以自身的職業為榮、樂在工作，這真是讓人羨慕的心境。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>看到你的字依然流暢美麗著實令人安心，我知道這表示你的健康狀況—我想一支鋼筆也會有健康問題—相當良好，因此你能控制自己的情緒寫出如此令人驚嘆的華麗筆跡，真不愧是有五百年書寫經驗的鋼筆——每每看到你的字難免忍不住如此喟嘆，但我不怕讓你知道，因為這不是虛偽的奉承，瞧，這字跡甚至讓我忍不住偏離主題。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>關於你這次來信中的苦惱，說實話沒有子女的我從未經歷這種問題，但托你的福，似乎現在開始體驗也不算太晚。即使真相不一定在集思廣益中，但好方法說不定會有……既然如此，我也只能不好意思的幫忙想想了。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>你說那兩位可愛的年輕人最近為了……房事而有些煩惱？你的信裡提到他們在討論後進行協商，但煩惱依舊存在，卻未提及是怎樣的煩惱，因此我只能大膽的從蛛絲馬跡中揣測……當我想到本週的咖啡店老闆看起來似乎相當的—請原諒我不得不用上嫵媚這個字—相當的嫵媚、疲倦而慵懶，再加上之前我在店裡聽到的一些事，我合理的推測這個煩惱也許是出於得償所願。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>其實我想給你的建議是——讓年輕人去煩惱年輕人的問題吧！更何況是閨房中的樂趣呢？有鑑於我之前在咖啡店裡的所見所聞，個人認為那位金髮的年輕人大概沒搞清楚重點，一些小小的教訓應該能讓他……刻骨銘心。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>但我瞭解你，我親愛的朋友，你認真、盡責、富有想像力與同情心，要你不管兩個你從小看到大的孩子，那似乎是太嚴苛的要求，所以我想了想，打算給你一些其他的建議。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>第一——當然是盡早投降。我想善良誠懇的布朗尼應該不至於對自己的情人趕盡殺絕，畢竟他之前能忍耐著一週一次，雖然我想持續的大魚大肉之後要再回歸儉樸生活會有些痛苦，但他是布朗尼——所以我想他應該能忍住。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>可是，如果某人很堅持他的計畫，那麼我能提供的建議就只剩下這個了——鍛鍊他的體力，雖然我很懷疑他打哪來的時間進行鍛鍊，但這總比什麼都不做來得強。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>個人認為，為了健康，還是不要意氣用事的好。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>希望我的建議對你有所幫助，我親愛的朋友。</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>祝你健康   你誠摯的筆友   赫曼˙法雷因</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>老赫曼笑著寫好回信，細細的把信箋捲起，用極薄的絲帶仔細綁好，繫在查爾斯的項圈上、用黑色長毛加以遮掩，好讓去找雪莉約會的查爾斯順便替他送信。</p>
<p>等查爾斯到了咖啡館的後院、駕輕就熟的跑上二樓，聞聲而來的雪莉看見查爾斯坐在布朗尼的書桌上，正努力的從一堆毛之間咬下信箋，連忙上去幫忙。</p>
<p>『這是信？』雪莉眨眨眼睛。</p>
<p>『是啊，親愛的，』查爾斯也眨眨眼睛，給雪莉一個微笑。『老赫曼最近交了個字跡非常華美的新朋友，拜託我順便替他送信。妳不知道，他能交個新朋友我有多高興！』</p>
<p>『啊、是啊，我之前不知道，現在知道你很高興了。』雪莉舔舔查爾斯的臉，開心的查爾斯也溫柔的舔舔她。『所以他的新筆友是？』</p>
<p>『呵呵，是我啦，夫人，』老鋼筆喀咚喀咚的跳過來，輕輕鞠躬。『我們都是老人家，很談得來。』鋼筆邊說邊拜託麻雀解開絲帶、展開信箋。『嗚嗯……』</p>
<p>『赫曼寫什麼？』雪莉實在很好奇——一個老人跟一支鋼筆當筆友，他們到底是聊些什麼？</p>
<p>『親愛的……』查爾斯嘆息。『那是朋友間的秘密，而我們應該去聊些我們的秘密。』</p>
<p>『我們還有什麼秘密？』雪莉一整個不懂。『我也只是好奇的問問，畢竟我跟鋼筆、跟赫曼也算是朋友啊！關心一下也不行嗎！？』</p>
<p>『呵呵呵……』老鋼筆呵呵輕笑，搖晃的筆帽表示沒關係。『喜歡文字是很美好的事，夫人想看我回信，我不介意，如果看不懂，我也可以唸出來。』</p>
<p>『喔，好啊！』雪莉甩著尾巴幫忙壓住新的信紙。『你念給我聽好了。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>謹致  我誠摯、親和、而又慈愛的人類朋友赫曼先生：</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>收到您的回信讓我非常開心，我想謙虛的您對於這樣的開頭會有意見，但是身為人類的您跟身為鋼筆的我能成為朋友，這不正是您高貴的美德所成就的嗎？萬勿推辭這樣的讚美，這對您來說毫不過份。至於您所稱讚的一手好字——這真讓我汗顏，試問，一枝筆練了五百年的字還不好看，那還不如被回收算了。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>不過，您這真誠的讚美我收下了，這或許是一枝筆的虛榮心，您的誇獎是誇在點上的，讓我飄飄欲仙，讓我不得不收下這難以抗拒的讚詞。所以，我想我們的互相恭維還是適可而止比較好，畢竟一張信紙只能長話短說。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>關於您的建議和我的問題，真不好意思，我居然忘記說明前因後果便提出請求，雖然您已提出建議，但我想我還是需要補充點說明。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>這件事情的開始是這樣的——我可愛的少爺為了一週幾次這個問題，似乎有點懷疑自己的魅力。在這點上我不得不說他實在是多心了，姑且不論布朗尼是不是個死心眼的人，以他的自我準備與床上的表現，在我看來也是無可挑剔。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>既然懷疑自己的魅力，那當然要塑造魅力，所以開始的那天少爺準備得很徹底——他把自己刷洗得白裡透紅，除毛過的肌膚泛起誘人的光澤，當他從浴室出來，我聞到了那個他在目錄上精挑細選的香味——玫瑰與櫻桃糖果口味的潤滑劑，然後他躺在床上、閉上眼睛盡可能的補充體力……那一晚就跟之前一週一次的夜晚一樣盡興，布朗尼如狼似虎、跟瘋了一般的幾近需索無度，而少爺有如狂風暴雨中飄零的孤舟，僅能隨著浪潮擺動。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>正如您所說的，這是得償所願。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>但這個困擾，也正如您所猜測的，布朗尼先生的確是想給少爺一點懲罰，可最重要的問題是——少爺即使逃跑也愛面子的不願意開口認錯，承認他其實……嗯……真的沒那麼行。</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>所以，鍛鍊體力——非常有考慮的價值；早早投降認輸——這顯然勢在必行。但是，到底該怎麼才能創造一個美好的台階、順遂的藉口，讓這兩個正在進行非常甜蜜卻也非常殘酷『爭執』的兩個年輕人，停止這既享樂又傷身的堅持與苦惱呢？</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>看了您的信件，我還是想不出一個可行的方案。還是說，正如您所建議的，身為一支鋼筆，一個年長者，我應該……不，我不應該關心則亂，我應該適度的旁觀，只有在他們詢問的時候才給予建議……或者……在可憐的少爺真的『不行了』的時候才給予援助？</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>唉，愛情，這豈止是千年懸案啊！</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>感謝您的祝福，祝  您  生意興隆，技藝精進</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>您愚鈍而苦惱的微小筆友  鋼筆</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『……你確定要這樣寫？』怎麼也沒想到鋼筆會跟老赫曼討論戈培爾與布朗尼的……房事，雪莉一瞬間有點不安。</p>
<p>『這有什麼不妥呢？』鋼筆拜託查爾斯幫他把信件捲起來，一旁待命的麻雀則俐落的重新綁緊絲帶，又塞進查爾斯的項圈裡。『這只是兩個筆友的討論，而且，我覺得這挺重要的。』</p>
<p>『……哪裡重要？』湛藍色的眼睛滿是問號，負責送信的查爾斯也是滿臉問號。</p>
<p>『我總覺得，再想不出解決方案少爺就要精盡人亡了。』鋼筆認真的點點頭，語重心長。『畢竟不能總是期待敵方心慈手軟……少爺被做到下不了床，我看得實在不忍心啊……』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>對忠心的鋼筆來說，這的確非常的重要。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 番外－白貓咖啡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>客人拜訪咖啡館的時候，有一半以上的時間並不是在喝咖啡。</p><p>他們會享受滿屋子的香氣、閱讀報紙、聆聽旁人的對話或是滿屋子的吵雜、享受咖啡館的氣氛與裝潢、享受咖啡店外的風景、享受老闆的服務、以及任何幸運的機會……</p><p>客人會享受這間咖啡館的特色。</p><p> </p><p>然而，一間成功的咖啡館該有什麼特色？</p><p>咖啡館最基本的特色其實就是咖啡—好喝或難喝—回溯咖啡與咖啡館的歷史，歐洲早期的咖啡其實與美味可能有些距離，但有了咖啡這件事情很重要。</p><p>這是件跟全歐洲的早餐有關的大事情。</p><p> </p><p>那時候的早餐沒人喝茶——茶葉產自遙遠東方，那是貴族才能飲用的奢侈品，數量稀少；對於佔據最多人口數的農民來說，牛奶可以拿去獲取更多的收入，並不會成為早餐的選項。至於果汁、熱湯一類的食物並不是當時早餐的主流，同樣也不是富紳以下階級的人有能力食用的。</p><p>吃麵包是早餐的固定班底，這點貴族或平民皆然，但是早餐喝什麼？當時早餐的最佳選擇，首推葡萄酒；至於一般的平民與家境窮困的農民，早餐除了水就是啤酒。</p><p>讓我們乾杯吧——敬早晨！——這太不妙了！！</p><p>咖啡出現以前，整個歐洲的早晨都瀰漫著濃濃酒氣，與清晰思路和幹勁無緣，想必當時會有邊工作邊打酒嗝的情況。</p><p>但自從有了咖啡之後就不一樣。</p><p>最早把咖啡帶入歐洲的是土耳其人，起因則是戰爭，侵略者或是在撤退時遺棄咖啡豆，或者是在談判中依照土耳其的習俗宴請或餽贈咖啡，這是歐洲認識咖啡的途徑之一；另一種途徑則是商人與冒險者，他們從遙遠異國帶回在當時被稱為『惡魔的黑水』飲料加以介紹，甚至編造不存在的傳說。</p><p>於是乎，又過了一段『政治與宗教與商人的陰謀與愛』的攻防之後，歐洲人不只是認識這種『可以提神的黑水』，也開始愛上這種飲料，歐洲大陸終於擺脫一身酒氣，迎來舒服清爽、精神抖擻的早晨。</p><p>當然，大航海時代發現咖啡產地、繞過奸商土耳其人、把咖啡種子帶到各個殖民地試種，也為咖啡推廣再加上許多把勁、功不可沒，咖啡取代啤酒蔚為風行。當時的路邊餐車都會賣摻了很多很多水的稀薄咖啡，充滿酒鬼那種『再怎樣也要喝一口』執念，但不管怎麼說，便宜的劣質咖啡也比劣酒好。</p><p>有別於自古就擁有茶葉而優雅清醒的東方，西方的世界或許是因為咖啡而清醒進步，大抵上來說，西方可說是咖啡的國度。</p><p> </p><p>回來談談咖啡館，早期的咖啡館有些什麼呢？</p><p>會指責不讓賒帳就是敗壞風氣污染文化小氣惡毒的各種作家客人（的確有作家就這樣把老闆寫進反派角色，在劇院上演。）、會笑著接受指責（當然有的不會）繼續讓客人賒帳的老闆、美麗獨特或是特別陰暗的裝潢（最早的時候，義大利甚至規定咖啡館只能蓋在地下室，待遇跟酒館一樣。）、各式各樣的報紙和小報傳單、各種食物和咖啡、總是會記得你需要什麼習慣什麼的侍者、當時的咖啡館只有妓女而沒有女客人──基本上禁止女人進入、有撞球台跟飛鏢靶、賣酒、比現在還要吵很多很多的噪音音量……</p><p>人們在裡面討論創作，也有不少人在裡面討論生意，革命人士在裡面宣揚自己的理念，也有人單純的來尋樂子、享受喧鬧，當時的婦女們總是不知道自己的丈夫在咖啡館做什麼，怎麼整晚不回家，向市政府抗議咖啡館奪走了她們的丈夫。</p><p>土耳其人就沒有這種困擾，至少，是丈夫們苦惱無法繼續供應妻子咖啡而被訴請離婚。</p><p> </p><p>早期的咖啡館，咖啡只是配角，人們來咖啡館獲取咖啡因──當然好喝的咖啡因是上選。主角是客人，是咖啡館裡川流不息只來喝杯水的作家，思想家革命家劇作家通通塞在一起，人們喝著清醒的飲料用夢想塞滿一方天地。</p><p>至於現在的咖啡館，戈培爾有過這樣的感慨：</p><p>「還好我不是那個時代的咖啡店老闆，布朗尼，這點真～的很重要。」</p><p>「戈培爾，我以為你會很歡迎那些作家。」</p><p>「就是太喜歡了，」戈培爾苦惱的說道：「當他們跟我說沒錢要賒帳的時候，我一定會情不自禁的請客，而一個天天請客的咖啡館很快就會變成倒閉的咖啡館——這樣連我都沒錢喝咖啡了啊！！」</p><p>喔，很有自覺嘛！布朗尼這麼想，笑著沒說實話也沒附和，倒是不由自主的開始想戈培爾的咖啡館有哪些特色。</p><p> </p><p>佛利亞太太的糕點有死忠客群、戈培爾沖泡的咖啡也有忠誠的追隨者、店貓雪莉是活招牌，至於他自己——依圖瑞說他很受太太夫人們的寵愛，他本身倒是沒這種感覺。</p><p>每週一下午到晚上有愛下棋的蘭榭‧波納帕達老先生在這邊聚集棋友八方會戰，戈培爾於是在咖啡館同時準備了西洋棋和撲克牌，週末的晚上在咖啡香裡來場橋牌廝殺，也是附近的一大娛樂。</p><p>所以戈培爾的咖啡館到底有什麼特色？店主人戈培爾自己想來想去，總覺得這樣的特色還不夠，至少不足以讓他滿意。</p><p>那該怎麼辦呢？</p><p> </p><p>『布朗尼～～～～～！！』</p><p>雪莉氣急敗壞的跑到布朗尼面前喵喵叫，在她身後是追著她跑來滿臉討好卻意有所圖的戈培爾，正在晾衣服的布朗尼聞到一股濃郁的咖啡香，想起戈培爾剛才正在烘咖啡。</p><p>「怎麼了？雪莉？」</p><p>布朗尼稍稍低頭詢問生氣的白貓，而知道布朗尼能與之對話的戈培爾則在旁邊傻笑等待接話。</p><p>『你幫我說說——不！幫我質問他到底為什麼每次都要騙我——不、是逼我吃咖啡豆！！貓明明就不能吃這種東西！！而且我就說過我討厭了啊！！』</p><p>「——雪莉這樣說。」說實話，布朗尼也很好奇，一般情況下應該早就放棄了才對。「所以為什麼？戈培爾，這件事我也很好奇。」</p><p>「這個嘛……」戈培爾持續傻笑：「我們的店名是Blanc Café，活招牌是一隻白貓。」</p><p>「是。」然後？</p><p>「然後啊，布朗尼，你知道有種咖啡豆叫做麝香貓咖啡豆嗎？」</p><p>…………啊！</p><p>布朗尼花了點時間才完成想起資料並度過錯愕的大腦運作——麝香貓咖啡豆產自印尼，是麝香貓食用最成熟的咖啡果之後，排出無法消化的咖啡籽—也就是咖啡豆—人類再加以收集、水洗、烘烤而成。</p><p>一般所說的麝香貓咖啡豆主要是這種，還有另一種是指麝香貓活動的山嶺出產的咖啡豆，但很顯然戈培爾指的絕對是前者。</p><p>「布朗尼，你想到了吧？你想想嘛，巴西那邊看到麝香貓咖啡豆很好賺，還為此養了肉垂鳳冠雉在咖啡園裡生產雉雞咖啡，印度奇克馬加盧爾產區的迪馮莊園則生產彌猴咖啡，然後斯里蘭卡人則想說大象的產量更高——」</p><p>「等等、等等，戈培爾，冷靜點，」布朗尼覺得頭很痛，基本上腳也很痛——雪莉邊忍耐邊氣憤難平地拿他的腳磨爪子！！「所以你想生產——雪莉、不，白貓咖啡豆嗎？」</p><p>「是啊！」戈培爾認真的回答：「為什麼不行呢？只要進去再出來就好啦！反正雪莉無法消化，基本上也不會有吸收到咖啡因的問題不是嗎？」</p><p>問題可大了。</p><p>這件事情是行不通的，布朗尼很明白，但他得想辦法說服戈培爾。</p><p>「但實際上動物們吃的是新鮮的、非常成熟的咖啡果，戈培爾，跟你的計畫完全不一樣。所以、」</p><p>「所以我才給她吃咖啡豆嘛！」戈培爾接得很順，這讓旁邊的雪莉生氣的啃咬沒用的布朗尼。「布朗尼，你得要知道啊……」</p><p>「嗯？」好痛……布朗尼偷偷甩腳，希望雪莉能清醒點。</p><p>「我們這裡是寒冷的北國，咖啡產區離我們非常遙遠，當然我也很想提供雪莉最頂級的新鮮咖啡果，但我們這種溫帶地區就是種不出咖啡，這我也沒辦法，所以退而求其次──我提供雪莉最頂級的咖啡生豆啊！！」</p><p>「喵嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄────！！！！」氣死我啦！！</p><p>忍無可忍的雪莉亮出尖牙利爪，凶猛如虎地揮舞著憤怒與制裁的攻擊撲向戈培爾，每一下都是招招見血的怨恨！！</p><p>「嗚哇啊啊～～！！雪莉！！」</p><p>「喵啊！」『不要給我躲！！』</p><p>「好痛啊雪莉！！妳冷靜點！不然我把咖啡豆埋在牛肉小方餃裡嘛！！」</p><p>「喵───嗄！」『不是這個問題！！』</p><p>布朗尼在旁邊聽到傻眼──啊、這就是愛與友情，一人一貓在沒有翻譯的情況下居然對話得如此流暢……</p><p>「布朗尼快救我～～～！！好痛痛痛痛痛～～～～Q口Q！」</p><p>『不准救他！！戈培爾！老娘跟你拚了！！』</p><p>喵嗄嗄和嗚哇哇的聲音在室內室外追逐竄逃，布朗尼深深一嘆——要他不救戈培爾根本是不可能的啊……</p><p>閉上眼睛再嘆口氣，布朗尼抖開洗好的沙發椅套，趁這兩個跑過面前的時候抓準時機用力一套！！</p><p>「喵—————！！」『布朗尼—————！！』</p><p>『你居然背叛我！！你這個有愛情沒道義的傢伙！！你就不要讓我出來知不知道～～～～！』</p><p>茜草紅的沙發套劇烈蠕動，布朗尼把長長的沙發套整齊結實的捲上幾圈，變成一團很可笑的東西。</p><p>「布……」戈培爾用力喘氣：「布朗尼？你在幹嘛啊？」</p><p>「我在救你啊。」布朗尼蹲在地上，不時把被掙鬆的沙發套捲回去，免得雪莉跑出來。</p><p>「為……」還是好喘……戈培爾開始反省最近體力好像變差了。「為什麼……」</p><p>「因為沙發套是我手邊最長最厚的布，只有這個最安全最有效。」布朗尼聽到戈培爾『喔。』了一聲，戳戳似乎因為疲倦而不想動的雪莉布團，抬頭望著戈培爾。「你要怎麼辦？」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>「雪莉說他不會放過你，」這是謊話，布朗尼知道這次雪莉大概也不會放過他。「快想想怎麼跟她道歉，我只負責救你，我已經救到你了。」</p><p>「怎麼那麼冷淡～～」戈培爾也跟著蹲下來，摸摸看似不動的布團，沒想到他一摸又開始劇烈掙扎！？「嚇！呃……幫我想嘛，你這樣幫我雪莉不會遷怒你嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？不會啊，」布朗尼徹底無視雪莉從布團中發出的叫囂。「因為我也反對你餵雪莉吃咖啡豆，所以我跟她還算同一國。」</p><p>「你也反對啊？」真喪氣。</p><p>「當然，」布朗尼沒好氣地摸摸戈培爾的頭。「任何一個正常人都不會支持吧？」</p><p>「你又不算正常人……」戈培爾說出口才覺得這樣不太好：「正常人哪聽得懂貓語……」</p><p>「好吧——即使是我也很反對，真的。」布朗尼一手壓制努力掙扎的布團，一手按在戈培爾的肩膀，試圖用充滿真誠意志的眼神感化對方。「我認真的勸你不要再餵雪莉吃咖啡豆，不然雪莉一定會天天攻擊你。」或是號召她的同伴與朋友攻擊你。</p><p>布朗尼不敢去想雪莉如果找烏鴉幫忙復仇，他該怎麼走在路上。</p><p>「……」戈培爾沈默了一下，他看得出布朗尼似乎有話沒說，這似乎意味著雪莉的攻擊會比他以為的更強大？「如果……如果我再也不餵雪莉吃咖啡豆……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「雪莉會氣消……不，會原諒我嗎？」戈培爾心虛的笑兩聲。</p><p>「吃咖啡豆這段會原諒你，」布朗尼指指自己、布團、還有戈培爾。「但是不會氣消，所以我們得想辦法討好她。」</p><p>「討好她？」戈培爾點點頭，想一想，又點點頭。「討好她。」</p><p>「像是替她準備海陸全餐、送她去做寵物SPA外加全套美容……」布朗尼想想才發現，他對於討好雪莉的想像力很貧乏。</p><p>「……或是問她有沒有興趣去露營衝浪玩飛行傘？」</p><p>……戈培爾的想像力又太多了……</p><p>「戈培爾，普通點的就好，我想雪莉應該——」</p><p>『海陸全餐寵物SPA外加飛行傘我就原諒你們！！放我出去——！！』</p><p>「……她這樣說。」布朗尼扶額頭，覺得頭好痛。</p><p>「那……那我今天作海陸全餐然後預約SPA，大後天帶妳去做SPA，然後下個公休日去玩飛行傘……雪莉妳可不可以不要生氣，放妳出來也不要咬我、抓我、破壞東西——當然攻擊布朗尼也不行。可以嗎？」</p><p>『好啦好啦！！都說要原諒你們了！！一言為定！！』</p><p>「……她說好。」</p><p>「喔……」戈培爾看看布朗尼又看看髒兮兮的沙發椅套，「那、那就把她放出來吧？」</p><p>於是布朗尼在心裡暗嘆，默默地鬆開布團，雪白的貓沒兩下就鑽出來，邊喘氣邊打噴嚏，然後像女王一樣的坐正身體甩動尾巴。</p><p>『哼，你們看我肚量多好，說原諒就優雅大度地原諒你們，還不快把我的大餐交出來？』</p><p>這次，不需要布朗尼翻譯，戈培爾也聽懂了。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾戲稱『雪莉暴動事件』的咖啡豆事件之後，戈培爾即便心中依然存有妄想也不敢再餵雪莉咖啡豆。為了平復心中的遺憾，咖啡店老闆發揮專長與執念，退很多步的推出一樣打算賣十年的『本店特產』——</p><p>
  <strong>雪莉綜合咖啡豆。</strong>
</p><p>戈培爾為了這款綜合咖啡豆還特地做了一款印有白貓的包裝袋，每包半磅，至於咖啡豆的副標題和副標說明則是自己打印貼上去。</p><p>像這樣：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>雪莉綜合咖啡豆——憤怒口味</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>雖然是體型嬌美纖細優雅的家貓，氣勢濤天的怒火依然不容小覷，這款咖啡以本店店貓：雪莉為範本，敘述看來無害的白貓從文靜到盛怒，從家貓變山貓的過程，咖啡基調充滿沈渾的爆發力，喜歡重烘焙與重口味的您絕不可錯過！！</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>「……你確定你要這樣寫？」布朗尼拿著包好的咖啡豆，近乎不知所措地問著戈培爾，很擔心會不會又見血。</p><p>「嗯？」戈培爾看看布朗尼手指下的文字，露出得意的表情。「寫得不錯吧？還有這種口味喔！今年先做這兩款。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>雪莉綜合咖啡豆——歡樂口味</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>看著貓咪隨性的伸展四肢、執著的捕捉您永遠也不會瞭解的東西、在空中扭腰翻轉快樂奔跑——如果您是貓咪玩得很歡樂而您也會看得很開心的話，就不能不嚐嚐這款咖啡！這款咖啡以本店的店貓：雪莉作為敘述主角，讓您體驗這份永遠無法理解但就是很歡樂的愉快感受！本咖啡以……</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>「所謂『永遠無法理解但就是很歡樂的愉快感受！』是指怎樣的味道啊？」</p><p>「我不是寫了嗎？」戈培爾以為自己忘記打上，而貼上去確認，但是明明有嘛！「你看你看，在這裡——輕烘焙，跳躍活潑的酸味與南洋水果基調的餘韻，宛若白貓跳躍的身姿一般清爽無負擔！」</p><p>「啊，是這樣嗎？」戈培爾這麼開心，布朗尼實在不忍心潑冷水——事實上，當他的身份還是養子時反而比較能對戈培爾狠心：「所以你打算出幾種口味？」</p><p>「現在想到得還有像是『甜心口味』——像是雪莉撒嬌一般連心都能融化開花的甜美滋味，或是『搗蛋鬼口味』——大概就是……我覺得她好像在算計你時的那種…自以為光明正大，但實際上就是偷偷摸摸蓄勢待發，充滿陰謀的嚴謹與平衡感、以及小奸小惡的可愛風味。」</p><p>戈培爾開開心心的扳起手指數算分享咖啡的特色，布朗尼則完全無法獲得共鳴——那都是些什麼味道的咖啡！！……？</p><p>「所以你上禮拜一直偷偷摸摸地窩在三樓存放間，就是為了這個？」</p><p>「什麼上禮拜，」戈培爾沒好氣的用手肘頂頂布朗尼。「我好久以前就在偷偷摸摸的嘗試調配這個了，雖然我最想要的還是雪莉生產的咖啡豆，這個只是備案……」</p><p>「快把那個念頭從腦海中清除吧，雪莉不可能答應。」你還不死心啊？</p><p>「唉……」戈培爾終究還是捨不得這美麗的遺憾。「總之既然死心不挑戰白貓咖啡豆，那我就把這個拿出來賣。」</p><p>「價格呢？」</p><p>戈培爾想了想，拿起計算機打了打，亮給布朗尼看。</p><p>「成本是這樣，」打打打按按按。「憤怒口味我打算賣這個價。」戈培爾把計算機歸零又算了幾下，「歡樂口味的成本是這樣，」接著又按幾下。「然後我打算賣這樣。」</p><p>「——為什麼差這麼多！？」為什麼成本差這麼多！！</p><p>「這個嘛……」戈培爾又開始傻笑，他當然有發現布朗尼越來越容易心軟——這樣的日子真好！「當然是因為不小心用了幾種比較特別的豆子下去調啊。」</p><p>「——什麼當然！！」布朗尼拿起包裝好的咖啡豆用力指著。「這麼貴要怎麼賣掉！」</p><p>「很容易賣掉啦！」戈培爾得意的嘻嘻笑，拍拍布朗尼的肩膀。「這很好喝喔！而且每種的量都不多，明年還不知道有沒有這種口味咧！」</p><p>「——啊？」布朗尼愕愣半晌，才想到戈培爾是指那些特別的豆子明年不一定有。「……可是，你不是打算把這款綜合咖啡變成長賣商品？」</p><p>「放心，」戈培爾自信滿滿拍胸脯保證，「雖然還沒想好配方，但我已經想好很多副標了——像是『文靜的』、『優雅的』、『可愛的』、『沈睡的』、『皇家風範』等等各式各樣的口味！所以明年只要換一種就絕對沒問題！不可能所有的品種都從地球消失，所以完全不用擔心！」</p><p>「……好吧，」反正量很不多，只要戈培爾能不虧損又玩得開心就好。「那就賣吧，我去寫小黑板。」</p><p> </p><p>一直到這款咖啡開始販售，布朗尼才從粗心的戈培爾手上喝到這兩款咖啡——出乎意外的好喝。</p><p>雖然說明莫名其妙，但咖啡是讓人驚艷的好喝；即使沒有看過雪莉也會讓人聯想起貓的形象，在美味的同時兼具趣味性，忠實的呈現那屬於貓的副標題。</p><p>只有在這種時候，布朗尼才深深地體會到戈培爾的確是個合格的咖啡店老闆，能夠重現腦中預定的風味與形象，這不只是仰賴技術、味覺、與經驗，最主要的還是想像力—即使莫名其妙—與對咖啡的愛吧。</p><p>於是乎，雖然雪莉看到這款咖啡的說明時的確很生氣，但客人們滿足的表情讓雪莉徹底的消氣了……因為咖啡很好喝，而調配咖啡的戈培爾的確是懷著滿滿愛意在調配這些咖啡，客人們的調侃雪莉全都聽見了，所以她原諒戈培爾，而綜合咖啡也熱賣得超乎雪莉與布朗尼的預期，賣得非常好。</p><p>有趣而且莫名其妙的命名與包裝說明，與莫名其妙大相逕庭的絕佳風味，這樣歡樂的高反差不只獲得老客人的支持也招來新客源，客人們在店裡喝完這款綜合咖啡之後多半會忍不住買點豆子回家試試，於是豆子的消耗速度就更快……</p><p>「嘿嘿嘿～～」戈培爾快樂地拿著帳本攤在布朗尼眼前，展現成果：「賣完了喔～我賣完了喔～～！就說賣得完～～」</p><p>的確，不到一季就賣完連布朗尼也始料未及，然而，接下來該怎麼辦呢？</p><p>「你要提早推出明年的口味嗎？戈培爾？」布朗尼看著帳本，也開始思考那些副標題可能會用到哪些豆子。「似乎還能趕上咖啡產季的末班車，不然……你要讓客人現在開始預約明年的咖啡嗎？」</p><p>「我想想喔……」</p><p>特調咖啡掛上『今年完售』，戈培爾有了一個月的時間可以思考，比起布朗尼的問題，戈培爾想到的是客人們調侃的話語。</p><p>雪莉的咖啡啊……</p><p>戈培爾擦拭著杯子，那年終究沒有再次販賣特調咖啡，但布朗尼發現戈培爾又開始偷偷摸摸神神秘秘的進出三樓的咖啡存放室……</p><p>「雪莉，妳知道他在幹什麼嗎？」雖然覺得戈培爾應該是在調配新配方咖啡，但總覺得有什麼地方不太對。</p><p>『我怎麼會知道？』雪莉仔細的把爪子舔了又舔，洗洗臉。『我想大概是在弄新配方，但總之不是要我吃咖啡豆就好，話說回來——你現在是戈培爾的情人耶！想知道就去看嘛！！』</p><p>「當他知道我發現卻還是偷偷摸摸的時候，就是希望我裝作不知道、別去問他……」</p><p>『你覺得他知道你發現了？』我怎麼想都覺得一定沒有耶！戈培爾神經那麼粗！</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>『那你就忍著吧。』雪莉讓尾巴蜿蜒扭動，冷淡的拋下結論。</p><p>忍──拿著吸塵器的布朗尼仰頭看向樓上……忍就忍。</p><p>帶著點任性與彆扭，布朗尼決定這次不問戈培爾、絕對不去問，看得雪莉大笑，卡涅菈搖頭，鋼筆只是老神在在的補上註解──</p><p>『只要有愛，做什麼都是情趣。』</p><p>好啦好啦。</p><p> </p><p>布朗尼自暴自棄的忍耐到樹葉變紅，銀餐具偷偷地在收穫節拉著他一起借酒澆愁──因為戈培爾一直偷偷摸摸的在三樓，最近一直沒被使用的銀餐具自稱『寂寞難耐，孤苦無依。』，即使喝不了酒也要拿一點來裝樣子。</p><p>然後，布朗尼又忍耐到紅葉上凝結薄霜，呼吸開始能察覺到那分孤絕肅殺的清醒，相擁入眠變得比夏天或春天都更讓人適意眷戀……因為實在太過溫暖，而且又已經過了好久，布朗尼覺得自己這樣鬧彆扭生悶氣實在沒有必要，反正戈培爾也沒發現……還是算了吧。</p><p>嗯，就算了。</p><p>不生氣也不用好奇，布朗尼覺得就算了，不管戈培爾在做什麼，他總是能等到戈培爾告訴他，他總會知道的。</p><p>『如果戈培爾忘記告訴你呢？』卡涅菈提出問題：『這種事也不是沒發生過。』</p><p>「所以我說算了。」布朗尼乾笑兩聲，「戈培爾忘記告訴我的事，通常沒多久連他自己都會忘得一乾二淨。」自己說著說著才想到這種可能，也許戈培爾窩在樓上的理由都換過好幾個了……「我問也沒用，他想不起來的。」</p><p>『那你以後就別為這種事情生氣嘛！』好歹是自己的飼主，卡涅菈這幾個月也過得心煩意亂——大家都好麻煩！『反正什麼都不做才是好方法，你乾脆自己訂個問三次的原則，盡盡心意就好嘛！』</p><p>「那樣就不是心意了，卡涅菈，」卡涅菈這麼說，布朗尼反而徹底想開地呵呵輕笑。「是我想不開，總覺得交往之後他就應該要作些什麼，但其實太刻意就失卻真誠……說穿了只是我希望他多注意我一點，或許是我在向他撒嬌吧。」</p><p>『喔，原來是這樣啊，』這麼說我就明白了嘛！真是的！『原來是想撒嬌，這也沒辦法，那麼，覺得寂寞的話就去找我媽撒嬌吧，她一定很歡迎。』</p><p>「找雪莉？」布朗尼呆了一下才瞭解卡涅菈說什麼，好笑地把正要窩回去睡覺的卡涅菈拎起來。「喂喂喂！卡涅菈，妳是我的貓耶！什麼叫做去找雪莉，妳才應該陪我吧！」</p><p>『誰規定貓就得接受主人的撒嬌！』卡涅菈喵喵抗議！『我才不要！我都想找人撒嬌了才不要被你撒嬌！！布朗尼笨蛋啦～～！！』</p><p>卡涅菈喵嗚喵嗚的一直說著『布朗尼笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋～～』、揮舞四肢撲打布朗尼，弄得布朗尼手忙腳亂，好奇的撲克牌從櫃子裡探頭出來捧腹大笑，因為現在到底是誰跟誰撒嬌啊！？</p><p>「咦？布朗尼你跟卡涅菈吵架啦？」一看門進來就看到喵喵叫的卡涅菈還有一直說『卡涅菈妳怎麼了？！冷靜點！』的布朗尼，戈培爾就很想知道布朗尼又跟貓小姐說了什麼。</p><p>「啊？啊、戈培爾——好痛！我們沒吵架、嗚、妳幹嘛突然伸爪子！我又沒惹妳！！」</p><p>布朗尼邊說邊想制止卡涅菈，戈培爾不知怎麼的覺得這個畫面很像情侶吵架……</p><p>「喵——咪？！」咦？</p><p>卡涅菈正在發洩最近被冷淡還要被數落的哀怨，怎麼也沒想到會突然騰空——而且為什麼戈培爾會這麼不開心？！</p><p>「……戈培爾？」布朗尼愕愣地看戈培爾熟練地把貓抱在懷裡安撫，總覺得有什麼不太對……？</p><p>「咦？」戈培爾驚醒過來，皺眉困惑自己剛才的不快。</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>「…沒事……」我不會心胸這麼狹小吧？跟貓吃醋？</p><p>戈培爾很困惑，困惑到卡涅菈掙扎著跳離他的懷中，也只是順勢改成雙手抱胸繼續困惑。</p><p>「你找我嗎？」</p><p>「啊！對！」差點忘記了！「我要找你！」想起自己原來要幹什麼，戈培爾興沖沖地推著布朗尼往樓下走、推進廚房，再把人按在椅子上坐好。</p><p>「噹噹～～～！」</p><p>桌上放著蛋糕和一杯咖啡，當然餐具也準備好了，布朗尼看看桌上的東西和開心坐在他身邊的戈培爾，終於確定這些東西就是要給他吃的——而且戈培爾正雙眼放光的看著他。</p><p>布朗尼戰戰兢兢地端起蛋糕盤，巧克力的香味中夾雜著咖啡香，這時候布朗尼才發現他吃的可能是同類—咖啡巧克力布朗尼—想想又把蛋糕放下改拿起咖啡。</p><p>聞一聞，喝一口。</p><p>「怎麼樣？」</p><p>布朗尼掩住嘴……說實話他還在分辨這是什麼味道，因為這味道真是——</p><p>「……非常有特色，這是、」</p><p>「好喝嗎？」</p><p>「好喝是好喝，但是、」</p><p>「怎麼樣？」戈培爾的笑容有種惡作劇般地開心。</p><p>「……很微妙，」布朗尼又喝了一口，還是覺得這個味道複雜的難以瞬間判斷喜歡或不喜歡。「我喝出了木質香調、焦糖香和巧克力香、花香調……還有堅果的…不……帶點煙燻味的……玄米茶的味道。」</p><p>「所以？感想？」</p><p>「餘韻很甜，好喝是好喝……」因為『很微妙』這個回答戈培爾不滿意，布朗尼只好說實話。「好吧，它是好喝但有點難以理解的咖啡。」</p><p>「嘿嘿嘿～～」戈培爾終於滿意的嘿嘿嘿。「很好很好，我成功了！就是這樣！」</p><p>「……因為味道難以理解所以成功了？」所以你想挑戰深奧的調味？</p><p>「因為這款咖啡是『布朗尼』啊！怎麼樣？很像你吧？」耶呼！大功告成！</p><p>「……沒有副標？」</p><p>「？你不需要副標啊！」戈培爾疑惑的收回歡呼。</p><p>「那麼……」什麼很像！「因為難以理解所以很像我嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？是啊，」戈培爾露出『什麼嘛！還沒懂嗎？』的表情。「雖然你平常很體貼很老實很好懂，但有時候、嗯、像是我做錯什麼或是你想對我做什麼的時候……當然還有其他的時候，我就會覺得你很難懂——就像咖啡裡怎～～麼會有玄米茶的味道呢！？這樣的感覺。但還是很好喝啊，感覺也很甜蜜，但就是不懂啊——我還特別努力的烘出那一絲絲的焦糖香和花香，凸顯你難以理解中的可愛面。果然很像吧？」</p><p>布朗尼望著戈培爾哭笑不得不知所措，他現在到底是要冷淡地說『啊、這樣嗎？』，還是有點違心地感謝戈培爾替他調配咖啡，或者是老實的向戈培爾抗議『我什麼時候難以理解了！！』，更或者——</p><p>「喂，布朗尼？你幹嘛都不說話？」戈培爾戳戳布朗尼。「我可是很努力在你生日前配出來這種難以理解的美味咖啡耶！你也說點什麼呀！」</p><p>「喔、是……那個……」嗯…到底說什麼好？「我只是在想……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我只是在想……我是否該努力調一款咖啡作為回禮。」</p><p>布朗尼話還沒說完戈培爾就開始放聲大笑——像是聽到全世界最好笑的笑話那樣，笑得難以控制、拍打布朗尼的肩膀、哈哈哈哈哈——</p><p>「調咖啡？哈哈哈哈哈！不、布朗尼，你再等十年吧！」戈培爾笑到抹眼淚，停不下來。「你現在調款咖啡當回禮給我，我還不敢喝呢！！你再努力個十年吧！！」</p><p>「啊，是嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>十年後，布朗尼調了一款咖啡放在戈培爾面前。</p><p>「這是什麼！」戈培爾驚呼！「味道一整個莫名其妙！！」</p><p>「因為這是『戈培爾』啊，但是好喝吧？」</p><p>「你是在說我莫名其妙——是好喝、啊、對了，」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「原來我那時候在吃醋啊！」</p><p>「哪時候？」</p><p>「嗯……非賣品『布朗尼綜合咖啡』誕生的那天。」</p><p>「你真是太遲鈍了……」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 番外－輸不起</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「怎麼啦？布朗尼，」依圖瑞的聲音充分顯示屬於勝利者的情緒。「快出牌啊，年紀輕輕就已經用老人的思考速度嗎？」</p><p>布朗尼不甘心的抬頭看了右手邊的依圖瑞一眼，這讓依圖瑞更得意，左手邊的德莫尼克也是笑，對於即將入手的勝利和賭注而興奮。而坐在布朗尼正對面的戈培爾看起來像被主人命令不准動的大狗，雖然趴在桌上可憐兮兮，眼神卻毫不安分。</p><p>「布朗尼……」戈培爾喊了一聲。「我覺得啊……」</p><p>「戈培爾，你現在是夢家。」而打橋牌的夢家不需要表達意見。</p><p> </p><p>今天是公休日的前一晚，他們正在打橋牌。</p><p>這四個人常會約在這個時候一起打個牌，下點小賭注，屬於日常的樂趣，可能會有人動怒，但終究無傷大雅。</p><p>沒辦法了。布朗尼這麼想，用眼角看看在德莫尼克身邊的雪莉，白貓的尾巴扭動搖晃了幾下，布朗尼迅速做出決定，於是接下來的時間換成德莫尼克在苦惱。</p><p> </p><p>貓的尾巴是暗號，這是布朗尼跟雪莉之間約好的，也許會有人說：『這是作弊！！這太卑鄙了！！』但是……</p><p>『我是貓，』雪莉面對布朗尼的假設問心無愧。『人類的卑鄙跟我有什麼關係？』</p><p>然後還有個第二點，那就是依圖瑞也在一直出老千！</p><p> </p><p>『喔～所以那個就叫做出老千啊！』卡涅菈恍然大悟。</p><p>那是距今一年前的時候，這個牌聚剛開始沒多久，布朗尼－戈培爾隊輸多贏少，本來布朗尼以為是戈培爾打牌最後總是少點耐心、加上自己牌技不佳所致……他願意這麼想，即使覺得有蹊蹺。</p><p>「──妳說什麼？」布朗尼猛然轉頭，發現鋼筆和卡涅菈都嚇一跳後連忙克制表情。「依圖瑞真的出老千？！」</p><p>『咦？你知道依圖瑞出老千啊！』我只有問鋼筆爺偷偷傳牌是怎麼回事耶！『鋼筆爺說出老千是一種不擇手段的勝利法，布朗尼你是喜歡輸所以不阻止他？』</p><p>「誰喜歡輸了！！」可惡那個惡德教授竟然真的給我出老千！！枉費我還相信他！！</p><p>『可是你知道也沒反應啊！』兇我做什麼！！『啊、我知道了！你這樣就是鋼筆爺說的沒牌品！今晚又輸了就對我發脾氣！！』</p><p>布朗尼差點咬到舌頭、看向鋼筆，突然覺得鋼筆鍍金邊的反光像老人家推眼鏡時的精明神光。</p><p>『我可親的布朗尼先生，』鋼筆咳兩聲，其實它很想笑。『你總得承認會發脾氣就不能說牌品好』。</p><p>是沒錯……</p><p>「好吧，卡涅菈，對不起，我不該對妳發脾氣。」</p><p>『哼，好吧，我也原諒你。』不過尾巴扭動的感覺仍然不太高興。</p><p>『能和好真是太好了，兩位，和諧乃是至善的美德。』鋼筆作為和好的見證，呵呵呵呵地下結論。</p><p>「所以，回到正題，卡涅菈妳看到依圖瑞出老千？」</p><p>『嗯？是啊，我不懂他為什麼會在袖子裡藏牌、把牌交給德莫尼克，因為你跟戈培爾都沒那麼做過，』卡涅菈歪歪頭，大而閃亮的瞳仁看起來異常好奇。『布朗尼，你的意思是你都沒看到？那你怎麼知道？！』</p><p>「因為不合理啊。」</p><p>『不合理？』哪裡不合理？</p><p>『我想也是。』鋼筆爺瞭解這個遊戲，所以他懂布朗尼的意思。</p><p>『鋼筆爺，我不懂。』卡涅菈覺得布朗尼的解釋她一定聽不懂，那還是問鋼筆好了。</p><p>『沒關係，親愛的，一隻貓不懂很正常，畢竟只有人類會在遊戲裡增加煩惱。』</p><p>『喔，好吧。』卡涅菈乾脆的放棄，至少今晚放棄。</p><p>「所以依圖瑞出老千。」布朗尼總算懂了為什麼總是輸得很奇妙。「可是老千不當場抓到就不算……」</p><p>布朗尼忍不住把眼角飄向卡涅菈，讓貓來幫忙抓老千？</p><p>『以牙還牙，以眼還眼，乃是最古老的律法與權利喔，布朗尼先生。』鋼筆敲敲筆筒，把布朗尼的注意力拉過來。</p><p>「我不會出老千，」布朗尼這麼說。「我覺得我不是那種人……就算學了也做不好，我才不要被依圖瑞抓到。」那會被恥笑得很慘。</p><p>『每個人都有他最適合的方法，出老千也是一樣啊，您也有只有您辦得到的必勝老千法。』</p><p>布朗尼眨眨眼睛，該不會真的是指卡涅菈？</p><p>鋼筆收到布朗尼的意思，搖搖頭。『您再想想，選擇有很多。』</p><p>「……啊。」很多啊！「像是──」布朗尼指指鋼筆，這讓老鋼筆笑得很開心。</p><p>『是的，像是把我放在桌上拿來記錄叫牌和分數，』鋼筆想起以前跟著歷代主人打牌的日子，顯得很高興。『雖然不能阻止一個人出老千，但我能告訴你每個人手上拿什麼牌。』</p><p>「或者是……把銀餐具放在桌上？」</p><p>『這也是個方法，』鋼筆點點頭，他完全有理由相信那些銀餐具『樂於』成為共犯。『沒有人會懷疑、會拒絕主人提供的咖啡與餐具，私人聚會拿出銀餐具也很合理。』</p><p>嗯……「這樣啊……」</p><p>『就是這樣，』對鋼筆來說，牌桌上的勝負就要在牌桌上解決，這是男人的…一個紳士該有的氣魄與堅持。『您有很多方法、很多共犯，您該善用地主的優勢。』</p><p> </p><p>於是，從一年前的秋天，布朗尼開始了他的作弊……不，老千對抗之路。</p><p> </p><p>第一次，他從櫃子裡拿出那副會說話的撲克牌，早早躲在房間裡先跟這些牌講好。</p><p> </p><p>「哈囉？我知道你們醒了，醒的都先站起來，我有事要跟你們商量。」</p><p>一疊原本在裝死的牌瞬間精神抖擻的站得筆挺、立在桌上，布朗尼覺得他大概正被閃閃發亮的眼神望著。</p><p>「因為依圖瑞出老千，所以我想……」</p><p>『我們可以幫忙！！』撲克牌激動振奮的舉手！！太棒了！！</p><p>「我還沒說幫什麼。」這麼想出來玩啊？</p><p>『出老千嘛！！小事～～』撲克牌在桌上排起陣形跳康康舞，如果撲克牌自己想出老千，這世上還有誰能比它們強？！</p><p>「我不會出老千，所以這部分你們幫不到我啊。」</p><p>『什麼嘛，你這小鬼根本不懂什麼是老千，看過魔術師洗牌嗎？把牌的花色洗在他想要的地方，老千從洗牌開始，懂嗎，布朗尼小朋友，』撲克牌拿出嚴肅的神情，專業賭徒的架式。『當你坐上牌桌的那一刻，戰爭就已經開始了！牌桌就是戰場！！』</p><p>好、好狂熱……</p><p>「……所以？」</p><p>『你們今晚要玩什麼？』</p><p>「橋牌。」</p><p>『那把好牌都洗給你！』梅花Q咯咯輕笑，被旁邊的方塊九打了一下。</p><p>『那怎麼行！那是橋牌！橋牌！橋斷了你要布朗尼跳河嗎？』紅心十想到會發生這種事就一陣驚恐。『我們得想好牌局和手順，這樣才能萬無一失。』</p><p>『萬一布朗尼沒那麼會打牌呢？』黑桃A提出其他意見。『我們總不能一直提醒他，但是難度太簡單又沒意思。』</p><p>『『『『嗯～～～～～』』』』</p><p>撲克牌們認真的開始思考戰術，布朗尼完全被晾在一邊。</p><p>「那個……有必要這樣嗎？」</p><p>『『『『當然！！』』』』</p><p>「因為是撲克牌所以更討厭輸？」</p><p>『『『『沒錯！！』』』』斬釘截鐵，鬥志高昂！</p><p>「可是，」布朗尼覺得現在是一大片『專業的』眼神正在審問他。「那樣太刻意了，依圖瑞那麼精明，他怎麼可能不發現？」</p><p>『不，孩子，可愛的布朗尼，』黑桃K站出來，拿出國王的架式。『戰爭的時候雖然不能等待對手犯錯，但你要相信再聰明的人都會幹蠢事──你要讓你的對手比你先出錯！』</p><p>『沒錯！』這次換成紅心K，豔紅的顏色看起來更是戰意十足。『進攻！進攻！這是比賽！誰規定聰明人可以『豁免』跌倒的機會？』</p><p>『但是，』黑桃皇后跟她的顏色一樣冷靜。『適當輸個幾次是正確的，一面倒會讓人失去興趣，也容易被發現在做假，我們的確得『自然且恰當的』讓布朗尼輸個幾次，好讓對方把更多錢拿出來──』</p><p>慢著慢著，事情到底進行到哪裡了？！</p><p>「各位，等等，先別想那麼多，請先聽我說，」這真是太專業了，專業到好像會賭得傾家蕩產。「請先聽我說。」</p><p>於是一堆撲克牌認真且安靜專注的『看著』布朗尼。</p><p>「我今晚的對手呢……」布朗尼突然有點不忍心告訴這些牌現實。「他會換牌──會把他的牌傳給他的隊友，我想洗牌的技術他多少也會一點。」</p><p>『『『『噢………』』』』撲克牌發出驚呼。</p><p>『這、這真是太下流了！』方塊Q忍不住慌張地抱怨。</p><p>這跟下流有什麼關係？</p><p>『這樣真是犯規中的犯規！』方塊國王一邊安撫他的皇后，一邊暴跳如雷！『應該判他死刑！怎麼可以把分配好的牌換到別的地方！死刑！！』</p><p>布朗尼完全不懂出老千還有什麼犯規的──老千本身就是犯規的，哪還有什麼道理？</p><p>「所以我說呢，」布朗尼覺得頭好痛，他要的其實並不多。「我有個建議。」</p><p>『請，孩子，』黑桃國王竭力維持風度，雖然他也很生氣。『身為一個召集人，你有發言的權利。』</p><p>我本來就有。</p><p>「咳咳，就是，第一，我不會阻止你們剛才討論的計畫。」</p><p>『這是第一。』梅花國王點點頭，同意第一點。</p><p>「第二，你們分配到每個人手中的時候，記得告訴我你們在哪裡，這樣當你們換了位置，我就知道我該開始抓老千了。」</p><p>『你要我們在人前出聲！？』紅心皇后又開始歇斯底里！『這不符合傳統與禮儀！我裁決這不可行！』</p><p>「其他人根本聽不到好不好，」一堆撲克牌在反對，弄得布朗尼啼笑皆非。「對他們來說你們說話跟沒說話都一樣。」</p><p>『我裁決這不可行！！』紅心皇后再次大聲吶喊！接著所有的人頭牌都傳來『附議！』、『我附議！』的聲音。</p><p>……</p><p>「……再囉唆就撕了你們。」</p><p>撲克牌們都抖了一下。</p><p>『這是暴力！』紅心皇后還在發瘋。『我判決這種人應該被吊死才對！！』</p><p>布朗尼一言不發的拿起紅心J作勢要撕，他太瞭解這些傢伙了。</p><p>『不～～～Q口Q！』紅心國王連忙把皇后交給其他的數字，除此之外所有的撲克牌都乖乖撲倒。『請不要傷害我的騎士！我們、我們什麼都願意做！！』</p><p>「……」唉。「你們到底演夠了沒有？」布朗尼把紅心J扔回桌上，看所有的牌又重新站起來。</p><p>『什麼話！』撲克牌抬頭挺胸，即使他們再怎麼挺也是小小一張。『關於勝負的決心，我們是認真的！！』</p><p>「……所以，」噢，夠了。「後來那段你們真的是在演戲。」</p><p>『難得出場嘛～～』黑桃J剛剛只負責鼓譟喧嘩，畢竟他家的主君比較理智。『我們很難得有這麼多話的戲份。』</p><p>還戲份咧。</p><p>「那麼，我想我們達成共識了？」布朗尼挑挑眉毛。</p><p>『隨機應變，記得報數——沒問題！』撲克牌們拍胸脯保證。</p><p>「那我們下樓囉。」</p><p>布朗尼把牌放進口袋，帶到樓下，他們通常要關店後才開始玩牌，到時候才上來拿比較不合理。</p><p> </p><p>戈培爾看見這副牌出現在桌上的時候倒是很驚訝。</p><p>「布朗尼，你把這副撲克牌翻出來啦？」</p><p>「嗯，是啊。」布朗尼瞬間有些不安，他不知道西特諾加有沒有跟戈培爾說過這是副會講話的撲克牌。</p><p>「這副牌怎麼了？」依圖瑞好整以暇的入坐、狀似無意的詢問戈培爾，一邊從布朗尼手中拿過撲克牌仔細看起來，雖然他不覺得換副牌能做什麼，也不覺得布朗尼會動手腳，但小心準沒錯。</p><p>「喔，沒什麼，只是它很老了，是我爸留下來的撲克牌，」戈培爾答道，說實話他都快忘記它了。「小時候都是玩這副牌。」</p><p>「祖傳的好運氣？」依圖瑞笑笑的看一眼布朗尼。「真希望你們今晚真的能贏一回。」</p><p>『走著瞧！』『囂張什麼！』『砍他的頭！』『你等著！！』『有種不要出老千！！』『我跟你拼了！！』『嗄嗄嗄！！』</p><p>…………</p><p>「布朗尼？」戈培爾發現布朗尼扶著額頭，表情像在忍耐什麼。</p><p>「沒事。」好吵……「我們開始吧。」</p><p>依圖瑞迅速的洗牌、切牌，把牌派到每個人面前，當四份牌出現在四個人面前時、大家拿起牌的那刻，布朗尼的手再次扶上額頭。</p><p> </p><p>『報數——！！』</p><p>『二！』『二！』『J！』『十！』『五！』『七！』『三！』『『二！』』『Q！』『K！』『九！』『四！』『六！！』『六！』『『『A ！！』』』『四！！』——</p><p> </p><p>「布朗尼？」這次布朗尼的表情很明顯的出現了『痛苦』這個形容詞，戈培爾有些擔心。「你確定你真的不要緊？」</p><p>「嗯，不要緊。」只是頭很痛。</p><p>布朗尼怎麼也沒想到撲克牌會通通一起開口、一個比一個大聲、絲毫沒有報數的順序可言，而且最重要的——</p><p>沒有花色我哪知道誰是誰……</p><p>「真的不要緊？」戈培爾不放心的又確認了一次。</p><p>「嗯……只是有點頭痛，不要緊。」</p><p> </p><p>『『『『『『『振作！！布朗尼！！』』』』』』』</p><p> </p><p>布朗尼『嘶』了一聲，大腦又一陣刺痛。「我們開始吧。」</p><p>「求勝心真強。」依圖瑞聳聳肩，他當然無所謂。</p><p>當牌全部拿起來，依圖瑞的眉毛很不經意的挑了一下，布朗尼則很努力的維持痛苦的表情。</p><p>……牌不錯嘛。</p><p>發現這些撲克牌不只是說說而已，布朗尼覺得今晚也許沒那麼糟，當然，身為敵人，他有注意到依圖瑞眉毛的動向，顯然教授也很意外洗牌結果似乎不如預期。</p><p>於是開始叫牌，每個人都在經由叫牌努力揣測別人手上拿什麼，布朗尼扶額的動作像在思考，但事實上他的頭又開始痛了——</p><p>『4S！』布朗尼手上的牌這麼吶喊！</p><p>『不行！3 N T！我們這邊有五個啊！』『我們這邊是三個！！』『我們！四個！！』</p><p>這邊是哪邊？我們和我們和『我們』是誰？誰？誰？</p><p>『4S ！！』黑桃很堅持！！『我們很健全！！』緊接著紅心迅速提出反駁——</p><p>『5～～H～～！』紅心開始合唱。『我們～是你～最後的～救贖～～感～恩～吧～～～！』</p><p>「…………」所以我剛剛算牌算到哪裡了？</p><p>「布朗尼，」戈培爾慎重的把牌蓋在桌上。「你真的確定你要繼續玩牌？」</p><p>「咦？」布朗尼驚訝的抬頭，撲克牌瞬間安靜。「我確定啊。」</p><p>「你頭痛到都沒發現輪到你叫牌了，小子。」德莫尼克敲敲桌面。</p><p>「……」布朗尼深吸一口氣。「再給我一點點、非常少的時間。」他一定得在這些牌再次開始吵鬧前想出這是怎麼回事——五、三、四、還有……</p><p>布朗尼在叫牌紙上寫下『3 N T』，瞬間眉頭又皺了一下。</p><p>「要反悔？寫錯了？」依圖瑞笑著問道。</p><p>「不，沒有，我確定就是這個。」就算不確定也得說確定，事實上他皺眉只是因為有半數以上的牌在抗議他的選擇、另一半卻在大聲叫好。</p><p>第一場，布朗尼當莊。</p><p>看到戈培爾攤牌的那瞬間布朗尼感動的想哭——居然真的從那些亂七八糟的雜音裡找到真相……</p><p>第一場的3NT有驚無險，異常吵雜，雪莉早早就閃到旁邊，卡涅菈甚至跑回樓上，撲克牌樂此不疲。</p><p>接下來的每一場幾乎都這樣。</p><p>依圖瑞似乎跟撲克牌卯上洗牌，因此布朗尼也不是每場都拿得到好牌，拿不到好牌就意味著他得當防守方或是當夢家看戈培爾打牌，這種時候的撲克牌會比他當莊的時候更吵，於是布朗尼的臉看起來就越來越痛苦、越來越痛苦、越～來～越～痛～苦——</p><p>戈培爾看不下去了。</p><p>雪莉聽不下去了。</p><p>在戈培爾打算收牌的那一刻，雪莉氣勢極強的躍上牌桌的正中央，乾乾脆脆的在記錄紙上坐下。</p><p>「喵～～～」</p><p>「雪莉？」德莫尼克嚇一跳，但他最喜歡雪莉了，雖然每次想摸都會被雪莉的尾巴拒絕。</p><p>「我想我們該結束了。」戈培爾連忙接口，眨個眼睛誇獎雪莉幹得好。「布朗尼看起來真的不太舒服。」</p><p>「……嗯……也好。」到底發生什麼事呢？依圖瑞相當疑惑，他的失誤跟布朗尼的頭痛有任何關連嗎？哈哈……怎麼可能？「今天就到這裡吧，剛好沒輸也沒贏。」</p><p>「喔？」戈培爾覺得今晚的一切發展都很微妙，但沒想到在布朗尼不舒服的情況下居然還有平手？「平手也不錯啊。」</p><p>「那晚安啦，兩位。」</p><p>客人們道別，主人們上樓，戈培爾不理會布朗尼的拒絕要他吃下阿斯匹靈，等布朗尼帶著牌虛弱的回到房間，他發現他的確需要。</p><p>『——親愛的布朗尼小子，』雪莉坐在書桌上，緩緩搖擺扭動的尾巴宛若法官的木槌般具有魄力。『你是不是該給我個解釋？』</p><p>「雪莉……」頭好痛……耳朵也好痛……布朗尼把牌掏出來扔在床角，看見雪莉跳到床上，不偏不倚的一腳踩著那副牌。「我可以明天再解釋嗎？」</p><p>『那我可以現在把這玩意兒扔進馬桶裡嗎？』雪莉用貓掌把整盒牌翻個面。</p><p>『不！』『妳這畜生！』『這是暴力！！』『粗魯！』『沒教養！！』——</p><p>雪莉瞇起眼，伸出爪子刺進牌盒。</p><p>『剛剛是哪個在罵我？』</p><p>『……沒……沒有……』很小聲、很小聲。</p><p>『我可不是布朗尼，耳朵好得很，』雪莉笑得連牙尖都露出來，『而且更沒耐性，我頭痛死了，是哪個？』</p><p>『…布、布朗尼……』撲克牌小聲的、客氣的哀求道：『請你跟她解釋……我們真的沒辦法少了彼此……我們知道錯了……』戰戰兢兢。『請……請接受我們的歉意……』</p><p>「雪莉……」</p><p>『我保留你們的道歉，』雪莉收起爪子，但沒有收回腳。『還有，我不喜歡我問問題的時候被打岔。』</p><p>『我們絕對會遵守對話禮儀，夫人。』這個布朗尼認出來了，是黑桃K的聲音。</p><p>『那麼，換你了，布朗尼。』雪莉豎起耳朵。『你就算只剩一口氣也得給我說清楚，也不想想是誰得為我今晚的苦難負責啊？』</p><p>「……是我……對不起……我想我真的幹了蠢事……」</p><p>『你的確是幹了蠢事——為了贏所以用上它們？太不智了。』</p><p>「我只是想阻止依圖瑞出老千……我只是想阻止依圖瑞出老千……」</p><p>布朗尼痛苦的聲音像在夢話，而且還沒說完就真的睡著了，雪莉把頭貼近又拉遠，沒想到布朗尼真的睡著了，連她用腳戳了三、四下也沒醒。</p><p>『嗯……』真是沒辦法。『好吧。』</p><p>雪莉叼著牌離開房間，反正也不是非得問布朗尼不可——畢竟烤問一副牌有什麼難的呢？真相要多少有多少。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p>『唉……』</p><p>第二天是休息日，布朗尼難得的睡到中午，一醒來就聽見雪莉的嘆息？</p><p>「雪莉？」</p><p>『喔，早啊布朗尼，我已經知道事情的經過了。』雪莉抖抖耳朵。</p><p>「那……為什麼嘆氣？」</p><p>『我本來想用烤問——問完順手燒掉，』雪莉又嘆了口氣。『但我忘記我不會開瓦斯爐，銀餐具也不會。』</p><p>「……」妳下手還真狠……「然後？」</p><p>『所以我用了微波爐，那個只要按按鈕就好。』雪莉眨眨眼，還是很哀傷。</p><p>布朗尼驚嚇的從床上彈跳坐起！！</p><p>「然然然然然然後？！」</p><p>『然後它們什麼都交代的一清二楚，』雪莉再嘆了口氣。『可是沒插電，雖然這個銀餐具會。』</p><p>「……所以……？」</p><p>『我插電、設定高溫、設定時間、就差按下開始——』雪莉搖搖頭。『就在那一刻，我居然心軟了？！真不可思議！！』</p><p>「仁慈是美德，雪莉，相信我，它們以後一定會非～～常乖巧。」布朗尼也心有餘悸，「所以妳是在……感慨自己不夠……冷血？」</p><p>『什麼冷血！！』雪莉抗議！『它們不過是副牌！』</p><p>「銀餐具也只是餐具啊。」布朗尼好心的提醒。</p><p>『好吧，』雪莉只是不滿意自己難得的沒有貫徹初衷。『我放過它們了。』</p><p>「謝謝妳，雪莉。」</p><p>『哼……』白貓不屑的撇頭，尾巴扭兩下，但終究還是很在意那件事。『算了，戈培爾很擔心你感冒，還特地把午餐拿上來，現在在客廳喔。』</p><p>「啊，我馬上出去。」布朗尼飛速的下床洗澡洗頭洗臉換衣服，雖然有點懶得吹頭髮但還是被雪莉『喵嗄嗄！』的凶去吹頭髮，當他出現在客廳，全程總歷時幾乎媲美優秀軍人。</p><p>『你邊吃，我們邊討論，』雪莉好整以暇的趴下，『我都不知道依圖瑞出老千呢！』</p><p>「妳不知道？！」布朗尼大吃一驚，卡涅菈甚至抬頭想知道是不是秋天倒退回夏天——雪莉居然會不知道？！</p><p>『嗯，我不知道啊，』雪莉一點也不覺得這有什麼好奇怪。『我都在看大家的臉，尤其是戈培爾的，那些表情要多有趣就有多有趣，我哪有空？』</p><p>「……原來如此。」如果是這個理由，布朗尼想他能理解，完全可以。</p><p>『所以，我直接說結論，』雪莉向來乾脆，這也是她自豪的地方。『我支持你想打倒依圖瑞的決心，但我反對像昨天那樣的笨方法。』</p><p>「……我只是……」</p><p>『只是什麼？』</p><p>「我只是沒想到它們會……」一瞬間布朗尼不知道該說什麼。「這麼的……沒有常識？我聽它們說策略說得很縝密，但沒想到做事會……」這麼的毫無條理。</p><p>『布朗尼，這就是笨！』雪莉簡直恨鐵不成鋼！『你有腦！我也有腦！但是撲克牌沒有！！他們是無腦的！！』</p><p>「……銀餐具也沒有。」布朗尼不甘心的反駁……何止是沒有腦，家裡一堆會說話啦、好賭啦、愛砍頭什麼的東西根本通通不可理喻，缺個大腦——根本不重要吧？！</p><p>『你知道銀餐具幾歲了？』雪莉質問。『它們兩百歲了！就算銀餐具的大腦只有一個原子的大小，那也是兩～～百年的精華！鋼筆爺還五百歲咧！比你的笨腦袋還好用！！』</p><p>「……雪莉，」布朗尼不高興，「我覺得妳剛才講得太過份了，我會生氣喔。」</p><p>白貓看看布朗尼，低頭，又抬頭。</p><p>『唔，抱歉，我說過頭了。』</p><p>布朗尼笑著點頭，摸摸雪莉，低頭吃了幾口蔬菜麵，總算瞭解雪莉其實想說什麼。</p><p>「我們來檢討一下作法。」</p><p>『喔，對，就是檢討，』雪莉來了精神。『首先，做牌是一定要，但是——讓它們盡量閉嘴。』</p><p>「……我也這麼覺得。」昨晚的地獄布朗尼實在不想再來一次了。</p><p>所以撲克牌第二次上場的時候——</p><p> </p><p>『嗄啊～～～～～～～～～～！！』</p><p> </p><p>嚇！！</p><p> </p><p>布朗尼的身體重重一跳，正要出牌—出老千—的依圖瑞被布朗尼嚇一跳，要抽換的牌又收回手裡。</p><p>「……怎麼？」依圖瑞皺眉，簡直見鬼了——布朗尼像是被鬼嚇到，他則像是被鬼盯上，這是今晚的第幾次？</p><p>「沒事。」布朗尼揉揉額角，雪莉揉揉耳朵。</p><p>撲克牌的存在可以阻止依圖瑞經由洗牌而做牌，那麼，只要依圖瑞要偷換牌的時候讓撲克牌大叫，就知道——就可以抓到依圖瑞出老千。</p><p> </p><p>『變態～～～～～～～～～～～～！！』</p><p>「——依圖瑞……」布郎尼按住額頭，因為依圖瑞並不『總是』出老千，所以撲克牌突然出現或是頻繁出現的尖叫……不，布郎尼覺得只有等他瘋了才有可能習慣這種尖叫。</p><p>「什麼事？」依圖瑞把幾乎滑進袖口的方塊Q推回牌堆，除了撲克牌和貓，誰也沒看到他做了什麼。</p><p>「你……」你可不可以不要出老千？「……我剛剛覺得你好像少了一張牌。」</p><p>「喔，那是你太緊張了，」依圖瑞笑笑，把牌收攏，拿起水杯喝了一口。「方塊Q，換你了，布朗尼。」</p><p>「……非常謝謝你，真的。」</p><p>「我知道這張牌讓你煩惱很久。」依圖瑞露出理解的表情。</p><p>「……不只是這樣。」你早點把她交出來，我就不用聽她叫那麼多次……</p><p>依圖瑞看了眼德莫尼克，對方撇撇嘴、聳個肩——誰知道怎麼回事？</p><p>於是教授也聳聳肩，這一切都不太對，尤其是布朗尼，這並不是說蛋糕男孩變成司康餅所以開始出老千，當然也不是發現自己出老千所以變成了小餐包，但事情很不對勁，真的不對勁。</p><p>今晚每次他『將要』出千時就有個人會『嚇一跳』，看看戈培爾，顯然沒有人相信這叫『沒事』。</p><p>「布朗尼，」難道是感冒的人容易受到驚嚇？戈培爾怎麼想都覺得怪。「你感冒還沒好嗎？還是又頭痛了？」</p><p>「……是有點頭痛。」</p><p> </p><p>『我～～～～～們將～～～～遠～～～去～～～～』</p><p> </p><p>又有？！布朗尼的身體小小一顫，抬頭往依圖瑞那邊看去，而正在作實驗的教授給布朗尼一個大大的微笑。</p><p>「頭痛還沒好？」依圖瑞出了張黑桃七，「那我們今晚打完這副牌就散場吧，可別太逞強。」</p><p>依圖瑞不想繼續這不易獲勝而且又詭異的賭博之夜，而布朗尼也覺得他非常需要休息。</p><p>『布朗尼……』布朗尼倒回床上，雪莉也腳步搖晃的仆倒在布朗尼床邊。『我瞭解你上禮拜的感受了……我居然幹了蠢事……』</p><p>「嗯……」這世間最叫人覺得嘆為觀止的是世人的苦難……布朗尼心中浮現王爾德的句子，心想他一定沒碰過這麼嘆為觀止的。「我們休息吧……」</p><p>『嗯……』</p><p>憔悴的白貓和憔悴的年輕人睡倒在房間的微光中，從門縫裡看見這一切的卡涅菈和戈培爾，為了不同的理由對看了彼此。</p><p>戈培爾想想，蹲下來面對卡涅菈。</p><p>「卡涅菈，布朗尼真的是感冒嗎？妳知道發生什麼事情嗎？為什麼雪莉看起來也很不舒服呢？」</p><p>卡涅菈眨眨眼睛，萬分無奈的低頭，不過就是個遊戲嘛！戈培爾你也是！你又聽不懂還問我！！</p><p>「喵……」</p><p>戈培爾愣了愣，才開始傻笑。</p><p>「對喔，我聽不懂。」唉……祕密像懸在心頭的逗貓棒、抹在唇上卻不能吃的蜂蜜，讓人渾身不對坐立難安。「可是布朗尼一定不會告訴我，唉唉唉唉……」</p><p>卡涅菈甩甩尾巴，不懂戈培爾有什麼好唉聲嘆氣的。</p><p> </p><p>於是，第二天在布朗尼房間又再次展開戰術會議。</p><p> </p><p>『我現在堅信，』雪莉抬頭挺胸、坐姿莊嚴肅穆：『那些牌必須要閉嘴。』</p><p>「附議。」布朗尼舉手附議。</p><p>負責記錄的鋼筆爺對撲克牌投以一絲細微的抱歉，在紙上寫下：一、撲克牌必須保持沈默，只負責做牌。</p><p>『所以該麼辦呢？』雪莉歪歪頭。</p><p>「嗯……」依圖瑞好像發現我察覺他出老千這件事……讓貓幫忙還是太顯眼了。「我們來增加共犯吧。」</p><p>再次聚在牌桌上的時候，夏季最後的餘音已徹底遠去，堤岸邊的蘆葦染上薄薄的金，璀璨的向遠道而來的有翼訪客送別，請牠們攜帶拜訪的信給遠在尼羅河的親戚，傾訴千里之外季風的味道。</p><p>『呀嘿～～』銀點心叉在空中跳躍旋轉。『輪到我們了嗎？！輪到我們嗎？！』</p><p>『快～～～』銀茶匙碰撞彼此，聲音響亮。『告訴我們今晚要做什麼！！我們什麼都準備好了！！』</p><p>『我們可以幫你戳依圖瑞的眼睛！』銀餐叉挺身自告奮勇，沒有聽見鋼筆嘆息。</p><p>「……可以出老千，不能戳眼睛。」布朗尼把銀餐叉按倒在桌上。</p><p>要讓它們做什麼？鋼筆的說法——把它們擦亮，用它們看對手的牌。</p><p>布朗尼的期望再多一點，他希望依圖瑞要換牌給德莫尼克的時候，銀餐具們—銀點心叉和銀茶匙—能給這兩位一點麻煩，只要能讓傳牌失敗就行。</p><p>至於作法當然還是只能期望這些銀製品見機行事——當然，不能大叫、不能說話，只能做事。</p><p>『好耶！！』銀餐具歡呼！即使是沒出場的餐刀也照嗨！『兄弟們！！換我們了！！』</p><p>「這樣真的沒問題嗎？」布朗尼相當不安，但雪莉卻頗有信心。</p><p>『放心，它們知道該做什麼的。』</p><p> </p><p>等開始打牌……</p><p>『喂～～這個角度看不看得到～～？』德莫尼克手邊的銀茶匙發出小小的閃光。</p><p>『這裡是布朗尼的茶匙！我是特務C！我覺得要在偏左邊一點！』</p><p>『這裡是依圖瑞茶匙，我是特務A，我找不到可以反射的空隙！請准許我報牌！！黑桃、紅心、方塊、梅花分別是4、4、3、2！黑桃家裡沒大人的Q J十一點牌型！』</p><p>雪莉眨眨眼睛，在布朗尼耳邊說悄悄話。</p><p>『——聽起來似乎很專業？』</p><p>「……是很專業。」可是銀餐具的專業為什麼會是這個？</p><p>『這邊是戈培爾茶匙！主人手上三張A啦～！！牌型是5、6、1、1 ！！噢！！不是天堂就是地獄嗎？！這下子布朗尼該如～～～何是好！？』</p><p>……是地獄……</p><p>布朗尼看著自己的牌重重垂下頭，他有一張黑桃、沒有紅心，七張帶A K方塊，五張梅花……</p><p>今天依圖瑞是坐他下家，如果他當莊可以多騙到一個贏蹬，可是在他騙到牌之前大概會先騙到戈培爾……</p><p>『布朗尼選手陷入痛苦的抉擇之中！！喔喔喔喔～～～戈培爾開叫！二紅心！依圖瑞開開心心的PASS！！輪到布朗尼叫牌！！到底該怎麼辦！？到～～底該怎麼辦——噢……PASS。』</p><p>銀餐具發出非常遺憾不滿的聲音，布朗尼牌後不滿的撇嘴……他也沒辦法，沒橋啊。</p><p>布朗尼鬱悶的當夢家把牌攤在桌上，於是有時間聽餐具們的討論。</p><p>『這裡是特務B，我們應該來討論一下要如何阻止敵方換牌。』</p><p>『攻擊眼睛——好吧，我沒辦法跳那麼高。』</p><p>『掉到地上？』</p><p>『是個方法，』聽起來應該是特務A的聲音。『但是一直……唉呦！』</p><p>匡噹！</p><p>「啊，抱歉，」依圖瑞彎腰撿銀茶匙，「好了。」</p><p>『這裡是特務A，經實驗證明落地方案無效——只會更方便他傳牌。我們還有什麼辦法？』</p><p>『打翻茶或咖啡？』布朗尼這次聽到自己手邊的茶匙說話了。</p><p>『那不行，會弄髒桌子跟撲克牌。』</p><p>『『『『嗯～～～～～～』』』』</p><p>『『『『布朗尼！我們沒辦法了！！我們沒辦法達成體制內的有效攻擊！！』』』』</p><p>……唉。</p><p>『喔，我聽到布朗尼的嘆息聲了。』</p><p>『哼哼，現在放棄還太早～～』特務A的聲音躍躍欲試。『我們來看看怎樣的情況他會想換牌！情報收集！！』</p><p>『『『『喔～～～～～～！』』』』</p><p> </p><p>對依圖瑞來說，今晚沒那麼奇怪。</p><p>換牌的時候不會有人嚇一跳，看起來布朗尼今天也不怎麼頭痛。雖然他洗牌做牌的成功率不合常理的低於預期，但至少換牌都還算順利。</p><p> </p><p>那是個布朗尼—戈培爾組小贏，而依圖瑞組小輸的一晚，但兩人都知道這件事還沒結束。</p><p> </p><p>「有事？」狐狸似的教授邊問邊笑。那晚之後過了幾天，陡降的氣溫似乎想一舉掃除街上的葉子，街上翻飛的紅葉偶爾凝上薄霜。</p><p>「……身為一個教授居然出老千。」布朗尼拿起外套遞給準備離開的依圖瑞。</p><p>這麼可愛的控訴簡直差點讓依圖瑞爆笑出聲。</p><p>「你抓到我出老千？」</p><p>「……沒有。」</p><p>「誰規定當教授不能出老千？」依圖瑞繼續笑。「下了班我就不是教授，上牌桌我就是要贏，我就是出老千不擇手段不講道理，因為我討厭輸──難道你喜歡輸？」</p><p>「……不。」</p><p>「那你就沒道理阻止我，你也討厭嘛！」依圖瑞穿好外套，戴上帽子，布朗尼的表情真讓人滿意。「雖然不知道發生什麼事，不過繼續努力啊！」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>「阻止我啊。」</p><p>依圖瑞瀟灑的離開，他們的對話雪莉全都聽見了。</p><p>『你要放話也放得有氣勢一點嘛！』唉，真是的，怎麼這麼笨呢？這麼說只會讓人更想使壞，更何況依圖瑞本來就愛整人。</p><p>「……我原本想議和。」</p><p>『呵呵。』雪莉乾笑兩聲。『我想那張桌上只有你想和談吧，如果讓戈培爾知道依圖瑞出老千，他說什麼也得整回來——就算違反原則在咖啡裡加瀉藥他也樂！才不會甘心被整呢！』</p><p>「我是這間店最愛好和平的？」不會吧？</p><p>『跟撲克牌、銀餐具、戈培爾還有很多的東西比起來——是的，我想你大概是這間店裡唯一『吃素的』傢伙吧。』</p><p>……………</p><p>「我就是愛好和平。」</p><p>『很好啊，這裡很缺這種人，我們一直都很歡迎你也很寵愛你啊！布朗尼～*＊』雪莉壞心的朝布朗尼眨個眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>美人的媚眼傾城傾國，貓美人的媚眼效果也不差，布朗尼苦笑兩聲，認了。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>出老千跟作弊一樣是門博大精深歷史悠久的技術活動，一群不專業的傢伙想要達成這個任務，那不是超規格的互通訊息可以輕易完成。</p><p>更何況……</p><p>「很吵。」布朗尼對於這原本是娛樂的事件發展感到無奈，但要他甘願被坑又實在做不到。「銀餐具也很吵。」</p><p>『可是我們辦事實在！』說著說著銀餐具也心虛了，『雖然我們只有報牌……沒辦法阻止他。』</p><p>精靈們也有精靈們的困擾，不能隨意在看不見它們姿態的人類面前，肆意活動到『被察覺』是不成文的規矩之一。</p><p>這樣的話銀餐具就沒輒了。</p><p>『放跳蚤去咬他？』蟑螂提出生物武器級的戰友。</p><p>「不行。」布朗尼狠瞪一眼，「別說跳蚤，你居然還在我家？」</p><p>『你你你你你認得出我？！』不可能！！在人類看來每隻蟑螂都一樣啊！！</p><p>「你是蟑螂，」布朗尼語氣陰狠。「我記得我說過——」</p><p>『晚安再見不送——』「啪！」</p><p>蟑螂飛速逃逸，但布朗尼的拖鞋更快，那短暫的寧靜讓撲克牌和銀餐具想起布朗尼爆走起來也是個狠角色。</p><p>「解決，」布朗尼還挺得意自己拖鞋丟得很準。「所以我們繼續整理必勝法。」</p><p>『是、是！』</p><p> </p><p>每次不成功就再討論，從布朗尼開始『低調』挑戰依圖瑞的那天，那種微妙的小輸小贏就像風吹過天平，誰都希望天平停下來的時候傾向自己一點。</p><p>該怎麼做？一年後的布朗尼整理出一個心得：首先，撲克牌要在桌上，不准說話；銀餐具也不准說話，但盡量反射牌讓布朗尼看到；雪莉負責用耳朵尾巴告訴布朗尼依圖瑞的牌是什麼，或是在換下某些關鍵牌時蹭過去搗亂一下；最後，布朗尼一定得當莊，因為只有他才知道到底發生什麼事。</p><p>可是這樣一來，戈培爾就很無聊，簡直是無聊斃了。</p><p>戈培爾不是牌技不好，但總是到最最緊要的關頭就失去耐心，因為是賭博，所以也就格外享受鋌而走險的快感——但是這根本就是別人挖好的坑啊！！</p><p>布朗尼不想跟戈培爾說依圖瑞出老千，說是意氣之爭也好，他覺得這是依圖瑞給他下的挑戰書，豈有認輸的道理？</p><p>「布朗尼……」剛開始戈培爾還會覺得布朗尼認真到近乎痛苦的臉很好玩，但再好玩也有極限。</p><p>「我當莊。」</p><p>這幾乎變成最近一個月牌桌上的常見對話。</p><p>於是依圖瑞的笑容越來越微妙，他知道布朗尼的自尊心一向比看起來高，但從沒想過布朗尼居然想靠自己解決，完全沒有告訴戈培爾這件事的樣子。</p><p>事實上到最後說不定連雪莉都比戈培爾會玩橋牌，有時雪莉的貓掌還會阻止戈培爾幹傻事，於是戈培爾就越來越無聊、越來越無聊……</p><p>「喂……布朗尼……」公休日的午後，本想抱著布朗尼午睡的戈培爾，終於忍不住問起這件事。「為什麼最近你都一直努力搶莊？」</p><p>「……我不想輸。」布朗尼愣了愣，把報紙蓋到臉上。</p><p>「我也想玩耶，你一直當莊我很無聊。」</p><p>「我不要輸給依圖瑞。」</p><p>「那你贏德莫尼克就好啦！他們是一隊！」</p><p>實際上還剛好是一對咧……</p><p>「一樣，我不要，有賭錢的我絕對不要輸，尤其不要輸給依圖瑞。」</p><p>「那我們下次改成賭咖啡、賭……酒、書或是其他什麼的？」</p><p>「不是那個問題。」布朗尼覺得這樣說好像有點不客氣，所以又補上一句。「只要有賭注，同桌的又有依圖瑞，我就絕對不要輸。」</p><p>「……就是不要輸給依圖瑞？」戈培爾覺得他好像有點理解布朗尼的重點了。「因為之前總是輸給他？」</p><p>「……」布朗尼想想。「……可以這麼說。」</p><p>「什麼啊……布朗尼真是個輸不起的傢伙，沒氣量。」</p><p>「什——什麼？我哪裡輸不起了！？」</p><p>「這樣耿耿於懷就是輸不起啊，」戈培爾也很認真！因為他超無聊！他又不是出牌機！「小賭輸一下有什麼關係！」</p><p>「……不要。」</p><p>「輸不起！！布朗尼你這個輸不起沒氣量的傢伙！」</p><p>「好啦！我就是輸不起啦怎樣！」</p><p>布朗尼氣嘟嘟的蓋上報紙翻身不理戈培爾，被擠下沙發的戈培爾愣了半天才想到好像還有個關鍵字，所以又偷偷把報紙掀起一角，靠近布朗尼耳邊說悄悄話。</p><p>「你偷偷告訴我依圖瑞做了什麼好不好？」不然你幹嘛那麼不爽輸給他？</p><p>布朗尼又安靜半天，分過一半的報紙把戈培爾的頭也蓋起來，從報紙下把頭湊過去悄悄說：</p><p>「他每次都出老千。」</p><p>什——</p><p>報紙發出劇烈的窸窣聲</p><p> </p><p>「布朗尼……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「糟糕，我想把依圖瑞的咖啡調漲三倍。」戈培爾的聲音很苦惱。「我好像也輸不起耶……」</p><p>「那有什麼關係。」我們是一對嘛。</p><p>「我現在開始學千術好像太晚了喔？」</p><p>「……你還是在咖啡裡放瀉藥吧。」</p><p>看著戈培爾躍躍欲試的臉，布朗尼欲哭無淚的拍拍戈培爾的頭——這真是甜蜜又痛苦的障礙物啊……</p><p>其實面對戈培爾的時候，屢敗屢戰的布朗尼一樣是輸不起……但就算輸了也一樣很開心。</p><p> </p><p>反正輸不起就代表我會一直記著你嘛！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 番外－夏天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>貓的痛苦</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>炎熱的夏天造訪這個城市，燦爛到讓景色鮮豔刺眼的陽光肆無忌憚地揮灑，每個人都喊著熱、說夏天到了，但是對布朗尼而言，一直到看見被剃毛的查爾斯出現在店裡，才真的『非常有』夏天到了的感覺。</p><p>『布朗尼，』查爾斯的語氣有著平常沒有的震動。『你現在的表情在說『夏天真的到了』對不對？』</p><p>「應該說，」布朗尼打量查爾斯的表情，但總是忍不住看向牠被剃光的身體。「會有種『啊，又到這個時候啦……』的感覺。」</p><p>『啊，是的，我明白，』查爾斯的語氣有些自暴自棄。『你看！光溜溜的貓！又到了貓被剃毛的時候！真的，我明白你在說什麼。』</p><p>「查爾斯，冷靜點……」布朗尼連忙拿出用貓薄荷泡的薄荷茶放在查爾斯面前。「說實話，我以為……我以為你應該習慣了。」</p><p>『……我也以為我早該習慣了。』</p><p>布朗尼毫不懷疑如果貓會掩面的話，查爾斯現在應該在掩面哭泣。</p><p>身為人類沒有這種煩惱，但既然上次查爾斯都能跟他來個人與貓的『Man’s talk』，這種時候他也該有義氣的聽聽查爾斯的抱怨。</p><p>「說吧，兄弟，」布朗尼坐在後院的長椅上，安慰的拍拍查爾斯。「我想我至少還能聽你說。」</p><p>『我、我……』查爾斯聲音哽咽。『——為什麼不能讓我留著我的毛呢？』</p><p>「……」這大概是所有長毛貓的心聲吧。「因為很熱啊，查爾斯，你確定你要留著那一身長毛？」</p><p>『我…我可以忍耐，真的，』毛茸茸的頭低落垂下，欲哭無淚。『這世界每年都有夏天，但以前有哪隻貓被剃毛？我可以盡可能待在陰涼的地方，只要忍一下三個月很快就過去了，真的，我很能忍耐。』</p><p>「查爾斯，這不是忍耐不忍耐的問題，」布朗尼思考各種假設。「我想你應該有看過，那些因為濕熱而長疹子、脫毛得皮膚病的貓，萬一，我是說萬一呢？到時候你還是一樣那邊禿一塊、這邊禿一塊，而且還得擦上紫色的藥水……這樣有比較好嗎？」</p><p>『我……這……』查爾斯很難想像發生這種事的自己會是什麼樣子……不，其實好像有發生過？</p><p>「我有聽老赫曼說過喔，他說你很小的時候曾經這樣長過濕疹，」布朗尼替老赫曼說句公道話。「弄了一個月才好，從此他都記得當他換短袖的時候就帶你去剃毛，這是他關心你的證明喔，查爾斯，只是很不幸的……這必須稍稍傷害你的自尊心。」</p><p>查爾斯垂下頭沈默良久，才又無奈的抬起那雙金眼。</p><p>『我想起來了……是有這麼回事。』</p><p>「所以這也不是故意要傷害你的啊，」布朗尼乾咳兩聲。「剛好夏天跟你的長毛處不來，把毛剃掉也是不得已。」</p><p>『我真的很想說我能體會，我能明白，』查爾斯還是很低落。『但是，布朗尼，我是一隻貓！』</p><p>布朗尼點頭。</p><p>『你知道身上沒有毛有多麼不安嗎！？』</p><p>布朗尼搖頭。</p><p>『──那就像人類沒有穿衣服被扔到大馬路上裸奔啊！！』查爾斯顯得很氣憤。『一個不想裸奔的人類被迫裸奔的羞恥就跟我現在的心情一樣！！』</p><p>「呃……」好像可以想像又好像沒辦法想像。「但其實……還是有毛啊，」布朗尼伸手摸摸刺刺的短毛。「只是很短……其實我還挺喜歡這種手感的啦查爾斯。」</p><p>『不用這樣安慰我，』查爾斯用被修剪得像獅子尾巴的貓尾巴拍開布朗尼的手，在看到自己的尾巴時又是一陣嘆息。『我看得出來每個人類的表情都是很有趣、很好笑－－那表情就是在說：你看！被剃毛的貓！而且……』</p><p>「而且？」</p><p>『都看到底下的肉了……』查爾斯的聲音簡直快哭了。『這真是太丟臉了……』</p><p>雪莉一直在廚房的窗戶邊看著查爾斯跟布朗尼，她不知道該不該第一時間過去……安慰查爾斯。雖然這已經不是第一年了，但是被剃毛的不是她、她也覺得這很丟臉……所以這要她怎麼安慰查爾斯？尤其她的毛都很健全、很完整，雪莉真不知道毛皮完整的她該怎麼出現在查爾斯面前，要怎麼才能不會更傷害牠又能安慰牠。</p><p>而戈培爾看著焦躁的雪莉也看很久，當他不務正業的在雪莉旁邊跟著看雪莉在看什麼，他發現布朗尼嘀嘀咕咕的似乎在說什麼……不，聊天？也不是。戈培爾歪頭思考了一下，覺得布朗尼那大概是安慰的表情語氣。</p><p>「布朗尼～～」</p><p>「？戈培爾？」布朗尼彷彿受到驚嚇般的回頭，「啊，抱歉，前面很忙嗎？」連忙站起來。「我都忘記了。」</p><p>「不，」戈培爾嘻嘻嘿嘿的笑著，揮揮手要布朗尼別緊張。「前面不忙，我只是很好奇你在跟查爾斯聊什麼，看起來你好像在安慰牠？」</p><p>「我的確在安慰牠……」布朗尼不是很確定該說到什麼程度。「查爾斯只是因為被剃毛了……所以很難過。」</p><p>戈培爾眨眨眼睛，在他看來查爾斯的確有點低落，但還算平淡。</p><p>「我一直以為查爾斯已經很習慣了，畢竟都那麼多年了，每年看到他也都覺得……他看起來很不以為意啊……」</p><p>『誰不以為意啊！！』</p><p>戈培爾只聽到憤怒的喵喵喵－－這應該是抗議。「牠在抗議嗎？」戈培爾指指查爾斯。</p><p>「是。」布朗尼一邊回答戈培爾一邊繼續安慰查爾斯。「查爾斯，大部分的人都會這樣覺得，我也覺得你應該早就習慣了才對。」</p><p>『我……』毛茸茸的、被修剪成圓形的黑色貓頭仰起，淚汪汪的金色眼睛看著牠的伴侶和人類朋友。『我知道我真的該習慣了，但是、但是我沒辦法……貓也是有羞恥心……只要低頭看到底下露出的肉我就覺得……自己跟沒穿一樣……想到自己居然要習慣這麼不知羞恥、罔顧禮儀的行為我就……』</p><p>戈培爾聽見可憐兮兮的喵嗚喵嗚，布朗尼的翻譯一如預料是非常可愛的哭訴－－雖然查爾斯沒掉眼淚，好吧，這是控訴。「如果這麼在乎底下的肉露出來，」</p><p>『嗯？』「喵？」</p><p>「你可以拜託老赫曼幫你做衣服啊！他手藝這麼好！你大前年冬天的那頂貝雷帽跟小風衣做得多好！做件衣服嘛！」</p><p>『剃掉我的毛又讓我穿衣服是什麼道理！！』查爾斯喵嗚喵嗚的叫。『這樣還不如讓我把毛留著！而且冬天就算了，平常穿衣服好奇怪，我不習慣。』</p><p>「－－查爾斯這麼說。」布朗尼翻譯，不得不承認查爾斯的想法也有道理。</p><p>雪莉在窗邊垂下耳朵尾巴，她第一次認識到伴侶那纖細的一面，不知道說無奈還是……</p><p>「那……」戈培爾腦袋一轉，覺得這個主意也很不錯。「那就把底下的肉塗黑一點嘛！！看不出來就不會介意了，看是塗黑還是染黑，那很容易啊，用防皮膚病的藥水把膚色弄深一點也可以，這個方法不錯吧？」</p><p>戈培爾得意的等待誇獎，沒想到布朗尼和查爾斯都努力驚慌的拚命搖頭。</p><p>「把皮塗黑？戈培爾，別開玩笑了！」布朗尼把查爾斯抱在懷裡，深怕戈培爾興頭一起就對查爾斯做什麼。</p><p>『雖然白白的肉看起來很羞恥，但我還是比較喜歡忠於原色。』</p><p>「－－查爾斯這麼說。所以不用了，真的，戈培爾。」</p><p>「嗯……這樣啊……」戈培爾搖頭晃腦的走回前面，似乎還沒放棄這個問題，而雪莉則從戈培爾的視線之外鑽出去，輕輕巧巧的靠近查爾斯。</p><p>『查爾斯，』雪莉舔舔查爾斯的身體和圓圓的臉。『你知道我不介意的，我一直都很愛你喔。』</p><p>『是的，我知道，親愛的。』查爾斯似乎真的受到了慰藉，也笑笑的舔回去，不過雪莉的下一句話讓他覺得，或許還是快點習慣夏天比較好。</p><p>『還好戈培爾不是你的主人，查爾斯，你覺得他去找老赫曼商量你的皮色的可能有多少？』</p><p>『親愛的，』查爾斯坐正，努力讓自己看起來很振作。</p><p>『我想我從今年開始可以習慣……這就是夏天。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 尾聲－十年後</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>兩人正式交往的十年後，布朗尼三十一歲的那年生日前，十八歲的雪莉老得只能在窗邊的地上曬太陽，眼睛藍得跟十年前一樣鮮豔，貓的眼裡映出她陪伴已久的主人與朋友，依然敏銳的聽力毫不費勁的捕捉重點。</p><p>布朗尼正在向戈培爾要求一份生日禮物。</p><p>認識以來第一次開口要求的生日禮物，是一個許可。</p><p> </p><p>「可以陪我去看看我的生父嗎？」布朗尼輕輕的問道，很安靜很坦然的望著戈培爾驚訝後掩飾的不安。</p><p>「喔、啊……呃、好，當然好。」戈培爾不知道自己受到什麼打擊，但這瞬間突然有種受打擊的挫折、無力與不安。「我不知道你們一直有聯絡。」</p><p>「不，戈培爾，我們沒有聯絡。」布朗尼知道戈培爾誤會了，但他更明白自己的泰然能為戈培爾做什麼。「只有你是我唯一的家人，戈培爾，曾經亦父亦友，如今的情人伴侶，我沒有別人。」</p><p>「不……我不是……」不是這個意思？那又是什麼意思？戈培爾醒悟他恐懼的不就是『不再是最重要』的嗎？或許連被隱瞞都比不上這種挫折。「謝謝。」</p><p>布朗尼笑著在戈培爾額頭上親一下，望著戈培爾鼓勵他問問題。</p><p>「……你知道他在哪裡？」戈培爾想想，不確定的問了一個。</p><p>「不，我不知道。」布朗尼說得肯定又簡單。「但我想我知道該怎麼找到他。」</p><p>「…我記得…你跟我說過你……那些關於寄養時的事情。」戈培爾發現他似乎找到問題在哪了。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「你跟我說過你為什麼會被寄養嗎？」</p><p>「沒有。」</p><p>戈培爾點點頭……他當時能收養布朗尼，意味著布朗尼已經徹底的……沒有任何親屬擁有他的監護權。</p><p>「……你母親呢？」</p><p>「聽說在我一歲半的時候不見了，」布朗尼還是笑，那是要戈培爾別擔心的笑容。「沒有人知道她在哪。」</p><p>「你為什麼……」都過了這麼久，「為什麼會想去看他？」</p><p>「因為十年前你跟我說了西特諾加的事。」</p><p>戈培爾怔住，這兩者有何關連？</p><p>「因為西特諾加是你不想忘記的父親，而那個人是我不曾清楚記憶的父親。」布朗尼握著戈培爾的手，清楚知道自己握住什麼。「我說過，我五歲前的記憶很模糊，當我開始懂事……當我開始希望會有個好的寄養家人，我就沒再看過他，也沒問過，一次都沒有。」</p><p>「……因為那是你的生父，所以你想去看看嗎？」</p><p>「不是期待什麼，」布朗尼說道，那複雜的表情宛若身負重擔的朝聖者，「不因為他的善惡，我想確定自己逃避的東西，看看給予我一半生命的人……即使所有人都覺得忘了比較好。」</p><p>「那就去看看。」戈培爾平靜的說道，他懂布朗尼的意思。</p><p> </p><p>他們安排時間、一起離開這座城市，去拜訪布朗尼最早待的那個寄養中心，布朗尼以為那裡不會有人記得他……畢竟都過了這麼久，十多年，他不覺得會有人記得他，布朗尼期待的是記錄，但那裡的負責人卻記得他。</p><p>「你現在叫布朗尼嗎？」</p><p>「我不記得我什麼時候開始叫布朗尼，」布朗尼搜索模糊的記憶，但卻沒辦法連結現在。「我原來叫什麼名字？」</p><p>「你是布朗尼，這就是全部，珍惜現在，親愛的。這是你的家人嗎？」</p><p>「是的。」布朗尼轉頭看看戈培爾，肯定的回答。</p><p>「三年前你打電話來問你母親的事。」負責人手指交握，「你以前從來不問，那麼多的孩子裡，就只有你從來不問。」</p><p>「五歲前的事情我不是記得很清楚……我只是覺得，我該問了。」</p><p>負責人點點頭，隱隱露出憐憫的眼神。</p><p>「是嗎……那麼，關於你生父的事，我不建議你去看他。」</p><p>「我只要遠遠的看一下就可以了，我並不想正式見面。」</p><p>負責人還是搖頭，露出非常明顯的厭惡。</p><p>「那時候你還很小，你生父是個道地的惡棍，你母親是個未成年少女、天天被那傢伙毆打，社工發現你們，那是你無法想像的情況。」</p><p>「那個女孩知道被社工發現後，不知怎麼的就逃走了，因為怕被那傢伙打、怕逃跑被發現，我想是因為這樣所以沒有帶上你……你很瘦、很小，營養不良而發育遲緩得讓人擔心你的生命，所以我們把你帶走，但你知道那個傢伙是怎麼對待你的嗎？」</p><p>布朗尼簡單露出疑惑，因為沒有記憶，連不幸也顯得陌生。</p><p>「他認為只要不放棄他對你的權力，社工們就得養他、理他、他就可以因為你不勞而獲，因為沒有人可以看著一個孩子去死，而這個孩子屬於他。」</p><p>負責人的聲音在十多年後依然有無法遺忘的憎惡。</p><p>「只要他不放棄，你就只能是寄養，他對我們說你總是得回到他身邊，而我們總是得看著他。他會跟社工要吃的，來寄養中心以要看你的名義進行騷擾——是的，這是他的權力，你是他兒子，他為了跟社工談條件甚至去你的寄養家庭把你帶走！！那時候你還在發燒！！」</p><p>這是戈培爾一輩子也無法理解的人，也許連眼前這個看過很多很多的人也不懂。</p><p>「我們把你越送越遠、讓你換地方、盡可能的不跟你說太多，給你最不起眼的東西、給你態度不溫柔卻絕對能給那傢伙一拳的保護者，利用公訴花了好多時間把你從他手上帶走——現在，你是自由的。」</p><p>負責人眨眨眼睛，那些不可思議的悲劇哀傷總是無法讓人冷靜。</p><p>「不要去看他，一眼都不要，因為你永遠不知道他會做什麼，為了你身邊的人，不要去看他。他給你的基因比不上你身邊這位的一根頭髮，不要為了這種真相冒險。」</p><p>布朗尼沈默了，他沒想到會這樣。</p><p>「有他的照片嗎？」一直沒有說話的戈培爾開口說道，負責人和布朗尼都顯得驚訝。「布朗尼只是想知道他失去的記憶，想確認一下……結局的樣子，所以即使只有照片也無所謂，就算是個惡棍最好也看個照片，才會知道逃遠一點。」</p><p>負責人沒想到戈培爾會這麼說，不知不覺呵呵呵的笑出聲才尷尬的回神。</p><p>「有、有，我找一下。」</p><p>照片裡的人很陌生，布朗尼默默的凝視了好幾分鐘，才交還照片。</p><p>「離開的孩子很少再回來這裡。」當負責人送布朗尼離開的時候，她給布朗尼一個大大的微笑和擁抱。「你要幸福，孩子，你帶著我們所有的人的努力和期望，你要記得這一點，你什麼都沒有比人家少，你一定能很幸福。」</p><p>「我現在很幸福。」布朗尼定定的看著負責人好久，漾開笑容：「夏洛特，我很幸福，」布朗尼拿出咖啡館的名片遞給驚訝的負責人。「有機會的話，請來喝杯咖啡。」</p><p>意外的負責人呆呆的看著布朗尼好久，笑容重新回到臉上。</p><p>「我很榮幸。」</p><p> </p><p>於是布朗尼和戈培爾開車離開了那裡，中間在汽車旅館過了一夜，當他們回到劍塔市的時候天氣非常好，而且就跟計畫好的一樣，這天是布朗尼的三十一歲生日。</p><p> </p><p>就這樣回家嗎？戈培爾開著車，剛好被換到副駕駛座的布朗尼看著窗外，他們進入劍塔市，看著這個城市陌生的地方和熟悉的地方，戈培爾覺得，他也得做點什麼。</p><p>「戈培爾？」布朗尼從窗外回神。</p><p>「我買個花。」</p><p>戈培爾下車買花，然後開一小段路又停車。</p><p>「我買個蛋糕。」</p><p>雖然不知道戈培爾在計畫什麼，但布朗尼已經笑了。</p><p>接著戈培爾還買了一小瓶咖啡酒露，買了幾張蕾絲餐巾，買了一個籐籃……布朗尼發現他們離家越來越遠，卻還是在劍塔市。</p><p>「你要去哪裡？」</p><p>「帶你去看生日禮物。」</p><p>戈培爾帶布朗尼去看西特諾加。</p><p>西特諾加的墓。</p><p> </p><p>他們把東西通通放在墓碑之前，布朗尼原本有點鬱悶的心情已經完全消失。</p><p>為什麼帶我來這裡呢？布朗尼沒有問出口，只是微笑的站在戈培爾身邊，陪著他凝視墓碑的文字，許久之後，也可能沒那麼久，布朗尼聽見戈培爾的聲音。</p><p>「我好久沒來這裡……從你來我家的那天開始，我就再也沒來過了。」戈培爾蹲下，伸手撫摸墓碑，轉頭仰望布朗尼。「其實我也是來面對一下。」</p><p>「看看你父親。」</p><p>「看看我父親。」</p><p>戈培爾又看著墓碑好一下子，才又站起來，面對布朗尼。</p><p>「布朗尼……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「十年前，我問老赫曼該怎麼辦的時候，他跟我說……不管是哪一種，教導你感情的樣貌是我的責任，如果是愛情……我該告訴你、跟你討論愛情該是什麼樣子。」</p><p>「嗯。」始終微笑的布朗尼點點頭。</p><p>「布朗尼，你想要怎樣的愛情呢？」</p><p>「我嗎？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「我想要比你早一點起床，在春天的早上為你把窗戶打開一點，幫你調整鬧鐘，在採收香草的時候聽到你的早安，喝到你早上和晚上特地泡給我的咖啡，每天陪你在咖啡館裡招待客人，聽聽卡涅菈的抱怨，看你在秋天的時候吃栗子布朗尼蛋糕，冬天看雪，也許我們下次可以去另一個墓園看看老赫曼……」</p><p>戈培爾聽得啼笑皆非。</p><p>「布朗尼，這是生活，我們……我們……我是說愛情。」</p><p>「這是愛情，戈培爾，」布朗尼說得很認真。「這難道不是嗎？即使每天幾乎一成不變，但的的確確，是開心的、平靜的做了這麼多，不是嗎？」</p><p>「但是、」但是這不是沒有任何改變嗎？</p><p>戈培爾不懂，人會去做任何決定，不都是為了改變嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「戈培爾，停留在原地並不等於沒有努力啊，我們並沒有後退。」布朗尼知道戈培爾其實很在乎紅皇后的那句名言，因為戈培爾是如此在乎他手中所愛的一切。</p><p>「但也沒有前進。」</p><p>「我們有前進啊，」布朗尼笑著說道，「因為我們在時間中努力維持住不論如何也想保持不變的東西，我們至少有一兩樣東西戰勝時間，而不是被時間追趕。」</p><p>「王爾德說不變是種怠惰、是種墮落，不論是情感上還是知識上。」</p><p>「這沒有什麼不對，」布朗尼同意。「但是，有追趕時間的兔子，有在時間裡循環的茶會，也有前進等於停留的地方，如果魚兒出門需要目的，」</p><p>布朗尼貼上輕柔的吻，其實，這個目的對布朗尼而言就很足夠了。</p><p>「如果需要目的，我希望能做到讓你安心的不變，我希望不變，因為我知道你其實非常擔心這個。」</p><p>戈培爾笑得都快哭了。</p><p>「很蠢吧？」</p><p>「誰都會擔心失去……我很喜歡這樣的你。」</p><p>「想要……」戈培爾不知不覺又復誦著這個問題。「想要怎樣的愛情呢？」</p><p>「陪你想新的咖啡口味，」</p><p>「一起陪雪莉走到最後。」</p><p>「冬天的時候在店門口做雪雕裝飾？」</p><p>「這個好難，戈培爾。」</p><p>「那想想今年冬天的特別活動好了。」</p><p>「好啊。」</p><p>「我們可以抱著毯子和雪莉的孫子一起聽十年後的新年鐘聲。」</p><p>「那我們可以取消咖啡館的非人類服務信箱嗎？」</p><p>「不，不行，」戈培爾笑道。「布朗尼，那個不行。」</p><p>「你還記得五年前的燕子有多麻煩嗎？」</p><p>「可是去年他們一家子給我們好多栗子……」</p><p> </p><p>想要怎樣的愛情呢？</p><p>我希望我是能讓你愛著並且安心的不變。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>